


片段

by RoyalWinterBear



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chinese Language, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalWinterBear/pseuds/RoyalWinterBear
Summary: 存档ABO，女A男O,女A男O,女A男O注意！！！完完全全的AdaXLeon谨慎观看！！非常多糟糕的脑洞





	1. Chapter 1

「所以我是否该怀疑一下你在深夜闯入我的安全屋的目的，肯尼迪特工？」艾达倚靠着卧室的门框，饶有兴致的注视着站在床前的特工。从他扭过头所露出的表情中可看不出来太多，如果不是她太了解他，还真会错过他灰蓝色的眼眸中一闪而过的受惊。

「艾达，我……」会被艾达发现是在里昂的意料之中，但他没想到对方的速度如此之快，她的安全屋，他叹了一口气，他已经想好了全部的说辞，却又在对上她那双狡黠的金褐色眼眸时变得吞吞吐吐，「我只是——」

Alpha的信息素从来都充满了冰冷的压迫性，正如同艾达本人一样。他甚至能够想象出抵在自己咽喉处的尖锐刀锋，他必须非常的小心仔细才能够分辨出隐藏在其中所不明显的神秘魅惑，一如既往。

他注视着艾达的动作，怎么也改不掉对方动动手指就会条件反射走上去的习惯。他的Alpha，他想，就在不久前的任务中，在一切结束后毫不犹豫的用绳枪从他面前离去的Alpha，仅仅留下了会令他浑身躁动的勾人笑意。这令仍处于战场上的他一瞬间想到了他们之间所交融的信息素，那些亲密的吻与结合的躯体——他将脑袋埋在艾达的颈窝，贴着她柔软的胸部，老实说他真不该用这个词，但他确实是在对方的撞击下溃不成军。

所以他在任务结束后来到了艾达的安全屋，这也是唯一一个他能够查出地址的安全屋，幸好他的运气一向不差，或者说他透支了所有的好运？

「什么……？」但他怎么也不会预料到这样的状况，像是被一脸似笑非笑的女间谍推搡着直接倒在身后的床上，手腕和脚踝上被绑上了镣铐，「艾、唔——」她的手指隔着他的紧身战术T恤直接抚上了他的乳首，由她所穿入的圆形乳环，她摸索着为此满足的勾起嘴角，她的Omega并没有将它拆下来。

她的Omega因为她的动作而轻喘一口气，脸颊上染上了可口的红色，他似乎还没有从眼前的情况中回过神来。她搓着他逐渐变得坚硬的乳首，隔着衣料轻扯着他金属的乳环，里昂条件发射的躲避几下，镣铐在他的动作中相撞发出清脆的声响。

她一只手紧紧地抓着里昂双手间的铁链以此阻止他躲避的动作，随即低下头舔上他的乳头，用牙齿隔着衣服咬啮着，她听见了特工逐渐变重的喘息，「你这里真是敏感极了。」她为他不断起伏的胸膛和微微颤抖的身体这么戏谑的说道，「告诉我你有多喜欢我送给你的礼物。」她用舌头划过他乳首的形状，然后是乳环。

「我——」他连声线都有了细微的抖动，由胸口传来的麻痒正在腐蚀着他的理智，更别说还有艾达低沉沙哑的磁性嗓音。他跪坐在床上，吸气间全都是属于Alpha强势的信息素，他被紧紧地包裹住，甚至有些难以呼吸。他摇了摇头，脖子上同样带着铁索的项圈为此晃悠着。

他已经湿了，轻而易举，当他在接触到属于艾达的Alpha信息素的时候已经湿了，而现在不过是在乳环被对方恶意的拉扯下湿的更厉害。他穿着休闲裤，明显的感受到湿滑的液体从他的穴口流出，自他的大腿下滑。他想起了艾达在帮助他穿上乳环时的感受，火辣辣的疼痛，以及与空气所接触后酒精挥发时的凉意，她沉重的撞击着他体内的最深处，用舌头仔细缓慢的舔去那些流出的血液。

「咬着它，里昂。」艾达掀起了里昂的T恤，她将他的衣服下摆交给对方，后者在还没来得及出声前就已经习惯性的听从她的命令，咬了上去。她总是能够在他们之间掌握住主动权，里昂想，这点从十几年前的浣熊市直到今天都没有变过。

衣服被掀起让里昂感到有些冷，但他被折磨的胸口却依旧炙热。他肌肉分明的腹部因为呼吸而不断起伏着，里昂咬着衣摆紧张的咽了咽口水，直到艾达毫无阻碍的再度咬上他的乳首。她含住他带有体温的乳环，柔软的舌尖挑逗的滑过他的肌肤。她用牙齿摩擦着他敏感至极的乳头，每一次的拉扯都惹来对方的颤动。

「你喜欢这样，嗯？」她放开了抓着链条的那只手，然后抚摸过他的腹肌，手指轻轻磨挲着他下腹稀疏的耻毛。她不轻不重咬着他的乳头含糊不清的说道，深入裤子的手握住了特工早已昂扬翘起的勃起，「像是任我处置？」

里昂为她的话咬着衣服下摆发出一声低声的呜咽，他的双腿因此有点发软，差点没办法保持住他的跪姿。他感受到女间谍放弃了继续折腾他坚硬红肿的乳头，她缓慢的移开，透明的唾液湿让他乳头闪着湿润的光芒。她在他的胸膛留下了更多的咬痕，她吮吸着他的皮肤造出了一个又一个红色的吻痕，她握住他因为兴奋而更加坚挺的阴茎，抚摸过上面的皱褶与青筋，又有些恶劣的用手指刮过他冠头的小孔。

里昂死死地咬着衣服下摆，布料被他的唾液浸湿一块。他撇过头试图闭上双眼，睫毛为此而轻轻颤动着。被艾达亲吻过的皮肤就像是被火焰灼烧般的炙热，他在对方的手挑逗过他的囊袋，抚摸上他的大腿内侧时不受控制扭动了几下柔韧的腰部。

「你湿透了，我的乖男孩。」艾达抬起头不再在他布满吻痕与咬痕的胸膛上留下痕迹，转而凑近他通红而耳朵呢喃道，她有些兴奋的舔了舔嘴角，掐了掐里昂充满弹性的臀部，手指探入他的穴口。他咬紧了牙关整个人变得颤巍巍，而他的甬道却在艾达手指进入的瞬间热情的缠绕上来，「而且热情至极。」

里昂就像是遭到了电击般的颤抖了一下，他嘴中溢出了含糊不清的呻吟，条件反射的收紧甬道绞住了艾达的手指，她灵巧的、富有魔力的手指。那些手指正在他体内翻搅着，曲起用指甲刮搔过他敏感的内壁。他流出来的液体浸湿了她的手，这些代表着Omega渴望及性欲的液体让她手指的进出变得更加轻易，她熟悉他体内的每一处，总是很清楚该进行何种挑逗才能够使他浑身都止不住的抖动，令他难耐的扭着腰，让他发出幼兽般呜咽的呻吟。

艾达一只手拉扯过里昂戴着的项圈上的铁链，让他在瞬间猛地凑近她。她亲吻着他的嘴角，示意他已经能够松开咬着的衣服下摆。她在他松开牙关的那一刻吻了上去，精准强势，如同她在战场上的表现，她就缠住里昂的舌头，恶意的划过他的上颚，她咽下了对方的呻吟，舌与舌之间的翻搅声在静寂的卧室显得格外情色。

「你想要什么？」她在这个吻变换着角度的时候低声询问，她感受到他甜美的Omega信息素变得不满足，就像是他的甬道，渴望着什么般的不断收缩着。他一边呜咽着一边抬起拷有铐链的双手，在铁链撞击的声响中揪住了艾达腰部的衣物，他将她拉扯至自己的怀中，不满足似的摇摆着腰肢蹭着她，「告诉我，里昂。」她结束了这个令两个人都气喘吁吁的吻，后者正不甘心的凑上来吮着她红润的下唇，「告诉我，你想要什么？」

「……」他非常艰难，姿势奇异的半搂住她的腰，铁链冰凉的温度即便是艾达隔了一层衣物还是能够清晰的感受到。里昂结束了吮吻她的嘴唇，转而将头埋在她的颈窝，沉重的喘着气，他依旧轻轻地摇晃着他的腰，挺立翘起的阴茎紧紧地贴着她的——她释放出来的，炙热的，属于Alpha的阴茎，「我……」他不知道该说些什么，羞耻感令他有些瑟缩，但渴望不断侵袭着他，他的喉咙为艾达性感的嗓音感到干涩。

艾达抽出了自己的手指，故意绕着他的收缩的穴口打着转。她偏过头舔过里昂通红的耳廓，故意轻喘着气，「你要什么？」她令人感到压迫的Alpha信息素缠绕着他，使她的Omega湿的更加厉害，也令他浑身都尖叫着不满足。

里昂深吸一口气，他知道如果自己不说出来，艾达就能够这么一直与他耗着，她冷静的不可思议，他想，抬起头用充斥着水雾与欲望的眼眸注视着她带有戏谑笑意的金褐色眼眸，「你。」他突然间坚定的说道，让饶有兴致观察他的女间谍挑了挑眉，「只有你。」他又再度深吸一口气，说道，「十几年来……只有你……」

艾达猛地往后退了退，这让失去支撑的里昂条件反射的往前倾去，他的双腿与腰部因为刚才的挑逗有些发软，他让双手撑在床上，抬起头来的时候发现艾达已经不在他的面前。她从侧面覆上他的背，然后是身后——她将手伸进他的裤子，在抚摸过他臀部曲线的同时脱去了该死的休闲裤。

他的阴茎因为失去束缚而弹了出来，很容易看见冠头上小孔中已经开始溢出液体。他扭过头想要将视线放在艾达身上，却因为对方拧了一下他的乳头而不得不放弃，腰部突然发软。他感受到对方柔软的舌头划过他的脊背，随后停留在他的尾椎，他张着嘴喘着气，沉声的呻吟断断续续的从他口中发出。

「艾……哈啊……艾达……」他扭了扭自己的腰部，试图伸手去触碰他挺立的阴茎，铁链的声响似乎是提醒了艾达，她一扯里昂脖子上的锁链，阻止了他的动作，她解开了自己的皮裤，将早已释放出来的Alpha阴茎贴近他滑腻的、不断收缩的入口。

「我似乎忘记告诉你了，帅哥。」她扯着铁链迫使里昂仰起脖子，她将肉刃在对方的颤动中一点点的插进他早已渴望多时的穴口，眯起眼睛感受着热情迎接上来的内壁，它们紧紧地包裹住她，同时带领着她前往更深处——她所熟悉的触感，熟悉的温度，「你只能被我操射，里昂，我可爱的乖男孩。」

她巨大的肉刃强势的撑开了里昂的内壁，她一只手搭在他精干的腰部，猛地挺身将全数插了进去。对方的肉穴发出了咕滋咕滋的声响，伴随着明显的水渍声。她拍了拍里昂的腰迫使他抬起自己的臀部，依旧没放松手中握着的铁链。

「哈啊……啊啊啊——」里昂仰起脖子大口的喘着气，他的呻吟缺氧般的断断续续，他随着艾达撞击的频率而不断摇晃着，他感受到她每次缓慢的抽出和凶狠的进入，他条件发射的收缩着甬道试图在她离开时留在体内，又为了她的退去而不满足的轻哼着，「这……啊啊……太——」

他动了动无力的双腿，但在艾达压制住他脚踝镣铐间的铁链时毫无办法。他只能够为此摆动着自己的腰，这太大了，他呜咽一声，无法咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流下，从他的脖颈滑落，他的甬道被对方不断地撑开，他忽然间有些担忧对方是不是要顶到他的内脏了——虽然这个疑惑总是在他们无数次的做爱中环绕着他。

「你咬的真紧，我的特工。」她轻者熟路的找到里昂的敏感点，有一下没一下的不断撞击着，对方的双腿为此而不断地哆嗦着，他摆着臀部，试图在她每一次的冲撞中对准令他兴奋颤栗的那点，「舒服吗……？」她舔过里昂的脊背上的每一道伤疤，掐住他腰部的手下滑，直到握上他阴茎，用手指堵住他的小孔，「你看上去爽的就快要射出来了。」

「放……啊啊……艾达……」他勉强支撑着酸软的双腿，他晃动着试图躲避开握住他阴茎不让他射的手，他绞紧了在他体内驰骋的肉刃，想要腾出一只手阻止艾达，却因为手铐的缘故毫无办法，「放……手……」他在快感中摇晃着脑袋，女间谍的阴茎在他体内左冲右突，激烈的冲撞打散了他每次好不容易找回的理智，「哈啊……」

「你可爱极了，帅哥。」她扯着铁链让里昂的脊背更加的弯曲，她凑上前吻过特工汗津津的脖颈，舔去上面的唾液，「我喜欢操射你。」她缓慢的说道，当Omega足以令人发疯的甜美信息素充斥着她周围的时候，她的声音终于出现了一些颤动。她想要在里昂炙热、柔软的甬道深处保持理智，但这几乎是不可能的。

她加快自己的动作，在每次的挺入后研磨着他体内的最深处，她的耳边全是对方近乎窒息，带着愉悦与少许痛苦的呻吟声，这可比他在战场上的表现可爱多了，她想，特别是他总喜欢对着她的背影用可怜兮兮的声音叫着她的名字——而现在，她更喜欢像是此刻，他因为她的操弄而不得不可怜巴巴的呻吟着她的名字。

「艾……哈啊……艾达……」他的双手死死地揪住床单，模糊间他听见了布料撕扯的声响，他的胸腔剧烈起伏着，甬道以最大的可能性绞紧艾达的肉刃，他甚至能够清晰的感受到她的形状，她阴茎的跳动，「艾达……请……」

她将再度胀大一圈的肉刃抵住Omega的子宫口，她有些遗憾自己没办法看见对方因为能够将人逼疯的快感而失焦的灰蓝色眼眸，她松开了钳制住他的阴茎的手，对方在痉挛中浑身一震，低吼着射了出来——他确实被她操射了，他想，更多的液体从他的体内涌了出来，他因为高潮而不断地颤抖着，跟过的体液因为艾达的动作而被带了出来，它们在床单上逐渐的汇集。

艾达凑上前咬住了他的后颈的腺体，里昂感觉到他的双眼涌出了更多的泪水，他控制不住，他的呻吟早就带上了一丝难以辨别的抽噎哭腔。他早就被艾达标记了，但对方还总是喜欢咬着他的腺体，他为女间谍突然加重的Alpha信息素而颤栗着，她的气味透过他的每一个毛孔入侵着他。

「乖男孩。」她舔去他后颈溢出的血珠，她再度狠狠的挺腰冲进他的体内。她听着对方徒然变得高亢的嘶哑呻吟射了出来，将精液全部灌进了他的体内。她属于Alpha的结逐渐变大直到能够将他的穴口撑至不可能的大小，让他们粘滑的下身紧紧地相连。

里昂花了点时间才从令他瑟瑟发抖的高潮中回过神来，他因为脱离而整个倒在了床上，习惯性的朝同样躺在他后面的艾达靠去。「这么说我是追上你了？」他忽然挑了挑眉，用呻吟过度而略显沙哑的嗓音说道，夹杂了一些得意，「我恨绳枪。」他突然又这么嘀咕道。

艾达拨过他汗湿的金棕色刘海，亲了亲他带有胡茬的脸颊。她一只手环过里昂逗弄着他胸膛的乳环，就像是这么做有着无穷乐趣一样。「那么再来一轮，里昂？」艾达为此嗤笑一声，已经缓慢消退的Alpha的信息素重新席卷上来。

她没有给与Omega任何拒绝的空间。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个放飞自我  
> 就很喜欢生2的小警察  
> 生6的艾达在文中就是艾达  
> 生4的则是Ada

「什么……？」里昂有些疑惑的抬起头，他敢打赌自己在前一秒还待在满是丧尸的浣熊市，下一秒则非常不科学的在进门后来到了……也许能够称作是不可思议的空间，但是谁知道呢，他抬起头，一间非常普通的卧室，双人床带了些熟悉的味道，他想他一定在哪见过，可一时半会想不太起来。他可不认为警局拥有这样正常的、毫无丧尸与血腥的房间，他转身，再打算离去的同时撞上了从门口走进来的另一个人……两个，他在对方关上门口更改道。

「看来还有更多的惊喜。」穿有着红色衬衫与黑色皮裤的女性率先走上前，里昂为对方熟悉的、如猫般咕噜的沙哑嗓音愣了愣，没能够及时躲避她划过他下颚的手指，他望进那双熟悉的金褐色眼眸，下个瞬间猛地往后退了一步。

Alpha危险的信息素令他不自觉地绷紧神经，他服用了抑制剂，未到发情期，但这阵或许能够称得上魅惑诱人的信息素依旧吸引着他，熟稔的感觉再度涌上了里昂的脑海，他曾经在哪闻到过与之完全相同的信息素，带有着刀锋般的冰冷与尖锐，玫瑰惑人的花香却令他格外的想要接近触碰。

「哦？」穿有着红色繁杂蝴蝶花纹旗袍的另一名女性错身从他面前的Alpha身后走了出来，里昂的视线很快的扫视过她，最后停留在了她旗袍间岔开所裸露在外的大腿上，一秒、两秒，他勉强在Alpha逐渐缠绕上他的信息素中回过神来，才恍然发现面前的两名女性拥有着一模一样气味的信息素——这不可能，他想，世界上没有任何人的信息素是相同的，总会有着或多或少的差别，「我可没想到会再次遇见这样的他。」

他们遇见过吗？里昂怔了怔，对方正逐步的朝他靠近，两名Alpha浓厚具有着占有欲的信息素将他烧的够呛，他不自觉地颤动了一下，在自己Omega信息素不受控制的散发出来时才瞪大了双眼。他们确实在哪见过，老天，他的意思，她们和他认识的那名女性Alpha实在是太过于相似了，甚至是拥有着相同的信息素，黑色的短发——虽然略有不同，但他仍然能够认出来，她纤细的腰，她如猫般的杏眼，那是他在认识还不足一天，便开始考虑该不该在那一切该死的绝望结束后买个戒指朝她求婚的女性。

「艾达？」里昂有些不确定的叫道，他干涩的嗓音惹来了其中穿有着红色衬衫女性的轻笑声，她扬起的特殊尾音令一股电流从他的脊椎窜过，他又再次颤动了一下，望着她嘴角与他所认识的艾达有过之而无不及的似笑非笑，她性感的有些过分了，里昂注视着她轻舔嘴角的玫红舌尖想到，随后又扭头看向另外一位，「但——」

「我差点就要遗忘你这幅摸样的时候了，里昂。」开口的是另一位，穿着红色旗袍的那名Alpha，她用审视的眼光划过他，快速的走上前几步阻止了他继续后退的动作。她来到他的身后，手指轻触碰上他后颈的腺体，还未被标记的腺体，「我还记得我第一次咬上去的触感，西班牙，感染了病毒的你就像是一头猛兽，而我喜欢……」她凑近他，身体在里昂不自觉的后退中贴上了他的后背，她在他耳边吐着气，「我喜欢当时一副被病毒控制住却只能在我身下无助喘息，毫无反抗能力的画面。」

什么？里昂眨了眨眼，他发现自己没办法听明白对方的话，什么病毒……什么西班牙？

「我真该在浣熊市的时候就标记你，我的特工……噢，小警察。」另一名Alpha嗓音中的笑意依旧没有散去，她的手抚上他蓝色的警服，咂了咂舌，灵巧的解开了他第一个扣子，随后揪住他的衣襟，在他还未反应过来的时候强势的吻上了他。

她就像是熟知他口腔内每一处的敏感点一般用舌尖逗弄着舔舐，他愣了一下神，随即又在她缠绕上他舌头摩擦搅动的时候呜咽出声，他被两股Alpha信息素死死包围，他猛然发现他身后的女性亲吻上了他的耳垂，手指顺着他的衣服下摆滑上他的腹部，她的指尖毫不犹豫的搓上了他的乳首，他发出一声细微的呻吟，Omega甜美的信息素终于不受控制的散发出来。

「艾达？」他现在敢肯定面前的两个人都是他认识的女性了，至于为何会有两位，老天，自从他见到只会存在于电影中的丧尸之后，就不再对这些莫名其妙的事情感到意外了，对方的两根手指揉过他的乳尖，直到他在她的挑逗中挺立变硬。

这还是他第一次如此的接近对方Alpha的信息素，他猛地深呼吸，对方性感冰冷的信息素渗透进他每一个细胞，让他的情况变得奇怪。他条件反射，带着些无法避免的羞耻的收缩了一下自己的穴口，猛然间反应过来有些粘滑的液体正顺着他的大腿往下流淌。他在艾达的吻中发出了含糊不清的呜咽，他灰蓝色的眼眸近乎在瞬间染上了水润的颜色。他的舌根被对方吮吸的有些发麻，而在他胸口肆意的手带出了令他腿软的麻痒。

「你就和他一样敏感，帅哥。」Ada的舌头划过他的耳廓，她指挥着另一只手探入他的裤子中，划过他的臀部，在没有任何招呼的情况下就沾染着他流出的少许润滑液体插进入了他的体内，第一次被异物入侵的感觉让里昂浑身一震，他有些不舒适的扭了扭腰，却又为对方恶意旋转手指，利用指甲刮过他内壁的动作，在交吻中溢出了低沉的呻吟。

艾达高挑起眉毛，她将里昂的呻吟与溢出的津液全数吞入，随后伸出手直接脱下了他的警裤，开始抚摸他早已肿胀翘起的阴茎。她捏着对方的冠头，指腹划过他粗糙的皱褶，她注意到了他的阴茎在她的挑逗抚摸下涨的更大，忍不住满意的轻哼一声。

里昂被吻得有些迷糊，他揪紧了艾达的衣袖，只能够无力地侧过头张开嘴承受着对方变换着角度的吻，那条灵巧的舌头在自己的口中胡搅蛮缠，与Ada在他穴内翻搅着的手指一起将他的思维搅合的一塌糊涂。止不住的快感令他颤栗不已，一直从后脑勺传到脊椎。

「你们……哈啊……为什么……艾达？」里昂断断续续的想要表达自己的疑惑，他眨了眨自己染上水润的光泽的蓝眼睛，能够感受到这两名Alpha滚烫的阴茎正前后贴着他，「不……」他勉强的想起了不久前的状况，浣熊市，幸存者，「唔——」

「别想太多了，里昂。」艾达结束了这个令从来没有经历过深吻的小警察气喘吁吁的吻，她舔过他嘴角流下的唾液，低头开始啃咬着里昂的胸膛，用牙齿摩擦着他另一边的乳首。这时里昂才发现他的警服已经在不知不觉间被对方脱去。「感受我们，帅哥。」Ada也在同一时间开口，比起另一位的魅惑性感倒是多了些冷意，她让自己的阴茎挤进他的臀缝摩擦着，随后不出意外的听见了里昂倒吸一口凉气。

Ada亲吻着他的后颈，那是未被标记的Omega腺体的所在位置，这惹来了里昂一阵轻微的颤栗，他张开嘴微喘着气，努力让自己在对方的攻势下维持平衡。随后他感觉到她继续朝他靠近，将自己柔软的胸贴上他的后背。

「这实在是……」被前后夹击的里昂颤抖了一下，他已经不知道该将重量交付给谁。他感受到艾达……行吧，两名艾达属于Alpha的阴茎正试探性的摩擦着他的穴口，这让他的呼吸变得急促起来。他的穴口因为滚烫的冠头的触碰而条件反射的收缩着，然后是更多滑腻的液体流出来，「艾达……哈啊……不……」他有些不满足Alpha们试探性的挑逗，有些不耐烦的扭扭腰，「老天……快……」

「别太心急了，里昂。」艾达又发出了那种他无法拒绝的热火嗓音，她放弃了继续撸动他已经溢出精液的阴茎，转而将他的腿抬起来，她浑身上下的细胞都在叫嚣着快点插进这名小警察的体内，操他，标记他，然后让他知道谁才是他的Alpha，能够掌控他的人。

他抖了一下，感受到两个人的阴茎不断地轻轻触碰他的穴口，非常浅的试探性抽插着，老天……她们该不会想……里昂感受到Ada正掰开了他的臀瓣，将他的穴口用手指撑大，两名Alpha的信息素相互交叉形成一张密不通风的网，将他罩住然后糅合在一起。

他的双腿有些颤抖，体内正在不满足的叫嚣着，他需要什么东西插进来缓解自己无法忍受的欲望，「艾达……请……」他用可怜兮兮的语气请求着，眨了眨灰蓝色的眼眸。滑腻的穴口当然已经不需要润滑，而当艾达直接面对那双充斥着欲望的水润的灰蓝色眼眸，她认为自己已经没有必要再等下去了。她伸出手拨弄着里昂还未像是十几年后般过长的刘海，动了动将自己的阴茎对准他穴口，她与另一名Ada对视一眼，非常有默契的同时缓缓挺入。

「不……这太……」里昂在恍惚间认为自己就要被两名Alpha的肉刃撕裂了，他紧缩着自己的穴口，挪动的甬道说不清是想要将它们挤出去，还是迎接缠绕它们的入侵，他摇着头，在忽然腿软的情况下只能倚靠着艾达，「哈啊……不……」

然后是Ada，她将自己的双手环绕在里昂的胸前，揉搓着已经充血挺立的乳头，咬上他的肩膀。勃起的粗大阴茎丝毫未理会他的抗议，缓慢坚定地插了进去，这几乎将里昂撑大到了一定的极限，她亲吻过对方的耳廓，漫不经心的想，她该为他的小警察留下更好的回忆，但没有任何会比被两根阴茎同时操弄更加美妙的了。

Alpha们彼此对视一眼，同时交错开始了动作。突如其来的猛力撞击让里昂甩了甩脑袋，克制不住的大声呻吟起来。他能够感受到两个人滚烫而又坚硬的阴茎正相互摩擦着他的内壁，硕大的冠头不断地刺激着他的敏感点——他的腰几乎是瞬间软了下来，如果不是被Ada扶住，他可能就摔在对方的身上了。

火辣辣的疼痛伴随着逐渐燃烧起来的热度，他第一次尝试欲望的甬道正贪婪的吮吸缠绕着两根在他体内驰骋翻搅着的肉刃，他被艾达抬起了双腿，一前一后的遭受着猛烈的冲撞，她们的节奏恰巧能够让冠头不间断的刺激着他的体内，粘滑的液体因为凶猛的撞击而不断地溢出滴落在地板上，他紧紧地抱着艾达就像是抱着海洋中飘动的唯一浮标，他的乳头因为Ada的揉捏而充血红肿，他从来不知道自己能够发出如此多的呻吟。

「热情至极，里昂，你就和他一样，总喜欢这么紧紧地咬着我。」艾达含上里昂的耳垂低声说道，她与另一位她自己的阴茎塞满了里昂可怜的甬道，不断地摩擦着他的内壁，顶撞着他的最深处企图进入Omega最柔软的内阴，「真可爱。」她说，小警察正抱着她瑟瑟颤抖着，他不知道该如何控制住自己的呻吟，断断续续的像是随时会窒息般的呜咽着，艾达扭过头亲吻着他的侧脸，许久不曾见到的，没有胡茬的扎人触感让她感到格外新鲜。

「喜欢吗，帅哥？」另一位也在艾达话音刚落时发出疑问，她减慢了自己的速度研磨着，手指夹起里昂的乳头拉扯着，「你抖得真厉害……里昂……你的体内也贪婪的过分……看……它甚至不愿意让我离开。」

「上帝……啊哈……啊啊……这实在是……」里昂发出可怜兮兮的呜咽，他不断扭动着自己的腰，甬道正不满足的收缩着试图在阴茎抽出去的时候留下它们，他甩着脑袋，金色的发丝黏在了脸上，他湿漉漉的眼眸看上去似乎被欲望吞噬的有些迷茫，「艾达……」

两条阴茎的操弄近乎要将他逼疯，他睁开眼睛直视进那双带有些戏谑的金褐色眼眸，他确实在战场上，浣熊市的警察局中幻想过被对方，那名强势自信迷人的Alpha标记的场景，他甚至为了她能够付出自己的生命，但……「啊啊……哈啊……」他又在双方的恶意顶弄中发出呻吟，他揪紧了艾达的衣袖，但他可没想到过这样的情况。

Ada侧过头吻着里昂的脖子，舔去了上面流下来的汗珠。她不断地逼近，最后让里昂转头然后迫不及待的吻上了。Omega甜美的信息素的香味弥漫了整个卧室，她抚摸过她们与里昂相互联结在一起的地方，手指摩擦过他的穴口。

她的舌头也没有停下来，而是与里昂的纠缠在一起，吮吸着对方甜美诱人的味道。她甚至是诱导着里昂将舌头伸进她的口中，然后用牙齿小心翼翼的摩擦着对方粗糙的舌叶。她不断地变换着角度，逗弄过小警察口腔中的每一块地方，吻着他的唇角，亲咬着他的嘴唇。透明的津液承受不住的从他的嘴角滑落，被Ada仔细的舔去。

「哈……啊……」里昂有些艰难的摇了摇头，太多了，太多的快感几乎让他无法思考。他翘起的阴茎被艾达刺激着，对方修长的手指正包裹着他，刺激着他的前端。而体内的甬道则是被撞击摩擦的温度升高，他的内壁不断地挪动挤压着进进出出的阴茎，试图收紧。

「你就和他一样棒，里昂。」艾达眯起眼睛感受着被里昂的甬道狠狠吸附的感觉，对方的内壁炙热柔软的包裹住她。她抚摸过小警察整齐精致的腹肌，Alpha的信息素就像是看到猎物一般紧紧地坏绕着他，「里昂……」

「唔……」里昂因为强烈的信息素而呜咽一声，他变得更加的湿了，「哈——」热烈的舌吻完毕后，他扭过头追逐着Ada的唇，在对方的舌头试图入侵的时候乖巧的张开嘴。

艾达挑了挑眉，随即加快了自己的进攻。她加大了撞击的力道，逼着正在与Ada热吻的里昂不可难耐的从鼻腔发出可怜巴巴的呻吟，只属于小警察的软糯鼻音让她兴奋极了。

「唔……慢……哈啊……」无法承受更多的里昂带上了微弱的哭腔，他现在火热的就像是要燃烧起来。对方每一次的抽插就像是要让他理智全无，但是他的身体还在叫嚣着并不够，他需要更多，更多，「艾达……啊……啊啊……」

「让我……标记你……」Ada低声的说道，她想她大概已经等不到西班牙再次见面的时候了。对方略微嘶哑的声线让这句话听起来更像是一个威胁。她狠狠的咬着小警察后颈的腺体，同时挺腰能够让自己更深的埋进里昂的体内。她撞击在Omega的子宫口，湿软的甬道还有不断吮着她的阴茎，不自觉的收缩着，这一切都加重了Ada的喘息声。

她认真仔细的嗅着里昂的信息素，带有着令人兴奋的温暖，这令她回忆起了浣熊市的一切，这名傻乎乎保护她的小警察身上独有的熊宝贝洗衣精的香味，「你是我的……」

Ada露出了满意饕足的笑容，然后与另一名Alpha对视一眼，两个人非常默契的加快了速度。她们以更加不可思议的速度抽插着，越发胀大的阴茎让里昂不得不仰起脖子大口喘气。她们甚至能够感受到里昂被操翻出来的嫩肉，粘滑的液体不断地往外涌出来。她们听见了对方高亢的呻吟，然后是剧烈的颤抖，他猛烈的高潮让他的甬道更加绞紧了她们属于Alpha的阴茎。

她早该在浣熊市就标记他。

Alpha们深埋在里昂体内的底端正以不可思议的速度肿大，成结。里昂有点慌乱的试图脱离几乎要被撕裂般的痛感，但他毫无办法，他被两名Alpha牢牢的继续钉在她们的阴茎上，她们操开了他属于Omega的内阴，抵在子宫口的冠头同时射出的精液，将他的体内完全灌满，涨起的感觉令里昂整个人都不断地痉挛着。他让自己牢牢地攀在艾达的身上，咬着牙闭上双眼，颤动着承受着这份快感。

模糊间他能够感受到艾达正在亲吻着他的脸颊，细细的舔去那些汗液，他射出的精液飞溅在了两个人的腹部之间，他双腿发软，丝毫不怀疑假使失去对方的支撑便会直接瘫软的倒在地上。他像是听见了什么，艾达……或者是另一个Ada在他耳边的低语，他在高潮中被对方标记了，狠狠的打上了属于对方的印记，他感觉到她们在结消退后抽出了阴茎，他无法完全闭合的穴口正一抽一抽的流出精液与他自身分泌的滑腻液体相结合的玩意。

艾达并未帮他进行清理，她们直接帮助他穿上了原有的警服，然后他缓慢的随着对方的力道走出了这间卧室，他无力的双腿朝前一软，栽进了另外一个人的怀中，里昂抬起头，后知后觉反应过来这是他的艾达……他所熟知的，来到浣熊市之后才遇见的Alpha。

「你……？」这名警察一副被操遍了的模样让艾达……穿着战术背带，红色连身短裙与黑色丝袜的艾达愣了一愣，她不过是与对方分开了一段时间，他的浑身就已经散发出一副美味欲望，以及被标记的气息。这让艾达忍不住皱了皱眉，她抚摸上里昂的腺体，却发现这是来自她自己的标记，「怎么回事？」

她询问道，望进那双失神还未从欲望中脱离出来的灰蓝色眼眸，她偏过头越过里昂检查着他走出来的房间，堆满了纸箱的杂货间，甚至连立足的空间都没有。她可不记得她什么时候标记了这名个人英雄主义十足的警察，艾达为此感到疑惑，她确实很想标记他，让这名追逐在她身后总是说着要保护她的家伙在他的身下喘息呻吟，她有说过他属于Omega的信息素实在是棒透了吗？

她的手为了扶住里昂而下滑至他的腰部，不小心触碰到了他湿润一块的警裤，她犹豫了几秒钟，将手从他的裤子边缘探入，触碰到对方被操开的穴口时，不意外的摸到了粘滑的液体以及精液——她的，她想，Alpha从来不会错认这些，所以她操了他一顿并且标记了他？这太……匪夷所思了。

「艾达。」发现不久前从他面前消失的Alpha又重新完好无损的出现在他的面前，里昂条件反射的露出了一个笑容，他花了几秒钟才感觉到艾达停留在他臀部的手，甚至有两根手指已经插进了他的穴口中，「这只是——」老天，他闻上去简直就是已经被她标记了一般，里昂的脸颊忽然间涨的通红，他有些羞涩的偏过头，不知道该说些什么。

所以那并不是他的幻想，而是确确实实发生了的……里昂呜咽一声将脑袋埋进艾达的颈窝，他想他总有一天会知道那两名艾达究竟是谁……「你——」对方猛然搅动着深埋在他体内的手指，这令里昂浑身一颤，刚才所经历的一切、深入骨髓的快感令他再度颤动起来。

「嘘——里昂——」她啃上了他的唇，凶狠的咬住直到能够尝到对方的血腥味，刚被疼爱过一轮的小警察在她挑逗下轻而易举的起了反应，他的颤动着的甬道热情的吸附着她的手指，「我不太记得我是什么时候标记了你……但再来一轮应该没有太大的问题，对吧？」


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carla Radames/Leon Scott Kennedy预警  
> 触手预警！！！！！！！！

他想他只是有些过于谨慎，或者是单纯地好奇，他不知道这是否会是个正确的选择，像是在有关于蓝翔的一切结束之后又重新进行了不必要的调查，来到了艾达曾经‘死去’的这艘轮船上。里昂驾驶着游艇停靠在轮船的边缘，寻找到合适的攀爬路线后来到了上面，他踏在了甲板上，黏糊滑腻的不明液体沾染在了他的鞋底。

很难想象美国政府并未在第一时间将这艘船进行回收，里昂环视四周，这静谧的有些过分了，他只能够听见耳边微弱的海风声，偶尔吹动轮船上破损的边缘发出铁块间刺耳的摩擦声。他往前走了几步，忽然间认为自己的这个决定实在是有些傻了，这艘船上并不可能有任何格外的有关于病毒或是西蒙斯的犯罪线索，亦或者是关于艾达——

也许他该离开，里昂想，在好不容易解决一只变异的巨型苍蝇后，他打赌自己的体力已经所剩无几，他能够先休息一会等待下次的时机，或者直接将这艘船的问题递交给美国政府解决，他们总喜欢这些玩意。

「……」

从创舱内部所传来的沙哑嗓音令他一震，隐约间他似乎听见了属于女间谍的名字，所以这艘船上依旧有着其他人？里昂有点不确定的想到，他的本能催促着他进入船舱中，但船壁上所粘附着的液体实在是令人望而却步，它们像是活着的物体般以柔软的弧度摇动着，他猛地举起手开了几枪，那些须状如同触手般的玩意在子弹中应声炸裂，它们飞溅在地上，尝试着重新黏合在一起，却又被冲过来的里昂一脚踩碎。

B·O·Ws？但这和他之前见过的品种可不太像，行吧，或许是的，谁知道变异的C病毒能够创造出一些怎样的玩意。他皱着眉，小心翼翼的顺着模糊不清的声线往踏入船舱的更内部。

很快他了解到这会是个糟糕的决定，船舱的内部比起外部来说更加的令人难以忍受，他尽可能的躲过由上头滴落的粘滑液体，却依旧一部分落在了他的身上。里昂瞥了一眼自己的肩头，决定不去理会这些东西。他继续往里面行走着，来到了一处完全被淡灰色粘液覆盖着的房间内，他终于能够完全听清楚那道声音在说些什么，艾达……艾达·王，她才是真正的艾达，这究竟是些什么操蛋玩意？

他很快在房间的角落发现了那个人影，她几乎整个被粘液所包围，如果不是她与艾达过于相似的声线，里昂差点就要用‘它’来指代了。他屏住呼吸举起枪，缓慢的朝她不断靠近着，他在光线的帮助下能够隐约看清对方脖子上所围绕着的、有一部分被不知名液体埋没的红色围巾，那套蓝色的……大概是蓝色的裙子倒也异常的眼熟，他确实在哪里见过，里昂抿紧嘴唇思索着，他太过于认真了，甚至没发现从暗处逐渐朝他游移而来的，与粘液有着相同浅灰色的触手，它们轻柔的触碰在里昂的脚踝。

里昂敢打赌自己的记忆从来不会出错，他确实见过这套衣服，在蓝翔的时候，艾达……或者说不是艾达，老天，他现在已经完全混乱了，所以说她是他从克里斯的枪口下所保护的那名与艾达长得一模一样人的，但……发生了什么？

他依旧没敢压低自己的手枪，谁又知道他必须面对着的又是一个什么玩意，他张了张嘴，打算在盲目的扣动扳机前先说些什么，询问，或者警告。

蛰伏在里昂脚边的触手在他打算开口的下一秒猛地缠绕上了他的双腿，速度之快甚至没能够给予他多余的时间稳住身形。「什么……？」里昂在腾空后不可控制的瞪大了双眼，他迅速翻转着手腕毫不犹豫的开枪，因为角度的缘故只能让子弹击打在另外一条游移至他身边的触手上，但这个显然与他之前在甲板上所遭遇的不太一样，它们依旧滴落着液体，却远没有那么脆弱，子弹陷入了它们的内部，随后掉落在地板上。

随即而来的则是更多的触手，它们蜿蜒着缠绕上他的手臂，将他整个人固定在了半空中，捆绑在他大腿上的触手则往外一扯，将他原本合拢的双腿强行掰开，「棒极了。」里昂为自己一副任人宰割的模样自嘲道，他尝试着控制肌肉运力挣脱，可惜触手所拥有的柔韧性让原本简单的事变的困难起来，「你是谁？」在尝试无果后，里昂只能先冷静下来重新思索其他的方式。

「艾达……王……」原本半坐在地上的女性忽然直起腰，她扭过头，这下里昂倒是能够看清楚她的面容了，她原本黑色的短发上黏着淡灰色的液体，但这并不妨碍特工认出那张脸——就在不久前还曾经与他共同对抗变异西蒙斯的女间谍——她朝他僵硬的、一步一步的走过来，直至抵达他的双腿之间，他的膝盖因为触手的捆绑而屈起。

「不，你不是她。」里昂没有丝毫的犹豫，坚定的说道，他可能错认过一次，但相同的事情不会发生第二次，他不太清楚这期间究竟发生了什么，但他能够肯定面前的这个……这个人并不是艾达。

而很快他就会直到这是个极其错误的回答，原本还冷静着的女性因为这句话变得疯狂起来，她近乎是尖叫，以刺耳的嗓音重复宣告着她是她，她口中再度喷出了那些沾染在道路和墙壁上的淡灰色粘液，它们在她的身前汇集，重新成为了另一条触手。行吧，现在他明白这些玩意是怎样产生的了，里昂分心的想到。

「我是艾达·王。」卡拉用嘶哑的腔调叫着，触手因为她的暴动而加重了缠绕着的力道。里昂在一瞬间能够感受到自己的四肢被紧紧地捆住，他无法挣扎，只能够注视着那名女性将手缓慢的覆上他的大腿，划过他的大腿根部，「我知道你和她故事。」

她的声音忽然间降的极低，这让里昂有那么一瞬间以为自己抓住了机会，他蹬了几下腿摇晃着一脚踢向她的胸口，直到陷入了对方的身体后才愕然的愣了愣，他试图拔出自己的脚，却被她一把抓住了脚踝。

原本游荡在他上方的触手如同是在一瞬间感知到命令般的下移，划过他还沾有着不少污渍汗液的脖颈。里昂有些紧张的呼吸着，喉结为此不断地上下滚动着。那条湿滑的、冰冷的触手很快放弃了他脆弱足以致命的脖颈，扭动着自己顺着他敞开的衣领钻了进去——老天，里昂为此猛地一颤，他从来没这么希望自己能够扣好扣子过——粘滑的触手摩擦着他胸口的皮肤，留下湿漉漉的痕迹，随后又往内部探去，贴上了他的乳尖。

「唔——」里昂发出一声闷哼，他想对方肯定能够改变触手的密度，所以当它将他的乳头整个人包围住的时候，会有粗糙的物体摩擦在他的皮肤上，尖锐并且坚硬，它们戳着他的乳尖，微弱的麻痒逐渐从他的胸膛扩散开来，他咬住了自己的牙，有些惊异的发现这条触手的节奏更像是一种挑逗，它挤压着他的乳头，坚硬物来回的刮搔着最顶端，随后又像是具有吸附力般的将乳尖扯起，直到它不断地坚挺充血，「你究竟想……哈——」

另一条触手掀开了他扎进裤子内的衬衫下摆，此时战术背心倒也没有任何的防范作用，那条柔软湿滑的触手划过他结实柔韧的腰部，不断地挤压着他的腰侧，里昂发出一声吃痛的抽气，他不知道这是怎么回事，但他确实能够感受到有什么细小密集的尖锐牙齿咬上了他的腹部，「什——」

「我认为你会喜欢这个……里昂·S·肯尼迪……帅哥……甜心……」对方用与艾达相同的嗓音叫道，她抓住他脚踝的手逐渐变形重铸，另一条细小的触手灵巧的顺着他的裤腿一路向上，它缠绕过他的大腿根部，严严实实的裹上了他内裤中半勃起的阴茎。突如其来的刺激令里昂的呼吸猛地变得急促，他扭动了几下腰似乎是想要逃离目前的状况，但缠绕在他逐渐变硬勃起的阴茎上的触手却完全不顾及他想要离开的想法，坚定地挪动着自己，撸过他的阴茎，柔软的湿滑的触手磨挲过他肉柱上的每一道皱褶，挤压着他的冠头，直至戳进他的小孔中，有一下没一下的挑逗着里面的嫩肉。

「不……」他摇了摇头，金棕色过长的刘海随着他的动作遮挡住了他的半边脸颊，他眨了眨自己带上了点水润的双瞳，依旧在考虑着该如何摆脱这些该死的触手，「啊……哈啊……」他从来不认为自己的乳尖会像是今天的这般敏感，但它确实，老天……他发出一声低沉的呜咽，乳头在触手不间断的挑逗下逐渐发胀让人难耐，「够……够了……」他挤出了这句话，攥紧双拳。

「够了？你这里可不是这么说的。」卡拉在触手挤压过里昂的囊袋时这么说道，她指挥着又一条触手抬起了他的下颚，展现出了他优美的脖颈曲线，随后柔软的缠绕上，顺着他敞开的领口再度挤了进去，它蜷上他大块富有弹性的胸肌不断挤压着，前端如同人类的舌头般滑上他另一边尚未被触碰照顾的乳尖，里昂死死地咬住牙龈未免那些由于酥麻的快感扩散开来而产生的呻吟溢出喉咙，他沉重的喘着气，很快这边的乳首也为她的挑逗而又热又涨。

他听见卡拉发出一声奇异的轻笑声，沙哑尖锐的质感令他忽然为此一颤，对方用尚未转变为触手的手指解开了他的裤子，里昂只能在一片混乱中听见拉链的声响，紧接着的则是凉意，他在她的触手重重包围下的挺翘阴茎弹了出来，晃悠了几下。触手抬起了他的双腿，这让他能够清晰的看到裹住他阴茎不断挪动着，钻进他顶端小孔中小幅度抽插着的触手，坚硬的阴茎在对方的挑逗下可以说得上是兴奋的颤动着，少量的白色液体从被触手摩擦着的孔中流出。

「唔……」他过于用力的咬着牙，甚至认为自己尝到了血腥味，他偏过头垂下眼帘拒绝注视他在触手的挑逗中快乐抖动的阴茎，但这并不能阻止热度从他的下身传遍至他的神经，被细密的撸动，潮水般的快感令他感到无助，他几乎就要被此淹没，他抽搐了几下，无意识的挺了挺腰。

触手试图掀开他的衣物，但在战术背心的阻隔下有点困难，它稍微往上推了推那些布料，令他一小节下腹裸露了出来，他的紧致有着姣好块状肌肉的腹部随着呼吸的节奏而起伏着，淡灰色的粘液与他因为燥热而流淌出来汗珠混合在一起，他细微的摆动着柔韧的腰部，触手滑过他的腰线。

「你比我想象中的可要兴奋多了。」卡拉用她那古怪的，却又令里昂感到熟悉的语调说道，她让触手持续的挤压着他的胸膛，缠绕在他腿部的也同时不断晃荡着，反复抚摸过他柔嫩的大腿根部，「里昂。」她为他不肯发出声响的表现挑了挑眉，嘴角勾起了一抹笑容——里昂只能够勉强从她被C病毒侵蚀的情况下勉强分辨出来。

「唔……啊——」触手的前端忽然间变得锐利尖细，它们在毫无预兆的情况下猛地穿透了里昂挺立胀痛的乳头，这逼着他不得不发出惊喘，猛地刺痛让他整个人为此瑟缩一下，他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，脸上所染起的红晕更加的明显，「哈啊……啊啊……」阴茎上触手的收紧令他的大脑变得混沌，他轻微的摇着头，急促的喘着气，「不……哈啊……啊……」

密密麻麻的裹动带起了他的呻吟呜咽，他在尖锐穿透他乳尖的物体伴随着血液一次抽出来的瞬间绷紧了全身的肌肉，包围着他持续胀起的阴茎的触手猛地松开，他在非自愿的情况下抵达了高潮，精液从阴茎的小孔中喷射而出，飞溅在了他面前像是被粘液所包围的卡拉身上。

「哈……」里昂喘着气，整个人还未从高潮的余韵中回过神来，他为此自己的生理反应感到羞耻——上帝，他刚才在她的挑逗，这些该死的触手挑逗下射了出来，甚至是他浑身的细胞都为这次美妙的高潮快乐的颤动着，「见鬼……」他咬着牙咒骂出声，在对方放松警惕的瞬间挪动手臂猛地抽出了自己的生存小刀，他顾不上自己裸露在外的、依旧被触手挑动着的疲软阴茎，还有肿胀敏感，近乎是轻轻触碰都能惹来他颤抖的乳尖，他的腿因为长时间保持同一个动作有些酸软——

他尝试着投掷出自己的小刀，他的手在刀刃插入对方那个类似于艾达的面容时颤动了一下，随后又很快坚定下来，那并不是艾达，你很清楚这点，里昂对自己这么说道。

「不喜欢吗？」她歪着头有些疑惑的询问着依旧试图反抗的特工，他气喘吁吁，整个人因为高潮而泛起玫红色，他灰蓝色锐利的双眸还存在着一丝水润。她喜欢他这幅如同猛兽般蓄势待发的模样，犹如他站在她面前保护她时那样，但她更喜欢对方刚才陷入高潮、被快感逼至进角落难耐失神的模样，就让他在她的逗弄中喘息、呻吟，怎么样？「我以为你会喜欢，还是说……你更喜欢另一种方式……帅哥？」

「不要那样称呼我——」里昂深吸一口气低沉沙哑、一字一顿的说道，可惜在他轻颤的睫毛下却让他的言语失去了大部分的力道，「你——」

他在下一秒被蠕动着的灰白色触手反转过来，几乎是一百八十度，而他现在此刻更像是在半空中趴伏在卡拉的面前，他与她凑的足够近，他感觉到对方掰过他的下巴亲吻上他，滑腻而又粘稠的舌头带着令人犯呕的液体挤进他的嘴里，不，这可不是舌头——

他为涌进口中的粘腻液体咳嗽着，比起舌头这更像是另一条触手，它在他的口中不断翻搅着，蜷起吮吸着他的舌头，这使里昂不得不运用上自己的舌头尝试着摆脱，却无法克制的品尝到了对方的粘液，没有任何的味道，但触感足够让里昂的胃部翻搅，他在触手探入他咽喉的时候干呕出声，想要偏过头躲避却被卡拉牢牢地固定住。

奇怪的受力姿势让里昂不得不利用上有些酸软的腰部才能维持住平衡，但很快他想他就不存在这一问题了，更多的触手从地面上的液体中升起，缠绕上了他的腰部，其中一条滑过他的尾椎从裤子的边缘挤进了他的臀缝中，另外两条冰凉滑腻的触手甚至是干脆褪去了他的裤子，它们将他往前推了推迫使他挺起自己的腰，这无疑是令他不得不翘起臀部。触手捆上了他的臀肉不断挤压着，将浑圆的臀瓣掰开来，以此让另一根挤压着他臀缝的触手能够更加轻易的触碰到内侧，它划过他的缝隙，粘滑的液体沾上了他白色的臀部，它的尖端忽然间勾起，试探性的按压在他的穴口。

「唔——」里昂猛烈的开始了挣扎，老天，他想他大概明白接下来会发生什么，他没办法发出含糊不清的鼻音外的音节，由卡拉口中所伸出进入他口腔中的触手正不断的翻搅着他，唾液与粘液夹杂在一起的水渍声令他头皮发麻，当触手划过他的上颚挤弄着那些敏感点时，电流般的快感由上至下的传达到他的尾椎，他的穴口不自觉地收缩了一下，这让原本还在外游移的触手等不及的缓慢探入，「嗯……」

原本轻柔抚摸着他皮肤的其他触手瞬间又有了动作，它们继续缠绕上他溢出血珠的红肿乳首，不断揉捏着。他刚射过一次的阴茎又在卡拉不懈的挑逗下重新颤巍巍的抬起头来，精神抖擞，他在对方想要顺着他的咽喉逐渐探入的触手中发出了干呕般的呜咽声，他急促而又剧烈的呼吸着，被触手牢牢固定着的四肢根本没有动弹的可能性。

里昂在触手挤入他体内时瞪大了双眼，冰凉的触手与炽热的内部有着强烈的温差。它摩擦过他的内壁，如同丝毫不会停止般的继续往内部深入，「哈啊……啊啊……」卡拉终于结束了这个似吻非吻的动作，探入他口腔的触手却没有完全的收回，这让他无法合拢自己的嘴，呻吟不断地随着触手的动作溢出，「这……实在是……哈啊……」

在有着原本液体的润滑下，触手进入里昂的体内基本不算问题，当异物进入时，条件反射绞紧的内壁死死地咬住它，触手扭动了几下像是做出了抽插般的动作，随后又是另外一根，两根触手跟随其后挤进他的穴口，即将像是要被撕裂的痛楚令里昂的身体狠狠的抽动着，无法躲避的情况他只能感知到那些触手丝毫不犹豫的、坚定地朝他的体内涌入，它们不断翻搅着带出‘噗呲’的水声，可能还会自我更变密度与形状，挤压刮搔着他的内壁。

逐渐升起的温度灼烧着他的每一处，他翘起的阴茎在触手搅动抽插的动作中再度兴奋的抖动着，触手缠绕上他鼓起的冠头，小孔中又像是溢出了不少的白色液体。他沉重的喘着气，在触手挤压碾磨上他体内的敏感点时电击般的痉挛着，他缓缓地、无法控制的扭动起了韧性十足的腰部，不断袭来的酥麻令他蜷起了鞋内的脚趾，断断续续不成语句的呻吟从喉咙发出，因为口中触手的缘故而含糊不清。

他为这份突如其来的渴求与快感夹紧了甬道，鼓噪着的触手依旧猛烈冲撞摩擦着柔嫩的肠壁，灰白色的液体随着触手的抽插而流淌出来，与他口腔中无法承载更多的唾液一起滴落在地板上。他面前站立着的女性发出满意的轻哼，还算是人形的手指磨挲着他通红的脸颊，拨开他金棕色，染上汗珠的湿漉漉的刘海。

「啊啊……啊啊啊……」里昂的身体随着触手的抽动而起伏着，他微弱的摇晃着头，挺立的乳尖被触手拉扯着，被其包裹住的阴茎像是想要为了这份强烈的快感而胀大一圈。他浑身止不住的颤动着，发软的腰肢无力的摇摆着，特工的双腿分的更开，触手毫不留情的搅乱着他的体内，他的甬道像是不知满足般的紧紧缠绕上对方，将它们吸附的更紧，「哈啊……啊……呜——」

里昂不知道低沉被凶狠的撞击所打散的呜咽究竟有没有带上哭腔，他想他已经没办法在意这些细节。更多的触手环绕上来，他被带入了欲望的旋涡，火苗能够轻而易举的在他身上的每一处点起，他一张一合的穴口却也在触手退缩时叫嚣着渴求更多。特工抬起头，带着失神与欲望的灰蓝色眼眸直视进对方勉强能认出金褐色的杏眼中，他的舌头舔过口中的触手，身后强烈的撞击以至于让他差点认为自己的肠腔都会被触手扯出体外。

「够……哈啊……啊啊……够了……」他在触手进攻的节奏中撞在了卡拉的身上，触手持续不断的挤压着他的胸肌，他的乳尖在对方的揉捏拉扯下已经如同麻木一般。在他体内肆意的触手逐渐的鼓起，他的肠道被摩擦的滚烫，随后里昂在要被撑裂的预想中猛地达到了高潮，他浑身剧烈的痉挛抽搐着，精液从阴茎中射了出来，落在地板上，「啊啊啊——」

他从喉咙发出的呻吟类似于兽类绝望而又嘶哑的吼叫，触手在几次鼓起的搅动中将灰白色粘腻的液体注入了他的体内，液体不知为何带上了炙热的温度，这让里昂逃避般的扭动着，却被包裹住他的其余触手死死扣住。他感觉到深入他口腔的触手也同时鼓起，陌生冰冷的液体被他咽了下去。

在里昂体内翻搅着的三条触手顺势抽了出来，液体顺着无法闭合的穴口流淌出来，他靠在卡拉布满了相同液体的身体上艰难的喘着气，他精疲力竭，脑袋嗡嗡作响，身体正为了强烈的高潮而瑟瑟发抖着，随后里昂抬起头，对方刺耳的笑声再度传入他的耳膜。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carla Radames/Leon S Kennedy预警  
> Carla Radames/Leon S Kennedy预警  
> 触手预警！！！！！！！！

一滴灰白色的粘液坠落在他的手臂上。

里昂手中的动作一顿，他刚结束了短期的外勤工作，疲惫不堪的回到自己公寓的卧室中，掀起黑色的紧身战术T恤正打算处理一下腹部被生化武器所造成的狰狞伤口，几道血痕，皮肉外翻，而在几分钟前他刚成功止了血，脸色有些苍白。

这可不是什么好兆头，他注视着滴落在卧室地毯上的粘液这么想，他的天花板可从来不会有着渗水的问题，里昂眨了眨眼，他听见了背后卧室房门被打开的声响，缓慢的放下正在处理伤势的双手握紧手枪，他舔了舔嘴角，还未完全消散的肾上腺素似乎又翻涌上升，他猛地转身，枪口对准了卧室门口不请自来的女性。

老天——

被灰白色的粘液所包裹起来的女性……或者说B.O.W，源源不断的液体从她身体中涌出，它们流淌在地面上蔓延开来，冒出了如同高温岩浆般的气泡。里昂抬起头，他发现卧室的天花板在不自觉间早已被相同的液体所布满了，他瞄准了那名女性的脑袋，而至今他迟迟没能开枪的原因并不是冒险闯入一名DSO特工家中的生化武器，而是她的样貌，虽然她被大部分的粘液所遮盖住，但里昂依稀能够认出这幅熟悉的容貌，他从浣熊市开始，十几年都不曾遗忘。

但这很明显不是艾达，他的意思是，他面前的这玩意不用想都该归类为B.O.W，只不过不知为何有着与女间谍类似的容貌。他迟疑了一秒钟，当对方朝他跨出一步的时候，他开了开口试图说些什么，警告、质疑和询问，但很快他就意识到任何的犹豫都是错误的——天花板所滴落的粘液粘在了他裸露在外的手臂上，他没有太在意，但当奇异的湿滑的触碰从皮肤上传来的时候，他猛地扭过头，反应过来这并非是什么无害的液体，而是粗长的灰白色触手。

「什——」它们近乎是在一瞬间缠绕上他的手臂，分开了紧握枪柄的双手，他瞪大双眸，连挣扎的时机都没有便直接被吊在了半空中。他为被拉扯到的伤口倒吸一口凉气，他尝试动弹了几下，却发现触手早已从蔓延至他脚下的粘液中升起，蛇一般的蜷住了他的双腿，猛地将他提至半空中，「你——」

「肯尼迪特工……」对方轻声说道，带着令人脊背发凉的扭曲笑意，以她此刻的模样想要调查出这名特工的消息可没那么容易，但所幸她还是成功了。卡拉伸出手捏住里昂的下巴，后者正被她指挥着的触手半趴着吊在空中，紧紧缠绕在他大腿上的触手强迫他提起自己圆润的臀部。

灰白色的触手隔着他的紧身T恤滑动着，其中一条扣上了他的脖颈令他不得不抬起头，他动了动四肢，发现这些玩意的韧性出乎意料，它们柔软滑腻，却无法挣脱。他感受到这些令人犯呕的、还在滴落着粘液的触手捆上了他的胸膛，它们轻柔的摩擦着，隔着T恤布料揉搓上他的乳头。他闷哼一声，为这些触手奇怪的动作感到不自在，它们逐渐圈住他的胸肌相互间挤压着。

里昂条件反射的发出一声喘息，当触手的前端钻磨着他的乳尖时难耐的扭动着企图躲避，触手湿润了他T恤的布料，粗糙的质感刮过他敏感的乳头，不自然的热度逐渐扩散开来。进行了分裂变为更加细长的触手缠绕上他的乳尖，里昂挣扎的力道在对方猛然间的拉扯中软了下来，胸口异常的酥麻令他浑身一颤。

触手灵巧的缠绕上他的手腕，夺走了他作为武器的手枪，在家中毫无戒备的他早已卸下了所有的危险性的玩意，老天，他现在开始后悔了，他应该在家中也将生存小刀绑在自己的腿上，而非——「哈啊……」触手将他的乳头裹在其中，像是吸盘般的吮吸着，打断了他的思绪。里昂溢出一声轻喘，随后又为自己的表现咬紧牙关。他被束缚在牛仔裤中的阴茎微微抬起头来，见鬼，他并没有因为这家伙的触手的挑逗而感到兴奋，他在内心这么对自己说，攥紧了双拳。

「我喜欢你的喘息。」站在他面前的女性忽然开口，她与艾达一模一样的沙哑性感声线令里昂一愣，对方的手指温柔的抚摸过他的脸颊，随后挤进了他的嘴里，撬开了他紧咬的牙关。她的力道出乎意料，而当她的手指滑进他的口腔中时，所缠绕上他舌头的并非是意料中的触感，而是又一条触手。它圈住了他的舌根与他的舌苔亲密无间的摩擦着，这令里昂感到恶心，触手所分泌出的液体顺着他的喉咙下滑，他挪动舌头试图抵开对方，却令他更像是主动的索取，他发出呜咽声，灰白色的粘液夹杂着他的唾液从他的嘴角淌下，他努力控制着自己别去咽下这些玩意，但却只是徒劳。

「唔——」他紧紧地皱着眉，触手似乎已经不太满足隔着T恤摩擦着他的胸膛，它们从他的领口伸入，滑腻的长条触碰上他的肌肤，冰凉的温度令里昂寒毛直竖，他感受到那些触手一寸寸的挪动着，它们像是绳子般的分别捆住他的一边胸肌，挤弄着他弹性十足的肌肉，分裂出来如同细线般的另两条触手勒紧他的乳头，让它在它们的挑逗下逐渐变硬充血，肿胀的酥麻令里昂从喉咙中溢出了又一声低鸣，他浑身为此燃起燥热，勃起的阴茎为牛仔裤的束缚而疼痛的抗议着，「不……啊哈……」

里昂在对方由手指转变出的触手搅动口腔的同时含糊不清的发出拒绝，他向来坚定尖锐的灰蓝色眼眸为此染上了水色，他的脸颊变得酡红，双耳同时变为了可口的红色。卡拉忍不住指挥着触手将特工微微抬起，她凑上前用舌头舔过他的耳廓，吮吸着对方的耳垂。

特工在她的动作下可怜兮兮的颤动着，他无法反抗如同困兽般的姿态很好的愉悦了卡拉，更多的触手逐渐摇摆着掀起他的紧身T恤，原本大概是勉强愈合的伤口在刚才的动作下重新被扯开，腥甜的鲜血蜿蜒着流淌下来。灰白色的滑腻触手逐渐包围而上，它们的液体渗透进里昂的伤口中，冰冷的刺痛让特工打了个哆嗦，他轻微的晃着自己的脑袋，断断续续的细微呻吟因为触手持续有技巧的揉动他的胸部而从口中溢出。

「哈啊——」当触手变为尖锐的顶端刺入他的乳首时，里昂猛地发出短促抽气，疼痛在一瞬间席卷了他，但触手依旧毫不怜惜的进行着自己的动作，尖端在他的乳尖内小幅度的抽插着，在疼痛散去后，令人尾椎发麻的快感再度涌起，「见鬼……你……」里昂像是想要说些什么，但话语很快被触手的动作所打断，这些玩意似乎让他平时所没什么感受的乳尖变得格外敏感，他实在是被涨的难受，毫无宣泄的地点，却又会因为冰冷触手的离开而感到不满足。

「唔……」他再度发出类似于幼兽般的呜咽，他能够感受到缠绕在他大腿的触手正顺着他的牛仔裤边缘挤入，它们褪去了他一半的裤子，让他饱满的奶白臀瓣完完全全的暴露在空气中，它们好心情的解放了他被束缚在布料中的阴茎，翘起的粗大肉刃在失去内裤的一瞬间弹了出来，在空中晃悠了几下，白色的液体隐约从冠头上的小孔中流出，「该……哈啊……该死——」

粗壮的触手毫不留情的抽打在了里昂的臀肉上，由臀部传来的火辣辣的疼痛令特工浑身一震，紧接着又是另外一鞭，触手交替着如同不会疲倦般的抽击着他。里昂动了动双腿想要逃离，却因为挪动了角度令触手的下一次偏不齐的拍击在了他的尾椎上，他整个人颤动着，尾椎的刺痛让他发出了沉重的喘息，随后又转变为了燃烧着的欲望，顺着他的脊柱一路来到他的脑海，他的大脑清晰的将这定位为快感，他条件反射猛地收缩着臀部肌肉，又在下一次的抽打中带上了欲望般的呻吟出声。

他翘起的臀部在触手的抽击下布满了纵横的鞭痕，泛着红色，他的阴茎不满足的颤动抽搐着，想要被抚摸的欲望格外明显。他硬的发痛，柱体鼓起的青筋跳动着，他气喘吁吁为此兴奋的颤动着，有些燥热难耐，克制不住的轻晃动着柔韧的腰部。一条触手挤进了他的臀缝中不断地磨挲着，他的思维出现了混乱，无法吞咽的唾液滴在了地毯上。

「这究竟……唔……哈啊……」他的胸膛在触手不间断的挑逗中肿胀难忍，在它们毫不留情的挤压下甚至产生了痛楚，里昂不知道是否有液体融入了他，只能为对方灵巧的触手而喘息着，他抬起头，站在他面前的卡拉拨开了他额前汗津津的金棕色刘海，红润的双唇凑近他，「你……啊……哈……做了……唔——」

「你知道我是Ｃ病毒的创造者，总有些常人所不知道的……小手段。」她低沉的轻笑道，带出了些满足戏谑的味道。她猛地移开了那些正在用力吮吸着里昂乳头的触手，同时加大了缠绕着他胸肌的力道，剩余的触手毫不留情的挤压着，直到里昂红肿胀痛的胸部上挺立着的坚硬乳首泄出了不该有的汁水，缓慢的流淌下来，「你美味极了，里昂。」

触手夹上了他挺立的乳首，在拉扯挤压中溢出的汁水更加的粘稠，里昂呜咽一声偏过头，他胸膛紧绷的胀痛在乳汁的泄出间逐步变为了不满足的渴望，他低垂下眼眸就像是试图拒绝这份由对方所给予的，畸形的快感。他能够清晰的感受到本不该存在的汁水在触手的挤压着从乳头中溢出，他为此兴奋的气喘吁吁，睫毛轻颤。

「哈啊……哈……」他灼热的吐息喷洒在卡拉的脖颈边上，沾染上汁液的胸膛随之起伏着。卡拉被迫里昂将头抬起来，她望进了对方失神的，充斥着欲望的灰蓝色眼眸，满意的舔了舔嘴唇。他的汁水顺着触手蜿蜒下滑，直到与汗液一起滴落在蓄满了灰白色粘液的地上。

触手忽然间松懈了力道，这让里昂茫然的眨了眨眼，他在卡拉C病毒的作用下涨满了乳汁的胸膛正难受的发紧，他动了动被触手紧紧捆绑住的右手企图朝自己的胸部抚弄，他无法思索太多，仅仅是想将这些令他胀痛难耐的汁液挤出去。

里昂在恍惚间听见了卡拉的一声饶有兴致的轻哼，对方倒也随着特工的意愿放松了将他的右手死死牵制住的触手。里昂几乎是在一瞬间便朝着自己的胸肌抚弄了上去，他用手掌包裹上其中一边的胸部，粗糙的指腹揉搓着自己此刻敏感异常的乳首，他挤压着自己的胸膛，「哈啊……啊啊……」由乳头中溢出的少量汁水淋在了他的手指上——不够——他的脑海在模糊间蹦出了这个词，「唔——」。

他变换着角度与方式揉压这自己富有弹性的胸肌，为他自己的手指与乳头的摩擦而发出断断续续的喘息，他的手指与手掌浸满了乳汁，他扬起脖子翘着臀部，汁水顺着他的手臂下滑——不够，他抬眼望向面前与艾达一模一样的女性，对方正眯起眼睛欣赏着他的动作，这没办法缓解他此刻的状况，里昂想，他需要她，只有她能够帮助他解决他肿胀难忍的胸部。

「艾……」他不知道该如何呼唤她，他挤压着自己的胸膛，运转起被渴望充斥的迟钝大脑，他这么叫她，而对方看上去也极其满意，「艾达……哈啊……请……请……唔——」他更加用力的蹂躏着自己，又在汁液涌出喷溅的瞬间遭雷击般的颤动不止。

她喜欢这个，卡拉想，无论是特工深陷情欲脱口而出的可怜兮兮的请求，还是被当作是艾达，是的……她就是艾达·王。

沉寂多时的触手重新有了动作，它们迅速的缠绕上里昂结实泛着水润的胸肌，将它们牢牢地捆住，同时挤进里昂臀缝的触手又开始了新一轮摩擦，她挤弄着他饱满的胸肌，蜷缩住他红肿挺立的乳尖。她听见了里昂压抑着的喘息声，他腾出来的右手往下移动似乎想握住他挺翘的阴茎，但卡拉没有给予他这个机会，触手又重新缠上他的手臂，将他控制住。

「哈啊……不……哈……放……」逐步缩紧的触手恶意的进行着挤压，它们几乎要用上了里昂无法承受的力道，两条灵巧细长的触手捆紧了里昂的乳尖，他猛地摇晃着脑袋，被憋在内部的汁水让他又一次挣扎起来，「放……开……哈啊……啊啊啊啊——」

卡拉在他没反应过来的瞬间放松了缠绕着里昂乳头的触手，在凶猛的挤压着乳汁从他的乳首猛烈的，与他勃起的阴茎一起射了出来。他的汁水洒在了卡拉原本就附着粘液的身体上，他的精液则划过弧度落在了混杂了所有液体的地板上。他不清楚自己射了多久，但在他从剧烈的，令他脑海一片空白的快感中回过神来的时候，他的乳头正时不时的溢出一两滴汁液，阴茎也疲软下去。

见鬼……的……刚才究竟发生了……老天……别告诉他这都是……

里昂突然反应过来，刚才他的动作与请求的话语浮现在了他的脑海中，他发出一声懊恼的呻吟，整个人为此感到羞耻。他可能也为自己的表现感到恼怒，他咬紧牙关知道能够尝到自己的血腥味，整个人止不住的颤动着，因为愤怒，但更多的则是由于还未完全消退的刻骨快感。

「你……是谁……」他一字一顿的询问出来，视线划过对方与艾达相同的黑色发丝，她的脸颊弧度以及那双漂亮的金褐色眼眸，他牙关打颤，紧绷了肌肉却无法逃脱的无力令他焦躁不安。

「就像是你所说的，艾达……王。」她发出了猫般咕噜咕噜的嗓音，柔软的触手再度抚摸上他的胸膛。而更多缠绕在他柔韧腰部的灰白色触手也开始了摆动，它们摩擦着可以让里昂冷汗津津的伤口，密密麻麻的，如同人类的舌头般舔舐过他鲜血淋漓的伤口，痛处让特工瞬间没了精神，他咽下一声说不清是痛苦还是愉悦的呻吟，扭着腰躲避着。

「哈……我可没听说……艾达有着一个邪恶的……双胞胎。」他大概是发出了嘲讽般的打趣，这让卡拉蹙着眉，她原本还算正常的笑意忽然间变得扭曲，停歇没多久的触手再度扬起，击打上了里昂的臀部，「唔——」对方闷哼道，却清楚自己大概是猜对了，她很像艾达，但并不是她。

「我真希望……你能做个乖男孩。」卡拉带有些细微的遗憾说道，触手扬起再度毫不留情的抽击在了特工的臀肉上，他的臀部为此而颤动着，「我就是艾达·王。」

两条触手不间断的抽打着他，毫无章法的带起了足够的疼痛。里昂抿紧唇试图忽视当火辣的疼痛消退后升起的奇异快感，麻痒密密麻麻的晕开，他射过一次的阴茎因为抽打臀部的兴奋再次逐渐抬起头来。卡拉伸出手揪住了里昂过长的金棕色刘海，她将他拉向她，然后是一个充斥着粘液与触手的吻，对方的舌头再探入他口腔时变得粗大，近乎要塞满他的全部口腔。他动了动舌头企图将她从自己口中挤出，却只能舔上她滑腻的触手，这像是一个交叠着的吻，可惜他一点也不想，却只能被迫与她纠缠在一起，吞入她的粘液。

里昂发出含糊不清的唔声，他的呼吸再度变得急促。他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，缠绕在他胸部的触手也放轻柔了动作，有一下没一下的吮吸着他早就布满了红色痕迹的皮肤，抹去他乳尖溢出的汁水。

卡拉口中的触手翻搅着里昂的口腔，它不断的往他的咽喉探入，似乎享受极了他干呕的动作。她控制着触手停止了抽击，转而让它们逐渐合并，更为粗大的触手挤进了里昂的臀缝，上面还有着些由于卡拉的趣味而鼓起的凸点。她让捆绑住里昂双腿的触手逐渐将他分开，又让另外两根圈上里昂的各一边臀瓣，触手挤压着他的臀肉，将他掰开，特工柔嫩的后穴暴露在了空气中，它正条件反射的收缩着。

带有些凸点的粗壮触手试探性的按压上了他的穴口，里昂浑身一僵，他猛烈的挣扎起来，却又因为卡拉猛地让触手扭过他的乳头而软了下来，他发出低沉的呜咽，从来没有这么想要合拢自己的双腿。

带有着粘滑液体的灰白色触手基本上不存在进入不了的问题，它硕大的顶端坚定的挤进了里昂的穴口，凹凸不平的表面摩擦过特工柔嫩的肠壁。随后卡拉注视着里昂颤动的瞳孔，微微勾起嘴角干脆让它猛然间，丝毫不给予对方适应的空间，就这么整个插了进去，碾磨过他的敏感点，沉重的撞击在了最深处，与此同时让缠绕在里昂胸肌上的触手增加力道，她听见对方的鼻音，特工整个人抽搐了一下，勃起的阴茎再一次射出了精液。

「唔……嗯……」里昂在触手抽出时摇着头，他的甬道就像是为了挤出入侵者一般将触手死死地咬住，带有着凸点的灰白色触手在卡拉的操控下全数退出去，随后猛地挺入，「哈……唔……」口腔被填满让里昂无法发出完整的呻吟，他的阴茎在触手的抽插扭动下再一次坚挺了起来，猛烈的射过两次的小孔疼痛着。

他的穴口被粗壮的触手撑到了极限，当它开始转动钻磨的是时候，里昂恍惚间认为自己就要被对方贯穿了。他在触手挑逗着他口腔内壁的间隙大口的喘着气，他的身体随着触手撞击的频率而朝前不断晃荡着，他在卡拉坚持不懈挑逗下的胸膛又一次有了憋涨的感觉，触手的挤压令他的乳汁不断外流，形成两道痕迹。

他柔嫩的肠壁在触手的摩擦下变得异常火热，他的甬道贪婪的绞紧着，触手带着自己的灰白色的粘液进入里昂体内，翻搅着水渍又将它们挤出来，它剧烈的撞击着对方，逼着他发出低声沙哑的呻吟。里昂在属于卡拉的触手的操弄下颤抖不已，他蜷缩起脚趾，不满足的随着触手的撞击而摆动起腰肢，他的肠壁紧紧吮吸着凹凸不平的触手，能够清晰地感受到它的形状，他凸起的点缓慢细致的摩擦过他内壁的每一处。

「哈……更……啊啊……更多……」他不知道他在说些什么，只知道自己的甬道因为被对方碾压抽插摩擦的快感而满足的瑟瑟发抖，卡拉死死地注视着特工摇摆起的，柔韧性极佳的精悍腰肢，触手试探性的加快节奏，以不同的角度翻搅冲击着他，「我想……啊啊……要……哈啊……」他的阴茎兴奋的翘着，双腿因为被对方的操弄而脱力打颤，饱胀了胸口的乳汁被挤压滴落，他就要被她榨干。

里昂胡乱的呜咽着，他在触手退出时自发的收紧自己的肠壁，对方在挺入时所带来的快感使他发出满足的哼声，他不自觉地试图更加岔开双腿去完全承受着这些操弄，挤压他臀瓣的触手也丝毫没有停歇，他的甬道在渴望被更加粗暴的填满，他想他肯定是说了什么，这让卡拉将另一条较细的触手同时插了进去，它翻搅着他的体内，碾压着他的敏感点，而当先前那条粗大的触手插入时，他又为几乎要涨裂，已经没有办法塞下更多的甬道摇晃着脑袋。

「啊……哈啊……」咕滋的水声与粘稠的搅动声混杂在一起，里昂摆动着腰配合着触手粗暴的冲撞抽插，他配合着她扭动着臀部令粗大的部触手在每次插入时都能准确的刺激上能令他瑟瑟发颤的敏感点，他被操开的身体让对方搅弄的一团糟，顺着脊椎一波波不停歇上窜的快感就要令他麻痹，他挺起了自己被触手包裹住的疲软腰肢，顶端溢出精液的硕大阴茎在对方凶狠的撞击下随着节奏在摇晃着「哈啊……啊……哈……啊啊……」

卡拉捧起了他的脸颊，细细的吻过他失神因为快乐而晃动的水润灰蓝色眼眸，她舔过他浓密的睫毛，用嘴唇摩擦着他挂有汗珠的鼻尖。他沉重野性的为扩散至每个细胞的快感喘着气，沙哑性感的低沉呻吟普通即将要为此窒息般断断续续的发出。他摆动着腰肢的幅度逐渐变大，经过一轮又一轮抽插的红肿穴口流出灰白色的粘液，触手不知疲倦的机械性的动作着，而里昂也随她的节奏而起起伏伏，他金褐色汗湿的发丝粘腻在了脸上，舌尖半伸出口腔。

这样的情况不知道持续了多久，他长时间承受着触手的翻搅挑逗早已失去了概念，他的绷紧了腹部的肌肉，翘起的臀部因为触手的进攻挺入而一耸一耸，触手挤压着颤动的臀肉令其不断的变形。他浑身上下的皮肤都染上了欲望的红色，在灰白触手的挪动对比下格外的情色。他喘息着，热气不断的从口中呼出，他的乳尖在触手不甘寂寞的挤弄下溢出了少许的汁液，被挑逗至额外敏感肿胀的乳首颤抖着。

「够……太……哈啊……多……唔——」里昂在卡拉调动触手令其再度胀大时忍不住挣扎着呻吟道，他的肠壁因为极限而猛烈收缩着，他临近高潮时再次变大的阴茎可怜巴巴的抽搐颤动着，触手将他的甬道撑大到了极限，他尝试蹬着自己的毫无办法动弹的双腿，想要逃避被涨裂的，夹杂着恐惧疼痛的快感，「哈……啊啊啊啊——」里昂没能够阻止这声因为剧烈的高潮席卷上来而变得高亢的呻吟，他的乳尖小幅度的溢出更多的汁液，他抖动的阴茎也同时断断续续的射了好几次出来，他整个人浑身上下都为此猛烈的痉挛颤抖着。

肿胀起来的触手在卡拉的控制下将灰白色粘腻的液体灌满了里昂的体内，冲刷着他，让他咬牙颤动着，直到他的体内实在是装不下了，才有些可惜的抽出了触手。因为过于激烈操弄而浑身瘫软的特工在失去了触手的支撑下瞬间软了下来，卡拉嗤笑一声将他搂进了怀中，还处于高潮战栗下的里昂丝毫没有多加考虑的攀附上去，他四肢的一部分陷入了卡拉经历了C病毒改造，粘液般的体内。后者的手抚摸过他的尾椎，来到了被她用触手操开了的，无法合拢的，流淌出刚被灌入灰白色液体的穴口。

「你永远无法摆脱我，里昂。」卡拉低声用扭曲的音调陈述着。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADA/LEON双性转  
> ADA/LEON双性转  
> ADA/LEON双性转

「棒极了，所以这次病毒有着出乎意料的效用？」里昂盯着镜子中的他——她，干巴巴的自嘲道，她从来没想到自己会因为病毒而突然间矮了一截，没了胡茬，胸口多出来了两砣沉甸甸……胸部，行吧、行吧，乳房，她注视着自己粉红色的乳尖，脸颊忽然间泛起燥热，「是的，这真棒。」她说道，为自己忽然变柔的明显女性化音调皱了皱眉。

她原本的蓝色衬衫对于现在的她来说有些过长，手指被衣袖所遮盖，衬衫下摆恰巧抵达她的臀部。里昂叹了口气，她挑挑拣拣终于从衣柜的抽屉中取出了还算过得去的白色拳击短裤穿上。这刚好遮了她挺翘的臀部曲线，她之前倒没有特别的感觉，但现在总认为拳击短裤粗糙的布料摩擦着她的皮肤有些难受。她踌躇了一会，还是选择了脱掉。

里昂走出了浴室，幸好她的工作已经告了一段落，不然她还真的不知道该如何请假，而她也不清楚此刻的状况会持续多久，几天、或者几年，老天，谁知道这份病毒究竟是怎么回事，她真的无法理解为什么会有人研制这种病毒，还是说这仅仅是单纯地副作用？

「意料之中，你实在是可爱极了，甜心。」沙哑性感的男声从她的身旁响起，里昂条件反射的扭过头，发现坐在她卧室窗沿的黑发男人正饶有兴趣的观察着她，他穿着一条紧身足以勾勒出他双腿精干肌肉的皮裤，鲜红色的衬衫解开了三颗纽扣，白皙的胸肌裸露出了一部分。

「艾达？」里昂几乎没有多加思考便叫出了她……他的名字，她望着对方英俊帅气的面容，他灵巧的从窗沿处翻下来，将绳枪挂在了腰间，就这么朝她走来。他脸上挂着熟悉的戏谑笑容，带上了狡黠的邪气意外的令人移不开视线，他就像是一头蛰伏在阴影中的健硕黑豹，危险之极却让人忍不住的想要靠近。

她想起来艾达似乎也遭受到了那份病毒的困扰，显而易见，他们在战场上相遇，短暂的交锋般的挑逗后不出意外地变为了合作，而他俩很明显都被病毒感染了。但……里昂为间谍少有的侵略性目光咽了咽口水，有些不自在，他的目光正长时间的停留在她的胸部，这忽然间让她的皮肤开始略微的升温。

此刻里昂的胸部挤在衬衫中大概是有些紧了，艾达用审视的眼光仔细的观察着她，她变为女性后的胸部几乎将她蓝色的衬衫撑的满满的，她扣上了扣子，但间隙依旧能够让艾达看到她的胸线与一部分乳房的嫩白肌肤。他想特工的家中肯定没有胸罩，这也是为什么她的衬衫会被她的乳头微微顶起，而她并没有穿裤子，衬衫下摆随着她的动作晃悠着，这让艾达很容易看见她浑圆的臀部与白皙的大腿。

如果让它们染上红色会怎么样？艾达有些不适时的想到，而里昂似乎并不认为此刻的她带着如何情色的诱惑。她正紧张的注视着他，无意识的伸出小巧的舌尖刷过她红润的嘴唇。

这一刻艾达无比的想要让她在他的身下呻吟喘息，他想要以这副模样进入她，操弄她，听着她发出与平时所不同的呻吟，让她灰蓝色的眼眸因为欲望染上水雾，可怜兮兮的注视着他。她会抬起双腿缠上他的腰，无力的摆动自己的臀部，老天，她的体内也一定炽热至极——

艾达很快付诸了行动，他朝里昂走过去，特工眨了眨眼甚至没想到躲避，他拐了一个弯将里昂压在了床上，后者身体在他低头隔着衬衫含上她乳头的时候一僵，她喘了口气，为从来没感受过的热度皱起了眉毛。

「艾……艾达……」她为胸口逐渐湿润的布料与因为对方含弄而升起诡异酥麻的感受结结巴巴的叫到，他将她的乳头纳入口中用舌头不断挤压着，他隔着布料忽然间用力吮吸了一下，这令里昂条件反射的弹动起腰肢，热度顺着胸口往她的下身汇集，她试图夹紧双腿，却被艾达分开，牢牢地用膝盖按压住，「哈……啊……」

「你可真敏感，里昂。」艾达的手顺着里昂的腰侧下滑，短暂的停留在她的大腿根部后覆盖上她完全没有被开发过的，甚至她自己都没有碰过的阴部，他的手心沾染上了里昂从缝隙中溢出的液体，「所以你在期待着我操你，对吧？」艾达咬啮着里昂逐渐变硬挺立的乳头，含糊不清的说的，对方为此发出一声难耐的呜咽，抬起手臂压上自己的双眸。

艾达的手指有意无意的摩擦过里昂的缝隙，这让她如遭雷击般的瑟缩了一下。她的动作惹来了间谍的轻笑声，他没再继续挑逗她湿润微微分开的阴部，转而让手顺着她的衬衫下摆伸入，抚摸上她平坦的腹部。他让指尖划过她的肌肤，最后终于来到了她饱满的胸部，他让手掌包裹挤压她的柔软的乳房，两根手指的指腹揉搓着她的乳头。艾达听见了里昂逐步加重的喘息声，她敏感的乳尖在他的挑逗下变硬。

「喜欢吗，里昂？」他抬起头看着对方将衬衫顶起的乳头，凑上前偏过头亲吻着她通红的耳廓，他捏住她的胸部，乳房在他的动作下微微的从指缝中溢出，「像是这样用指甲刮着它……或者是你更加喜欢一些带着疼痛的粗暴，像是这样？」

他狠狠地拧过她挺立的乳头，克制不住呻吟从里昂的口中溢出，她的双乳在对方的挑逗下有些涨得难受，她从来没有遭遇过此刻的状况，这令她燥热难耐扭动了几下腰肢，抬起臀部让带着麻痒与不知名渴望的下身摩擦着艾达，她喘着气，逐渐迟钝的脑袋很难分辨出她究竟想要什么，「唔……」她溢出鼻音般的呻吟，这下胀痛的感觉倒是更加明显了。

艾达解开了里昂衬衫的纽扣，这让她的双乳在瞬间弹了出来，他注视着她的乳晕，她红润粉嫩的乳头带这些水色。艾达眯起眼睛，他低下头吻过她的锁骨，舌头细细的舔舐着她胸口的皮肤，她的胸膛因为穿衣而不断起伏着，他啃上了她软绵绵的乳房，留下了清晰的齿印。而此刻在没有了衬衫的遮盖下，他能够完全的咬上她的乳头，他的舌头灵巧的卷过她的乳尖，以吞咽的方式吮吸着。

「艾达……哈啊……我……」她蹭着他，想要以此方式来缓解自身的热度，她能够感觉到有什么液体正在从她身下的阴部处往外流，她不知怎么收缩了一下穴口，又为自己刚才的动作发出幼兽般害羞的呜咽，「不……啊啊……艾达……」他吞咽着她的乳房，用舌头不断挤压翻搅着，她的呼吸不断加重，不满足的摆动着腰，「啊——」他猛地咬了下去，血腥味蔓延开来，刺痛瞬间席卷了里昂，但很快又在艾达的舔舐下变为了不断燃烧起的欲望，「这有些……涨……」

「碰一碰你自己，里昂。」艾达低声说到，腾出一只手抓过里昂的，他带着她的手来到了她另一边被冷落的乳房，示意对方能够握着揉上去。里昂发出了一声含糊不清的嘟囔，她看上去有那么点抗拒，但又很快在艾达覆盖在她手背，带领着她的情况下揉搓上了自己的乳房。

老天，这实在是——非常软，她想，她还从来没感受过这种玩意长在自己的身上，她的指腹摩擦到她涨起的、被艾达挤压揉至通红的乳头上，为触电般窜上脑海的快感而浑身一震。她的手掌并不能够完全包围自己的乳房，但这并不妨碍她在艾达指挥的角度下捏握挤压着，她能够感受到她的乳房在她的手掌下因为揉搓变形，她不断地揉动着，似乎想要以此来缓解诡异的涨满感，她喘了一口气，手指开始不满足的捏过她的乳首，她皱着眉露出了介于痛苦与愉悦之间的表情，腰部微微拱起。

「还有这里，里昂。」艾达又吸了一下她的乳房，里昂呜咽一声发现饱胀感更加的令人无法忍受了，她的双乳就像是涨满了什么一般，但是什么？里昂没办法形容清楚，她更加用力的挤着自己的胸口，而另一只手又在艾达的带领下来到她的下身，她忽然间反应过来自己的手指挤进了她的阴唇，沾染上了她流出的少许滑腻液体，里昂的手指一僵，却又在艾达的安抚下摩擦过入口，她垂下眼眸，浓密的睫毛微微颤动着，「不是那里。」

艾达饶有耐心的说道，他让里昂的手指不断上移直到能够按压到她自己的阴蒂，两根不同手指划过她阴蒂的瞬间，里昂不可抑制的弹动着腰肢，她试图蜷缩双腿，羞赧的偏过头，她急促的喘息着，手指不自觉地顺着艾达的动作而动作，她在他的示意下开始揉过自己的阴蒂，指腹在摩擦间不小心碰到了坚挺起的阴蒂头，敏感的一塌糊涂的地方在里昂刚触碰上去时就令她双腿发颤，她想要移开双手，但却因为食不知味的、令她浑身战栗的快感又摸了回去，她有些粗暴的用指甲刮过阴蒂头，刺痛伴随着无法忽视的快感让她止不住的呻吟着，她没忘记揉搓自己的乳房，就这么自行挑逗着在艾达的身下扭动着。

「乖孩子。」艾达低沉沙哑的声响刺激着她，里昂在一片恍惚中抬起头，察觉间谍早已结束了自己的动作，转而居高临下的注视着她自慰般的表现，他嘴角勾起了戏弄的笑容，一只手懒洋洋的捏住她的乳头拉扯着，像是给与甜头的奖励。

「不……哈啊……不……」里昂摇晃着自己的脑袋，她沾满了粘滑液体的手指根本没办法停止动作，她随着她自己揉搓阴蒂头的动作而弹动着，扭动摇晃着腰部，她揉动自己的乳房，学着艾达的模样拉扯着自己红肿敏感的乳头，她在对方灼热的视线下感到兴奋，她发烫的脸颊几乎要燃烧起来，「不……艾达……啊啊……不要……看……」她发出了可怜兮兮的呜咽声，无意识的收缩着自己的阴道，她想要夹紧双腿，但在被艾达摁住的情况下并没有办法，间谍仔细的观察着她的下身，她挑逗着自己粉嫩阴蒂的动作，偶尔轻笑一下用手指划过她的缝隙，沾起她流出的液体，「哈啊……不……啊啊啊——」

里昂忽然间整个人痉挛了几下，在艾达的注视下达到了高潮，她肿胀的胸部在不断地揉弄下产生了怪异的喷涌感，还有她的下身。她的呻吟的音量忽然间增大，乳汁在一次凶狠的挤压中从她的肿胀的红色乳首中喷了出来，溅上了艾达红色的衬衫。白色的汁液顺着他的裸露的脖颈下滑，具有刺激性的画面让里昂发出一声呜咽，她现在不仅仅是脸，就连脖子都红透了，她捏住自己乳房，沾染满乳汁的手不知道该做些什么，而下身就同时在抽搐中陷入高潮，一波一波的液体争先恐后的涌出体内，湿润了床单。

「哈啊……哈……老天……」她在高潮的余韵中无法反应过来，又因为意外的状况而整个人愣住。里昂此刻无比的想要遮住自己的眼睛，她侧过头无助的喘着气，停留在下身的手指又无意识的动了动，高潮过后无限的渴望又席卷了她，她的收缩着涌出粘液的阴道正叫嚣着不满足，她无助的喘着气，尝试着将手指探入——

「你可真是出乎意料，里昂。」艾达阻止了她的动作，性感的男声自她的耳边响起，对方亲昵的拍了拍她的脸颊，伸出手又挤压了一下特工的乳房，乳汁因为他的动作再度流出，洒在了间谍的手掌上，艾达抬起头，伸出舌头缓慢的舔过手掌上乳白色的液体，「你尝起来真不错，甜心。」

他也为如此的意外状况而愣了一愣，但很快又反应过来，能够尝到里昂乳汁的机会可不多，艾达想，他低下头缓慢的用舌头舔过她沾染汁水的挺立乳首，用力一吸，乳汁流入了他的口中，最后被一丝不漏的咽去。

里昂因为艾达的吮吸发出低沉的呻吟，她晃了晃神在没反应过来的情况下被艾达不知道从哪取出的皮质绳索牢牢捆住，他将她的双手背到了身后，绑住了她的手腕，又将她的膝盖屈起，将大腿与小腿捆绑在一起，他的手抚上她的臀部，抬起了她的腰。她阴部因为一次高潮而流出的滑腻液体向下缓慢的滑向她的腹部，这个角度也恰巧能够令里昂注意到她的女性器官。

「艾达……」她叹息般的叫着他的名字，扭动了一下自己的腰，她的阴道有些空虚的难受，而她想艾达肯定有办法解决这个小问题。

「耐心些，里昂。」他低声说道，越过她取过放置在床头柜上的小玩意，他的阴茎早已在里昂自慰时硬的发痛，想要立刻将她摁下在身下完全的将她操开，让她只能够叫着他的名字，无力地呻吟扭动摇摆着腰肢，但还不是时候，他想，他让手中捏着的红色跳蛋划过里昂的胸部，沾染上她流出的白色乳汁。他在行进途中再次恶意的挤压着她的乳房，更多的乳汁络绎不绝的从她坚挺的乳头中流出，对方轻喘一口气，一眨不眨的注视着他的动作。

艾达掰开了里昂的阴唇，凝视着她一张一合的穴口，她的阴蒂头正可怜兮兮的红肿颤动着，可见刚才她是有多粗暴的揉搓着，艾达低下头让舌头缓慢的舔过她肿起的阴蒂头，忽如其来的粗糙味蕾的刺激让里昂抖动了几下自己的臀部，她的小腹抽搐着，更多的液体在一声呻吟中溢出。艾达向下舔过她的穴口，让舌头探入摩擦着她的内壁，里昂在他的手下颤动着，随后间谍又在尝够了对方的味道后让跳蛋划过她的缝隙，缓缓地将其埋入她的体内。

「哈……啊……哈……」小型异物的塞入让里昂轻喘着气，她难耐的扭动了一下腰部，不够，她猛然收缩着的阴道这么告诉她，老天，她需要更多能够将她完全填满的东西，她的意思是，她呜咽一声想要触碰上艾达被皮裤束缚住的勃起，在刚才短暂的触碰下她已经感受到对方足够的温度了，「唔……」

艾达将跳弹戳进了里昂体内的最深处，他没有着急打开开关，而是又探身从柜子上拿起了圆滚滚的胶质卵蛋，他将它凑近里昂的嘴边，对方条件反射的伸出舌头舔舐而过，艾达发出了低笑，他胸膛的震动传到了里昂的身上，他收回手，再次将卵蛋在里昂所流出的滑腻液体的湿润下挤进了她的体内，对方紧致收紧的阴道让这个动作变得困难，不过并没有太大的问题。

他坚定的将更多的卵蛋塞了进去，五个、六个，直到将里昂的体内塞满，无法承载才停了下来。艾达满意的抚摸过她的下腹，似乎能够感受到深埋在她体内的多颗卵蛋。里昂沉重的喘着气，以她的角度能够清清楚楚的看见那些卵蛋被塞入时的景象，她浑身兴奋的颤动，皮肤因为欲望而泛起嫩粉色。被填满的甬道让她呻吟着，这时艾达终于能够腾出手挤压上对方柔软的乳房，他握住随后紧紧地一捏，乳汁在他的动作下喷了出来，随后他松手，短暂的停止后再度用力的捏下，乳汁随着他的动作一阵一阵的被挤出来。

里昂的胸口完全浸满了她自己的乳汁，奶白色的液体顺着艾达所抬起的角度往下流淌，划过她的脖颈渗入床单中。她为对方玩弄胸部的动作而气喘吁吁，在摆动起臀部的同时又拉扯到了体内的卵蛋，它们相互挤压着她的内壁，这令里昂的双腿止不住的颤动着。她抬起头，用湿漉漉的、充斥着不可忽视欲望的灰蓝色眼眸注视着艾达。她注意到对方朝她露出了少有的侵略……等同于性感的笑容，他摁下了跳蛋的开关，丝毫没有犹豫就调到了最高档，里昂体内忽然猛烈震动起的跳蛋令她瞬间瞪大了双眼，她瑟缩了一下，扬起了脖颈。

「哈啊……啊啊啊……」震动着的跳蛋翻搅着她体内的卵蛋，里昂扭动着腰部无法挣脱束缚被迫承受着这一切，它们相互摩擦着她颤动敏感的阴道，挤压过她的内壁，她急促的喘着气，为强烈从下身扩散开了的炙热与快感难耐的摆动起臀部，艾达的双手还在不断挤压着她的乳房，「太……啊啊……这太……唔……哈啊啊……」她断断续续的发出甜腻的呻吟，脑海被震动的跳蛋与六颗塞满她体内的卵蛋搅得一团糟，她不断地在艾达身下扭动着自己纤细柔韧的腰部，体内因为强烈的刺激而分泌出的粘滑液体不断地从她收缩着的穴口流出，它们滑到她起伏布满汗渍的腹部，又与她胸口的乳汁汇集，里昂的胸膛随着她剧烈的喘息不断地起伏着，唾液顺着她的嘴角淌下来，漂亮的蓝眼睛逐渐失神，「太多……唔……啊啊……艾达……太多了……」

她能够清晰的感受到跳蛋的每一次震动，她的阴道不自觉地绞紧挤压着体内放置着的卵蛋。里昂已经不太清楚她在呻吟中说了些什么，她整个人为此湿成一片瘫软在他的身下。她的乳头被艾达挑逗的发痛，饱胀了乳汁的胸部在经过挤压后产生的奇异的舒畅感，对方猛地下压令她的腰折往内部，间谍用唇舌不断地刺激着她的肿胀的乳头，不断地将她的乳汁吮吸出来，她的乳头被他的舌头灵巧的逗弄着，包裹在高温的口腔中格外的舒适，她意识模糊头晕脑胀，她动了动手臂试图拥抱住艾达，对方似乎感受到她的想法，再度狠狠的吮吻过她的乳房，在乳头上留下了清晰的咬痕，他抬起头拨开被汗粘腻在她脸颊上的金棕色刘海，亲吻上了她的嘴唇，还带着乳汁甜美味道的舌头挤进了她的口中，她被迫咽下了属于自己的乳汁。他的舌头强势的纠缠住她的，与她的软舌相互摩擦着，他吮吸着她的舌叶，唾液的搅动声在耳边格外的明显。

「你棒极了，里昂。」艾达轻轻啃咬着里昂的下唇说道，他的手指用力的捏住她的乳头一扯，随后抬起身观察着她含有卵蛋微微敞开的穴口，他仔细的舔过那些粘腻的液体，用牙齿啃咬着她挺立红肿的阴蒂头。对方因为他刺激狠狠的颤动着，她嘟囔着一些艾达所没办法听懂的语句，偏过头整个人气喘吁吁，「来，将它们排出来，甜心。」

他忽然间这么要求到，令里昂吃惊的瞪大双眸，对方的手按压过她的下腹，将她微微放倒示意她快点行动。里昂呜咽着试图将连埋进枕头中，但这并不可能，她摇了摇头表示拒绝，这让艾达咂了咂舌，他用指尖摩擦着她的阴蒂头，在将一根手指伸进她湿软一片的体内翻搅着，随后他解开了自己的皮裤拉链，早已勃起多时的硕大阴茎就这么弹了出来，拍击在了里昂的细白肉感十足的大腿上，他用自己炙热坚硬的阴茎摩擦着她的穴口，冠头有一下没一下的挤压着她的阴蒂，「如果你想要更多的话，里昂……」

间谍在里昂的耳边催促道，她短暂的闭上了双眼，皱起了眉头。她控制着自己的阴道挤压着体内的卵蛋，这其实很容易，她想，羞耻持续不断的灼烧着她。艾达注视着里昂漂亮的穴口开始了收缩，然后则是一颗卵蛋慢悠悠的从她的入口处被艰难的挤出，掉落在了床单上。排卵的诡异感席卷了里昂，她为此刻的状况无法克制的兴奋的加快了呼吸频率，她的胸膛起伏的更加厉害，她努力控制着阴道，绞紧了体内剩下的卵蛋，随后是一松一合的挤压，第二颗卵蛋随着她的动作被排出了体外，然后是下一颗……艾达为卵蛋又穴口中缓慢推出的画面眯起了眼睛，他有些兴奋的舔了舔嘴唇，思索着这样的速度实在是太慢了，他将里昂的双腿架起来，在能够近距离观察她穴口的情况下用手捏紧她的阴蒂拉扯着，他用指甲毫不留情的用力挤压她颤动敏感的阴蒂头，强烈的酥麻让里昂一瞬间软下了腰肢，排出一半的卵蛋又在剧烈的收缩中被吞回了体内。艾达轻哼一声加重了手中的动作，火辣的疼痛从她的阴蒂头上蔓延开来，随后则转变为奇异的快感蜂拥而至，里昂无力的喘着气，她晃着自己饱满的臀部，间谍的手摸索上了她的胸部，乳汁在他剧烈的挤压中喷洒了出来，她的下身同时痉挛着再度陷入了高潮，涌出的粘腻液体一瞬间让他一颗颗的将所有的卵蛋挤出了体内，它们接连的掉在了床单上，只剩下跳蛋依旧卡在半道。

「哈……啊……」突如其来的空虚感由她的下身冒起，里昂挪动了几下让艾达炙热的阴茎摩擦过她粘滑的穴口，她努力平复自己的呼吸，这太过于困难，她想，「艾……艾达……」她扭动着腰，似乎还在渴望着些什么。

「你想要什么？」艾达匍匐在她的身上，嘴唇紧贴在她的耳边询问着，他的喘息喷洒在了她的耳边，这引起了里昂的一颤，「说出来，里昂，你究竟想要什么？」

「我……」她动了动舌头，忽然间失去卵蛋而空虚的阴道正不断地催促着她，她需要什么，老天，里昂发出一声呜咽，「我需要你……」她说道，试图合拢双腿夹住艾达的腰部，她在间谍游刃有余的注视下摆动着臀部，触碰着他巨大坚硬的肉刃，但艾达几乎不为所动，他金褐色的眼眸中全是欲望与侵略，但却表现得冷静至极。

「你必须说清楚，里昂。」他舔过她的耳廓，低沉沙哑的音量刺激着她的耳膜，他试探性的让阴茎的冠头贴近里昂收缩着的穴口，对方几乎在他靠近的一瞬间热情的吮吸了上来，他又往后退了退，听见了里昂失落的呻吟，「想要什么……你需要我做什么？」

认真的？里昂深吸一口气，对方性感的嗓音很容易就迷惑了她，而她此刻体内正空虚的让她燥热难耐，她没办法忍受更多，而显然她现在需要艾达解决这个小问题，「我需要你的……」她在艾达的等待中断断续续的开口，夹杂着不满足的呻吟，「你的……」她因为羞赧而蜷缩起脚趾，但渴望对方的心情已经让她顾不上太多了，「你的阴茎……然后进入我……哈啊……进入我的体内……唔——」

艾达忽然间解开了她双手的束缚，这让里昂终于能够将略微发麻的双手环绕上艾达的背部，但对方为此并不太满意，而是示意他将手往下伸去。里昂茫然的眨了眨眼，按照对方的要求来到了她的下身，她在艾达的低声的讲述下做出了他想要的动作，她用两根手指掰开自己的阴唇，让收缩渴求着的穴口暴露出来，她体内的跳蛋还在不断震动着，一波一波的液体顺着她一收一放的阴道流了出来，「轻……哈啊……用你的……阴茎……进入我……操我……」她用颤抖难耐的音色、一字一顿的说出这些话，基本没办法思索着些词的意义，她只知道这样能够让艾达缓解她此刻的状况，「哈……啊啊啊——」

艾达几乎是在里昂话音刚落的瞬间就挺身而入，她早已湿哒哒的下体为他的进入提供了极佳的润滑，但这依旧还是有些艰难了，坚硬滚烫的阴茎强势的分开她的甬道挤了进去，撑满了她体内的内一个角落，猛地撞击在她的体内将持续震动着的跳蛋挤压进了更内处。她被挑逗的粘稠阴道在他进入的一瞬间死死地缠绕上来，热情的咬住他的阴茎，这令艾达发出一声叹息，他的双手摸索上里昂饱满的臀肉，耐心的钻研着直到进入几乎令她浑身战栗，双瞳失焦的深处。他不断地顶弄着特工的敏感点，阴茎的冠头与跳蛋一起撞击在了她的子宫口，里昂因为他的进攻而浑身酸软失力，只能够随着艾达进攻的节奏摆动起疲软的腰肢。

被充斥的满足感令她蜷缩起了脚趾，她之前还从未有过如此近乎要深入骨髓的快感，她在艾达试图让肉刃从她体内退出是紧紧地包裹住试图挽留对方，她自发的绞紧了自己的阴道，喘着气感受着间谍在她体内驰骋的大家伙，他每一次的顶撞都能够准确的碾磨过她的敏感点，最终冲撞在子宫口上，她在他挺入的节奏中窒息般断断续续的呻吟着，她体内不断流出的液体随着艾达的动作被挤压出体外，搅动声与他的囊袋拍击在她阴部的声音交叠在一起，她眯起眼睛注意到了艾达还整齐的穿着红色衬衫，与她完全形成了鲜明的对比。她艰难的抓住他的衣服，用力的扯拽后崩掉了他剩余的纽扣，他的胸膛与腹部瞬间暴露在了空气中——她盯着他发红的胸膛，他的胸肌与整齐精致的腹肌，忽然间感到喉咙有些干涩。

她想要艾达，无论在何种的情况下，即便是变为了男性的间谍依旧性感极了，里昂无比的想要啃咬上他的锁骨，却只能够在他不停歇的攻势下在他身下扭动着柔韧性十足的腰部，对方发出了一声让人心痒的轻笑，他抚摸过她的臀部后又将手停留在了她的乳房上，他挤出了更多的乳汁，似乎十分满意它们淋满了他的手。他让带有着乳汁的手指伸出她的口中，里昂几乎是在他的手指进来的一瞬间伸出舌头舔了上去，她轻咬着艾达的手指，舌头摩擦过他的指腹。她又为属于自己乳汁的味道感到羞耻，他的另一只手摁揉着她的臀部，像是在感受着她的肉感。

「唔……我要……啊啊……」里昂摇晃着自己的脑袋，她又在艾达的一次顶弄中拔高了音量，她在口腔中翻搅着的手指夹住她的舌头，这让她的呻吟毫无顾忌的发了出来，她的双乳随着艾达大幅度的抽插而上下摇晃着，红肿挺立的乳头溢出了一滴一滴的乳汁，她瘫软在他的身下接受着猛烈的攻势，对方的阴茎在她的体内翻搅抽插，他粗糙的柱体摩擦过她柔嫩的阴道，灼热的温度将她完全包围，「哈啊啊——」她在艾达又一次完全的抽出和挺入后达到了高潮，纷涌而出的湿滑液体淋满了艾达的阴茎，后者解开了她双腿的束缚，索性抽出了已经快要没电的跳蛋，重新毫无阻碍的将肉刃再度顶撞进去，他不断冲击碾磨过她的子宫口，低头亲吻着特工金棕色、汗津津的发丝。

她的体内被间谍的肉刃搅动的一团糟，被操开的身体遵循着最原始的欲望迎接上他，不知疲倦的、因为高潮而颤动着的阴道又一次缠绕上他的阴茎。里昂让自己的双腿缠绕在艾达的身上，疲软的双腿尽可能的拉近两者之间的距离，让艾达每一次的深入都能够精准的顶在她的最深处，她大口大口的喘着气，湿滑的液体滴滴答答的顺着她的臀部流下，她的床单早已经粘腻湿润晕开一片，她弓起了自己的腰，阴部那一片柔嫩的肌肤被艾达的耻毛刮得通红。

「你咬的真紧，里昂。」艾达顶开里昂的内部，为对方热情的阴道发出感慨，他喜欢她因为他挑逗的话语而不知所措的害羞模样，这实在是可爱极了，他在咕滋的水渍声中挺着腰部，阴茎又为她紧致的缠绕而胀大一圈，他趴在里昂的耳边，听着她甜腻的呻吟与因为操弄而产生的胡言乱语，「棒极了……你喜欢我顶弄你这里，对吧？」他耸动着腰，粗大的阴茎毫不留情的冲撞着她的子宫口，她的阴道愉悦的瑟缩着，浑身发颤。艾达侧过头亲吻她细白的脖颈，留下一个又一个青紫色的咬痕，「或者像是这样更加用力一些……」他咬着她的皮肤含糊不清的说着，里昂双腿张开熟悉的接纳着他，他伸手抚摸上她扭动的腰部，他们的下身正紧紧地结合在一起，艾达在抽出时带出了里昂体内更多的滑腻液体，随后又在挺入时逼迫着她刚聚焦起的瞳孔涣散。

「太多……哈啊……不……艾达……」她柔嫩的阴道实在是被他毫不节制的摩擦蹂躏的发痛，她双腿的颤动几乎没有停止过，她整个人随着艾达冲撞的节奏而起伏着，背部磨挲着床单几乎泛起了红色，老天，她还从来没想到这样的艾达会如此的热情，他每一次的撞击都像是先要将硕大的冠头挤进她的子宫，源源不绝的快感扩散至她身体的每一处，她没办法拒绝，艾达一旦停止自己的动作，被操开的身体都会叫嚣着不满足，「啊啊啊——」她摇晃着脑袋不知道这是第几次抵达了高潮，她展开自己的身体紧紧地缠绕住他，她从来没想过艾达会如此的精力十足，她又发出了呻吟，同时也没想到对方的操她的方式会如此的令人沉陷。

「你会怀孕吗，里昂。」艾达亲吻着她的嘴角询问道，挺入操弄她阴道的攻势完全没有因为她摇着脑袋的拒绝而停止，他可不太喜欢病毒，但如果能够让他见到特工的这一面，他不介意稍微感染一下，他猛地将与之前的体型相比小了一圈的特工拥抱在怀中，坐在了床上，他将里昂死死地钉在他的阴茎上，完全不给于对方逃离的空间，她的阴道依旧是热情颤动的咬着他，紧致舒适，「或者说我能够将你操到怀孕。」

他抓紧了她的臀肉，猛地将她抬了起来，肉刃微微的从她的穴口中撤离，又在他猛地将她压下的瞬间全根没入了她的体内。她的液体黏答答的落在了他的身上，对方攀附上他无力的承受着更多、更深的撞击。里昂想她大概是没办法停止摆动自己的臀部与腰肢了，她的双乳压在了艾达的胸肌上不断地磨蹭着，被挤压出的乳汁流淌了他一身。她浑身都为此兴奋的瑟瑟发抖，阴道因为艾达的话语再度痉挛着。

「我……啊啊……不知道……哈啊……啊啊……」她在对方绵延不绝的顶入中呜咽着说道，颤动的睫毛上挂着一些水珠。里昂在艾达的怀抱中不断地起伏着，她的阴道被艾达撑得有些酸痛，他们相连的下身黏糊糊湿漉漉。怀孕这个词持续的刺激着她，她从来没想过这个问题，这不是她本来的性别，而她现在却感觉以这种方式咬紧艾达，在他的操弄下喘息呻吟竟然还有些不错，正如她所说的，她想要他，十几年来如此，不分任何的方式，「艾达……哈啊啊……艾达……」

间谍终于在她无法承受更多，胡乱的晃着脑袋，浑身痉挛抽搐的时候进行了猛地几次抽插，射在她体内的最深处，精液冲刷着她将她的体内完全的灌满，她抬起头亲吻着艾达的嘴角，黑色短发的男人拨开她过长的刘海，伸出舌头回应她。高潮令里昂在艾达的怀中一颤一颤，她浑身无力的瘫软的倒在了艾达的身上，她在对方近乎要吞噬她似的深吻中发出呜咽，他的手指又移动至她的胸前，挤压着她胀痛的乳房。

她的尾椎因为艾达划过她口腔上颚的舌头而感到酥麻，双腿因为艾达过量的操弄而无法完全闭合，她不耐烦的扭动了一下自己的腰，条件反射的收缩了一下同样颤动的阴道。随后里昂猛地瞪大了双眼，深埋在她体内疲软的阴茎又再度膨胀坚硬起来，瞬间又将她的阴道撑开，「什么——」

「那么就让我们来试一下，里昂。」艾达挑起眉戏弄的说道，吮着里昂的舌头迫使她重新软下来，停止了挣扎，「或许这份病毒真的能够让你怀孕，帅哥。」他说道，忽然间又为自己习惯性的称呼嗤笑一声，他耸了耸腰让阴茎顶着她体内的最深处，里昂立刻无意识配合的舒展被操开的身体，甬道紧紧地绞住他，「这么看来你是答应了，肯尼迪特工。」


	6. Chapter 6

「睡不着？」艾达在任务结束回到特工的小公寓，进入卧室时被对方抱了个满怀时询问道，里昂正将脑袋埋在她的颈窝中嘟嘟囔囔的说着些抱怨的话，Omega甜美的香味在一瞬间将她包围，艾达克制住了自己别让Alpha信息素显得那么具有侵略性，原本应该是冰冷刀锋的金属味顿时间变得柔和起来，里昂甚至认为自己能够嗅到惑人的玫瑰花香。

「睡不着。」他小声的嘀咕着，伸手小心翼翼的环住女间谍纤细的腰，他想大概只有命陨于她手上的无数只B.O.W.s才会真正了解到她的危险性与实力，正如她Alpha信息素所表现出来的那样，「我大概是透支了未来十年的假期，棒极了。」

艾达伸出手抚摸上Omega明显隆起的腹部，她没想到里昂真会为了一句玩笑话而做出如此选择，她的Omega此刻正处于受孕状态，毫无疑问，她甚至在一开始为了手掌所能够感受到的一切而感到不知所措，他们的孩子，艾达想，她从未想过自己能有一天拥有自己的孩子……她真不知道等孩子出世后改如何照顾他，也或许会是一个她，他肯定会有着里昂这双温暖而又美丽的灰蓝色眼眸。

他的Alpha很少会露出这样的表情，她严肃而又认真的注视着他隆起的腹部，这令里昂忽然间感到了些许不自在。他没想到自己会有一天对受孕毫无芥蒂，甚至还带这些期待，这是他与艾达的孩子，他的意思是，当他还只是一名浣熊市的小警察时便幻想过这些，逃离那座像是噩梦般的城镇，然后就尝试着朝艾达求婚，他们会有一栋白色的房子，两个孩子和一条狗。

「这有些难受。」里昂抿了抿唇忍不住这么对艾达说，他的腰有些酸，但这并不是个大问题，更加重要的则是他因为怀孕而肿胀的胸部，他没有怠慢自己的锻炼，但总感觉他向来结实饱满的胸肌有些奇怪，他的意思是，它们就像是涨满了些什么，微微鼓起。

艾达轻挑起眉，她后退一步以便于更好的观察着她受孕中的Omega。里昂依旧用着那只能望着她的背影，注视着她离去的、可怜巴巴的眼神盯着她。他简单的穿了一条灰色的睡裤与白色的衬衫，他的双乳处湿润一片，透过半透明的衣料艾达能够清晰的观察到对方红肿的粉色乳尖，它们坚硬挺立的摩擦着衬衫，艾达很快反应过来将他的衬衫淋湿的究竟是什么液体。她忽然间勾起了嘴角，在里昂疑惑不解的视线中走上前，伸手抚上他的乳首。

「唔——」里昂在她手指捏上来的下一秒发出憋闷的轻哼，空气中飘荡着的Omega信息素在一瞬间浓郁了起来，诱人可口，正如它们的主人一般，艾达想，她用手指挤压着里昂的乳头，迫使对方难耐的瑟缩了一下，乳汁从他的乳中随着艾达挤压的动作缓慢流出，一道向下流淌的痕迹出现在他的衬衫上，「哈……」

里昂半张开嘴轻喘着气，他肿胀的胸肌在艾达有技巧的挤压中不断溢出着乳汁，他有些羞赧的低垂下眼眸，睫毛微颤，大概怎么也没想到此刻情况的发生。艾达逐步的朝他逼近，他后退一步坐在了身后的双人床上，而艾达也压了过来，她的嘴角一如既往挂着慵懒的笑容，小心翼翼的没让自己的压迫到他的肚子，偏过头在揉搓着他依旧弹性十足，但比起孕育前要稍微软上一点的胸肌的同时偏过头，在他耳边发出了低沉性感的轻笑。

「所以你只是有点涨奶，帅哥。」她直白戏谑的说出了足以让里昂面红耳赤的话，对方为这句话轻轻颤动着，他发出一声低沉的呻吟，在Alpha强势又迷人的信息素的包裹渗透下难耐的扭动着腰部，习惯性渴求艾达的穴口收缩了几下，黏滑的液体缓缓的流出体外。他揪住了艾达手臂的布料，早已在对方没几下的动作中湿的一塌糊涂。老天，这可不能怪他，里昂为艾达持续揉捏他胸部的动作喘了口气，辩解般的想到，他们已经很久没有做爱了，而他也很久没能够感受到艾达的肉刃了，他从来没有一刻这么渴望艾达的进入，她会用她属于Alpha火热而又粗长的阴茎操着他，她硕大的冠头会沉重的撞击他体内的最深处，他能够感受到她阴茎鼓起的青筋，跳动的脉搏，里昂为自己的幻想感到兴奋，呼吸逐渐变得急促起来。

艾达亲吻过他的脖颈，不断下滑让自己能够隔着衬衫含上他的乳尖，她用舌尖灵巧的挤压着，随后在里昂的喘息中用牙齿咬啮着。她的唾液与特工的乳头所溢出的乳汁夹在在一起，湿润了他的衬衫。里昂艰难的呼吸着，他勉强保持着一丝理智，他的胸口依旧因为涨奶而难受，而艾达这是唯一能够帮助他解决这个问题的人。他发出了低声的呜咽，随后又为了女间谍解开他的衬衫，将他湿润泛着水色的红肿乳头毫无阻碍的纳进口中，开始恶劣的吸食时倒吸一口气。

「艾……哈啊……啊啊啊……」他断断续续的喘着气，对方的舌头湿润着他的乳晕，围绕着他的乳尖舔舐着。她紧紧的含住他的一部分胸肌，将乳汁从他饱胀的胸部中吸了出来。他的双乳早在自己的Alpha的长期挑逗下敏感的一塌糊涂，即便是艾达轻轻的触碰揉弄，都能够惹来他的战栗，酥麻的快感顺着胸口蔓延开来，他颤动着，收缩着身下没被她照顾到的穴口，更加的湿了，「我……啊啊……碰一碰……哈啊……我……艾达……」

他在她的身下难耐的扭动着柔韧的腰肢，他的甬道正渴望着被对方的阴茎填满，他呻吟着对女间谍说出自己的渴求，松开了原本揪住她衣物的手，往自己湿润滑腻的下身探去。他的手才伸到一般就被艾达阻止了，她依旧在挑逗着他充分被揉搓过的乳头，用力一吸咽下了更多的乳汁。她舔了舔自己的嘴角，低头亲吻着里昂隆起的腹部。

「甜心，我需要你耐心点。」她说到，思索着该用怎样的姿势才能让孕育中的Omega在做爱的途中轻松些，她忽然间抬起头吻上了对方的唇，带着他乳汁香甜的舌头挤进了里昂口中，特工近乎是在一瞬间便迎接了上来，纠缠住她的舌头。他贪婪的吮吸着艾达的味道，双手在她的示意下搂上了她的脖颈。

他被艾达猛地抱了起来，但沉浸于这次亲吻的里昂却毫无察觉，艾达带着他来到了卧室的更衣室中，她在应付着特工像是想将她吞入腹中的亲吻的同时拉开了遮挡住作为墙壁的一整面镜子的窗帘，舌头缓慢而又游刃有余的滑过里昂上颚的敏感处，他在她的拥抱中颤动着，随后又被放置在了更衣间的地毯上，他半跪在镜子前，艾达由背后拥抱住他。

「什——」他瞪大了双眼，显然是注意到了镜子中的自己，他敏感的乳头被艾达挑逗的更加红肿，乳汁正随着她有一下没一下的挤压动作溢出。乳汁淋湿了艾达修长的手指，顺着他因为怀孕而隆起的腹部下滑，最后沾染上他金棕色的耻毛，「艾——」

「嘘——」艾达舔过他通红的耳廓，在含住他耳垂吮吸玩弄前发出禁声般的气音，她脱下了他的睡裤，让他早已勃起的阴茎弹出来，晃悠了几下，「你湿的可真厉害，里昂。」

她这么说道，让手指挤进了特工滑腻的臀缝，她轻而易举的摸索到了对方的穴口，里昂的甬道在她手指探入的瞬间热情至极的迎接上来，并且挪动着试图将她吞的更深。里昂为她手指的探入发出一声叹息，依旧不满足的轻轻摆动着腰部，他双手扶在镜子上，一抬头便能够清楚的观察到他此刻的状况。他就像是无比渴望般的，不受控的摆动起臀部吸引着艾达的进入，女间谍轻轻咬啮着他的耳垂，一只手依旧挤压着他的胸部，她不断的揉捏着令它变形，肿胀感在艾达的逗弄下更加的明显。

「别冷落了另一边，里昂。」她又在他耳边用自己惑人的嗓音说着建议，特殊的沙哑尾音令里昂颤动着，她在他不知不觉间放入了三根手指在他的体内搅动着，她的指腹按压着他敏感的内壁，液体黏嗒嗒的从他的穴口中流淌出来，落在了毛绒地毯上。他岔开双腿跪在地上，而艾达以相同的姿势用双腿抵住他的大腿，甚至不给予他合拢的时机。他能够感受到自己的穴口暴露在空气中，迫不及待为艾达展开的身体渴望着她的进入。

「哈……啊……」他在艾达的示意下揉搓上了自己的另一边胸部，这让镜子中原本就情色的画面顿时变得更加火辣。他直愣愣的盯着镜子中大概是在Alpha信息素的影响下深陷情欲的他，他让自己粗糙的指腹毫不留情的、粗暴的揉搓过自己肿胀的乳头，乳汁顺着他的动作流淌在他的手上形成白色的痕迹，刺痛夹杂着汁水被挤压出的快感让他双眼失焦，「啊啊啊……哈啊……艾达……我需要……」他的甬道在乳汁不断喷洒出来的同时绞紧，艾达的手指在他的体内翻搅着，但这不够，他想，无意识的摆动着腰，他不断的挤压着自己涨满乳汁不知满足的胸部，用指甲刮搔着乳尖，一边低声的要求他的Alpha快点将他填满，「哈……啊啊……请……进入我……艾达……哈啊……用你的精液……填满我……」

「你真可爱，里昂。」她猛地咬上他后颈的腺体，即便是由内至外标记了他，将他永远的刻上自己的印记后，艾达依旧喜欢咬着那里。她迅速的抽出了手指，解开了自己皮裤的拉链，属于Alpha粗大的性器瞬间被释放了出来，拍击在了里昂的臀瓣上，后者连忙摆动着臀部，撑起酸软的身体，在艾达将阴茎对准他一张一合穴口的同时下落，将其整根吞入。

「啊啊……哈啊……」他发出了低沉满足的呻吟，为自己渴求已久的甬道终于被对方的肉刃填满。他蹂躏着自己结实富有弹性的胸肌，乳汁在挤压的途中猛地涌出，顺着抛物线洒在了他面前的镜子上，他眨了眨眼，另一种半张着嘴，唾液从嘴角流出，不断喘着气，胸膛剧烈起伏，下身还含着女间谍阴茎的人也同样朝他眨着自己失神的灰蓝色眼眸，「棒……哈啊……棒极了……」

他整个人都为艾达的侵入而兴奋的发抖，他收紧了自己的甬道，在艾达小幅度顶弄着他最深处的时候发出不连贯的呻吟，他扭动着自己疲软的腰肢，细嫩的肠壁在对方肉刃的摩擦下变得火热，艾达的两只手小心翼翼的扶着他的大腿，将他缓慢的抬起——他注意到了镜子中对方粗长的阴茎正缓缓的退出他的体内——随后又猛地将他放下，把他牢牢地钉在自己的阴茎上，她沉重的撞击着里昂体内的最深处，碾磨过他的敏感点，他的双腿因为快感而瑟瑟发抖。

他的脸上逐渐浮现出介于失神与快乐之间的表情，粘腻湿滑的体内在艾达的进攻下被搅动的一团糟，他整个人都顺着艾达抽插的力道与猛烈撞击的频率而上下不断起伏着。他的乳头因为艾达剧烈的抽动而不断的在他无意识的挤压中喷出乳汁，他下身的液体也在她的翻搅熊络绎不绝的流出，湿润了她整根肉刃。艾达的力道还真不是普通的Omega所能够承受的，但这对于里昂来说如此的强烈并没有太大的问题，他热情的甬道绞紧了对方在他体内驰骋的肉刃，有些不以所措的发现艾达似乎又胀大了一圈，她的阴茎将他的甬道撑大到了极限，他发出了低沉的呜咽，再又一次撞击中将艾达含的更深。

「更……哈啊……更多……艾达……啊啊……请……」他含糊不清的说着，阴茎在对方撞击的刺激中高高的翘起，他挤着自己溢满了乳汁肿胀的胸部，又随着艾达的节凑往下，她的抽插带出了他体内少许的嫩肉，在噗呲的插入后又将其顶了进去，粘腻的液体淋湿了他们相连的下身，「啊啊啊啊——」

艾达掐紧了他的大腿，几次的整根抽出再全部没入后将里昂顶弄、操到了高潮。他勃起的阴茎射出了精液，与他胸部的乳汁一起喷洒在了镜面上，弄脏了镜子。更多湿滑的液体从他的体内涌出，淋在了艾达的阴茎上，但对方似乎并没有任何的改变，甚至连喘息的机会都没有给他，紧接着冲撞操弄了起来，她将里昂压在了镜面上，注视着特工在微微吐舌喘息的时候，脑袋发懵的舔去了镜面上属于他的乳汁。

被操开了浑身瘫软的里昂几乎没办法撑住自己，艾达只能用双臂环绕着他的胸部，小心谨慎的避开他隆起的腹部，怀孕中的Omega信息素比平时要甜美的多，艾达亲吻着里昂金棕色的发丝，再度直挺挺的插了进去。她熟练又有技巧的操着他，摩擦着他的敏感处，逼着他射过一轮的阴茎在她的操弄下又一次兴奋的变硬，抬起头来。

「我真喜欢你的体内，帅哥。」艾达在里昂的耳边吐着气，她的囊袋沉重的拍击在对方浑圆的臀部，她将他收拢在自己的怀中，柔软的乳房摩擦过他汗津津的背肌，乳头滑过他的皮肤，「你咬的……实在是太紧了……喜欢这样吗？」她变换着角度撞击着，逼着里昂发出更多沉重沙哑的呻吟声他的嗓音向来足够性感，夹杂了呜咽的呻吟实在是棒极了，「还是说……这里？」

对方在她的进攻中触电般的痉挛着，致使绞住纠缠着她的甬道都有些可怜的颤动着。里昂一起一伏的承受着过多的撞击，他摆动着臀部配合着她的节奏，红肿的乳头终于再不断的揉捏中产生了刺痛。他张嘴想要拒绝更多，但每一次都在艾达冲撞的过程中被打散。她阴茎的长度让她轻而易举的就能操到Omega的内阴，里昂摇晃着脑袋被迫承受着这份令他浑身痉挛颤动的过多快感，他无力的靠在艾达的身上，后者嗤笑一声挺动腰肢，沉重的撞击顶弄与毫不留情的摩擦再次里昂逼上了高潮。

「够……啊啊啊……够了……艾达……」他浑身发软，只能够顺着艾达的力道不断的起伏落在她的身上，又被牢牢地钉在她的阴茎上，他急促的喘着气，对方一只手环住他的胸口，一只手下滑揉上他挺翘的臀部，她咬着他的耳廓，在他柔软的臀部留下清晰的指印，手指有意无意的触碰过他们相连的部位，猛烈的交合使滑腻的液体不断因为抽插被挤出，粘腻在一起的翻搅声与他断断续续，像是会在艾达的操弄中窒息般的呻吟交叠，「好……涨……」

他偏过头想要吻上艾达，但这显然有些困难了，察觉到他的想法的女间谍凑上前，伸出舌头与他短暂的触碰在一起，她一眨眼稍微偏移视线，注视着镜子中努力让舌头与她摩擦的特工。他浑身都泛着红色，乳尖上还挂着未滴落的乳汁，里昂的甬道正贪婪的将她裹住，浑身因为一波波不断顺着他的脊背上涌的快感而愉悦的战栗。他勃起的阴茎可怜巴巴随着他起伏的动作而摇晃着，冠头的小孔在她的冲撞下像是想要流出更多的精液。她将他的胸膛揉弄的变形，乳汁断断续续的在她的挤压粉嫩乳首的动作中流上她的手指，她感到有些可惜，思索着它们可能有着比流淌更加好的去处，那就是仔仔细细的被完全舔掉。

他沾上汗水的金棕色发丝黏在他的脸颊上，遮挡住了他的右眼，他酥软的腰已经跟不上艾达的节奏，她毫不费力的操进他的最深处，湿软柔嫩的Omega内阴被阴茎粗糙的柱体摩挲，她揪紧他发痛红肿的乳尖拉扯下，最后划过他隆起的腹部，她没有触碰他不断溢出精液的挺翘阴茎，仅仅是轻柔的抚摸过他的大腿根部。

Alpha侵占性十足的信息素将他重重裹住，他的舌尖颤动着，收缩着的甬道紧紧的吸附住艾达的肉刃，他夹杂了欲望、类似于猛兽般的呻吟格外的诱人，如果不是里昂怀着孕，艾达认为她大概会选择粗暴的将他操到发出控制不住的哭腔，不会让一向在生化战场上强势的特工在她身下瘫软成一片，无助的扭动着他柔韧性十足的腰部，他的臀肉会随着她的撞击抽插一颤一颤——现在似乎也差不多，她亲吻着里昂带着汗渍的脖颈漫不经心的想着，他的炙热柔软的甬道正为了再度来临的高潮逐渐收紧，她的进出逐渐变得困难，里昂靠在她的身上，带着含糊不清呜咽着的呻吟持续不断的发出，他无力的随着她的节奏一颠一颠，每次的下落都让她硕大的冠头碾压在深处。

「艾……艾达……啊啊……艾达……哈啊……」里昂的脑海混乱一片，他被撑满的下身涨得厉害，他只能叫着自己Alpha的名字，水润的灰蓝色眼眸让他在迷茫间能够隐约看清镜子中被Alpha操开的男人，他发出一声呜咽认为自己就快要被对方的肉刃撕裂，却又在艾达的钳制下无处可逃，他扭动着腰承受她越发凶狠的撞击，她大概算是顾及到了他隆起的腹部，与平时占有性十足的顶弄相比算是减轻了些力道，「啊啊啊——」

强烈的高潮再度席卷了他，他射过几次的阴茎发痛的喷出精液，随后是他自己伸出手自发揉动的胸口，里昂挤压过自己弹性自足，此刻却有些软的胸肌，乳汁呈弧度又一次洒在了面前的镜子上，艾达在他耳边喘着气，最后一次下落的挺入将阴茎完全埋进他的体内，Alpha鼓起的结死死地撑起他的穴口，刺痛让他的双腿痉挛抽搐着，女间谍不断胀大的阴茎让他发出满足的叹息声，随后她射了出来，精液灌满了他的体内。

里昂在高潮的余韵中气喘吁吁，他注视着面前被他的精液与乳汁沾染弄脏的镜面偏过头，艾达的手指正缓缓地擦去他乳尖留下的最后几滴乳汁。他被自己的Alpha收拢在怀中，带有着阳光气味、像是淋满了枫糖浆的烤松饼般甜腻，带有着家般令人眷恋的Omega信息素与对方缠绕在一起，他的膝盖在地毯的摩擦上有些发红，艾达抽出了自己疲软的阴茎，她的精液与里昂体内滑腻的液体顺着他被操开无法闭合的穴口流淌出来。里昂的双腿有些发软，但他依旧扶着镜子想办法站了起来，他习惯性的收缩了一下穴口，艾达留下的精液顺着他的大腿滑落。

「艾达？」下一秒他又被自己的Alpha从正面整个抱了起来，里昂习惯性的让双腿缠绕上艾达的腰部，却又为隔在他们之间隆起的腹部微微蹙眉，对方的手指划过他收缩的穴口，突如其来的触碰让感觉依旧未消退的他敏感的一颤，「你——」

「别担心，帅哥。」她将里昂放置在床上，选择了能够令对方较为轻松的姿势，她低头亲吻着对方因为受孕而隆起的腹部，手指在借助着粘滑液体毫不费劲的又一次探入他的体内，食不知味的甬道热情的缠绕上来，「你看上去并不满意，对吧？」她搅动着自己的手指，摁压着他的内壁，里昂颤动着，他的阴茎在女间谍的挑逗下再次慢悠悠的抬起头来。她凑上前，Alpha丝毫不见倦意的阴茎磨挲着他的穴口，然后被对方迫不及待的吞没。

里昂在一瞬间瞪大双眼，他准备说出的抗议在艾达挤压上他乳首与胸膛时转化为了压抑着的呻吟。特工习惯性的为了容纳女间谍而展开身体，不自觉地摇摆起自己酸痛的腰部。对方倾身吻上他，舌尖灵巧的挑逗着他的舌叶，电流般的酥麻传至他的尾椎，他浑身一阵挺起腰，绞紧了深埋在他体内的肉刃。

棒极了。里昂想到，索性伸出手拥抱住艾达的脑袋，手指划过她柔顺的漆黑发丝，变换着角度加深了这个吻，挑逗兴奋的身体早已准备迎接她另一轮的入侵。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re4 Leon  
> Re4 Ada  
> Re6 里昂  
> Re6 艾达

里昂从未想过自己能够有机会见到几年前的自己——他的意思是，穿着紧身战术T恤，休闲裤与军靴，看上去刚完成西班牙任务不久的，过去的他——但眼下状况可不是能让他说上几句打趣叙旧的最佳时机，毕竟此刻他们都被自己的Alpha，强势又迷人的女间谍操到说不出话，或者说只有他，里昂喘息着，他正半跪在床上翘起臀部承受着艾达一次又一次的撞击，他揪紧床单，随着节奏前后摇摆。

他——过去的他正死死地注视着眼前的画面，他被自己的Alpha搂在怀中，对方纤细修长的手指慢腾腾的揉搓过他从半敞开的裤子中翘起露出的阴茎，她捏着他柔软滑腻的冠头，伸出舌头舔过他布满汗渍的脖颈，咬啮着他的皮肤。

「那是你现在所渴望得到的，对吧，Leon？」Ada含住他的耳廓低声的诉说到，她抬眼望向近乎要被未来的她操进床单中的Omega，将跪在床上为那幅画面的刺激而急促的喘着气的特工紧紧搂住，「几年的时间，Leon……看我把你调教的实在是……敏感极了。」

里昂沉重的喘了口气，他的上半身趴在床上，用涣散的灰蓝色眼眸注视着前方。艾达将两根手指探入他的口中，夹住他的舌叶，她在他的口腔中肆意的翻搅着，无法被咽入的唾液从他的嘴角流出，他半张着嘴，口中全是与艾达的手指牵连在一起的银丝，他脸颊被欲望与快感熏的通红，断断续续的呻吟随着女性Alpha的性器的撞击节奏发出。

「哈啊……唔——」里昂摇晃着脑袋，他甜蜜的发腻的Omega信息素充斥了整间卧室，黏哒哒的分泌液随着艾达的抽插被挤出，滴滴答答的顺着大腿流淌至床单上。艾达沉重的撞击在他的臀部，肉刃毫不留情的碾压要他体内的最深处，它摩擦着他细嫩的肠壁，这令里昂的双腿痉挛颤抖着，他的内壁热情而又愉悦的迎接着巨大的入侵者，嫩肉在艾达的调教下紧紧的包裹住她，「啊啊……啊哈……哈……」

Leon盯着未来的他脸上所露出的介于痛苦与渴望之间的表情，对方猩红色的舌头贪婪的舔过艾达带有着皮质手套的手指，他翘起的奶白色臀肉因为撞击而不断颤动着。穿有着红色衬衫的艾达似乎注意到Leon的视线，她轻挑起眉毛伸出舌头划过自己的红唇，露出一个充满魅惑与挑逗的笑容。她将自己属于Alpha的阴茎整根抽出，肉刃拍击在了里昂的臀瓣上，Leon注视着上面沾染的透明液体，粗长的形状以及鼓动的青筋，不自觉的舔了舔唇。

「唔——」环抱着他的Alpha忽然间收拢了自己的手指，她没办法将他越发坚硬胀大的阴茎整个握住，但她将自己的大拇指指尖探入了他开始溢出透明液体的顶端小孔中，令人无法呼吸的，带有着强势占有欲的Alpha信息素缠绕着他，他的双腿早就软了，同时穴口在Ada的挑逗中湿润的一塌糊涂，他湿透了，那些黏滑的分泌液接连不断的流出来，淋湿了他的休闲裤，「Ada……不……啊哈……」

他需要她，Leon很清楚现在的他需要什么，他的Alpha并没脱去她红色的旗袍，但她释放出的阴茎早已顶在了他的腰部，带有着不容忽视的热度。他咽着口水，视线无法从未来的他的臀部离开，艾达的一只手正紧紧的抓握着对方的臀肉，里昂的臀瓣在她的挤压下不断的变形，她的肉刃一次又一次的抽出没入，带起了粘稠翻搅的水渍声与噗嗤的抽插声。

他注意到了里昂自发的开始摆动起腰肢迎合艾达的冲撞，他吮吸着她的手指发出含糊不清的呻吟，他的胸腔剧烈起伏着，又在艾达的猛烈顶弄中摇摆着臀部，他涣散的灰蓝色眼眸早已找不到任何的焦距。

Leon发出一声呜咽，他剧烈的喘着气随着不自觉跟随着里昂摆动起腰部，就像是那个受到女性Alpha操弄的人是他一般。他的阴茎在Ada的持续撸动中硬的发痛，「A……Ada……哈啊……请——」

他终于忍不住恳求道，他正为无法得到满足的空虚难受的发狂。他又发出了呜咽，带着无尽灼烧的欲望，他低下头注视着Ada磨挲他阴茎的动作，女间谍凑了上来咬住了他的肩膀，她屈起手指刮骚过他小孔中的嫩肉，一只手拍了拍他的腰示意他提起身体。Leon无法做出更多的判断就照做了，他紧咬牙关，阴茎因为对方的动作而抽动着，他感受到Ada脱去了他的裤子，一只手配合着大腿掰开他的臀瓣，他不断收缩溢出分泌液的穴口暴露在了空气中。

「我喜欢你的……表现，Leon。」Ada轻笑一声说到，她的指腹试探性的触碰着他的穴口，对方在她触摸上的一瞬间收缩着，而他的臀缝早已变得粘腻湿滑，「告诉我你在西班牙的时候就已经因为我的信息素湿透了……抑制剂根本没有用，对吧？」

她在浣熊市时就标记了他，他们在一片腥臭味中啃咬着彼此扭做一团，她脱下了他蓝色的警服，将因为受伤而气喘吁吁的他摁压在了地板上，那是一场充斥着疼痛与欲望的性爱，她操进了那名小警察体内的最深处，紧咬着他的腺体标记了他，冲撞进他属于Omega的生殖腔将精液灌满了他的子宫。她不太记得自己将他操射了几次，只记得她射入的量让他并没有办法在有限的资源与环境中清理干净，他一直带着她的东西逃出浣熊市，直到得以再度进入浴室。

「该……死……这就是你想说的？」Leon一字一顿的回答，他需要的是Ada的答案而非调教，「你夺取了病、哈啊啊啊——」他的音调忽然一扭曲变为了高亢的呻吟，他在Ada将两根手指沾上分泌液润滑深入他体内的瞬间射了出来，精液划过一道弧度落在了他面前的里昂的脸与金棕色发丝上，Leon猛地瞪大了双眼，他射在了未来的自己的脸上，见鬼，他想，同时注意到艾达低下头凑在他的耳边呢喃了些什么，下一秒继续摆动胯部研磨着里昂的体内。她抽出了自己的手指，里昂也伸长舌头缓慢的舔去了那些沾染在他脸颊上的精液。

「乖男孩。」Leon听见艾达这么说。

「我很清楚你是湿透了……Leon……」艾达指挥着两根手指开叉翻搅过他的体内，这么说到，她移开了挑逗着他阴茎的手，转而隔着紧身战术T恤捏着他的乳头，麻痒与热度从他的胸口扩散开来，他发出了沉声的呜咽，Ada掐住他的乳尖挤压着，偏过头亲吻他汗津津的脖颈，「我了解你，里昂……你看着我的表情简直就像是想让我不顾一切的……操你一顿。」

棒极了，他还真愿意Ada能够不顾她的工作与立场，他确实是在得知自己的Alpha并没有死亡，同时感受到她普通刀锋般危险凛冽的信息素时软了双腿，但他并未将这点表现出来。

「别担心……」艾达喘了口气，她俯身亲吻着里昂布有伤痕与汗珠的背部，唇瓣紧接着他弓起的脊背曲线低声说到，「你有的是机会……你能够前往他的公寓……将他操到连话都说不出口，只会发出带有着哭腔的喘息呻吟……啊……记忆犹新，里昂？」

里昂的甬道在艾达诉说出这些话的同时不受控制的收紧，死死咬住了要他体内驰骋，将他填满的粗大阴茎，他沉重的喘着气，仰起头发出了不满足的鼻音，而艾达则满足了他的要求，亲吻上了他沾有唾液与精液的嘴唇。

她吮吸着他的舌尖，双舌不顾一切的纠缠在一起，艾达的舌头在里昂微张开的口中情色的搅动着，她又开始了律动，一只手探向前捏住里昂带有水色的柔软粉红色乳尖，她玩弄拉扯着他的乳头，揉搓他富有弹性的胸肌，逼迫着里昂发出粘腻的呻吟。他在她又一次挤压他胸肌和乳头的时候射了出来，他翘在半空中的阴茎甚至连触碰摩擦都不需要。

「他敏感的可爱，对吧？」艾达结束了这个吻抬起头与过去的自己对视一眼，说到，「你抖的真厉害，里昂，喜欢这样吗……」她变换着角度顶入特工的体内，阴茎粗糙的皱褶摩擦着他泛起疼痛的柔嫩肠壁，他前列腺的敏感点，「还是这样？」她掐着他充血坚硬的红肿乳尖，她咬上他的腺体，手指抚摸过他的腰窝，然后是尾椎，Omega被她调教好的身体在她的操弄下瑟瑟发抖着。

「你看上去想要极了，Leon，想要我像是那样操你吗？」Ada用指腹按压着他的内壁询问道，Leon粗重的喘息带上了无法抑制的兴奋，他刚射过的阴茎就如同面前未来的他一般在Alpha的挑逗中再度硬了起来，他扭动了几下腰部仰起头急促的喘着气，他想方设法让自己的穴口触碰到Ada的肉刃，「告诉我你想要什么，Leon……」

「你……Ada……」他艰难的说到，对方在他发声的瞬间抽出了他体内的手指，他紧紧的盯着里昂，未来的他正被他的艾达操到神志涣散，瘫软在她的身下承受着那些冲撞，他摆动着臀部，奶白色的臀肉泛着红色，上边留有艾达所制造出的清晰指印，「进入我，Ada……填满我……哈啊……老天……我需要你……操我……」

Alpha撑着他的双腿将他抬起，下一秒他被狠狠地钉在了对方的阴茎上，她直截了当的撞进了他的最里端，被迫撑大的肠壁发出抗议，她毫不留情的碾磨过他的深处，他浑身颤抖着发出濒临窒息的呻吟，抖动了几下的阴茎有再度射了出来，依旧是落在了里昂的发丝上，沾染了他通红的脸颊，甚至是颤动的睫毛。

他皱紧自己的眉毛，露出了介于隐忍与愉悦之间的表情，他的甬道忠实的表达出了他此刻的感受，它迫不及待的绞紧了粗大的入侵者，他体内流出了更多的液体用于润滑。Ada将脑袋埋在Leon的颈窝处，她轻喘着气适应着被内壁紧紧包裹住的感觉，她怀念这个，她想，自从离开浣熊市之后她无时无刻不在怀念这个。她摆动着胯部摩擦着他紧致的体内，自从浣熊市被标记后就再也没有过任何性生活的特工张开嘴大口喘气，他试图让自己的双手扶住些什么，他的肠壁痛的有点厉害，艾达的肉刃嵌进了他的体内，粗暴的开阔让他感觉他要被对方所撕裂了，她的冠头近乎是要顶上他的内脏。

他的视线飘过依旧趴跪在床上的里昂，有些不了解未来的他究竟是如何适应如此过人的尺寸，通常来说女性Alpha的性器并不会这样，但——他深深地喘了口气，尽可能放松着括约肌适应着，他试着包裹住她的硬物——这是艾达，他想，他强势而又迷人的女间谍，她甚至能够面无表情的应对一只大型的B.O.W，也许她就和他一样经过改造……但谁知道呢，她的面容几乎没有任何太大的变化，他是指，此刻的她与未来的她。

「足……哈啊……Ada……足够了……」他忍不住摇晃着脑袋开始拒绝，当Ada开始律动的时候，痛楚变得更加明显，他会被贯穿，他浑身止不住的抖动着，原本翘起的阴茎也有着软下去的趋势，Ada在退出他体内时牵扯出了一部分粉嫩的软肉，她的肉刃一点点的被吐出，还未等Leon松一口气，对方又猛地将他下压，坚挺的阴茎又重新撞了进去，她反复的碾磨着特工的敏感点，一只手往上挤压着他的胸部，她索性掀起了他的紧身战术T恤，「咬住它。」她将衣服下摆递至Leon的面前低声命令道，他在一片模糊的视野中习惯性的遵循了命令，这下Ada终于能够毫无障碍的揉搓上他的胸肌，她触碰捏着他挺立的乳尖，每当她用指甲刮过他红肿胀大的乳头时，都会惹来Leon的一阵颤栗，他打着哆嗦，甬道绞紧了巨大的入侵者。

「去帮一把你自己，如何，甜心？」艾达在里昂的耳边轻声吐着气，她吻去了他颤动的睫毛上的生理泪珠与精液，推搡着特工朝前挪了挪，包括她自己。里昂抬起头，鼻尖触碰上了过去的他近在咫尺的阴茎，并不是艾达而是他自己的气味，他只从艾达的口中品尝过这阵味道，他茫然的眨了眨眼，探出舌头尝试舔上自己的阴茎，「好极了，里昂，好极了……」

她猛地用力朝前撞击，连带着里昂也凑上前去，属于Leon的阴茎在一瞬间捅进了他的口腔，他发出了含糊不清的咕哝声，运用起舌头尝试着将那玩意挤压出口腔，他让舌头艰难的在被塞满的口中挪动着，唾液淋上了Leon的肉刃，无法承载及咽下的那些从他的嘴角滴落，艾达勾起嘴角耸动腰肢又往前继续撞击着，这让里昂的脑袋触碰上了Leon的腹部，对方的阴茎插入了他的喉间，他发出了难受的干呕声，在丝毫寻找不到太多缝隙的口腔中移动着舌头，他舔上了阴茎的柱体，不自觉地吞咽挤压着Leon的阴茎。

「不……不……啊啊……」他的阴茎深埋在未来的他自己的口中，而Ada的抽插也从未间断。他感受到对方粗糙的舌头挤压磨挲着他的冠头，他浑身一个激灵，除了喘息与呻吟外做不到其他的事情，里昂的胡渣微微的刺在他的皮肤上，他不自觉地摆动起精干柔韧的腰部，不知道是在配合着里昂吮吸他阴茎的节奏，还是Ada抽插搅动的开阔，「啊……哈啊……」

里昂正随着艾达阴茎的抽动而前后摇动着，这致使插入他口中的属于Leon的阴茎也随之脱离进入，他的呻吟全部都被Leon的肉刃操弄他口腔的节奏所堵住。艾达忽然间执起了他的手，她领导着他来到了他自己的胸膛，让他的手指摩擦上他肿胀疼痛的乳头，他挤压着自己经过姣好锻炼的胸肌，毫不留情的拉扯着乳尖，甚至是抠弄着。他的臀部高高抬起，臀肉与艾达相互撞击发出啪啪的声响，他的舌尖尝到了属于过去的自己的精液的味道，他的舌苔抵着他湿滑的冠头，无力地挤压让Leon的腰部抽动着，他发出了叹息，阴茎在里昂口腔的包裹下硬的一塌糊涂。

「有这么舒服吗？」Ada啃咬着Leon的脊背询问道，他们所交合的部位随着她的抽插飞溅出滑腻的液体，它们不断地滴落汇集在床单上，她一只手钳制住Leon的大腿，一只手继续逗弄着他逐步变得敏感的的乳尖，轻轻地一捏他的甬道便剧烈的收缩着，「你把我咬的很紧……太紧了……帅哥。」

舒服，老天，Leon大口的喘着粗气，他的甬道正因为Ada的抽插进入而愉悦的颤抖，阴茎因为里昂——未来的他自己的吮吸而颤动肿大，填充满了他的口腔，深入了他的咽喉。他咬着T恤的下摆，在Ada持续不断玩弄他乳头的情况下挺起胸膛，试图将胸肌更加的凑近女间谍的手中，他发出呜咽，忽然又在Ada的低语中愣了愣。体内被肉刃搅的一团糟的，由脊椎传入脑海，扩散至骨髓乃至身体每一份细胞的快感让他没办法分辨太多，他的双腿痉挛颤动，双手在Ada带有着古惑的嗓音往后伸去，掰开了自己的臀瓣，他死死的抓着臀肉，对方的阴茎毫无阻碍的、更加顺畅的撞入他的体内，她操进了他属于Omega的生殖腔，硕大的冠头直接击打在了他的子宫口，他剧烈的抖动，Omega的本能让他逐步的顺从着自己的Alpha，打开了身体。

Leon在Ada小幅度抽插，碾磨他体内最深处时发出窒息般的呻吟，他扭动着自己酸软的腰肢，在女间谍再度挤压他的胸肌，钻磨他乳头，里昂吞咽着他的阴茎，用舌尖顶弄他冠头的小孔是颤抖着射了出来，那阵酥麻传上了他的尾椎，他听见了里昂的咳嗽声，后知后觉他把精液全部都灌进了他的口中。艾达一把搂住里昂让他抬起了上半身，Leon清晰的注意到未来的自己半开着的口腔中填满的乳白色精液，它们沾满了他的口腔与舌头，一部分正随着他的嘴角下滑。

Leon还没来得及说些什么，他与未来的自己就在艾达们默契十足的挪动中贴靠挤压在了一起，他们的胸肌相互挤压碰撞着，双份的Omega信息素让诱惑变得更加明显。Ada索性将他放置着半跪在了床上，而艾达也做出了相同的动作，他与未来的自己随着Alpha撞击操弄的节奏相互摩擦着，他们同样红肿胀大的乳头磨挲在彼此的胸肌上，喘息相互交融。

「艾达……哈啊……哈……艾达……」里昂的臀瓣被女间谍狠狠地掰开，他被操至红肿的穴口依旧贪婪的吞咽吮吸着她的肉刃，他忽然间被对面的Ada揪住了发丝，随后他得到了来自过去的艾达的亲吻，她的舌头挤进了他的口中，翻搅着那些唾液与精液，她舔过他的上颚，触电般的酥麻让他收缩着甬道，火热的肠壁咬紧了艾达的阴茎，「更……啊啊……更多……艾达……」

Leon同时被艾达吻住，来自未来的女间谍熟悉他口腔中每一处的敏感点，他在近乎将他逼迫上绝路的快感中抵御着，他抬起了双手，却抚摸上了里昂的胸膛，他摩擦着他坚硬敏感的乳头，令还在交吻中的特工发出一声闷哼，阴茎在持续的几次抽动中射了出来，精液沾染上了他们的腹部。

里昂承受着艾达更加剧烈的撞击，他仰起脖颈缺氧般的呻吟着，两名肯尼迪刚射过不久的阴茎又在艾达们的抽插颤巍巍的挺立起来，两根阴茎触碰在一起相互挤压磨蹭着，他们在更多的撞击中发出了濒临失控的破碎的呻吟，为女性Alpha们的动作而一耸一耸的身体碰撞着，他们的表现很明显让同样被紧致的缠绕包裹着的女间谍们绷紧了腹部，将在战场上强势的特工操弄到发出哀求乞求更多冲撞确实令人感到兴奋的心满意足。

Alpha的信息素在瞬间浓郁起来，近乎是再度胀大一圈的阴茎让肯尼迪们发出了带有着无法承受的哭腔的呻吟，女间谍们默契十足的加快了捣弄的速度，肉刃将他们的肠道撑大到了极限，她们挤进了Omega的生殖腔，同时凶狠的咬上了他们的腺体，她们的Omega用湿软破碎的呻吟表达着感受，甬道止不住的痉挛着。

他们的阴茎在彼此的挤压中射了出来，绞紧的肠壁死死地咬住Alpha们的阴茎，那些阴茎操进了最里端抵住了Omega们的子宫口，紧接着结猛地鼓起塞住了入口，精液一股又一股的灌入了他们体内，让他们被精液冲刷的瑟瑟发抖，却又愉悦的满足。

「哈……啊……」他们倒在一起汗津津的喘着气，浑身沾满了精液显得无比粘腻。艾达将自己的已经从里昂被操开，无法闭合的穴口抽出，分泌液连带着精液随着她的动作流出来。Ada做出了相同的动作，许久喂经历过激烈性爱的Leon一颤，在精液流出穴口的感受中发出沉声羞赧的呜咽，扭头将脸埋进Ada的有些皱的旗袍中。

里昂亲吻着艾达裸露在外的胸口的皮肤，还未脱离高潮余韵的身体始终一颤一颤。他为刚才的疯狂紧紧的皱眉，随后又叹了口气，在艾达抚摸上他未闭合的穴口时浑身一震。

「再来一轮如何，帅哥？」她与Ada对视一眼，彼此默契的在同一秒将手指顺着润滑探入他们体内。


	8. Chapter 8

「里昂？」

艾达有些困惑的叫着身侧的特工，对方忽然间单方面中断了交流，变得沉默不语。这可有些不像他了，她想，他应该源源不绝的提出自己的疑问，试图从她这里得到些情报，又或是嘀咕着些与目前情况所不符合，带这些打趣的吐槽，而非这样——突然安静下来，就连说了一半的话都戛然而止。

她知道里昂在想着什么，他那双灰蓝色的眼眸中几乎没办法藏住自己的感情，他轻咬着自己的下唇，在她并没有否认自己正在为威斯克工作时表露出了细微的委屈，他们已经太久没有见面……几年，自从浣熊市之后，但她总能莫名的感受到她与他之间拥有着言语无法简单解释的联系，显然对方也拥有着与她相同的感觉。

「你还好吗？」她转身，里昂在下一秒发出了断断续续的咳嗽声，他弯着腰，声音中逐步带上了痛苦，他另一只手紧紧地扶着自己的大腿，指尖因为缺乏血色而微微泛白。艾达皱着眉，很快了解到对方究竟发生了什么，寄生虫病毒，毫无疑问，她想起了那些失去理智的村民，谨慎的朝里昂靠近，「里昂，你——」

特工瞪大双眼猛地抬起头，在一瞬间用双手掐住了她的脖颈，女性Alpha如同凛冬般寒冷的信息素忽的飙升充斥了狭小的房间，里昂收紧了自己的手指，他的双眸因为病毒而染上血色，他咧嘴朝她露出了一个冷漠而又残忍的笑容——不，这不是他，艾达抓住里昂的手臂进行挣扎，她能够摄入的氧气在不断地减少，她对上了那双鲜红的眼眸，为气管受到挤压所感到的疼痛而视线恍惚，她发出低沉的呜声，双手的力道逐渐加大，但这丝毫不能够对里昂造成任何的影响，他依旧坚定地掐着她，眼眸泛着冷色。

「里……昂……」她艰难的叫着对方，试图找寻他的理智，她的一只手自然下滑垂落至大腿旁，冷硬的刀柄触碰到了她的指腹，她的眼神略微变得阴暗，这或许是摆脱里昂攻击的唯一方式，她想，缓慢的将匕首从刀套中抽出来，然后动作又在他使劲的摇晃中停顿了一下，她咬紧牙，他将她拉向他——艾达因为里昂身上所飘散出的熟悉信息素愣了愣，很细微，近乎无法嗅到，但这确确实实是里昂所拥有的Omega信息素——她还记得这个，在浣熊市的时候如同家与阳光般令人眷恋。

但这不足以阻止艾达的选择，她在近乎窒息的情况中快速的思索着，她憋了一口气，抽出了刀套中的匕首，毫不留情的将尖端送入了里昂的大腿，痛楚让对方浑身一颤松懈了力道，而此刻氧气也争先恐后的涌入了艾达像是要燃烧起来的肺部，她注意到了里昂不平稳的后退了几步，随后屈起左腿让膝盖重击上他的腹部，特工沉闷的呼痛着，抬起头时依旧尝试着朝她进攻，寄生虫病毒暂时令他丧失了一切理智，同时变得攻击性十足。

「你该学会清醒过来。」艾达侧身躲避里昂的拳头时说道，对方在扑空后立即转身侧踢，丝毫不在意大腿上的伤势，他凌厉的脚刀令艾达不得不后跳一圈半躲避，她轻巧的将匕首抛至半空中，调换了握姿接过，冲上前转守为攻，刀尖再一次刺入里昂的肩膀。

Alpha攻击性十足，如同刀锋般锋利的信息素席卷而来，这让里昂有那么一瞬间的迟钝，他没能够躲开，痛楚让他发出一声野兽般的哀嚎，他踉跄的后退几步，而此刻艾达则顺势压制上来，她灵巧的在贴近里昂的瞬间转身来到他的身后，她抬脚踹向了他的膝弯，特工往前一倾，随即被艾达牢牢地钳制住小手臂，摁倒在墙边，「总有些人该教会你冷静下来，里昂。」

Omega信息素的气味太过于微弱，以至于艾达几次都怀疑自己是否闻错了，大概是抑制剂，毕竟她在浣熊市的记忆从来不会出错，那名总是跟在她身后，傻乎乎的呼唤着她的名字，抓住她的小手臂一脸可怜兮兮恳求她的警察确确实实散发着Omega的气味，他闻上去就像是甜蜜的枫糖浆淋在刚做好的热香饼上，蜜一般的甜美，她更愿意将他形容为冬日的暖阳，雨后清新的青草地，她从来不知道‘家’究竟是何种气息，但她却直觉的认为里昂的信息素像极了这般气味。

被她死死压住的特工发出一声咆哮，他不断试图进行挣扎，扭过头想要咬上她，他因为寄生虫病毒而变得猩红色的眼眸闪烁着本不应该属于他的暴虐，他手臂与脖颈处的青筋清晰的凸起，他像是一头狂躁不安的困兽，凶狠，却又在她的钳制中动弹不得——艾达伸出舌头轻舔过自己的嘴角，她的视线划过里昂后颈的污渍与汗珠，缓缓地凑上前若有若无的亲吻着，轻轻咬啮着他腺体的部位。

艾达依旧没有掩盖去Alpha信息素所带有着那份如同刀刃架在脖子上，下一秒便能划破咽喉的危险性，尖锐的、甚至令人喘不过气，她伸出舌头轻舔过里昂后颈的皮肤，缠绕在他周身的信息素持续的增加压迫感。特工发出低声的怒吼试图反抗，艾达很快便加大力道扭过他的手臂，骨关节处发出了抗议的声响，对方试图抬腿后踢，可这正好给与了女间谍一次机会，她用力将里昂撞向了他面前的墙壁，屈起膝盖挤进了他的双腿之中。

「你知道我在浣熊市就一直想要这么做。」她举起了紧握着匕首的那只手，让冰冷的刀柄透过里昂的布料划过他的大腿，随后是他的臀部，她将刀尖抵住他的后腰，这成功令对方减弱了挣扎的趋势，他大口的喘着气，充满着野性血腥的眼眸向艾达说明了他并没有放弃，他像是为了保存体力一般的蛰伏着，鲜血顺着伤口因为刚才的挣扎而不断地流淌而出，浸湿了他衣服的一大片布料，「你闻起来……可真不错，和几年前一模一样。」

她将匕首收回了刀套中，腾出来的手环过里昂的胯部来到前方，她解开了他的皮带，然后是裤子拉链，近乎是不费任何功夫便将他的裤子半脱下，她朝前凑了凑紧靠着他，将特工包裹住的Alpha信息素让他整个人都感觉到晕乎乎的，他沉重的呼出一口气，在对方对的手指隔着底裤覆上他因为熟悉的信息素而微微兴奋起来的半勃起仰起了脖颈，他发出了低沉的呻吟，双腿在艾达揉过他下身时轻颤了一下。

他依旧没能够忘记自己的目的，反抗，并且杀了她，快感自下身燃烧开来搅乱了他的思绪，女间谍将纤细的手指探入了他的底裤中，她抚摸过他被布料限制住的勃起，大拇指与食指有些恶劣的捏过他的冠头，他再度喘了一口气，他终于挣脱出了一只手，一拳捶上了面前的墙壁，他发出呜咽，当艾达的大拇指戳进他冠头的小孔时，呻吟忍不住从喉间溢出，他的胸腔因为喘气而剧烈起伏着。

现在！

他咬紧牙猛地转身，屈膝打算就这么击向艾达的腹部，后者轻而易举的躲避了，他再度伸手试图掐住女间谍的脖颈，却被对方先一步做出了类似的动作，她的小手臂利用墙壁紧紧地将他卡在中间。在一系列的挣扎动作中他的内裤被扯下，失去束缚的，与Omega所不同的，倒是像是一名十足的Alpha的粗长阴茎弹了出来，翘起的阴茎在空中晃悠了几下，顶端溢出了少许的液体。

艾达在他屈膝的瞬间抬起了他的大腿，她一只手顺着里昂的紧身战术T恤滑了进去，抚摸上他粘腻着些血迹与汗渍的胸膛，他饱满而又弹性十足的胸肌。她将自己挤进了他的双腿间，Alpha许久没有释放出的灼热性器抵着他的穴口，特工弯曲着腰部提起臀部，十足任人宰割的样式。

她凑上前强势的啃吻住里昂半张开的嘴唇，对方发出了一声叹息，随后猛地咬住了她的下唇，他轻松的将其咬破，血腥味蔓延开来，这令他感到极其的兴奋，他探出舌头舔过那些鲜血，连带着女间谍的唾液一起咽进了口中。

他的呼吸逐步变得急促，腰部在Alpha侵略性十足的信息素中有些发软，他无法动弹，像是一只凶猛的野兽无法用利爪伤害到面前的人，他注视着那双如猫般的金褐色眼眸，Omega的信息素头一次变得甜蜜起来，他张开嘴，艾达的舌头在第一时间挤进了他的口腔中，舌尖划过他的上颚所带来的麻痒令他瞬间颤栗，他发出沉重的喘息，因为缺氧而显得断断续续。

舌头交缠在一起所造成的粘腻水渍声充斥着四周，女间谍灵巧滑腻的舌头永远都知道该挑逗特工口腔中的哪一片，快感的电流顺着脊椎下滑，他哼着些鼻音，本该凶狠冷漠、带有血色的眼眸染上了水润，他感觉到艾达的手挤压着他的胸膛，手指拧过他的乳首，他的乳头在对方的挑逗中逐渐变硬肿胀，特工为奇异的酥麻紧蹙着眉，在交叠粘腻的吻中发出难耐的呜咽。

Alpha硕大的肉刃试探性的戳刺着他的入口，他不自在的动了动胯部，本该朝着对方袭击的双腿在不知不觉间缠上了她纤细柔韧的腰部，他的裤子脱去了一半，臀部完全的暴露在空气中，他打了个冷颤，甜腻的Omega信息素试探性的与对方纠缠在一起。这有点太过于突然，但里昂恍惚间认为这便是他想要的，面前的这名女性Alpha，她令人着迷的信息素，带有着冷漠金属以及玫瑰气息的信息素，他忽然间整个人颤抖了几下，被Alpha性器的冠头所触碰的穴口收缩着。

缠绕着里昂的信息素就像是遏制了寄生虫病毒的要害，它们愤怒的想要进行抵抗，里昂蜷起手指，指腹陷入了身后的墙面中，他的血液细胞不断地鼓噪着，那些流窜在他体内的病毒正在尝试着以更多种方式摆脱女间谍的钳制，他浑身都因为Alpha冰冷的信息素而瘫软着，他猛地呼出一口气感受到了自己小手臂的一侧正在分裂变形，筋理血肉的组织缓慢的生长出来，尖锐而又苍白的骨状武器从末端伸出，一只眼珠从生长物种浮现出来，它的瞳孔晃动着——里昂无法意识到病毒正在逐步的转变他，他的手臂泛起了红色，恶心的、裸露在外的血肉让它看上去犹如B.O.W的一部分。

他试图挥舞着手臂让骨刃袭向艾达脆弱的脖颈，这却惹来了对方的一阵轻笑，她的手臂加重了钳制他的力道，她在他胸口处肆意的手指刮搔过他敏感红肿的乳头，里昂发出一声扭曲愉悦的呻吟，紧接着艾达则在下一秒挺腰，让Alpha粗长的阴茎直接捣进了他的体内，未经过较好润滑的肠壁发出疼痛的抗议，火辣辣燃烧的痛楚让里昂袭击的力道瞬间软了下来。

「这看起来我们必须尝试些其他的方式……来让你摆脱病毒的控制，帅哥……」艾达咬着他的嘴唇轻声说道，她搓揉着他的胸肌，毫不留情的拉扯着他的乳头，她注意到它不正常的红肿胀大，冷哼一声掀起了他的紧身战术 T恤，她低头含住了他的乳首，让自己的舌头不断挤压逗弄着乳头的顶端，她摆动起胯部开始律动，深埋在里昂体内的肉刃在抽出时毫不意外的牵扯出了小部分的软肉，她在将自己全数退出后又重新凶狠的顶入，鼓起的巨大冠头碾磨过他的敏感点。

「哈啊——」他发出了带有着呜咽的呻吟，在艾达的撞击下溃不成军，他用双腿紧紧地扣住艾达的腰部，整个人随着她的节奏而晃动着，他的后背撞击在了身后冰冷的墙面，黏糊糊的分泌液随着对方猛烈的交合动作从两人相连的位置飞溅而出，他柔嫩的肠壁被女间谍的阴茎操的瑟瑟发抖，原本还气势汹汹的病毒在一瞬间软了下来，他红色的眼眸开始充斥着水汽，视线在艾达冲撞的瞬间被打散变得涣散，「啊啊……哈啊……啊……」

他摆动着自己的腰肢配合着对方的操弄，奇异的快感顺着他的脊椎扩散至他的脑海，他在艾达的身下起伏着，他仰起脑袋露出了带有着浓厚渴望的笑容，一片迷惘的眼眸中充斥着欲望的水汽，他断断续续的呻吟着，又在艾达吮吸着他的胸膛，咬啮着他的乳头时浑身一颤，他坚硬翘起的阴茎在艾达一次又一次的抽插中摆动着，顶端溢出了透明的液体。

他张开着嘴艰难的呼吸着，腰部因为摩擦着敏感甬道的阴茎而酸软，唾液顺着他的嘴角流淌下来。他焦躁难带的扭着臀部，寻找着最为合适的角度配合着艾达的撞击，他柔软紧致的肠壁死死地咬住入侵者，他的舌头从口腔中伸出来，他歪斜着脑袋注视着她，失焦的红色眼眸变得迷蒙甚至是混沌。

艾达抬起头注视着这一切，她将里昂胀大挺立的乳尖吮吸的通红，她移开了自己的唇舌，他的乳头带着水色，一丝透明的唾液从她的口腔中牵扯出来，与他的乳首相连。她索性放松了对于里昂脖颈的钳制，她用双手掰开了他的臀部，让穴口能够完整的暴露出来，她没有任何阻碍的捣入了里昂体内的最深处，她找到了自己想要的入口，然后是Omega的生殖腔，她沉重的撞击在了他的子宫口，他的穴口被她操开同时泛着红肿，她凑上前舔舐过他脖颈上的汗液与污渍，对方发出了急促的喘息声，抬起双臂却不再是攻击，而是环抱住她的背部。

他在她的操弄下变得乖巧起来，就连病毒都丧失了所有的脾气，它们鼓噪着为艾达所带来的一切快感而感到愉悦，它们在Alpha强势的信息素中变得顺从，里昂收缩着甬道纠缠住艾达的阴茎，他在她耳边呻吟着，探出舌头贪恋的舔过她的耳廓，她裸露在外的一部分肌肤。

「别触碰你自己，里昂。」艾达咬着他的肩膀含糊不清的说道，病毒近乎是在一瞬间听从了她的命令，她将它们驯服，而此刻他对她言听计从。里昂移开了准备触碰自己可怜兮兮颤抖的阴茎的手，转而抚摸过艾达的脊背，他手臂所生长出的那一部分属于B.O.W的武器仍未消退，但他小心翼翼的让它避开了她，「你会喜欢……被我操射……对吧，帅哥？」

她加重了抽插的力道，翻搅着他的体内，粘腻着的水渍声与拍击声交缠在一起。她的双手揉搓过里昂富有弹性的浑圆臀瓣，对方挺起了胸部让沾有着唾液水渍，布满了咬痕与吻痕的胸肌蹭在了艾达舒适的旗袍上，他如同陷入混乱与困境般的猛兽般喘着气，低沉沙哑的呻吟带上了催促。

「唔……哈啊啊……啊……」他的脸颊因为欲望而变得通红，丧失了一切理智只剩下渴望的，被病毒所染上红色的眼眸蒙上了一层雾气，他绷紧了自己的腹部，在艾达的顶弄中蜷起了脚趾，他脑海一片空白，女间谍强势的Alpha信息素紧紧地包裹着他，令他浑身燥热难以呼吸，他发出了类似于即将窒息的喘息，无力地摆动着自己的臀部承受对方变换着角度的撞击，他被阴茎摩擦的肠壁瑟瑟发抖，「哈……啊啊……啊啊啊——」

他忽然间就这么射了出来，他摇着头示意自己无法承受更多，他的精液飞溅在了艾达的旗袍与他自己的腹部，随后缓缓地流淌。他感受到艾达继续沉重的抽插了几下，在无法挪动，被肠壁绞紧的情况下只能继续刺入对方的生殖腔，她依旧是操进了他的最深处，将精液灌满了Omega的子宫中，里昂浑身痉挛颤抖着，Alpha的结牢牢地将他酸软的入口卡住。

几分钟后，当结褪去后艾达放开了手，这让浑身脱力的里昂半跪在了地上，她疲倦的阴茎从他的穴口抽出，被精液与粘腻的分泌液夹杂在一起顺着他被操开无法闭合的穴口缓慢滴落，里昂将脑袋贴靠在艾达的腹部喘着气，他抬起眼眸，并未消散的红色依旧带着一部分的欲望，他失焦的双眸注视着她，与Alpha信息素所纠缠在一起的Omega信息素在一瞬间变得浓郁甜美，他凑近她，拥抱住她的双腿，一只手往上触碰着她柔软的乳房，以一种乞求的姿态伸出舌头舔上了Alpha疲软的，带有着他自己味道的阴茎。

女间谍皱了皱眉倒也没将射过一次的性器收回，她轻哼一声饶有兴趣的注视着里昂的表现，对方张开嘴含住她的冠头细细舔弄着，他舔过她的柱身，粗糙柔软的舌头再度让Alpha逐渐兴奋起来，她扶住里昂的脑袋喘了口气，逐渐鼓起的阴茎开始填充里昂的口腔。

他用舌尖描绘过阴茎柱体上的筋脉，他舔吮着她的皱褶，而艾达则不满足的揪住了他的发丝，将重新胀大的粗长肉刃捅进了里昂的口中，对方发出了含糊不清的呜咽声，他摇晃着脑袋想要后退，但女间谍丝毫不在意这些，她操进了里昂的口中，猛地将他往自己的方向压制，阴茎探入了他的咽喉，他蠕动的咽喉想要排出令他条件反射干呕的阴茎，被温暖紧致的口腔挤压的感觉却让艾达愉悦的眯起眼睛，里昂的舌头在被填满的口中艰难的挪动着，他摩擦着肉刃的柱身，呼吸间全是Alpha侵略性十足的气味，他的阴茎兴奋的重新抬头，然后被艾达脱去了高跟鞋的脚猛地踩上。

「唔……嗯……」艾达抓着他的发丝开始了前后的摆动，她经过可以保养的脚趾与细滑的脚掌挤压踩弄着他挺立的阴茎，她逗弄过他的冠头，拨着他的囊袋，里昂发出了呜咽声，他扭动着腰肢，穴口一张一合的收缩着。他的嘴正被对方的阴茎塞满，他无法说话，脑袋正随着艾达操弄他口腔的动作而一前一后的移动，他的唾液浸满了女间谍的肉刃，他吮吸着Alpha的阴茎，在跟不上她节奏的情况下无力的干呕着，他的双眼为此流出了生理性泪水，甬道不满足的收缩挤压着，他放松了另一只紧抱着艾达双腿的手，往身后探去，「唔……呼——」

吞咽不下的唾液随着艾达的阴茎进入的节奏从里昂的唇边流出，他沉闷的呻吟着，手指借助着原本的润滑与精液轻松的滑进了他的体内，他粗暴的扣过自己无法得到满足的肠壁，往前顶着胯部试图将坚硬翘起的阴茎往艾达的脚掌蹭着，他塞入了四根手指在自己被操开的松软甬道中进出，更多的粘液伴随着精液流淌至他的手上，他猛的抓紧了艾达的裙摆，舌头挤压着她的阴茎的同时发出含糊不清的呓语，他渴望着她，乞求着她——他的艾达……他的失而复得的女间谍——

他的肉刃在用自己的手指操着经过一轮疼爱而敏感的肠壁、吸吮着艾达的阴茎、被她的脚掌与脚趾逗弄摩擦的时候射了出来，他的精液粘腻在了女间谍的脚趾间，对方高挑起眉毛，揪住他的头发在操进他咽喉的同时也射了出来，Alpha射在了他的口中，又在射精的期间从他的口腔中缓缓的退开，她射在了他的脸颊上，他的胸前，那些精液顺着他的嘴角与脖颈下滑，他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，艾达将带有着他的精液的脚掌蹭上了他的腹部，他浑身上下都粘腻着白浊的液体。他将口中属于女性Alpha的精液吞下，伸出舌头舔过那些嘴角遗漏的。

艾达猛地将他拉扯起来，让他转身粗暴的压制在了墙上，她的手指陷入了他的臀肉，她靠近他，让自己丝毫不减疲倦的，再度半勃起的阴茎摩擦着他的臀缝。她柔软的胸部挤压着他的背肌，里昂在一瞬间抽出了自己的手指，他手臂的骨刃插入了墙壁之间，他偏过头用水润的红眸注视着她，寄生虫病毒让他对艾达感到贪婪，他摆弄着自己的臀部，不自觉的挑逗着对方。

很难想象他刚才还是一副凶悍，因为病毒的操控想要将她置于死地的状态，而现在的他被她射了一身的精液，肿胀的乳尖泛着水色，他本该充斥着暴虐的涣散红眸全是饕餮的欲望，他摇晃着臀部摩擦着她的阴茎，就像是在渴望着她的进入，她掐住了他异常柔韧的腰部，勾起一抹带有着魅惑气息的笑容，她低头舔过他被粗糙的墙壁摩伤的脊背，他刚才还想杀了她，而他现在却在乞求她操弄他，有趣极了。

她挺入了他的体内，他的肠壁迫不及待的纠缠上来将她包裹住，他发出了呻吟，颤动的睫毛还带有着泪水的色泽，他张开嘴大口的喘着气，满足感令他整个人都止不住的抖动着，他的舌尖似乎还沾有着她的精液，温顺的病毒收回了那些类似于B.O.W的武器，他的手臂又重新变得正常，就连上面的眼珠都消失一净。艾达朝他贴近，她的手环保过他抓握住了他沾有着精液与汗渍的胸肌，她的指腹轻轻地磨挲着他红肿胀痛的乳尖，对方为此敏感的颤抖着。

好极了、好极了——

他软软的靠在墙上翘起自己的臀部，艾达捏着他奶白色的臀肉，上边还能清晰的看见他由于枪套的摩擦而留下的勒痕，她青色的手指印以及被她操红的穴口。他抬起自己的一条腿，身体随着她，他伸出自己的舌头，唾液在他喘息的间隙不断地滴落，他像是在呢喃呻吟着些什么，他撇过眼眸带着些撩拨的注视着她，他发出呻吟，肠壁热烈的吮吸着她开阔他体内的阴茎，他身体的每一处细胞都为极致的、被操弄的快乐而瑟瑟颤抖着。

「艾……达……」他在女间谍侵入的更深时呻吟着她的名字，像是终于在寄生虫病毒的操控中认出了她，或者说他从不会错认过她，只有艾达那属于Alpha的信息素才能够完全的、轻而易举的让他丧失理智，他丝毫不怀疑自己在西班牙第一次遭遇她时就已经因为这阵信息素而湿的厉害，抑制剂在艾达面前从来都是没有效果的，「哈啊……哈……」他随着女间谍的节奏摇摆着自己的腰部，气喘吁吁。

她侵占了他的最内部，属于Omega的生殖腔在她的摩弄中泛着酥麻与疼痛，他的内壁不顾一切的紧咬着对方，在她退出时感到不满，却又在她整根没入时兴奋的抽搐，他感觉自己的臀肉在对方的揉捏之下不断地变形，他的阴茎又在抽插间的兴奋中颤巍巍的翘起，他冠头的顶端的小孔中溢出液体。

他被她整个涨满了，他从未有过这样的感受，他曾经怀疑过政府针对Omega的改造令他不再会让他拥有这些，而当他面对艾达时所有的一切都要缴械投降。他想起了自己在那些夜晚回忆着属于艾达信息素的气味，同时撸动着自己的阴茎蜷缩在床上因为快感而颤抖的模样，他可能带了些哭腔的叫着她的名字，下身湿滑一片。他没想到自己会有一天与已经‘死去’的女间谍再度相遇，甚至匍匐在她的身下被她操的浑身发烫痉挛着颤动。他属于Omega的子宫中早已灌满了她的精液，她的气息就像是渗入了他的体内，他的思维在对方的翻搅顶入中混乱成一团，他不断地收缩着自己的甬道，绞紧了她将他撑大的阴茎，热气不断地从他口中冒出，他在对方倏然又一次的激烈撞击中射了出来，精液飞溅在了墙壁上。

他听见了艾达戏谑的笑声，对方似乎对于操射他这件事极其的满意，他身体内那些寄生虫病毒从未像是现在这般安静温顺过，它们就像是乞求快乐的小狗般的朝艾达摇着尾巴，就连他的骨髓中都透露出酥爽，这简直像是毒药般的令人上瘾，他想，当艾达倾身上前咬住他后颈的腺体时，他由上至下止不住的颤栗着，她的结逐步的鼓起，她的冠头堵在了Omega的子宫口处，她咬破了他的腺体，然后是毫不留情的注入，他颤动着承受了Alpha的标记，现在他是她的了，他甘之如饴。

对方的精液灌进了他已经被充满的体内，太多了，他呜咽着啜泣，汗津津的金棕色刘海遮挡住了他一部分的视线，女性Alpha不知疲倦的阴茎在标记完成、射满一次后再度膨胀起来，他被钉在她的阴茎上旋转一百八十度，他重新面对着她，女间谍折过他的腰让自己能够继续顺畅的操进他的最深处，她的双手挤压着他粘腻着汗渍精液的胸膛，继续拉扯刮搔着他敏感刺痛的红肿乳头，他想要拒绝更多，但他的甬道正食不知味的继续紧紧缠绕住侵入者，他眯起眼睛，双腿一下一下的抽搐着，体内的寄生虫病毒在舒爽中欢喜雀跃。

「乖男孩。」他在不知道经历了多久的操弄，就连腰肢都完全酸软无力的情况下听见了艾达带有着喘息与满足的沙哑嗓音，女间谍魅惑的嗓音一如既往，Alpha像是用不完的精力将他压在墙上、摁倒在地面操了个遍，她注入的精液让他的腹部不自然的鼓起着，而他自己所喷溅出的那些大部分沾染在了他自己的身上，正脖颈与胸部不断地下滑，艾达的手指涂抹过他皮肤上近乎淋满了的白浊液体，叼着他的乳首不断吮吸着，他现在浑身上下都布满了她的味道与她的痕迹，「我知道……你总会想要更多……我不知足的肯尼迪特工。」

她注意到他逐渐散去猩红重新变回灰蓝色的涣散眼眸，将手指插入了他的口中翻搅着他的口腔与舌叶，她挺起胯部在对方无力的拒绝中一次次的抽插着，顺着他们的交合处所滴落的精液与粘滑的分泌液早已汇集出了一片小水滩，艾达很清楚里昂还能够承受更多，当双方都是经历过一部分改造的Alpha和Omega时，粗暴而又野性的性爱总不会那么快速的结束。

艾达抬起头吻上了里昂的唇，对方迫不及待的探出舌头与她缠绕在一起，搂住她的脑袋。


	9. Chapter 9

「哈……啊……艾……艾达……」里昂将自己的脑袋埋进枕头中低声呻吟道，他一只手划过自己的胸膛捏紧了红肿胀痛的乳头，他皱着眉颤抖着，拼命揉搓着自己的乳尖，挤压着比平时要软上一些的大块胸肌，他粉嫩挺立的乳头泛着水色的光泽，白色的乳汁随着他揉捏的动作缓缓流出，淋洒在他的手指间，他感受到了细微的刺痛，但这丝毫不能减缓他的动作，他颤抖着喘着气，胸肌在他自己的搓揉下不断变形，他发出呜咽，不满足的加大力道，燥热难耐的扭动着自己韧性极佳的腰部，他的皮肤上淌满了晶莹的汗水，「艾达……啊……啊……艾达……艾达……」

他不断的叫着她的名字，从床上挪动着朝坐在旁边的人爬过去，他蜷起了自己的双腿，黏滑的分泌液随着他的动作从又湿又软的穴口中挤出，跳蛋在他的甬道中震动着，它摩擦着他细嫩的、被艾达调教的异常敏感的肠壁，几乎每一次的动作都会带起电流般的快感，它们席卷着他的细胞，逼迫他为此持续摆动着自己柔韧的腰，紧缩着穴口，双腿打颤，他浑身止不住的战栗着，在艾达的身边瘫软无力的扭动着自己，渴望的嗅着她的气味，她那足以令他疯狂的信息素，「哈、啊啊……啊啊啊——」

里昂忽然间陷入了痉挛，他带有老茧的粗糙手指止不住的挤压着自己饱胀了乳汁的胸膛，奶水像是一条弧线般的喷洒出来，沾在了床单和艾达的衣物上，他挣扎着扭动臀部射了出来，精液黏哒哒的蹭在了他的腹部。他在突如其来的高潮中瑟瑟发抖，随后又在继续动作的跳蛋中呻吟着。特工缓慢的靠近艾达，攀附着她的大腿，精液与乳汁在他爬动的路线中留下了湿润的痕迹，他将自己的头蹭向艾达的腹部，从刚才开始就一直包围着他的Alpha信息素更加的浓郁，他伸出舌头隔着皮裤舔上了早已被女间谍释放出的Alpha性器，坚硬，粗大，带有着不容忽视的温度。

艾达伸出手抚摸过里昂汗津津的金棕色发丝，她的Omega伸出了猩红柔软的舌头拼命隔着皮裤的布料舔舐着她鼓涨的阴茎，他的鼻子有一下没一下的轻戳着，他含住她的阴茎不断的吮吸着发出声响，同时摆动着自己的胯部让半勃起的阴茎磨挲着床面，他断断续续的呢喃着呻吟，唾液淋湿了她皮裤鼓起的部位，他轻轻的咬啮，随后用力的吸食着，一双手放弃了自己挑逗自己被乳汁胀满，无处宣泄而不满足的胸部，扶上了她的皮带，颤动着解开那些扣子与拉链。

Alpha粗长的阴茎在他拉开裤子与内裤的瞬间弹了出来，拍击在里昂的脸颊上，他迫不及待的用脸颊厮磨着它，含住冠头将它纳入口中。他无法吞没过大的红色阴茎，艾达的肉刃还未进入一半便将他的口腔塞满，他努力的咽着唾液，挪动的口腔壁挤压着口中的巨物，女间谍为此发出一声低沉的呻吟，她在里昂运用起舌头磨挲她的柱体，忍住犯呕的感觉继续吞入时奖励性的揉了揉他的脑袋，对方发出一声呜咽抬起了头，粘腻的唾液滴滴嗒嗒的淋上了她的阴茎，随后他又重新垂下头再度进行吞咽，双手揉捏着她的囊袋。

「乖男孩……」艾达为里昂紧致湿热的口腔叹息道，她摆动起自己的胯部，揪住了里昂后脑的发丝开始前后律动，她以自己的节奏操着他的口腔，撞击磨挲着他的上颚与咽喉，对方发出难受的闷哼，他顺着艾达的力道进行着动作，用柔韧的舌叶卷住她滑腻的冠头，很快里昂口腔中无法吞咽的，随着他的嘴角无力下淌的唾液给予了最佳的润滑，她操进了他的喉咙深处，对方皱着眉发出干呕声，舌头不断的挤压着入侵者，「吸一吸它，甜心。」

里昂听话的进行着动作，他的腿一抽一抽的痉挛着，更多黏滑的液体从他收缩着的穴口流出来，他吮舔着艾达的阴茎，舌尖磨蹭着她的柱体，他侧过头亲吻着那些皱褶与青筋，女间谍紧咬着牙关，她一眨不眨的注视着里昂被塞满的口腔，他舔弄过她的阴茎而时不时探出的通红舌尖，他的脸颊被情欲熏的通红。随后他继续尝试张大被对方操至酸软的嘴巴，他尽可能的整个包裹住她，他的咽喉在阴茎进出的摩擦中泛着火辣的疼痛，唾液不断的低落，他吸着艾达的囊袋，用舌头仔细的逗弄着，他听见了女间谍暗哑的呻吟，她略带沙哑的特殊尾音将他兴奋的打颤，他射过一轮的阴茎又重新抬起头来，他攀爬在了艾达的双腿上，蓄满乳汁略显柔软的胸肌挤压着她的双腿，他的奶水湿漉漉的从肿胀的乳头中流出来，淋湿了艾达的皮肤。

她喜欢这个，艾达想，没有人知道在战场上无比强势的特工会有着如此表现，他那被衬衫与战术背心，或是皮质外套所包裹着的身体已经被她调教的如此敏感。她仰起头发出叹息，律动着不断的在里昂的口腔中冲撞着，她动了动腿部挤压着他充斥了奶水的胸膛，他被她挑逗的异常胀大的奶头——谁都知道经过改造的特工基本上表现的像是一名Alpha而非Omega，他不会对任何的信息素起反应，除了她的——她在浣熊市标记了他。

磨蹭着她的特工沉声的呜咽着，他扭动着身体，体温在Alpha的信息素下燃烧着，他将她的阴茎含在口中仔细的舔弄着，他皱着眉，灰蓝色水润的眼眸中充斥着专注，他的口中被撑的满满，双乳分泌着香甜的乳汁……艾达狠狠地将里昂的脑袋压下，阴茎操进了他咽喉的最深处，她猛地将跳蛋的功率调制最大，里昂发出断断续续沉闷的呻吟，他更加的湿了，腰部也晃动的厉害。他一只手摸索向下狠命的挤弄自己涨起的胸膛，皮肤为此留下了清晰的指印，奶水在他的动作间止不住的溢出，喷洒乳汁的奇异快感令他整个人都瑟缩着。

艾达喘着气在几次的进出抽插中射进了里昂的口腔，她硕大的冠头顶进了最深处，突如其来灌入的精液让里昂呛住了，他猛烈的咳嗽几声，努力的吞咽着，部分的精液伴随着唾液从他因为纳入阴茎而张开的嘴中流出，情色的牵扯粘腻在一起。艾达退出的足够迅速，这让剩下的一部分精液射在了里昂的脸上，黏在他金棕色的刘海与颤抖的睫毛上，艾达让自己的阴茎划过特工的嘴角，带有着胡茬的下颚与沾着汗液的脖颈，对方咽了咽口水，舔过嘴角属于女间谍的精液，白色的痕迹一直从他的脸上沾满到脖颈。

里昂继续往前挪着，他软乎乎湿漉漉的舌头舔过艾达紧致的腹部，流连在女间谍经过锻炼而精致的肌肉上，还在持续滴落乳汁的胸部挤压在了女间谍的阴茎上，他像是想要将其夹在胸肌间不断摩擦着，他没办法完全包裹着它，但挤压已经足够了，他亲吻着她汗津津紧绷的腹部，对方的性器在他胸口的厮磨间逐渐重新挺立坚硬，里昂红润泛着水色的乳头有意无意的轻擦过她的阴茎，被流出的乳汁缓慢的沾染上她的肉刃，顺着皱褶流淌着。

「哈啊——」艾达长舒一口气，特工的胸肌算不上软，但当他弹性十足的肌肉连带着上面凹凸不平的疤痕摩擦着她的阴茎时，这太容易令她感到兴奋了。她伸出手摸索着他泛红的眼角，拨开遮挡住他视线的过长刘海，她发出叹息，而里昂则像是在寻找何种方式能够让她更加舒适一般，他搂住她的腰部，慢腾腾的舔舐着她的肚脐，他的手缓慢的上移捏住了她柔软的乳房，他挤压着她同样变得坚硬的乳头，摆动着上半身让胸肌不间断的摩擦着她的阴茎，他感受到女间谍绷紧了肌肉，随即张开嘴用牙齿厮磨着她的腹部，他在上面留下了属于自己的清晰牙印，另一只手紧紧的包裹住她舒适的，软绵绵的乳房，「极佳的……哈……表现，肯尼迪特工……」

她在对方揉搓着她的乳房时低沉的呻吟着，她坚挺的阴茎摩擦在他的胸肌之间有些硬的发痛，对方温热的鼻息喷洒在她的皮肤上，她摸索着里昂金棕色的脑袋，低声的嘀咕着些让人听不清楚词句的赞叹，她被他抚弄的舒适极了，他从乳头中挤压出的奶水令她的下身黏滑一片，她的阴茎顺畅的在他的胸部上磨蹭着，随后她在特工拉扯着她略微红肿的乳头，同时故意收拢双臂夹住她的性器时射了出来，黏哒哒的精液在持续的射精中沾满了里昂的胸膛，与他乳头所分泌的乳汁交融在一起。特工停下了动作撑起了身体，他一只手涂抹过胸前白浊的精液，挤压着他的胸肌令乳汁从不自然肿大的乳头间流出，艾达的精液与他自己的奶水沾满了他的手指与掌心，他在艾达的注视中伸出舌头，隐约能见到拉扯着的银丝般的唾液。他舔上了自己的掌心，吮吸着沾有艾达精液的指尖，他一双灰蓝色的眼眸迷茫而失焦，充斥着对于她的贪婪的性欲与渴望。

「我需要……你……艾达……」他在喘息间这么呢喃道，跨坐在了她的身上，翘起自己的臀部让湿软的穴口摩擦着她射过一轮的阴茎，而他自己的则兴奋的翘起挺立，他凑上前试图亲吻艾达的嘴唇，却被对方灵巧的躲避，他皱了皱眉，在他的Alpha张嘴将他滴落乳汁的乳头纳入口中时喘着粗气。艾达的舌尖灵巧的揉压着他蓄满了奶水的胸膛，她另一只手也抬起抚弄上被冷落的另一边，里昂在对方挤压吸食那些乳汁时战栗颤抖着，他清晰的感受到艾达啜着他的奶头，女间谍勾起嘴角为那些奶水咂舌，愉悦的吞咽着，她在吮吸那些乳汁时不忘记搂住他的腰将他扯入自己的怀抱，另一只纤细修长的手指开始揉搓着他另一旁的胸肌，那些胀满了他双乳的乳汁被轻而易举的挤出，淋湿了她的手掌，她逗弄着他水润红肿的奶头，他弹性十足的肌肉在她的手掌中变换着形状，艾达发出了情色的吸吮声，她甚至是运用起了牙齿咬啮着他好挤出更多的奶水，乳汁从奶头间被吸出的不同寻常的扭曲快感让里昂急促的喘息呻吟，他随着艾达吞咽吸食的动作犹如缺氧般的挣扎着，奶水顺着他布满对方精液的胸膛下滑出一道水迹，他摆动起自己的胯部，滑腻的臀缝摩擦着对方的阴茎。

「哈啊……啊啊……艾……不……」他在女间谍不停歇折磨他的乳头间发出呻吟，他的思绪因为那些被挤出的乳汁混乱成一团，艾达饶有兴致的吸啜着他的奶水，她的舌尖戳刺着他肿胀的乳头，他挺起自己的胸部往她的口中不自觉的送去，他的双手轻扶住艾达的肩膀，他在对方又一次用力的吸食中浑身颤抖，拥抱住了她的脑袋，她用牙齿啃咬着他的乳头，她的脸颊与嘴角沾染上了他乳白色的奶水，她另一只手突然加重力道猛烈的挤弄着，「啊啊……哈啊啊啊啊——」

里昂忽然间拔高了呻吟声，他夹紧了自己的双腿，在高潮中剧烈抖动痉挛着，他的乳汁在艾达的用力挤压下从奶头中喷涌出弧线洒在了对方身上，这阵喷洒不知道持续了多久，他为那些液体由他的胸肌涌出的触感快乐的战栗着，愉悦舒爽的快感电流般的窜过他的身体，他晃动的阴茎在几下的抽搐后射了出来，精液与奶水混杂着尽洒在了他与艾达紧密相贴的身体间，他们彼此近乎被奶汁淋得透湿。分泌液从他收缩的穴口溢出，滴落在了艾达勃起兴奋的阴茎上，他搂住她无助的喘着气，断断续续的呻吟着。艾达扶住了他的臀部，她揉搓他的臀瓣顺着滑腻的分泌着探入了他的穴口，下一秒猛地将他下压以熟悉的角度直接操进了Omega的生殖腔，她瞬间撑大近乎撕裂着他的肠壁，粗长的肉刃将他的体内塞的满满，她抽出了他体内振动的跳蛋，又在几下的抽插中逼迫着里昂发出带有着哭腔呜咽的呻吟。

「太……啊啊……艾达……太多了……哈啊……艾达……」他在女间谍的冲撞捣弄中轻微的摇着头，但他的腰部却愉悦的摆动起来，身体因为艾达的入侵与填满而快乐的瑟瑟发抖。他细嫩被艾达调教的无比敏感的肠壁柔顺的紧紧包裹住她，他低吟着叹息，艾达抓紧了他的臀瓣，在挤压着他的臀肉的同时将他抬起放落，他被不断的抽离又重新狠狠地钉回对方粗长的阴茎上，粘腻的分泌液从他们交合的穴口不断的飞溅涌出，「哈啊……啊啊啊……」

他忽然间又被艾达转身压在了床上，对方迫使他翘起臀部，以此更好的入侵撞击，她操开了他属于Omega的生殖腔，沉重的撞击在最内部的子宫口。她的阴茎因为对方湿热紧致的体内而继续胀大着，她抽离时带出了他粉嫩的软肉，囊袋摩擦拍击在他的臀上，她俯下身亲吻着他的背肌留下清晰的红痕，嘴唇若有若无的擦过他的腺体，上面有她的齿印，被她标记的特工散发着一部分属于她的味道。

「揉一揉你可怜的胸……里昂，你看你的可爱的乳头还在……滴着乳汁……甜心……」她低头含住里昂通红的耳垂说到，她很清楚Omega确实能够分泌出奶水，但她从未想过当这副画面摆在里昂身上时是如此的火辣——他灰蓝色的眼眸只剩下欲望的迷茫，他不满足的在她身边摆动呻吟着，他挤压着他的胸部，手指变换着角度搓着他早已红肿的乳头，奶汁从中溢出顺着他的指缝间滴落——这幅画面太容易令她感到兴奋，艾达舔了舔嘴角，一下又一下的冲撞着里昂的体内，他随着她的顶弄而前后摇摆着，他扭动着他精干柔韧的腰部，奶白色的臀肉因为她手指抓握的力道泛起红色，「我从来不知道你有那么多……老天，帅哥，我的甜心，你知道你刚才涌出了多少……里昂，你喜欢这样，对吧？」

她在他耳边低沉的轻笑，她沉稳的撞击着Omega的子宫口，她轻而易举就将里昂在她的身下操开，对方半张着嘴发出湿软的呻吟，他扶在床上的手挪至自己的胸前继续挑逗着他胀痛的乳头，奶水就像是停不下来的不断被挤出，他翘起的臀肉随着艾达的节奏而颤动着，对方开阔着他更为敏感的生殖腔，粗糙的阴茎的进入撑大了它，他粘滑的生殖腔瑟缩着紧咬着入侵者，他无法找到任何焦距的灰蓝色眼眸一片迷惘，接近极限的快乐令他的瞳孔上翻，他沉重的喘着气，舌头无力的伸出嘴角。

他在艾达的挺弄冲撞间摇摆着腰部，曾经见识过他在战场上表现的女间谍熟知他腰部的柔韧性与力道，他能够轻松自如的解决危险的大型生化武器，而此刻却在她的操弄下气喘吁吁，无力的喘息呻吟。他揉着自己的胸部，淋满了精液与奶水的胸膛交织出刺激性的画面，他粗暴的拉扯着颤动红肿的乳头，刺痛伴随着麻痒侵蚀着他的理智，他浑身的细胞都愉悦的颤抖着。他的体内被艾达的阴茎搅得一团糟，敏感的肠壁因为对方的厮磨而痉挛抽动，她每次的抽插都将他体内的分泌液噗呲噗呲的挤出，它们飞溅在了床单上，与原本就流淌在上面的乳汁精液混杂在一起。

「告诉我……你有多舒服……里昂……」她攀附着他的后背，一只手禁锢着他的腰部，一只手将他的右腿抬起来，她加大了抽插的频率与力道，对方翘起挺立的阴茎在半空中无力地上下摆动着，从乳头中溢出的奶水顺着里昂的皮肤往下流淌，他们划过他的锁骨与脖颈，最终沾染在了他面前的床单上，「你喜欢我这么操你，对吧……你真该看一看你是如何紧紧地咬着我不放……热情至极，里昂……」

她的话语让特工发出了羞愧的呜咽，他艰难的喘着气身体被艾达操的一晃一晃，对方的冠头研磨着他的子宫口，柔嫩的生殖腔被她操开变得红肿，他呜咽着带有哭腔的呻吟，灰蓝色朦胧一片的眼眸充斥着水色，更多的奶水因为他的挤压而溢出，而他每一次的挤弄都会惹来肠壁的紧缩，羞耻伴随着快感几乎要将他逼疯，他听见了女间谍性感的轻笑声，他更加弓起背翘着臀部，胸部早已在自己的蹂躏下通红一片，艾达抓过他的手将其剪至身后，她一下下沉重的冲撞着，他的内壁吮吸绞紧着她的阴茎，不满足的剧烈收缩着。

「不……艾达……哈啊……让我……让我……请……」他为他饱胀了乳汁的胸膛乞求着，他必须触碰着它们，他努力的想让自己只要轻轻一碰就能够惹来浑身战栗的乳头摩擦在床单上，但艾达丝毫没有给予他这个机会，他想要挤压它们，触碰它，将那些该死见鬼的乳汁挤出他的胸膛，他喜欢将奶水挤出的瞬间，它们从他的乳头中喷涌而出，「艾达……求你了……艾达、哈啊……啊啊啊——」

他发出了扭曲原始，而又受伤的呻吟，他的阴茎就这么在艾达的操弄下射了出来，他的身体被女间谍半抬起，精液顺势射在了他糟糕透顶的胸膛上，他浑身粘腻一片，乳头还在时不时的滴出奶水，他凌乱的金棕色发丝粘在汗津津的脸颊，热气不断地从他口中轻喘出。艾达俯下身直接将他整个抱起，他沉重的落在了她的阴茎上，坐姿令她更加的深入，她的肉刃轻而易举的操弄着他的子宫口，他在女间谍的动作中上下颠动着，黏糊糊的分泌液将他与艾达相连的部位湿润的一塌糊涂。他的手依旧被对方反剪在身后，他扬起脖颈弓着腰，唾液从他的嘴角流淌下来，艾达腾出一手慢腾腾的逗弄着他的乳头，她以自己颠动抽插里昂的节奏摁压着他的胸肌，那些湿漉漉的奶水再度淋满了她的手，她的动作惹来了里昂满足的叹息，他用舌头舔过自己的嘴唇，勾起了饕足的弧度。

「棒……棒极了……艾达……艾达……」他神志不清胡乱的呻吟着，丝毫看不出不久前在遭遇艾达时沉稳质问的模样，对方的肉刃顶撞着他的最深处，他整个人都被女间谍操的舒爽极了，她修长纤细的手指逗弄着他的乳头，他蜷起了自己的脚趾，低垂下脑袋发出破碎不堪的呻吟，他被操肿的穴口带着刺痛，Omega信息素变得甜腻令人窒息，「我要……更多……更……啊啊……」他需要她的Alpha更多的操弄与爱抚，她的肉刃捅进了他的最深处，这正是他想要的，他敏感的生殖腔因为过多的快感而痉挛着，他探出舌头扭过头，得知了自家Omega想法的艾达第一时间凑上前与他亲吻在一起。

里昂在这个Alpha更为强势的吻中发出了抽泣，他们的舌头交缠在一起，他迫不及待吮吸着艾达的舌尖，对方放开了对于他的钳制，双手环绕住他捏住了他的乳头，他的乳汁断断续续的由对方的动作中被挤出，他专注于这个亲吻，发出了难耐的鼻音，他又在奶水喷洒出的过程中射了出来，而艾达则凶狠的持续撞击着他的子宫口，摩擦着他的生殖腔，她的结缓慢的鼓起，将全部的精液灌进了他的体内。她咬住了他的腺体，感受着特工在她的精液的冲刷下瑟瑟颤动的身体，她尝到了血腥味，而里昂则迷蒙混沌的伸出舌头喘着气，他的下身不断地痉挛着，双腿抽搐，他感到对方灌入他子宫的精液还在持续不断地增多，他发出了兽般的呜咽，摇晃着自己的脑袋注视着腹部微微鼓起。

Alpha的结很好的阻挡了那些倒流的精液，现在Omega的子宫中蓄满了属于她的精液，他浑身还在高潮中未回过神来的抽动着，里昂被操至无力的身体酸软的瘫靠着艾达，他为对方涨起的结大口喘着气，艾达低声笑着用手抚摸着他略微鼓胀的腹部，轻轻一按就知道里面装满了属于她的精液。火辣极了，她想，偏过头亲吻着他布满汗珠的脖颈，手指缓慢的擦去他乳头留下的奶水，将迷惘乖巧的特工收拢在怀中。

「你知道我在战场上遇见你时就想这么做了。」她在他耳边低语着，里昂为此发出了委屈的呜咽，他微微侧过头用那双充斥着控诉的灰蓝色眼眸注视着她，似乎在提醒她挑逗了他一番，将浑身燥热湿透的Omega留在原地使用绳枪飞走的人也正是她，「那只是工作，甜心。」她嗤笑着解释道，里昂在下一秒抓住了她的手与她十指相扣，Alpha与Omega的信息素相互交融在一起。

「我知道。」里昂用嘶哑的语调回答，他被对方阴茎操过一轮的喉咙还有些疼痛，他在Alpha确保受孕的结缓慢消退后转身趴在了艾达的身上，他不甘心的用鼻子蹭了蹭她柔软的胸部，粘腻的肌肤相互摩擦在一起，他被操开的穴口暂时无法合拢，精液与分泌液随着他每一次细微的动作流淌出来，「但只能望着自己Alpha离开的背影可没想象中的那么舒服。」他嘀嘀咕咕的抱怨着，伸出舌头轻舔过艾达挺立的红色乳尖，他吮吸着她，小心的咬啮着，「我讨厌绳枪。」他含糊不清的说着。

艾达摇了摇头，抚摸着闹别扭的Omega金棕色的脑袋，带着一贯的宠溺与安抚。


	10. Chapter 10

好久不见，里昂。

他的Alpha勾起惑人的笑意，如猫般的金褐色眼眸中充斥着与她的信息素相同的温度。

「哈……」里昂轻喘了一口气，他揪住她不久前遗忘在公寓的红色衬衫凑近鼻翼，他将自己的脸埋在还留有着Alpha犹如冷兵器般危险性十足，却又让人冰冷颤抖的信息素的衬衫中，他深吸一口气，股间轻而易举的因为他的Alpha所残留的信息素而湿的一塌糊涂，他有些颤动的掀起自己的衬衫，粗糙的指腹游移在自己的腹部，随后往上抚摸过他柔软具有弹性的胸肌，「唔——」

他侧躺在床上夹紧了自己的双腿，幻想着艾达光滑，保养姣好的手指轻抚他皮肤的感受，他揉搓过自己比起平时还要软上一些的胸部，两根手指不断地摩擦着敏感的乳头——快想想艾达平时总喜欢怎样咬过它们，里昂弓起背部，昂起自己的脖颈发出了无助的喘息。她总喜欢含住它们深深地吮吸着，他想，不受控制的扭动了几下腰部，然后用牙齿将它们咬住，里昂捏紧了自己的乳尖，模拟着艾达喜欢的方式拉扯着，她总喜欢挤上几下，他呜咽着，这时他的胸部就会开始酥麻胀痛——

这件事可跟你没有任何的关系，帅哥。

女间谍强势的Alpha信息素缠绕着他，这让他几乎为此感到窒息。对方朝他歪了歪头，舌尖若有若无的划过唇角，他为她不适时的、挑逗性十足的动作咽了咽口水，紧握手枪的手为忍耐而颤抖着。像是察觉到他的窘境的女间谍缓步朝他走来，他压下枪支打算从她那得到更多有利的讯息，却在她与他擦身而过，利用绳枪飞走前所留下的那些撩人的笑意变硬了，他的阴茎将军裤顶起了一个小帐篷，他抬手按压着自己的鼻梁，深吸一口气，因为她而条件反射产生的分泌液缓慢的划过他的腿部。

所幸他很快就忍住了那些来势汹汹的欲望，被艾达轻而易举挑逗起的身体散发着渴求的气息，他强迫自己收敛起Omega控制不住散发而出的，甜腻的信息素，深深地叹息着，重新认真严肃的投入任务中——而不是像现在，他正将自己通红的脸埋进艾达的衣物中进行着自慰，他的手指有些粗暴的搓着挺立变硬的乳头，被女间谍调教过的身体敏感的可怕，他收缩着自己的穴口，那里被分泌液弄得又湿又滑。

「艾达……」他低沉的呻吟着自己Alpha的名字，Omega甜腻的信息素充斥了整间卧室，他捏住自己的胸肌不断地揉着，他呼吸着衬衫上的气味，假装自己正被女间谍侵略性十足的信息素所包围，他紧皱着眉头沉重的喘着气，涨满了胸部的乳汁在他变换着角度的挤压下从乳头缓缓地溢出，滴滴答答的流淌在床单上，「哈啊……艾达……」

他为奶水从胸部挤出的诡异触感咬紧了下唇，艾达喜欢仔细的舔去它们，他伸出舌头一边喘息一边思索着，老天，他再度呜咽出声，翻涌而起的欲望让他渴望着女间谍充满他的身体，他回忆着利用艾达熟悉的节奏逗弄着自己的乳头，被挤出的乳汁淋湿了他的双手，他跪在床上不断地让睡裤中的勃起的阴茎摩擦着床单，他不满足的摆动起腰部，收紧十指的力道，他用指腹捏着堵住自己的乳尖，被奶水涨满却又得不到发泄的胸肌让他略感痛苦，但艾达喜欢这个，他发出幼兽受伤般的呜鸣用脑袋磨挲着艾达的红色衬衫，他伸出舌头舔过那些布料，唾液湿漉漉的留在了上面。

需要搭顺风车吗，帅哥？

她总是能够将一句普通的话表达的既挑逗又蛊惑性十足，里昂想起了自己跨坐在艾达身上，失去理智着迷的进行着上下抽插动作的画面，她用手指夹着他的舌头搅动着他的口腔——里昂为脑海中的幻想兴奋的喘粗气，他的阴茎胀的更大了，他忽然有些不满足摩擦着被单的节奏，可他没办法腾出更多的手去安抚它——女性Alpha所释放出的巨大肉刃在他的体内进出着，她熟练的操进他属于Omega的生殖腔，顶弄着他的子宫，他为此瑟瑟擅抖着，却怎么也停不下来动作。

比起那些该死的交通工具，他更想骑在她的身上。

里昂发出含糊不清的呻吟，被汗浸湿的金棕色发丝凌乱的遮挡住了他的眼眸，撒在艾达的衣服与这张床上。他的喉结上下滚动着，一张一合的穴口无比期望艾达的进入，她会填满他，让他的体内不留一丝的缝隙，她永远都知道该用怎样的角度才能让他发出愉悦湿软的呻吟，该如何操他才能让他在她的身上雌伏摆动，迎合她的所有攻势。他有没有说过他喜欢她顶撞进他的最深处？他能够紧紧地用甬道将对方纠缠住，他所渴望的……让她留在自己的身边……而非……

「哈啊……不……艾达……」他揉搓着自己肿胀的乳头，为麻痒与刺痛拒绝的摇晃着脑袋，他发出颤抖的哼声，不成强调的嘟囔着Alpha的名字，「我想要更多……艾达……更多……」他不满足的哽咽着，低沉性感的嗓音带上了沙哑的恳求，他拉着胀大的乳头，忽然间从开它们，死死地挤弄着蓄满了乳汁，带有一定柔软性的胸部，奶水涌出了他的乳尖，在力道过大的压榨下成一条弧线向前喷去，溅射乳汁所带来的快感令里昂整个人止不住的抖动着，他无助的呻吟倏然变得高亢，绷紧坚硬的阴茎在他的睡裤内射的黏糊一片，他双腿抽动着，分泌液一波波的溢出穴口，「艾达……我想要……你……」

「这就是你迎接我的方式？」突如其来的女声让躺在床上，正将自己埋进艾达的衣物中进行自慰，湿软的一塌糊涂的特工愣在了原位，他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，似乎怀疑自己听错了，他抬起头艰难的让失焦的灰蓝色双眸对准逐渐走近他的女性，熟悉的、压迫性十足的冰冷信息素一拥而上，像是锋利的刀刃般扼住了他的喉咙——但里昂却能够感到自己更湿了，蠕动着的甬道正无比期待艾达的进入，「这真是出乎意料的……特别。」

女间谍为自己刚才所见的一切愉悦的轻哼着，她有说过里昂呼吸着她衣物上残留的信息素气味进行自慰的样子实在是辣透了吗？那名在战场上一脸面无表情，自信心十足，疲惫而又苦大仇深的特工居然会露出这样的表情，她望着他充斥着欲望的灰蓝色眼眸，他赤裸着上半身，胸口布满了他自己所捏出的青色手印，他红色的乳头不自然的胀大着，乳白色的奶水浸湿了他泛着粉嫩通红的胸膛，可口极了，艾达想，Alpha信息素在呼吸间变得浓郁。

「艾达……我……」他慢腾腾的朝她爬过去，直到抵达站在床铺边缘的艾达身边，他伸出手搂抱住她的双腿，他将脸颊蹭在了她黑色光滑的皮裤上，整个人因为纠缠住他、快要令他无法呼吸的信息素而无比的兴奋。他没想到艾达会出现在这里，但她肯定不喜欢他弄脏她的衬衫，「我……」

他想他应该道歉，但当他回过神来的时候，已经解开了艾达皮裤的拉链，迫不及待的舔上了被Alpha释放出来的坚硬阴茎，他亲吻着阴茎的冠头，用嘴唇尝试着将它包裹住，他舔舐着她发红的粗大阴茎，扎人的胡茬摩擦在了她的皮肤上。他深吸一口气，仔细的让唾液染湿肉刃，他张开嘴尝试着将它容纳进口中，这有些太困难了，这并不是他第一次得到的信息，她的阴茎超乎了他口腔的容量，他努力纳入了一些，当她的冠头差不多抵在他的喉咙时，仍有一大半被留在了外面。

他并不意外，里昂想，他抬起眼眸试图望向艾达，呼吸间全是她浓郁魅惑性十足的香味，经过病毒改造的Alpha一向如此，就像是他——虽然他是Omega，里昂用双手扣住艾达滚圆的臀瓣，皱着眉将她往自己的方向摁压。

「为什么不继续下去，帅哥？」她发出一声低沉沙哑的轻笑，特殊的尾音令里昂忍不住颤抖了几下。她抬起手让手指穿梭在男人的发丝间，揪住了他金棕色的头发，她眯起眼睛享受着对方紧致的口腔与挪动的吞咽，较高的温度让她控制不住的耸动胯部往更里面顶撞，「告诉我你接下来想要做些什么，里昂？」

「唔……」特工含糊不清的应道，艾达的询问让他被欲望烧晕的头脑一时半会反应不过来，他愣了几秒钟，就连舔舐摩擦着女间谍阴茎的舌头都为此停顿了下来，这让对方有些不满的挑了挑眉，揪紧了他的发丝重新将自己顶撞进里昂的口中，肉刃强势的插入了他咽喉的更深处，里昂随即而来的干呕与喉间为了吐出它所产生的挤压令她感到满意，「嗯……」

他发出粘腻在一起的鼻音，拥抱着贴近艾达，胸口残留的乳汁湿漉漉的沾在了她的皮裤上，形成了白色的印记，他努力的吞咽着对方粗壮的柱体，用舌头在狭窄近乎没有的空间内挪动吮舔着，他没办法将那些过多分泌出的唾液吞下，它们顺着他的嘴角滑落，同时沾满了他口中的阴茎。

「在运用你灵巧的舌头时好好地想一想，里昂。」她半弯下腰低喃着，一只手摸索着下滑直到抵达他的胸部，她的手掌摩擦过他健硕富有弹性的胸肌，轻松的揉弄挤压着对方红肿的乳尖，他的软肉在她的手下变换着形状，奶水再一次经由她的动作不断地涌出，棒极了，她喜欢这个，艾达听着特工因为被阴茎塞满咽喉所断断续续发出的艰难呻吟，他的阴茎又再度缓慢的挺起翘起，将早就被精液浸湿一片的睡裤重新顶了起来，她能够想象的出他的穴口是如何渴望的收缩，那些分泌液随着它的一张一合不断地溢出，将他的股缝变得黏湿。

她掐住他的乳尖进行拉扯，有技巧的榨取着内部饱胀的乳汁，奶水随着她的动作一波又一波的被挤出，它们洒在了她的身上与床单上，但艾达丝毫不在意这些，她前后摇摆着胯部开始操着里昂的嘴巴，她攥紧了他的发丝，戳刺他咽喉的动作可能变得粗暴起来，对方为乳汁喷洒而出的感受不断抖动着，他的喉咙被粗糙的阴茎摩擦的生痛，他听见了艾达带有着沙哑的性感呻吟，为此兴奋的卖力挪动起舌头，卷起仔细的舔过正在他口腔中撞击的阴茎。

他想要做什么……

里昂有些混乱的思索着，他抓紧了艾达的皮裤显得不知所措，他无法吐出任何的话语，被阴茎反复进出操弄的嘴巴只能发出闷哼的呻吟，他灰蓝色的眼眸被欲望染上了生理性的泪水，随后沾染上了他颤动着的睫毛。他吮吸着口中肆意的巨物，张开嘴尽可能的吞下更多，艾达正在挑逗他胸部的手指动作忽然停了下来，他有些难耐的扭动着，对方却不紧不慢的擦拭过不断从他乳尖溢出的奶水，指腹厮磨着他红肿的乳头。刺痛与麻痒扩散开来，带起了更多的不满足。

他试图抬起头呜咽着恳求自己的Alpha，他希望艾达能够继续挤压着他胀痛的胸肌，他为股间不舒服的粘腻扭动着臀部，艾达拍了拍他的臀肉，微勾起他睡裤的一侧示意他将它脱下来了。他发出了吮吸声，阴茎将他的口腔搅得一团糟，唾液在肉刃退出时牵扯出银丝，又在它凶狠的撞入时被挤压飞溅出口腔，他被呛的咳嗽，泪水将他的眼眸染红一圈，他遵循了艾达的建议脱下了睡裤，失去束缚的阴茎迫不及待的弹了出来，在空中晃动了几下。

「抚摸你自己，里昂，我说过了……继续你刚才想做的。」艾达漫不经心的话语传入他的耳膜，老天……她的意思是？里昂有着犹豫，紧接着又在艾达的催促下进行动作，比起他自己他更希望女间谍能够抚摸他，但现在看来他恶趣味的Alpha似乎并不打算这么做。里昂蹙了蹙眉，手指缓慢的摸向自己的臀缝。

艾达的信息素——

他的手指轻而易举的就插入了自己早已湿软的穴口，他触碰到了肠壁，整个人为此瑟缩了几下。他手上还沾着自己的乳汁，就这么伸入了穴口中在分泌液的润滑下开始在自己的体内翻搅。他被女间谍调教的过于敏感的肠壁在手指探入的一瞬间便热情的迎接包裹，他岔开了双腿忍不住探入了更多，他开始抽插的操着自己的甬道，分泌液淋满了他的手，又顺着他的手掌滴落在床单上。他不肯去触碰自己叫嚣着不满足的胸部，另一只手固执的留在了艾达的臀部，抚摸随后上移至她的腰侧，描绘着那些从浣熊市得到的伤疤——为了保护他。

里昂出乎意料的动作让艾达顿了一顿，他抚摸过她伤痕的指腹像是带着灼热的温度，她沉重的喘了口气，加大了抽插的幅度，她的阴茎紧绷跳动，最终在里昂再一次的吮吸中射了出来。她往后退了半步抽出了他的口腔，白浊的液体飞溅射在了特工的脸上，沾染上了他金棕色的发丝与抖动的浓密睫毛。他半张着嘴，其中一部分精液落在了他探出的舌头上，他缓慢的蜷起舌头舔过嘴角，将那些精液咽进了口中。

他干脆抽出了不断在自己体内抽插着的手指，擦拭过脸颊上的精液，他看上去苦恼的犹豫了几秒钟，就将沾染着精液的手指伸进了口中吮过。他就这么半跪在床上，分泌液一滴滴的从他的穴口流下，他的胸膛布满了那些被挤出的乳汁，他歪着脑袋注视着她，脸颊上沾着她所射出的精液——他鲜红的舌尖正舔着那些精液，试图将它们全部咽进口中。

艾达猛地将面前的特工摁压在床上，她扯开了自己上衣的领口，俯身直接咬在了他的胸肌上。

「啊……哈……」里昂发出了嘶哑带着气音的呻吟，他急促的喘着气，艾达咬啮他的乳头所带来的酥麻快感让他陷入了混乱，他一直在期待着这个，噢，老天……他为对方用舌头挤压他乳尖的动作难耐的扭动着腰部，又在她的吮吸中发出了无助的呜咽，他偏过头紧咬着下唇，那些乳汁在艾达的动作中被她嗦进口中，她另一只手挤压着他柔软的下半部胸肌，这令更多的奶水随之溢出，被女间谍吞入腹中，「棒……棒极了……」他抬起双腿缠绕上艾达的腰部，粘滑一片的穴口不断摩擦刺激着她重新挺立的阴茎。

「你尝起来可……真不错……帅哥……」艾达戏谑的嗤笑道，她没有着急插入里昂的体内，反而将注意力专注在吮吸他的胸部上，她蜷起手指按压着他富有弹性的胸肌，企图将里面的乳汁全数压榨出来，「你的乳尖胀的也非常可爱，就和你一样……里昂……」她又咬了几下，在他的乳头周围留下了不少青紫色的牙印，她舔了舔他红肿颤动的乳尖，开始咬啮着他胸部的其他皮肤。乳汁依旧在她的动作中不断地溢出，它们顺着里昂的肌肉纹理下滑，打湿了她和床单，但这无所谓，他整个人尝起来就和他的信息素一般甜蜜。

「岔开你的腿，里昂。」她偏过头在他的脖颈处一边留下斑驳的红痕一边说道，「我知道你的柔韧性……再稍微大一点。」她要求道，而里昂从来不会让她失望，气喘吁吁的特工用手臂扣住自己岔开的双腿，拱起腰部想方设法的磨蹭着她勃起的阴茎，他眨了眨自己混沌的灰蓝色眼眸，浑身上下散发着‘快来操我’的讯号，「行吧，你可真是我欠操的大男孩，里昂。」

她吻上他的嘴唇，里昂迫不及待的张开嘴迎接着她入侵的舌头，艾达一只手捏住了里昂的胸部，简单的摩擦后猛地挺入了他的体内，对方发出一声闷哼，翘起的阴茎在颤动间射了出来，飞溅在了他的胸口上，与白色的乳汁混成一团。他的双腿一抽一抽的痉挛着，但他还是想办法扣紧了自己，艾达沉重的撞击着他的体内，粗壮的柱体摩擦着他敏感细嫩的肠壁，他在这个交叠的吻中发出呜咽，在舌头与艾达交缠的瞬间尝到了属于自己的乳汁的味道，还有艾达的精液，他的舌头对方叼住吮吸着，她划过他上颚的敏感处，愉悦的电流在他体内肆意流窜。

艾达保持着自己的频率在里昂的体内冲撞着，在双方的交吻中咽下了他颤动着的、失去控制的快乐的低沉呻吟，她的特工哼哼唧唧的发出些许粘腻的鼻音，Omega的信息素甜美的近乎要让人窒息。他绞紧了他的甬道，柔软的内壁顺从热情的包裹着她，它们在她尝试退出时紧咬着她，她毫不留情一下又一下的碾磨着他的敏感点，他的阴茎又在她的操弄下硬了起来，他在她的身下瘫软成一团，身体在她的顶弄中一耸一耸。

「啊哈……哈……艾……艾达……」他的肺在这个吻结束时火热的灼烧着，他被撑开的肠道满足的咬紧着在他体内驰骋的阴茎，艾达持续不断的撞击着他的臀部，他的臀肉为此不停歇的颤动着，分泌液随着他们交合的动作从穴口被挤出，它们飞溅在女间谍的身上……他将艾达的衣服弄得一团糟，里昂在恍惚间想到，随后他好不容易聚集起的思维又在艾达的律动中被打断，他听见了拍击声和粘稠的水渍声，浑身在不停歇的操弄中颤抖的更加厉害，「我想……艾达……我想要……」

他想要更多，里昂内心的渴求正这么告诉他，他的胸部在艾达的挤压下溢出了更多的奶水，他发出不满足的哼声，偏过头咬上了女间谍的肩膀。对方吃痛的倒吸一口凉气，再一次抽出后停顿了几秒，在他不可难耐晃动着臀部的时候猛地插入，强势的分开了他的肠壁，直接顶入了Omega的生殖腔，她直接将自己撞入了最顶端，冠头毫不留情的碾压过Omega的子宫口，她为生殖腔中的湿热喘了口气，汗湿的漆黑发丝随着她低头的动作垂落。

她搂住了特工的腰部，分开了他的手将他半抱了起来，像是突然间找到依靠的里昂立刻攀附在了她的身上，他环抱着她的背部，双腿也同时缠绕上她。他将自己的胸肌挤压在了艾达柔软的乳房，不怎么顺利的将手探入她的衣物中，解开脱下了她的内衣。他磨挲着对方胸部，发出断断续续的沙哑呻吟，他随着艾达冲撞的节奏而上下颤抖着，他蜷起了脚趾，在女间谍粗暴的操着他的生殖腔时发出了不易察觉的啜泣。

他软软的挂在艾达的身上，承受着她一次比一次更加凶狠的撞击，很难想象一名女性Alpha会有这如此的精力，但介于艾达在生化战场上的表现，里昂甚至开始怀疑他会以这种方式被对方谋杀在床上，他浑身的细胞都为阴茎碾压的角度与力道快乐的发出尖叫，他的大脑一片混沌，早已失去焦距，水润的灰蓝色眼眸中弥漫着欲望的雾气。艾达张嘴咬上了他的咽喉，这让里昂在模糊间认为自己一瞬间即将成为被黑豹撕碎的猎物，他的身体早就顺从的为艾达所打开，他身上所缠绕着的全是Alpha信息素的气味，他渴望着艾达，她的撞击、她的操弄、她的爱抚，她的一切——

他的阴茎摩擦在艾达柔软紧致的小腹，他张开嘴无助的喘着气，唾液不断地从他嘴角滑落，他咽了又咽，上下颚与舌头尖牵扯出色情的银丝。他浑身泛着红色，瘫软在艾达的身下，那些乳汁让他们之间变得粘滑起来，他的指甲划过了艾达的背部，在Alpha的皮肤上留下了清晰的抓痕。

「舒服吗，告诉我，里昂，舒服吗？」艾达在里昂的耳边呢喃着，她变换着角度摩擦着Omega敏感的生殖腔，她沉重的冲击着他的子宫口，随后她抬起头注视着特工深陷欲望的眼眸，他沉浸在情欲中的表现实在是可爱极了，艾达轻舔过他的嘴角，将他逐步变得脆弱的呻吟吞入腹中，「里昂？」她再次叫着他的名字，在对方热情的摇晃臀部与腰肢的动作中纠缠厮磨，她爱极了他因为她而止不住颤抖的模样。

「舒……哈啊……服……舒服……」里昂在艾达的催促下呜咽着回答道，他昂起脖颈艰难的呼吸着，整个人顺着艾达冲撞的动作剧烈的摇晃着，太深了，他在她的攻势中打着哆嗦，想要逃离却只能陷入其中的感受近乎要将他逼疯，他无比的想要乞求更多，那些酥麻如同电击般的快感令他食不知味，但他开始刺痛的内壁告诉他这已经够多了，他为对方重新毫不留情，挤压着他胸部的动作发出惊喘，他抬起腰让挺立的阴茎摩擦着艾达滑嫩的皮肤，他发出了呜咽，哀求，在高潮的边缘颤栗着。

他在隐约间听见了艾达沉重的喘息声，原本游刃有余的女间谍在他刻意收紧肠壁的情况下终于控制不了自己的节奏，她肆意的翻搅着他的体内，双手尽可能的用力挤出更多的奶水，她舔过他布满汗珠的脖颈，凶狠的咬上了他的咽喉，她没有松口的打算，压迫着里昂的气管直到他感受到了窒息，他的眼前开始发黑，思维逐渐的停顿，他在即将窒息的刺激中射了出来，绞紧的肠道与生殖腔逼迫着艾达也在同时射了出来。

里昂在艾达放松力道，空气终于能够再度被吸入时不断地咳嗽，Alpha将精液射满了他的体内，结逐渐的鼓起，堵塞住他的入口，阻止了精液可能会倒流出去的可能。他猛地松开了艾达瘫倒在了床上，侧过头急促的喘着气，唾液顺着他的舌头流出，失神的灰蓝色眼眸迷惘的注视着前方，微微上翻。

他能够清晰的感觉到Alpha的精液是如何将他的肚子灌满，他贪婪的呼吸着对方的信息素，在猛烈的高潮中止不住的痉挛着。他转动眼珠忽然间朝艾达露出了慵懒饕足的笑容，抬手覆上她的后脑，将她下压的同时凑上前，交换了一个难舍难分的亲吻。

「大惊喜。」他低声咕哝道，像是小动物般的用脑袋蹭了蹭艾达的颈窝。

「一个小奖励，帅哥。」女间谍轻哼一声回答道，里昂在战场上不顾一切为她遮挡子弹的画面再度闪入她的脑海。

「那么这次住的久一点怎么样？」里昂抬手抓住了艾达的小手臂，用气音嘟囔着，「两天后是我的发情期……而我的抑制剂恰好用完了。」他粘腻起来的鼻音听上去像是在撒娇，可能还带了些委屈，「你是我的Alpha，艾达……」

「如你所愿，里昂。」她亲吻过他脖颈上乌青的咬痕，倒也没有太多犹豫就答应了。


	11. Chapter 11

「艾……艾达……我有些站不稳……」里昂皱着眉说道，他试探性的往前走了一步，在差点崴到自己的脚踝后只能重新寻找平衡，「真不知道你是怎么穿着它到处走……甚至还在战场上……」他注视着双脚上的黑色高跟皮靴，嘟囔着抱怨道。

「那么就往后靠一点，甜心，别忘记你有你的柱子。」艾达漫不经心的说道，她坐在沙发上翘起双腿好整以暇的注视着她面前有些局促不安的里昂，后者穿着她好不容易找到尺码的黑色高跟皮靴、吊带丝袜，仅仅是能够起到将前方鼓起的大家伙遮盖住作用的火红色丁字裤与只有一枚扣子，甚至没办法遮挡住里昂的腹部，同时还将他的胸肌挤在一起裸露于外面的红色格子衬衫。艾达满意的轻哼一声朝他挥了挥手，里昂乖乖地走上前，一顶牛仔帽被戴在了他的头上。

女间谍的手指缓慢的逗弄着他粉红色的挺立乳头，有一下没一下的拨动着扣在上面的乳环，她凑上前用舌尖卷过他的乳首，令里昂扶在沙发两侧的双手有了一瞬间的颤抖。她将他的乳头舔成了漂亮的水色，又狠狠的闭合上下颚留下了清晰的齿印。她往后退了退让唾液与乳尖之间扯出银丝，手指划过他拥有着整齐块状肌肉的腹部，持续向下轻点上他被包裹在丁字裤内的半勃起阴茎。她一捏他的臀肉将他压向自己，手指在臀缝间反复确认带有着狗尾巴装饰的肛塞正老老实实的待在原本的位置。

「别忘记我教你的东西了，里昂，去跳给我看看。」她推搡了一下就差坐在她大腿上的特工，朝他轻扯嘴角朝他露出了一个慵懒魅惑的笑容，她嗅着空气中Omega充斥着情欲的信息素，高挑起自己的眉毛，她盯着里昂染上红霞的脸颊，伸出舌头舔过自己的红唇。

「不要忘记你教的，好极了。」里昂往后艰难的后退几步，嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨着，他扶住身边的金属钢管，又在女间谍的注视下认命的从头开始。他为自己的穿着感到羞赧，上帝老天爷，他从来没想到自己会由于一句在艾达面前提起的玩笑话被迫跳钢管舞——他望向了自己的Alpha，他没办法拒绝她，毫无疑问，他连病毒样本都能毫不反抗的交给她，那么跳一下舞又算得上什么……他发出一声懊恼的呻吟，思索着女间谍所教授的一切。

他跪在了地上，钢管的旁边，他两只手握拳撑在地面上，他已经能够感受到艾达实质性的视线了，还有自己就快要烧着的双耳。他偏过头死死地盯着地毯上的污渍，扭动着精干腰肢的同时摆动着臀部，他仰起头，胸部的乳环在动作的间隙晃动着，连在肛塞上的狗尾巴也随之摇摆着。他随着音乐的节奏用膝盖朝前爬行着，直到双手能够攀附在冰冷的钢管上。

里昂倾身让自己的胸部摩擦在金属钢管上，他尽可能的利用上自己身体的柔韧性模拟着艾达教学时的动作，缓慢的蹭着钢管站起来，他带有着十足的性暗示意味前后摆动着，抓着钢管侧身歪了歪头，金棕色过长的刘海几乎要遮挡住了他的面部表情。他咬着牙发出一声喘息，忍不住将挺起坚硬、将内裤撑起一个小帐篷的阴茎蹭在了钢管上。

他的动作笨拙的几乎要让艾达嗤笑出声，但柔软度也足够令人赏心悦目。她注意到了里昂深吸一口气，一只手紧攥着钢管，一只手扶着脑袋上的牛仔帽，就这么直接倒掉过来，丝袜让他有一点打滑，不过这并不妨碍他用双腿将自己固定在钢管上，他利用那玩意挤压着自己的湿漉漉的臀缝，摆动着臀部让尾巴摇晃起来。

他皱着眉看上去在为接下来的动作感到苦恼，他在胸肌挤压在钢管上的时候沉重的叹息，他缓缓地蜿蜒扭至半空中，朝后扬起脖子暴露出不断滚动着的喉结，他红色的内裤被阴茎前端因为兴奋而少许溢出的液体浸湿，他的肌肉因为承重借力而鼓动着，艾达甚至能够观察到晶莹的汗水顺着他的手臂滑落，他细微起伏的腹部布满了汗珠，乳环与钢管相撞发出清脆的声响。

他的动作有些僵硬，但艾达依旧为他严肃认真，却又在忘记下一个步骤打算随意敷衍过去的求助表情感到兴奋，他眨着他那双灰蓝色的眼眸就像是在挑逗着她，他摆动着自己的臀部，滑腻的分泌液随着他的挤压溢出了穴口，他伸出舌尖慢动作般的舔上面前的钢管，炽热的呼吸让金属染上白雾，他有些窘迫的从上滑落，胸膛因为急促的呼吸而剧烈起伏着。

「好极了，帅哥……」她的声音比平时还要黯哑一点，女间谍一眨不眨的注视让里昂浑身燥热，他难耐的蹭着钢管扭动着腰部，原本就不在节拍上的节奏更加的絮乱了，他用双手紧抓钢管，弓起腰部岔开大腿，他尽可能的翘起了臀部，括约肌时不时的收缩着。

Alpha带有侵略性的信息素几乎要让他湿透了，他忍不住一下又一下的让自己的胸肌挤压摩擦在钢管上，酥麻感让他不断颤栗着，硬的发痛的阴茎不断地颤动着。他在艾达心不在焉的提醒下深吸一口气，蜷起手指做出了猫爪般的动作，他双腿夹住钢管，微微随着节奏耸动着胯部，他的阴茎在摩擦间从侧面挤出了内裤边缘，坚挺翘起的肉刃在空中晃动了几下。

那么下一个动作是什么，他该爬上钢管吗，还是就这么滑落跪在地上？老天，他一定是在疯了才会答应艾达的要求，他只是有些好奇她的安全屋为什么会有一根钢管，甚至有些好奇她跳起来会是什么样的，而不是——他沉重的喘了口气，浑身上下的皮肤因为兴奋微微泛起红色——而不是自己跳！

他将双腿岔开站在钢管前，上下摩擦着早已染上他温度的金属柱体，他裸露在外的阴茎随之而摆动着，他挺立的乳尖微微颤抖着。结束了吗，里昂忍不住想到，如果这是让他能够观赏艾达跳舞的代价，那么……老天，无论多少次他都心甘情愿。他为体内勃发而起的欲望紧咬牙关，唾液随着他的嘴角滑落，他想要他的Alpha，他想，朝艾达眨了眨眼，后者发出了他熟悉的轻笑声，特殊的尾音让他浑身一颤，猛地射了出来，精液呈弧度朝前飞溅，滴落在了地毯上。

他的腹部微微抽动着，双腿有些发软，他注意到艾达像是招呼小狗般的朝他摆了摆手，立刻朝前一步试图朝她走过去。这见鬼的高跟鞋，他在内心咒骂道，在急躁的尝试中无法脱下来的情况下，最终选择了朝坐在正前方沙发上的女间谍爬过去。他塞入体内的玩具狗尾巴随着他的动作热情的左右摇摆着，他攀附在艾达的双腿上，女间谍勾起他的下巴，低头在他的嘴角落下了一个奖赏性的亲吻，Alpha危险性十足、冰冷的信息素在一瞬间紧紧包裹着他，里昂发出抑制不住的低沉呻吟，射过一轮的老二再度抬起头来。

「你可真不是一名好学生，帅哥。」艾达在他耳边轻声说道，她柔软的舌尖舔舐着他的耳廓，脚趾抵上了他胯间的巨物磨蹭着，她的脚趾灵巧的挤压着阴茎的冠头，利用掌心柔软的压踩着，她感受到里昂揪紧了她的西裤不断地颤栗着，他发出了呻吟，颤抖的双手解开了她的裤子拉链，「但你扭腰的样子还真不错……虽然我很清楚你的身体有多柔软……跳着热辣钢管舞的DSO特工，嗯？」

里昂有些窘迫的呜咽一声，他只是……行吧，他沉重的喘着气，忍不住的挺起胯部朝艾达的脚心摩擦着，他的手指催促的抚摸过女间谍的大腿根部，催促着她释放出自己属于Alpha的性器，他需要她，他想，他在艾达这里就像是永远都占不到上风，把握不了主权。

「够……够了……」他打断了艾达的话，害羞的将头瞥向一旁，他靠女间谍的方向又靠近了一些，满是汗水的胸膛蹭在了她的腿上。随后他摇摇摆摆的站起来，挤在了单人沙发上跨坐在了艾达的腿上，Alpha的性器恰巧挤进了他滑腻的臀缝中，顶在了他的穴口，里昂感受到对方伸手环抱住他，保养姣好的指腹摩擦着他的臀肉，「艾达……」他叫着对方的名字，缓慢的扭动胯部，他蹭着那根炽热的肉刃，左右摇晃的尾巴末端刺激着他敏感的肠壁，「别停……哈啊……」他在她另一只手开始挤压挑逗他的乳头时发出叹息，「继续这么摸一摸我……艾达……」

Alpha浓烈的信息素让里昂整个人都感到晕乎乎的，他在艾达的面前向来难以保持理智，他摆动着腰部，在女间谍拨弄他乳头上的金属圆环时颤抖呻吟着，他凑上前去来回舔弄着艾达的嘴唇，牛仔帽从他脑袋上掉落。他迫不及待的将自己压向艾达，他滑腻被分泌液淋得透湿的股缝一下又一下的挤压着Alpha的阴茎，即便是有着肛塞的情况下，它们还是随着他大幅度的动作与挤压流淌了出来，浸湿了他腿上的吊带丝袜与艾达的西裤。

艾达将他摇晃着的狗尾巴拔出来，接着Omega的分泌液将手指探入了里昂的体内。他的肠壁热情的迎接上来，紧紧地裹住了她的手指，她缓慢的搅动着，更多的分泌液随着她的动作流淌出来，里昂蹙眉靠在她的身上，脸上所露出的不知道是愉悦还是痛苦的表情。他在耳边低沉的喘着气，小幅度的扭动着身体发出哼哼唧唧的鼻音。

「你的体内……又湿又软……里昂……」艾达咬着他的耳廓呢喃着，用手指操弄着他的甬道，她屈起手指用骨节顶弄着他的肠道，让特工在她的摩擦下而颤抖着，他的喘息声逐渐变得沉重，双腿有些发软，他忍不住朝自己的Alpha渴望更多，他不断地厮磨着她，发出兽类般撒娇的呼噜声，「扶着你自己，里昂。」

特工遵循了女间谍的要求，他前倾靠在了艾达的身上，用双手掰开了自己的臀瓣，他翘着臀部，呜咽感受着对方手指的翻搅抽插，粘腻的分泌液一波一波的随着她的动作流淌出来，他柔软的肠道在她的逗弄下紧缩颤动。愉悦让里昂哼着些不成句的单词，他在艾达的身上挣扎扭动着，忽然间抬起头吻上了游刃有余的女间谍。他将自己的舌头挤进了她的口中，与她的触碰在了一起，下一秒他就得到了女间谍强势的回应，她吮吸着他的舌尖，厮磨着他的舌叶，里昂发出了含糊不清的呻吟，舌叶被吮吸的酥麻让他抖动了一下，他往前蹭了蹭，翘起的阴茎在艾达白色的衬衫上挤压着，他在这个交叠纠缠的吻中气喘吁吁。

「进入我……艾达……」他有些急躁的催促着，同时挺起了胸膛示意艾达能够继续抚摸，女间谍发出一声轻笑，手指再度捏上了他带有着金属乳环的乳头，她挤压拉扯着他敏感的乳尖，扩散开的热度灼烧着里昂的理智，「更多……艾达……」他又不满足的要求道，这令Alpha开始用手掌揉捏着他的胸肌，在他充血坚硬富有弹性的胸肌留下乌青的指印，她拧过他的乳首，逼迫着里昂发出短促的呻吟，「哈啊……进入我……啊啊……求你了……艾达……」

里昂灰蓝色的眼眸因为深陷情欲而变得有些暗，水雾蔓延开来让他无法聚焦，他为艾达的动作弓起腰部，渴望在他的脑海中不断盘旋着。他思索着总是喜欢挑逗戏弄他的女间谍究竟喜欢些什么，他的脑袋开始了慢速的运转，却又为对方按压的刁钻角度而猛地抽搐着。唾液顺着他的嘴角流淌下来，划过他汗津津的脖颈，足够了，里昂呜咽着想到，他已经足够软能够承受艾达的进入了

他缓慢的用支撑起自己的身体，在艾达还未来得及做出反应的情况下扶住Alpha的肉刃对准了自己湿软的穴口，他仰起脖颈颤抖着吞下阴茎的冠头，感受到自己的体内被它慢腾腾的撑开。里昂断断续续的呻吟着，微微抖动的舌尖突然间触碰上了别的物体，艾达的手指，他舔过她的指腹，后知后觉的想到，他吮吸着她的指尖，尝到了自己的味道。

艾达用手指夹住里昂滑腻的舌头，她另一只手扶在他的腰上，吻住了他流淌着咸味汗液的脖颈，她用牙齿挤压着他的颈动脉，动了动胯部往上顶弄了一下，让原本就不太能支撑住自己的里昂猛地坐了下来，他被钉在了艾达的阴茎上，饱胀感在一瞬间充斥了他，对方的肉刃轻车熟路的撞进了Omega的生殖腔，他痉挛着打颤，快感如电流般窜过他的脊椎。

Alpha并没有给予他适应的时间，而是在埋入他的体内后就等不及的动了起来，里昂骑在她的身上，她拍了拍他的后腰挺动胯部顶弄着他，她的肉刃强势的挤开他的甬道，一寸寸的朝着更深处探索。她毫不留情的捣入他的生殖腔，翻搅在他口腔中的手指阻止了他闭上嘴巴，破碎的呻吟传入她的耳膜。

「动一动，里昂……」她说道，低头亲吻着特工的肩膀，她伸出舌头仔细的舔去那些汗液，为她深埋在他体内，被紧紧咬住的阴茎发出叹息，「用你最喜欢的角度……你知道撞在哪里才是最舒服的……或者你会更喜欢深一点……那么你就需要好好的……岔开你的腿，掰开你的臀瓣，让你的……又热又紧的穴口完完全全暴露出来了……里昂……」她在他的脖颈上用力的吮吸留下红痕，甚至是青紫色的齿印，她动了动腰往上顶撞了几下，催促着里昂快点行动。

他的穴口被她撑得有些疼痛，里昂重重的喘息粗气，重新抓握上自己饱满的臀肉，艾达眯起眼扫视着他臀部与身体之间的色差，恰巧形成了三角裤的形状，是之前里昂硬要邀请她进行的海边度假。艾达不经意间抚摸过他的尾椎，手指逗弄流连在他们相连接的部位，他被撑开的穴口没有一丝皱褶，她注意到他在她抚摸过时因为刺痛而倒吸一口凉气，她或许将他撑得太过了，艾达思索道，但她知道对方还能够承受更多。

「唔——」里昂咬着下唇缓缓的抬起身体，Alpha粗壮的性器随之从他的体内退出，他的肠壁自发的收缩绞紧了艾达的阴茎，他的穴口艰难的吞吐着，又在艾达低头撕咬上他的乳头时一震，毫无征兆的下落重新坐在了阴茎上，对方长驱直入的顶撞在他的内部，粗糙的柱体摩擦过细嫩的肠壁和敏感的生殖腔，「哈啊……」他喘了口气，在艾达持续用牙齿碾磨他的乳首时再度撑起自己，下落重新被钉在她的阴茎上。

「棒……棒极了……」里昂在艾达吮吸他乳尖的动作中呜咽着，他不断的进行着上下运动，想方设法的让自己沉重的落在艾达身上，她的阴茎狠狠地捣入了他的深处，颤栗般的快感让他在被开阔的颤抖忍不住加快速度。他的臀肉在下落是拍击在艾达身上而抖动着，滑腻的分泌液随着他的动作粘哒哒的流出体内，沾满了Alpha跳动的性器，「啊啊……艾……艾达……另……另一边……」他摆动着自己柔韧的腰部说到，鼓起的大块肌肉上的汗珠汇集成一条弯曲的线滑落，他尽可能扭动着臀部让艾达的每次冲撞都能够碾压到会令他瑟瑟发抖的点，他咬紧了她的肉刃，相连的下身在抽插所产生的＇噗呲噗呲＇的水渍声中湿滑一片，「摸一摸它……艾达……」

女间谍终于注意到了里昂另一边未被照顾到的乳头，他的衣扣依然没有解开，布料因为他的肌肉而绷得紧紧的，他的胸肌在敞开的领口中被挤出，粉红色挂有乳环的乳头微微颤抖着，艾达摸索上了另一边，她扯动着金属圆环，这让里昂条件反射的收紧了括约肌，Omega的信息素越发的诱人，而特工也湿的更加厉害，

「你喜欢它们……对吧……」艾达在吸吮着里昂的乳头间隙中含糊不清的说着，她在他伤痕遍布的胸膛上留下了更多红色的吻痕，她啃咬着他的乳晕，直到能够尝到血腥味，「DSO特工所穿戴的战术背心下……他的乳头上挂着如此情色的乳环……」艾达配合着里昂下落的节奏往上顶弄，瞬间打乱了特工的节奏，「告诉我你会在上班的时间抚摸它们……在没有人能够看见的情况下搓着你敏感的乳头……它们一直都坚硬的挺立着，对吧……还有你办公椅上挂着的……从来没穿过的红色风衣，那是我遗忘在你公寓里的……是吧？」

里昂发出了无助的呜咽，他哽咽着在艾达开始律动的情况下哆嗦着。他只是……老天，他只是想让艾达的气味，她的信息素陪着他，他并不会在上班期间这么做，除了……噢……除了在战场上遭遇艾达，被她勾人的笑意与信息素挑逗的浑身燥热，他可能整理过那么一两次战术背带，让它能够恰巧挤压摩擦到他被艾达带上乳环的乳头，但他发誓他不会将私人情感，欲望带进工作中。他为艾达的话语在脑海中形成的幻想呻吟着，手指越发的紧握，陷入了他自己柔软的臀肉。

「再……再用力点……哈啊……艾达……」里昂断断续续的呻吟乞求着更多的撞击，他的腰部弓成了不可思议的角度，暴露在外的穴口能够让艾达轻易的操进他的体内，「更深一点……艾达……我……啊啊……我需要你……」他的呻吟变得破碎不堪，气音的恳求像极了在浣熊市那会的话语，他需要她，他想，他需要他的Alpha狠狠地操入他的Omega的生殖腔。他扭动着腰不断的催促着，「艾达……艾达……」

他被女间谍猛地压在了地上，他迫不及待的用穿着吊带丝袜的双腿缠紧了她的腰部，对方加快了进出的力道，几乎是在完全的退出后又用力撞进了他的体内，她操开了他属于Omega的生殖腔，他的双腿因为触电般的愉悦而痉挛，肌肉细微的抖动着，他攀住了艾达的后背，肩膀上的陈旧枪伤被她仔细的吻过——他为了保护她而得到的。

他被她操的又酥又软，除了摆动着腰渴望的承受她的进攻外别无想法。他混沌的灰蓝色眼眸充斥着欲望，DSO的首席特工瘫软在她的身下无助的喘息呻吟，他偏过头，半张开的口腔中全是唾液粘腻的银丝，一部分无法承载咽下的正顺着他的嘴角流淌在地毯上。

「好胀……哈啊……这太……啊啊……」里昂在Alpha持续不断的顶弄中胡乱的呻吟着，他像是条脱水的鱼一般在她的身下不断的挣扎着，他的肠壁被操的火热，整个人顺从乖巧的打开了身体，他将艾达压向自己企图获得一个吻，金棕色与漆黑色汗津津的发丝纠缠在一起，他收缩着甬道，热切的扭动臀部，在艾达的冲撞中一耸一耸的上下起伏着，他急促的喘着气，恍惚间认为自己的内脏就快要被顶穿了，「太多了……艾达……唔——」

他的穴口被摩擦的通红，他揪紧了艾达的衣物大口大口的喘息着，他雌伏在她的身下，体内被那根阴茎搅的一团糟，他在她的抽插顶弄下溃不成军，在又酥又爽的快感中被捣弄上了高潮，他的腹部紧绷，几下的抽动后精液从阴茎中射了出来，将他与艾达的腹部射的乱糟糟。他在生殖腔被操弄的激烈高潮中发出了带有着哭腔的呻吟，他靠着艾达，脑海一片混乱，整个人止不住的抽搐痉挛。艾达还在不停歇的撞击着他，她要顶穿了他，Omega诱人的信息素刺激着Alpha，她再度挺入了他的生殖腔，鼓起的结将他的甬道牢牢堵住。

「哈啊啊啊——」他的呻吟在那些精液灌进肚子里时变得高亢，他被填满冲刷的快感刺激的一抽一抽的抖动着，「哈……」他瑟缩了一下，肚子里的精液还在持续不断增加些，他蜷起了手指，将艾达的衣物撕裂。他几乎要感觉自己的腹部要鼓起来了，他见鬼的经过病毒强化的女间谍。里昂胡乱的亲吻着艾达汗湿的脸颊，随后舌头又被对方叼住细细品尝着，他不顾一切的亲吻着她，将舌头塞进她的口腔中。

「你不是一个好学生……但我们能够进行更多的联系……」她吮着里昂的舌头，词语全都粘腻在了一起，被她标记了的特工散发着她的信息素的气味，她从浣熊市开始就打上标记的所有物，艾达满足的想到，「先从如何漂亮的扭腰开始……」Alpha射过一轮的性器又重新在深埋于里昂体内的情况下坚挺了起来，她再度开始了缓慢的律动，Omega贪婪的肠壁再度将她裹紧，「怎么样？」

艾达又一次沉重的撞击在里昂的体内，吞下了他湿软的呻吟。


	12. Chapter 12

「老天，你还能听见我吗，艾达？」里昂有些焦躁不安的询问道，他正扶着对方踉踉跄跄的往前走去，女间谍死死地揪住他的衣袖，过重的力道令她的骨节变得苍白，「见鬼！」他低声咒骂道，又为艾达此刻所感受到的痛苦手足无措。

本该承受这些的人应该是他，但很显然艾达再度救了他一命，里昂估计他是永远没办法理清与她之间的债务了，他总感觉这样也不错，不过并不包括眼下这样的状况。「告诉我你还能保持清醒。」他沉重的呼出一口气，Alpha逐渐尖锐的信息素让他不自觉地感到颤栗，这就像是站在一场足以吞噬一切的暴风雪的中央，而他却没有任何自保的方式。

「你欠我一次。」她用沙哑的嗓音说着与此刻身体状况毫无干系的话，带着一贯的戏谑，少了点游刃有余。

她贴靠在里昂的颈边喘着气，就像是浣熊市时她架起对方那般，只不过调换了彼此的方位。她必须更加仔细才能够嗅到对方身上不明显的、带有着与他本人类似的、令人安心沉稳的气味——他就像是暴风雨过后的海洋、冬日的暖阳、淋上了厚实蜂蜜的热香饼，一个家——老实说艾达愿意用世界上所有美好的词汇去形容这名Omega令人感到眷恋的信息素。

「你服用了抑制剂？」她低声询问道。

「我需要工作，艾达。」他皱了皱眉回答，他为艾达近乎要将他压制的喘不过气来的信息素感到躁动，她本身便有十足的侵略性，偶尔会显现出些许魅惑柔和的味道，但里昂却很清楚她在掩盖之下更像是一柄出鞘的匕首，冰冷而又锋利的刀刃，带有无法忽视的危险性。她就像是杂糅了异国的韵味与风情，神秘性感，具有着让人没法拒绝的诱惑力。

他感觉自己的双腿有些泛软，可能是因为刚才近乎拼上性命的战斗令人感到疲惫，但里昂很清楚这其中最大的原因却是来自于他身旁的女间谍，她的信息素，上帝，里昂抿紧了唇，努力进行着思索好忽视那些感受，他能够不受其他任何一名Alpha的影响，他想，除了属于自己的，他的身体有些发烫，升起了不自然的温度。你早该习惯这些了，里昂对自己说，自从在浣熊市就被标记后就改熟悉了，像是在私底下或者发情期被带着一脸戏弄笑容的女间谍压倒在身下，在对方恶意沉重的顶弄中溃不成军。

但不是现在，他们从未在战场上失去理智，这算是职业道德，也是他的职责。

他听见了艾达发出的轻笑声，带着她独有的尾音，几乎能够让他连尾椎都感到酥麻。他晃了晃脑袋眨着眼，用手拨开了刺进眼中的金棕色发丝。

「再稍微坚持一会，艾达。」他低声说着，比起安抚这名看似满不在乎的间谍，更像是在安抚自己。他站在电梯内急躁的等待着，在门打开的一瞬间便迅速带着对方往标记的目的地走去，「如果那些资料没有出错……我记得病毒疫苗就在这附近，好极了，我们必须赶在你出现问题前注射，该死、该死、该死——」

里昂手忙脚乱的敲击着操控台的键盘，试图从趁现在面前的数据中寻找出属于疫苗的那部分，他偏过头看了一眼艾达，后者正用双手撑着台面，低垂下头不知道在思考着些什么，漆黑色的发丝遮挡住了她的脸颊，阴影令里昂看不清她的表情。

「好了！」当装满了疫苗的注射器从操控台的另一头缓缓上升显现出来的时候，里昂忍不住扬起眉毛松了口气。他轻拍了拍艾达的后背，试着走过去将针筒取回来，「在这里等着我，艾——」

Alpha厚重的信息素像是冰川般的砸在了他的身上，他从未如此直接的感受过，艾达向来会收敛其中很大一部分的刺骨凛冽与危险性，这让他在一瞬间松懈了力量，双腿发软差点摔倒在地上，他扶住了身后的操控台，感觉自己在下一秒就会被开膛破肚。上帝，他一直以为艾达的信息素像是缠绕着玫瑰的枪械，而非扼住咽喉的冰冷刀锋。

艾达掐住他的脖子将他紧紧的摁压在操作台倾斜的电脑屏幕上。

「你还……清醒着吗……」里昂抓住她的手腕艰难的挤出询问，他感觉到那些氧气正缓慢的从他体内流逝，他想要呼吸，却在对方的钳制下双眼发黑，「别，艾达，你很快——」

他想假使他再不进行反抗，说不定会真的就这样因为缺氧而陷入昏迷。他扭过头瞥了一眼不远处的注射器——他还从未在战场上与艾达真正的交手过，他的意思是，他们虽然时常对峙，那但总像是情趣般的调侃。

他猛地一拳袭击向了艾达的腹部，疼痛让女间谍不自觉地松了力道，他深吸一口气，在还未来得及赶出脑海晕眩的情况下乘胜追击，打定主意先将对方压制住。

里昂控制住了自己的力道，对比起艾达凌厉的进攻倒显得有些疲软了，他不可能真正的开枪，或是将她当成是一名感染者，里昂咬紧了下唇，下个瞬间便被对方沉重的摔在了操控台上，艾达揪紧了他的发丝将他的脑袋撞击在台面，机械尖锐的菱角划破了他的额头，他顾不上滑落至眼眶的鲜血，转身试图钳制住她的双手。

他敢发誓在西班牙的那次遭遇令艾达选择花费更多的功夫在精进她的近身搏斗上，几轮的交锋后，他被她毫不留情踹向膝关节的力道逼迫的跪在地上，他又一次被对方牢牢掐住，里昂咳嗽了几声，不免开始庆幸对方并未用双腿直接扭断他的脖子。

他试图从那双失焦的金褐色眼眸中找回理智，但很快就意识到这有些困难，他注意到女间谍的表情在一瞬间变得痛苦，她剧烈的喘着粗气，紧随其后的则是布料被撕裂的声响。里昂有些呆愣的眨了眨眼，视线集中在从对方后腰生长出来、不断挥舞着的，暗红色似乎还有些反光的尾部。

他可不认为那会是尾巴，那太粗了，里昂猛地低下头，那些玩意像是有生命、受到了指挥般，试探性的触碰着他的脚踝。四条还是五条？他思量着，连忙将目光重新对准艾达，后者朝他歪了歪头轻舔着唇，除此之外没有任何其他改变的艾达让里昂猛地松了口气。

他不太清楚变异是否分不同阶段，但很明显他还有着机会。

「里昂。」她的声音听上去倒是没有太大的变化，他想，她叫出了他的名字，所以她还维持着一部分的理智吗？里昂有些不确定，「你闻起来棒极了。」

「什么？」他为这句突如其来，挑逗般的语气愣了愣神。

「你摸起来真烫。」那些光滑冰冷，像是尾部般的触手顺着他的双腿蜿蜒向上，「你的发情期应该就在这几天，对吧？」艾达抬手抚摸过他的脸颊，大拇指和食指捏住了他的下巴，指腹磨挲着他的胡茬，带有着占有欲的Alpha信息素在瞬间将他笼罩。

他收回刚才的疑惑，艾达显然还没有清醒。

里昂的视线又移向了不远处的注射器，他需要为自己寻找一个时机，老天，他为双腿所能够感受到的，攀爬的冰冷温度打了个哆嗦，这很不对劲，他必须反抗。

但这可能有些困难，里昂发现自己的喘息声逐渐变得急促，现在可不仅仅是双腿，就连全身都开始有些发软。他记得他服用了足够多的抑制剂，他紧蹙眉头，一只手试图悄然无息的摸向放置匕首的刀套，冰凉的触手顺着他的腰往下滑入他的裤子中，里昂在感受到浑身血液都快要凝固的情况下抽出匕首，朝艾达袭去。

永远懂得如何占据上风的女间谍轻而易举的将匕首从他发颤的手指中击落，里昂往前摔了一步，Omega湿漉漉的分泌液正争先恐后的不断流淌出来，他一只手被艾达死死地扣住，另一只手她的——见鬼，现在应该算是她的一部分的触手缠绕住。

他必须给她注射疫苗，立刻，马上！

里昂猛地倒吸一口凉气，他跪在艾达的面前，这并不是个好姿势，更别提这名危险的Alpha还毫不留情的揪住了他的刘海，这一动作令更多的鲜血从他受伤的额头流淌下来，他被迫抬起头望向她，灰蓝色的眼眸中染上了一层水雾。

「你湿透了，里昂。」对方嗤笑道，这时里昂才反应过来那些往他裤子中钻去的触手正尝试着圈起他的臀部，而以他所能够感受到来说，也确实是成功了。里昂沉重的喘了口气，尝到了从嘴角溢进口中的鲜血的味道。

Omega甜腻的信息素就像是在一瞬间爆发出来，充斥了整个房间。艾达露出了一个满意的笑容，手指游移到他脆弱的脖颈，他的腺体，以及她在十几年前所留下的清晰齿印。她感觉刚才战斗所涌出的肾上腺素犹如从未消退一般，她很清楚自己此时的状况，但面前的Omega确确实实消磨了她所剩无几的理智，她想要他，想要他在此刻此地因为她的操弄而快乐的颤抖喘息。

在生化战场上陷入发情期应该是所能够遇到的最糟糕的状况了，里昂抬手揪紧了艾达红色的衬衫下摆，半眯起被鲜血浸染的那只眼睛注视着她，他向来在艾达的信息素下毫无抵抗能力，他挣扎着，同时告诫自己这可不是个好的地点，他想让自己站起来，但来自于对方的触手并未给与他这个机会，它们紧紧地捆着他的双腿，缓慢的将他抬离地面，里昂不得不靠在艾达身上，伸手搂紧她的腰才能避免失去平衡。

「你知道你在做些什么吗，艾达，你只是——」他的声音在触手强行分开他双腿的时候戛然而出，他倒吸一口凉气，后知后觉艾达松开了捆绑住他另一只手的玩意，有些粗暴指挥它脱去了他的军裤。

她被病毒影响了，毫无疑问，他敢打赌她依旧有一部分理智是清醒的，但在Omega信息素与病毒的双重刺激下难以维持。里昂颤抖了一下，触手正强迫他翘起自己的臀部，分泌液不断地从暴露在空气中的穴口流淌出来。

「艾达——」他的声音逐渐变得恳求，但里昂有些混乱的不知道是在恳求着对方停下来，还是在恳求着她的进入。他的本能在促使他选择后者，他知道只有他的Alpha才能在发情期满足他——他想让她操他，想让她将Alpha粗大的性器挺入他的体内，他需要她来安抚自己饥渴的甬道。

她终于放开了揪住他发丝的手，转而将大拇指挤进了他的口中，逼迫他张开嘴。里昂舔上了她的手指，顺着她的力道停留在了她的胯部，她依旧穿着她喜欢的皮裤，只不过这次换成了银白色。里昂的唇舌隔着布料触碰到了鼓起的炽热物体，发现他的Alpha已经释放出了她的阴茎。

「动一动你的舌头，帅哥。」艾达用手指挑逗着他的舌叶，他在她的指挥下用颤抖着的手指解开了她的皮裤纽扣与拉链，他褪下了她的裤子，坚硬翘起的炽热阴茎拍在他的脸颊上。

里昂瞥了一眼不远处，依旧看起来没有放弃那剂疫苗，艾达挑了挑眉就像是为了吸引回他的注意力那般压下了他的舌头，将摩擦过他脸颊的阴茎毫不客气的凑到他的唇边。里昂的舌头颤动了几下，他吮了吮近在咫尺的冠头，发出了粘腻的亲吻声，不出意外的听见了艾达的叹息。

他用手抱紧了艾达的臀部，伸出舌头舔上了Alpha的阴茎，他试着让湿漉漉的唾液浸湿它，随后再张嘴将它纳入自己的口中。他指挥着舌头去描绘它凸起的青筋，他仔细的摩擦着那些皱褶，慢腾腾的动作令艾达有些不耐烦的压着他的后脑，她揪紧他的发丝在他的吮吸中将阴茎顶入了他的口中，Alpha粗壮的阴茎撑开了他的口腔，将他的口腔一瞬间塞满至极限。里昂呛了几下，条件反射的吞咽着，湿热的口腔挤压着她的肉刃，艾达喘了口气，继续挤进更深处。

「唔——」里昂皱着眉发出呜咽，他尝试着在有限的空间内挪动着自己的舌头，那实在是太困难了，他深吸一口气，包裹着他的全都是属于Alpha的气息，艾达往前顶撞了几下摩擦着他的上颚，他尝到了艾达熟悉的味道，舌叶与她的阴茎亲密无间的厮磨着，「嗯……」

他尽可能的吞咽着那些唾液，但它们仍然滴滴答答的顺着他的嘴角流淌下来，他正试着将对方的阴茎整根吞没，目前为止不太成功，他在性器的冠头戳刺在喉咙间的时候忍不住的泛起干呕，他的舌头习惯性的缠绕上口腔中的阴茎索取着它的味道，艾达发出沉闷的鼻音，她猛地将胯部往前凑近，让肉刃捅进了他的咽喉。

「吮吸我的阴茎会让你这么兴奋吗？」艾达抬起脚将鞋尖触碰在里昂勃起的阴茎前端，他翘起的肉刃在半空中上下晃动了几下，呼吸变得更加急促。她勾起嘴角，让冰凉的触手挤进他的臀缝中，里昂浑身猛的一僵，他看上去想要抬头说些什么，但艾达很快将他的脑袋牢牢的摁压住，令他在此刻除了吞吐她的阴茎外并不能做其他任何事。

里昂感到自己浑身的寒毛颤栗了，触手试探的挤压着他湿润的臀缝，他摇动了几下试图摆脱对方，但他已经在Alpha的信息素与发情期的夹攻下湿透了，潮湿的穴口正带了些不满足的收缩着，他抽搐了一下，认为自己需要艾达来为他缓解近乎要让人疯狂的欲望。他必须让——里昂想，吮舔着口中的阴茎，温热紧致的口腔将它完全包裹住，他像是品尝着它的味道，舌尖反复逗弄着粗大的柱体——他必须让艾达进入他，老天，她的阴茎，而他则会乖乖地抬起屁股任由她的顶弄冲撞，她能操进他因为发情而又湿又软的生殖腔，用精液填满属于Omega的子宫。

他呜咽着含糊不清的呻吟，浑身皮肤因为想象中的画面而兴奋的泛起红色，他卖力地舔弄着Alpha的性器，微微摇晃起臀部想要哀求艾达的进入。那条从艾达腰后所生长变异而出的触手尖端正不断地戳刺着他的穴口，他紧张的咽了咽口水，喉间挤压着艾达的阴茎。女间谍为此扬起了眉毛，抓住他的发丝开始了操弄他口腔的律动。她扶着他的脑袋缓缓地将性器抽出来，透明的唾液粘腻在了柱体上，下一秒她又猛地顶入了他的口腔，最前端撞击在他的喉间，她伸手抚摸着他喉咙处明显被顶起的形状，另一条闲置的触手探出，隔着他的紧身战术T恤抚摸上他坚挺变硬的乳头。

里昂认为他整个人都热的不可思议，发情期的情欲总是很容易将向来克制自己的政府特工淹没，他在对方的触手袭击上敏感的乳尖时颤抖着，它蜷起了他的胸肌有节奏的挤压揉弄着，这让他原本就发胀的胸部更加令人难以忍受，他的口腔在被艾达的性器塞满的情况下无法发出更多的呻吟，他晃动着腰部，被女间谍蓄意调教过的胸部又酥又麻，湿润的液体在触手的挤压下逐渐从乳尖溢出，湿润了胸前的紧身衣，这下倒是让穿挂在上面的乳环形状更加的明显了。

「你会带着它一起工作？这可真是出乎意料。」艾达让触手的尖端不断戳弄着他的乳头，轻笑一声说道，她开始有些不满足于自己进出特工口腔的节奏，转而更加大幅度的后退顶入，她粗糙的阴茎将他柔嫩的咽喉摩擦至红肿，里昂张着嘴承受着她的搅动，唾液在她的动作中被不断地挤出，「所以你会在任务时抚摸它吗，我知道你这里究竟有多敏感，里昂。」触手顺着他的衣领往内滑落，又在艾达不满足的皱眉下直接撕裂了他的T恤，它搓过他通红的乳尖，拉扯着上面的乳环，「你还记得我曾经仅凭这里就让你高潮过的画面吗？」

「不、唔——」里昂为艾达所诉说的画面感到羞赧，下身勃起的阴茎一颤一颤的宣示着自己的存在，他认为自己浑身上下的触感都集中在了胸口，他含糊不清的呜咽着，扭动着尝试逃离被触手不断挤压的感觉，Alpha的性器不断捣弄着他的咽喉，他眯起眼睛，湿润的雾气充斥着眼眸。

持续不断挑逗摩擦着他的入口的触手在另一个同时加大力道揉捏他柔软的胸肌时猛地挤了进去，里昂瞬间浑身一僵，白色的乳汁随之被挤出。他在触手探入体内扭动撞击时，瑟瑟颤抖着，冰冷的触手摩擦着他柔嫩的肠壁，碾磨着艾达所熟悉的前列腺，他条件反射的想要合拢自己的双腿，湿漉漉的分泌液让搅动的水渍声变得更加明显。

艾达低头注视着性器在里昂口中进出的画面，沾满了唾液的阴茎缓缓地从他口中脱离，牵扯出银丝的同时又猛地挺入，他柔软的薄唇触碰在了茎柱上，他皱着眉仔细的舔弄着那些筋脉，他因为吞咽唾液而收紧的咽喉紧紧地缠绕着她，Alpha的呼吸变得沉重，她克制不住加快频率冲撞操弄着他的喉腔，她抚摸过他的上下滚动的喉结，发出了低沉而又沙哑的呻吟。

她绷紧了腹部，冲撞中用指腹抹去了他脏兮兮的脸颊上流淌过的血液与泪水，她猛地将自己全数顶入里昂的口腔，顾不上对方的挣扎咳嗽持续的朝内部侵入，她射进了他的嘴里，精液瞬间灌满了他的嘴，他被呛得不断咳嗽，白浊的液体甚至是从嘴角溢出。Alpha抽出了自己还在射精的性器，将剩余的精液射在了他的脸颊上，飞溅在他颤动的睫毛上。里昂半张着嘴无助的喘息着，口腔中满是粘腻着的唾液混杂着白浊的精液，一部分正滴滴答答的顺着他的唇瓣下淌。

他闭上了嘴，将精液吞了进去。

「你看上去实在是美味极了，帅哥。」她勾住他的下巴，触手适时的将他托起，她让气喘吁吁的特工的上半身倚靠着她，双手搂住他的背部，低头亲吻着他汗津津的脖颈。

「够……够了，艾达……」里昂抬起手抓住了艾达的肩膀，他还在尝试着提醒对方不远处的疫苗，他舔了舔嘴角，那些粘腻在脸上的精液让他有些难受，「你应该……哈啊——」

他依旧在触手的钳制下翘着臀部，赤裸的上半身贴靠着艾达，他不断被揉弄，溢出乳汁的胸膛与Alpha柔软的胸部挤压在一起，湿漉漉的乳汁从他的乳头流淌出来，浸湿了艾达的衬衫，他攀附着她，浑身随着粗大触手进出抽插的节奏而上下颠动着，它没有进入Omega的生殖腔，但顶弄的快感足以让他止不住的呻吟。

「艾……哈啊……」他试着叫她的名字，湿软的呻吟却随着触手的顶弄不断地溢出，里昂感觉自己的肠壁就快要在对方的摩擦中燃烧起来了，他勃起阴茎的前端时不时随着节奏摩擦着艾达的腹部，甬道自发的绞紧了律动的入侵者，「艾、艾达……碰一碰……抚摸我……」他让自己的胸部摩擦着对方，低声的乞求着，他胀痛的乳头正不满足的挺立着，饱胀的乳汁无处发泄。

他被艾达的触手顶弄的舒服极了，燃烧起来的快感几乎让人食不知味，他拥抱着她，像是为了邀请般的摆动着健硕的腰部，他朝她歪了歪头咧嘴露出了带有着情欲的笑容，垂下的金棕色刘海遮挡住了他的右眼。

Omega的分泌液湿哒哒的流出，滴落在地板上汇集成水滩。里昂扬起头张开嘴止不住的喘息着，发情期让他的身体格外的敏感，剧烈的抽插近乎让他没办法进行完整的思索，愉悦的快感顺着脊椎酥麻的传至脑海，他的乳尖被艾达狠狠的揪住，又疼又爽的刺激让他眼前发黑，双眸一片混沌。他的甬道咬紧了粗壮而又可怕的触手，穴口被撑大的超乎了极限，他弓起腰，弹性十足的臀肉在捆绑挤压中变得火热，艾达抬起头亲吻上了他的脖颈，随后摁压下了他的脑袋，亲吻着依旧沾着她精液的唇瓣。

「唔——」里昂呜咽着的呻吟在体内的触手开始旋转时带上了细微的哭腔，这很容易让艾达感到兴奋，她喜欢听见里昂这种不同以往的呻吟，这比起他因为不满足而渴求着她的操弄更令人愉快。里昂迫不及待的让自己的舌与艾达的纠缠在一起，他吮吸着她，肠道也同时贪婪的绞紧体内的入侵者，他摆动起自己的腰配合着触手不间断的顶弄，他让自己不断地在艾达身上摩擦着。

他不自觉地岔开双腿让对方能够更加轻松的进入，他为这份快要裂开的饱胀痉挛颤抖着，很快他发现自己的臀部被触手抬得更高，它们掰开了他的臀瓣，让在他体内进出的另一根粗大的家伙能够更加的顺畅，他想要伸手去抚摸自己受到冷落的阴茎，却被艾达抓住了手腕。

「让我……哈啊……」他在这个缠绵的吻中嘟嘟囔囔的说着，Omega的信息素变得更加甜腻。她总有办法将他的体内翻搅的一团糟，「唔……」他翘起的阴茎可怜兮兮的颤抖着，里昂在没有办法抚弄的情况下只能难耐的摇晃着腰部，他在触手顶撞碾压的速度加快时不断地摇着头，汗湿的金棕色发丝粘腻在脸颊上，「不……艾达，够、够了……」

他的肺因为缺氧而火辣辣的燃烧着，他断断续续的急促喘着气，射精的欲望越发的强烈起来。里昂的脸颊泛着潮红，睫毛上还沾有着Alpha的精液，他用那双水润的灰蓝色眼眸可怜兮兮的望着她，让艾达一瞬间回想起了曾经在浣熊市被她真正意义上操哭的小警察——那个时候他的课比现在可爱多了，她想。

「哈啊啊啊——」里昂在触手沉重剧烈的顶撞中被操上了高潮，他的身体在对方的撞击中不断地颠动着，他就像是被它顶至了半空中，随即又沉重的落下，重新被钉回上面。他紧紧地拥抱着艾达浑身止不住的痉挛抽搐着，他勃起挺立的阴茎不断地射出精液，它们飞溅在了艾达的身上，然后缓慢的流淌下来。

里昂恍了恍神，还未能从高潮中回过神来，他在下个瞬间被女间谍摁压在了身后的操控台上，原本还在他体内肆意的触手慢慢的退了出去，他半张着嘴喘着气，唾液从他的舌尖滴落。

「掰开你的屁股，帅哥。」艾达倾身上前亲吻着他后颈的腺体，她的手指划过他的脊背曲线，最后停留在他的腰窝，「告诉我你贪婪的，不知满足的小穴还想要些什么，里昂？」她用舌头舔过他汗湿的皮肤，感受到他炽热的体温以及鼓噪的背肌。

里昂颤抖着，艾达总是知道该怎么说才能够将他逼迫进角落，他没办法控制这些，当他陷入Omega的发情期时，他总会饥渴的朝他的Alpha打开双腿，但他也确确实实想让艾达插进来，她从来都不知道，他从浣熊市相遇那一刻开始是如何的渴求她。

他总是会轻而易举的受到女间谍的蛊惑，毫无疑问，里昂将手往后探去掰开了他被触手挤压出青紫色印记的臀瓣，被操开暂时无法闭合的穴口正不断的收缩着，他发出了一声羞赧的呜咽，紧蹙着眉闭上了双眼，「你。」他声音沙哑的回答。

「你真可爱，里昂。」她用她那向来迷人性感的嗓音低沉的笑道，柔软的触手游移过里昂的脊背缠绕上了他的脖颈，剩下的则绕至前方重新捆裹住他弹性十足的胸肌。艾达在特工还未反应过来的时候猛地让重新勃起的性器猛地顶入了他的内部，她张嘴毫不留情的咬上了他的肩膀，血色的齿印浮现在他的皮肤上。

她大幅度的捅入里昂的体内，对方湿热的甬道迫不及待的缠绕上来，他贪婪的将她吮的更紧，软绵绵的趴在操控台上任由她摆布。

艾达的双手搂住了里昂柔韧的腰部，禁锢般的力道让特工无法进行任何的逃避。她不断地顶弄着他的内部，摩擦过他火热的肠壁的同时寻找着属于Omega柔软细嫩的生殖腔，她开始有节奏的律动，抽插撞击所泛起的酥麻快感沿着里昂的尾椎一路攀升，触手在此刻也同时逗弄着他红肿的乳尖，乳环与操控台时不时的相互撞击发出了明显的声响。

缠绕着里昂脖颈的触手迫使他扬起头，它探入了里昂半张着的嘴中摩擦着他的舌叶。它划过他的上颚，索性不断地往他的深喉处探入。他动着舌头尝试躲避合上嘴，但在敏感的内壁遭受撞击和厮磨的情况下只能无助的喘息着，Omega的分泌液在艾达占有性十足的碾磨撞击中流淌的更加欢快，她凶狠的捣弄着，满意于里昂急促的、几乎要窒息的喘气声，他在她的身下呻吟扭动着，乳白色的奶水随着触手揉压胸肌的动作一波波的从乳尖被挤出，湿哒哒的滴落在操控台上。

里昂的呻吟粗糙低沉，像极了被逼入绝境的大型猛兽，艾达低下头啃咬着他的背肌，留下密密麻麻的痕迹。她感受到他从未间断的颤动，他的肠壁热情的将她的性器紧紧地吮住，整个人显得既情色又性感。她喜欢里昂深陷欲望的表情，他半阖着眼，探出口腔的舌头颤抖着，他皱着眉，在愉悦与痛苦间游曳不定。

「喜欢吗？」艾达偏过头亲吻着他通红的耳廓，抽出了插入他咽喉的触手，低声询问道，他含住他的耳垂，继续享用着她的特工。她轻易的操进了Omega柔软的生殖腔，那里更为私密与炽热，但艾达很清楚这里早在十几年的时间中染上了她的味道，她的气息有些不稳定，但这并不妨碍她加重冲撞的力道，「我的肯尼迪特工，喜欢在战场上被操得一塌糊涂吗？」

里昂此刻只能够顾得上呻吟，Alpha强势的信息素让他的大脑一团糟，他在艾达一次而已的顶弄中短促的低叫着，失焦的双眼不知道该看向哪，他捏紧了自己的臀肉，在女间谍持续不断撞进生殖腔的时候晃动着自己的腰部，他的甬道绞紧了对方粗大的性器，浑身的细胞为深入的顶弄摩擦快乐的尖叫。

「我想要……」里昂已经不太清楚自己在说些什么，他在触手加重力道玩弄他饱满的胸肌时挣扎着弓起腰，当它们像是挤奶般的压榨出那些饱胀的乳汁时，他发出了无法忽视的，断断续续哽咽沙哑的呻吟，那些乳汁不断地喷洒出来，快感炸药般的在他身体的每一处炸裂，他开始不断朝后迎合着艾达的攻势，竖起的阴茎在乳环遭受拉扯的情况下射了出来，「啊啊啊——棒、棒极了——给我……哈啊……更多，艾达，求求你——」

他偏过头试图注视着她，Alpha发狠的冲撞让他趴在操控台上不断地耸动着，他射过两轮的阴茎在对方的推入下重新挺立起来，他大口的喘着气，唾液不断地从他伸出的舌尖上坠落，他胡乱的呻吟着艾达所听不懂的话，摆动起臀部与健硕的腰，整个人被操的又酥又麻。

艾达的双手掐在了里昂的大腿根部，那些捆住他的胸肌揉搓的触手忽然将他的重心转移，抬了起来。失去了倚靠的特工猛地瞪大双眼，想要说些什么却又被接下来的抽插打断，他就像是被牢牢地钉在了Alpha粗长的阴茎上，细嫩的内壁被磨挲的红肿燃起刺痛，他在半空中起起伏伏的落在艾达的性器上，对方的动作逐渐变得粗暴，她毫不留情的在他体内捣弄翻搅，触手挤压着胸部让更乳汁喷洒的更多，它们呈现一条弧线跃出，却又在艾达撞击的起伏中变换了轨迹，随后溢出的更多自他的胸膛流淌下来，形成了两条水迹。

「不……艾达……」闲置的最后一条触手在空中晃动了几下，随后便开始尝试着与艾达的阴茎一起挤进他的穴口，这让里昂瑟缩了一下，忍不住开始挣扎起来，艾达掐了一下他的腰，特工的力道又在她玩弄着他肿胀的乳头时软了下来，「这不……别再——」

触手无视了他的乞求随着艾达又一次抽插的节奏一同挤了进来，几乎要撕裂的痛楚让里昂咬紧了下唇，他能够忍受绝大多出的痛苦，但，老天——当Alpha的性器与她的触手同时在体内翻搅时，里昂认为他就快要被她捅穿了。

「够了，艾达……唔——」女间谍完全没有给与里昂适应的时间，她不断地抽动着，几乎残忍的碾磨着Omega的生殖腔，他的甬道忠实的绞紧了入侵者，在痛处与快感的席卷下里昂近乎是溃不成军，他看不清楚眼前的画面，令人骨髓发软的快感令他的双眸无法聚焦，而更多地则是生理性泪水的与雾气，「太多了……我要……你在试图用，哈啊……用这样的方式谋杀政府特工……啊啊啊——」

艾达加重力道撞进了他的生殖腔，成功的打断了里昂的话语，她凑上前咬破了里昂的后颈，她早已在他的腺体进行了标记，但这个动作与习惯怎么也改不掉，尖锐的刺痛让里昂倒吸一口气，电流般的快感令他再度射了出来，他在强烈的高潮中瑟瑟颤抖着，晃动的腰部更加的热情。

他精疲力竭，浑身近乎瘫软，而他的Alpha却依旧精神抖擞，他的穴口在对方持续不断的摩擦中变得红肿，他的甬道不知疲倦的、贪婪的绞紧了在体内驰骋着的性器，他脸颊通红，上下颠簸的更加厉害。

「或许我只是想把你操坏，让我把你操坏怎么样，里昂？」艾达啃咬着他的后颈模糊不清的说道，她可能发出了嘲讽的嗤笑，她将Omega的生殖腔操的又湿又软，触手不断地往内部探去，似乎想钻进更里面。

「停下来……艾达……停——」里昂为突如其来的感受剧烈的挣扎着，如果在平时他大概有办法成功，但触手的力量出乎意料，他在朝前倾倒爬了几步后又被艾达拽了回来，他刚射过一轮还未勃起，但想要泄出水分的本能却如此的清晰，他被艾达猛地压倒在台面上，他试图控制住自己，可惜在对方的攻势下毫无办法，淡黄色的尿液从他的阴茎中涌了出来——他被她操的失禁了，毫无疑问。

艾达挑起了眉毛，她扣紧了里昂的双腿在一轮重重的顶撞中后，她抽出了触手，将性器挺入了Omega生殖腔的最深处，Alpha的结伴随着射精将他的甬道牢牢地堵住，她用厚重粘稠的精液将他灌满，没忘记伸手涂抹过他胸膛上湿漉漉的乳汁。她的指腹摩擦着他红肿的乳头，低头用舌尖舔弄过他背肌上晶莹的汗水。

里昂艰难的抬起手，刻入骨髓的快感令他浑身止不住的痉挛着，他深吸一口气，将他在刚才挣扎的一瞬间取回的注射器在艾达不留神的瞬间插入了她的肌肤，把其中的病毒疫苗注射进去。他放心的呼出一口气，终于昏迷过去。


	13. Chapter 13

他勃起的阴茎将宽松的牛仔裤撑起一个帐篷，被粗糙布料不断摩擦的感受令里昂皱了皱眉。他侧身躲过了从右后方袭来的感染者，抬腿侧旋踢的瞬间让原本埋在体内不断震动着的跳蛋更加紧密的厮磨着敏感的肠壁，他条件反射的收缩甬道，这使跳蛋的前端恰巧抵在了他的前列腺，他踉跄了一步低喘着呻吟，感到瘙痒难耐，分泌液从像是渴求开合着的穴口中流淌出来，从他的大腿上滑落。

他环视四周，再反复确认了这已经是最后一只具有威胁性的感染者后，才有些双腿发软的跌靠在墙边，他握紧了手枪，胸腔因为急促的呼吸而剧烈的起伏着，他的乳头在紧身衣的禁锢下连带着上面挂有着女性Alpha署名的乳环一起显现出凸起的形状，他偏过头，抬起颤抖的手理了理汗湿略显凌乱的金棕色过长的发丝，跳蛋持续的运作工作，里昂面色潮红，缓慢的放下双手，手掌不经意的摩擦过胯前翘起的，硬的不能再硬的性器。

他从未想过自己有一天会在战场上因为过载的欲望而自慰，艾达在他出门前将跳蛋不顾他反对的埋入他温暖滑腻的甬道中，并且在他走上军用直升机的那一刻摁下开关。这迫使他不得不尽全力的克制住呻吟，将逐渐升温的脸埋进双手中，避免被人察觉异常。

幸好这次是属于他的单人任务，他不必须在任务途中想方设法的掩饰，但在剧烈的战斗与运动之下，他的内壁几乎被强烈震动着的跳蛋摩擦的又酥又麻，接连不断的快感像是闪电般的扩散至全身，他在足够厚的牛仔裤的掩饰下已经湿透了，每走一步都会有Omega的分泌液从穴口流淌出来，他尽可能让自己表现的足够沉稳与严肃，但在这一切的掩盖下，他的身体忠实的反映出了他此刻正陷入一种怎样的情欲之中，他必须耗费更大的经历才能让手枪作为攻击敌人的武器，而非趴在地上将它插入自己饥渴的小穴。

女间谍昨夜在他身上驰骋，撞击操弄着Omega柔嫩的生殖腔的触感还历历在目，他发出沉重的喘息，微微的弯下腰，属于Alpha粗长的性器将他操了个透，干的他不得不瘫软在床上，不断渴求的摇晃着自己的臀部，甬道贪婪的将她紧紧吮吸住——他不太清楚他们究竟经历了几轮，他只能记得他的腹部甚至都要被对方射出的精液灌得鼓起。

「该死——」他将自己的手掌覆盖在勃起的部位粗暴的揉搓着，Omega甜美的信息素与战场的腐臭味成了鲜明的对比，他仰起头喘着气，手指颤动着解开了牛仔裤的拉链，大小与普通的Alpha相比有过之而无不及的阴茎猛地弹了出来，他用手指抚摸过前端，早已在刚才的战斗中射过一轮的性器依旧充满精神的翘起。

他摇晃着脑袋赶出了想将手枪插入后穴的想法，他可承受不起突然的走火或是别的什么，他掀起自己的近身战斗T恤，咬着衣服的下摆，他抬起另一只手抚摸过自己充满了Alpha咬痕的腹部，整齐的腹肌上流淌着晶莹的汗珠，他持续将手往上，终于能够摸索上粉色的乳头。他拨弄着上面悬挂着的乳环，用手掌包裹着自己柔软的大块胸肌挤压揉捏着。

「哈啊……」他的胸部在陷入欲望时向来都是发胀的，他从下方收拢手指捏紧自己的胸肌，感受到它由于充血和挑逗变得富有弹性，他用食指指腹摩擦过他肿胀的坚硬乳头，与刺痛交杂在一起的酥麻令他浑身一颤，他的乳尖因为溢出的奶水而变得湿润——不够，他想——他加大了搓揉的力度，利用大拇指与食指捏住他的乳头来回的搓捏拉扯着，剩余的三根手指陷入了他的肌肉，几乎让胸肌在他的逗弄下开始变换形状，「啊……哈啊……」

里昂夹紧了体内震动的跳蛋，不自觉的微微晃动起腰部，他收紧了撸动阴茎的手指，大拇指急躁的戳刺进他性器冠头的小孔中，他抚摸着上面的皱褶，迫不及待的想要获得解放。「唔——」他在自己不断压迫充满着胀痛的胸肌时发出呜咽，半张开嘴在手指停不下来拨弄乳环与红肿的乳头时气喘吁吁，他弓起了背，唾液从伸出口的舌尖滴落。里昂眯起眼睛逐渐在拉扯乳尖的力道中露出了沉迷的色彩，他的胸部在女间谍长期的调教中敏感的一塌糊涂，「啊啊……哈啊……」

他压住自己的胸肌攥紧了五指，乳白色的奶水终于从憋涨的胸中溢出，他的双腿颤抖的更加厉害，乳汁呈直线喷洒出来，淋在了他的手掌上，他又踉踉跄跄的倚靠着墙壁往旁边走了几步，灰蓝色的眼眸为喷洒乳汁的奇异快感蒙上了模糊不清的水雾，他舔了舔嘴角，让奶水在又一次的挤压中飞溅出来。

里昂认为他并不该在此刻沉迷于欲望，他燥热难耐的扭动着腰部，一波接着一波的分泌液从他收缩着的穴口涌出来，他的阴茎在他的掌心快乐的跳动着，他挤压着自己的胸部，浑身的细胞都为乳汁喷出触感而颤栗颤抖着——太涨了，里昂想，又在后穴升起的麻痒中往身后的墙壁蹭去，他需要，老天，他需要更多——他用力的抠过胸部留下抓痕，湿漉漉的奶水几乎淋湿了他的上半身，他抬起手，缓慢的舔去了手掌中沾染的乳汁。

下一秒他身后贴靠的门突然间被打开了，里昂猛地瞪大了双眼，还未来得及从情欲中脱离出来的瞬间就被对方从身后搂抱住。纤细而又冰冷的手指熟练的覆上了他的胸部，它们摩擦着皮肤上的乳汁，抓住了他的胸部开始了挑逗，热度逐渐从对方的动作扩散开来，里昂还未来得及说些什么，两道奶水已经从他的乳尖被挤出，深埋在体内的跳蛋又被加强了一个档次，他双腿一软靠在了对方的身上，Alpha强势的信息素将他包裹住，他发出了呻吟，气喘吁吁。

「真是一副不错的画面。」女间谍略带沙哑的嗓音在他的耳边响起，里昂猛地一愣，想要转身却又在对方有技巧的刮搔拉扯乳头的动作中卸了力道，塌地垂下头注视着她保养姣好的手指漫不经心的挑逗着他经过完美锻炼的胸肌，她用指腹来回磨挲着他粉色的乳尖，中指穿过了他的乳尖轻轻拉扯着。她拧着他的乳尖，逼迫他发出更多濒临失控的呻吟。

「艾达……」里昂发出叹息，来自Alpha的信息素足以刺激着他双腿打颤，他试着继续去抚摸自己挺翘的阴茎，而随后很快被女间谍制止了，她用最快的速度将他的双手反剪在身后，随即则是手铐清脆的咔擦声。

他永远都不知道艾达究竟是从哪掏出这些玩意，对方正搂着他的腰，她的双手缓慢的游移在他鼓起的饱满胸肌上，红唇若有若无的亲吻着他的脖颈皮肤，她用舌尖舔弄过他敏感的后颈腺体，忽然间猛地用力使特工转过身，牢牢地将他压在墙壁上。她抬头啃咬着他上下滚动的喉结，逼近一步让他无路可逃。

「我真喜欢你刚才的表情，甜心。」她低声嘲弄的说道，一路顺着里昂汗湿的脖颈吻至他的胸口，她亲吻着他粉色的乳晕，舌尖绕着他沾有白色液体的乳头舔舐着，她听见了特工压抑着的黯哑呻吟，对方在她的挑逗下不安分的扭动着，「你流了好多，但这看起来还是鼓的。」

他的胸膛倒是比之前还要隆起不少，这令那条能够在他胸口勒出凹陷形状的战术背带看上去更加的情色。艾达细心的舔弄着他肿胀的乳尖，将它纳入口中小心的吮吸着，她的手摩擦着他富有弹性的胸肌，几下的挤压中让乳汁像是水枪般呲进了她的口中，里昂为她的吸食沉重的喘着气，Omega浓郁的信息素几乎能将任何一名Alpha逼疯。艾达用唾液浸湿他的乳头，运用上牙齿咬啮着，她咂着舌在他的胸膛留下通红的咬痕，最后合拢牙关扯着他原本就已经足够坚硬挺立的乳首，用力一吮。里昂的腰部条件反射的弹动了一下，他喘着粗气，咬紧下唇。

她撩拨着金属的乳环，舌头舔舐着他满是奶水的湿哒哒的胸膛，她利用牙齿摩擦着里昂的乳头，揉搓着对方饱胀了乳汁的胸部，她不断地挤压着，奶水随着她的动作一股一股的从特工的乳头喷出，对方紧皱着眉隐忍着，溅射乳汁的羞耻感与胸膛不满足的酥麻交织在一起让他无从适应，他忍不住挺弄着胯部想要朝艾达蹭去，绞紧了的甬道让跳蛋摩擦的又湿又痒，他浑身上下的肌肉都在为了渴望被艾达操弄而颤抖着。

「够……哈啊……够了……」他为对方的吮吸与吞咽呻吟着，不受控制的抬起胸部想得到更多的挑逗，他喜欢当那些在他胸部胀痛他的乳汁被挤出的瞬间，这几乎让他舒爽的浑身发麻，他激动的喘气，后穴因为兴奋而不断地收缩着，他灰蓝色的眼眸在艾达持续挑逗他极为敏感的乳尖时蒙上水雾，水雾又逐渐汇集从他的眼角流下，「这太……我要、唔——」

他的阴茎为胸膛扩散开来的快感疼痛的颤抖着，他在内心咒骂着艾达那富有魔力的手指与舌头，一边朝她快乐的摆动着臀部，奶水几乎淋湿了他的上半身，他的乳头被对方啃咬逗弄的红肿，最终在每一次的轻轻摁揉都能令乳汁被挤出来。他攥紧了双拳，偏过头张嘴不住的喘气，混乱的思维让他已经不太能用完整的语句表达自己的意思，唾液从他的嘴角滑落。

艾达耐心的在他的胸部留下了足够多的印记，她抬起头对上了那双失焦的灰蓝色眼眸，有些强硬的吻上了他半张的嘴唇。里昂几乎在双唇相贴的下一秒便热情的伸出舌头试图与艾达交缠在一起，他尝到了那些奶水的味道，感觉整个人就快要燃烧起来了。他用舌头不断地摩擦着对方，翻搅交叠，唾液的搅动声充斥在他的耳边，他吮着艾达的舌头，随后又为对方舔弄他敏感的上颚时浑身发颤。

「哈……嗯……」里昂贪婪的吞咽着艾达的唾液，呼吸间属于Alpha的信息素让他体内的分泌液流淌的更加欢快，他有些不满足的呜咽着，尽可能自发的夹紧甬道感受着内部震动的跳蛋，但这不够，他想，他渴望艾达用她的Alpha性器将他完全的填满，他需要她的大家伙来操他的屁股，他会在她的身下瘫软扭动着呻吟，他的生殖腔会紧紧地吮住她的阴茎，只有她才能缓解他此刻的状态，「唔嗯——」

他在艾达猛烈挤压他的胸肌，让奶水从乳头倾泻喷出的瞬间抵达高潮射了出来，他发出了呜咽带有哭腔的呻吟，胸膛在急促的喘息中剧烈的起伏着，他的脑海因为高潮而一片空白，浑身痉挛着，甬道又湿又软，不满足的叫嚣着。

「你涨了不少的奶水，里昂。而且敏感极了，你仅仅是被我挤压挑逗着胸部就射了出来。」女间谍嗤笑道，她啃咬着他的下唇，一只手滑落探入了他的牛仔裤中，她抚摸过他浑圆饱满的臀瓣，中指与无名指嵌入了他的臀缝之中，她屈起指节来回摩擦着，感受着里昂的穴口无比愉悦的将她的手指吞进去，「而且还湿透了……我可从来不知道你能在战场上湿的这么厉害。」她用两根手指戳刺着他敏感的甬道，很快她顶到了里面震动着的跳蛋，轻轻地按压让特工抖动的更加厉害了，他眨着眼如同浣熊市那会可怜兮兮的注视着她，充斥着水汽的眼眸中全是无法忽视的欲望，「你把我咬的这么紧……」

里昂敢打赌艾达最好的挑逗手段便是她的声音，他从未想过一个人的声音能够如此的性感，她沙哑的尾音，老实说当她在他耳边呢喃着这些该死情色的话语时，这足以刺激着他射过一轮的阴茎又再度兴奋的抬起头。当对方埋在他体内的手指开始旋转，屈起刮搔着他炽热的甬道时，里昂呜咽出了更多的呻吟。

他不太清楚自己的双腿是在什么时候被艾达抬起来了，当他反应过来的时候，他的双腿正缠绕在艾达的腰上。对方正含着他的乳尖，他在艾达的挑逗下弓起了脊背，她不知不觉塞入他体内的四根手指正在不断翻搅着，分泌液湿漉漉的从他的穴口流淌出来，滴落在地板上。他半阖着眼眸，沾着泪水的睫毛轻微颤动着，抵压在前列腺疯狂震动的跳蛋让酸麻从尾椎窜入他的脑海，他扭动着腰，不断地尝试磨蹭着女间谍。

他快要在Alpha压迫性十足的信息素中窒息了，他浑身颤栗，为艾达的入侵感到兴奋，他敏感的神经一下又一下的被对方撩拨着，他眨着混沌一片的蓝眼睛，金棕色的刘海遮挡住了他表情，艾达轻笑一声拨开了他的发丝，她亲吻着他带着汗珠与污渍的鼻尖，满意于自己所看到的，属于特工深陷情欲的愉悦。

没有什么能够比将一名在生化战场上不拘言笑，大部分时间异常严肃的美国特工操成这副模样要来的美妙，他正为了她深埋在他体内的手指而快乐的发抖，他浑身在她的吮吸下染上了红色，胸前全都是青紫色的齿印，她低头用舌头卷起了他的乳环，舌尖小心翼翼的摩擦着金属环上不易察觉的文字——艾达·王——她喜欢这个。

随即她抽出了她的手指，掰开了对方的臀肉将所释放出的Alpha阴茎抵在了他收缩着的穴口，里昂有些急躁的扭着屁股，他试图挣脱钳制住他双手的手铐，饥渴的甬道正不满足的叫嚣着。她将性器粗厚的冠头抵在了里昂的穴口，他经过扩张的软穴不断一张一合的吮吸着她的前端，艾达舔了舔嘴角，用嘴唇厮磨着他满是胡茬的下巴。

「你从任务的一开始就在渴望这个，对吧？」艾达的呼吸有些急促，但语气依旧是令特工感到熟悉的游刃有余，「告诉我，如果我没有出现，你会趴在这个脏乱的水泥地上操着你自己吗，像是利用这把手枪？」

她倒是从未见过里昂这样的一面，他对于自己的欲望向来控制的足够好——他甚至能够在没有抑制剂的发情期面无表情，即便他的信息素闻上去像是在邀请着Alpha将他好好地操上一顿。

「不。」里昂深吸一口气回答，他所想做的仅仅是粗暴的释放缓解他坚硬的阴茎，他的理智总能更好的占据上风，如果不是属于艾达的Alpha信息素，「我会完成我的工作……见鬼，我不会——」他感受到抵在穴口处的性器所散发的热度，终于在艾达解开手铐后能够环抱住她，他在她耳边喘息着，后穴不知足的开合着，「我不会让它打断我的工作。」

「但你这里……」艾达稍微将里昂降低，让阴茎的冠头能够浅浅的刺入，「可不是这么说的，我只进来了这么点……你就把我吮的这么紧。」

「噢——」里昂发出了懊恼的呻吟，他在艾达面前向来不存在任何的理智，老天，他以为她知道这点，他没办法控制住自己别在她的Alpha信息素下湿透——他想要她操他，将她的阴茎狠狠的捅进他的体内，他的Alpha，他想让她继续吸他的乳头——里昂伸手揪住了她的衣襟，颤抖着的手指抚摸过女间谍精致的锁骨。

他想让她脱下她的衣服，他喜欢在被对方顶弄生殖腔的时候抚摸拥抱她滑腻，触感极佳的皮肤，他想要亲吻她柔软的乳房，感受到她为进入他的体内而产生的兴奋，他喜欢她曼妙性感的胴体，但这时常都伴随着汗水与失忆，几乎要将人逼入绝境的快感，在她的捣弄撞击中丧失所有的理智。

「别……」里昂在好一会的静默后忍不住开口道，他扭动了几下臀部，让女性Alpha的性器能够摩擦着他敏感的肠壁。

「什么？」艾达朝他挑了挑眉。

「别停下来，艾达……」他忍不住催促着。

「但你必须告诉我你想要什么，帅哥。」她细密的舔过他脖颈上的汗珠，缓慢的咬啮着他的皮肤，她满足的嗅着Omega甜腻的香味，感受着里昂在她的掌下微微抖动的节奏。她的，她想，漫不经心的带上了厚重的占有欲，她真该庆幸自己在浣熊市遇见他的第一眼就想方设法的标记了他，当然了，大部分原因都要归功于里昂——她总没办法一直忍耐着这名未被标记的，执拗跟在她身后的小警察。

棒极了，意料之中，他的Alpha从来不会停止戏弄他。里昂叹了口气，他凑上前吻上了艾达的嘴唇，双手环抱住她的脖颈，抚摸过她的脊背曲线。他有些难耐的摆动着精干的腰肢，努力让自己望进那双狡黠的金褐色眼眸——他可真爱她——「进入我，艾达。」他用舌尖描绘着她的红唇，「你知道我喜欢染上你的味道。」

下一秒女间谍几乎是长须而入，里昂在没有任何准备的情况下只能清晰的感受到粗糙的性器与柔嫩的肠壁相互摩擦所带来的快感，他好不容易汇集的力道又被这阵无法忽视的酥麻带走了，他低沉粗重的呻吟着，甬道愉悦的绞紧了入侵者，Alpha的阴茎在瞬间顶入了他的最内部，这令震动着的跳蛋也被挤入了最里端。

「等、等等……」里昂连忙想要制止艾达的动作，「先把它取、哈啊——」

女间谍缓慢的抽出，不顾里昂的意愿凶狠的捣入了他的体内，她的阴茎挤压着他的前列腺，这让特工条件反射的收紧了括约肌，他还没来得及喘上一口气适应这根将他的甬道撑满的大家伙，随后又在她的律动中软了腰。艾达总有办法顶弄在他的敏感处，她熟知他体内的每一块区域，基本不需要耗费太大的功夫便能将他撞上顶峰。他承受着对方的冲撞，断断续续的呻吟从口中溢出，他尝试拥抱着她，却被她继续吮吻他胸肌的动作打断了。

「是的……」他在艾达咬啮他红肿的乳尖时忍不住嘶声道，他弓起了自己的背部，奶水轻易地在她的吮吸下被挤出，他的皮肤摩擦在了身后粗糙的墙壁上。里昂在艾达每一次的顶弄中兴奋不已，他的肠壁热情的包裹着对方，分泌液随着她的动作被噗呲的挤出体内，「好、哈啊……好极了……」

「放轻松点，帅哥。」她咬着里昂的乳首含糊不清的说着，双手搓揉着他柔软的臀肉，她总是能够轻易地顶撞进最深处，随后又摇摆着自己的胯部慢腾腾的入侵着Omega最为湿软的生殖腔。没有停歇的跳蛋让双方都没办法很好的掌握理智，艾达的动作不受控制的变得粗暴起来，她压抑着喘息，在里昂扭动呻吟的同时越加强烈的挺入，「你把我吸的这么紧……告诉我，舒服吗，里昂？」

特工被她撞击的小幅度上下颠簸着，他扬起脖颈，在对方吸食乳汁又利用粗长的阴茎撕裂般的顶撞他体内的同时艰难的喘着气，他的呻吟听起来濒临窒息，唾液随着半伸出口的舌尖滴落，她的茎柱，她鼓噪的筋脉与皱褶不断地摩擦着他无比敏感的肠壁，他被她操开了，骨髓都透露着麻痒，浑身颤抖不已，他发出了支离破碎的呻吟，在加剧的颠动中起起伏伏。

「舒……啊啊……」里昂在艾达的攻势中急促的呼吸着，语调在对方用阴茎残忍的碾磨着深处，掐紧他的臀肉，将他体内搅动的一团糟的情况下带上了细微的抽噎，他整个人都在女间谍顶弄的节奏中被操的又酥又软，他的双腿缠紧了她纤细有力的腰，汗水与乳汁在潮红、布满了吻痕的皮肤上杂糅在一起，「舒服……哈啊……这太胀、唔——」他摇晃着脑袋无力的呜咽着，蜷起脚趾只知道在艾达的耸动中上下起伏，他充满了欲望的灰蓝色眼眸无法聚焦，迷惘一片，「艾达，我想要……更多……艾达……」他零零碎碎的嘟囔着呻吟，皱着眉朝女间谍歪着头，露出了在痛苦中夹杂了情欲的愉悦表情，他在她越发快速的顶撞中变得失控。

里昂感觉他的思绪正漂浮在半空中，所有的话语都化为了低沉享受的呻吟，他被她完整的填满了，又湿又胀，电流般四处乱窜的快感酥麻了他的神经，他抱紧了她，在对方剧烈的挺动中被顶撞的微微弹起，随后沉重的落下，Alpha粗长的阴茎又一次钉回了他的生殖腔。他颤动的甬道贪婪而又兴奋的绞紧了女间谍的肉刃，在难耐的燥热中愉悦的咕哝着艾达所听不懂的话语——可能是他学过的德语，也可能的意大利语，但当她的阴茎被对方紧密的吮吸包裹住的时候，她也没有太多的精力去思索这些了。

她的喘息也开始变得失控，她将里昂狠狠的摁压在墙壁上，掰开他屁股的手指几乎是陷进了他柔软的臀肉中，特工摆动腰肢的节奏逐渐有些跟不上她加快的律动，艾达眯起眼睛注视着被她撞至浑身颤抖的美国人，他的表情让他看上去像是被操的爽极了。

「艾……哈……艾达……」当Alpha又一次凶狠的撞击在生殖腔的最深处，同时用力吮吸着他的乳头时，里昂的阴茎颤抖着射了出来，连同乳尖也呲出了一道奶水进入艾达的口腔中，她又在他痉挛着的高潮中持续不断的吸食着，直到那些被挤出的乳汁从她的嘴角滑落，「哈啊啊啊——」

艾达索性将特工狠狠的下压，阴茎在瞬间顶上了Omega的子宫，她将精液全数灌进了他的体内，Alpha的结鼓起阻止了它们倒流的可能。身体紧绷至极限的里昂倒靠在了她的身上，他粗重的喘着气，时不时痉挛的双腿告诉了她对方还未能从令人精神恍惚的高潮中回过神来。他浑身大汗淋漓，Omega的信息素惹火的性感，在艾达每一次的细微动作中都能再度溢出细微的呻吟，她偏过头亲吻着里昂汗湿的脸颊，眯起眼睛观察着对方一副被操遍的模样。

「什么——」

随后她在他还未能反应过来的时候猛地调换方位，将他压在了房间内脏兮兮的毛绒地毯上，Alpha丝毫不见疲惫的阴茎又一次勃起，里昂不禁开始思索他精力十足的女间谍大概并不存在不应期——改造，他在对方的阴茎摩擦着他的臀缝时发出呜咽。艾达继续紧捏着他的臀肉，性器的前端戳刺着特工被操开无法闭合的穴口，它正一收一缩，白浊的精液随着他的分泌液一同流淌下来。

「这还不够糟，甜心。」她倾身上前咬住了Omega后颈处脆弱的腺体，强势厚重的Alpha信息素在一瞬间席卷上来，近乎让里昂无法呼吸，他偏过头注视着她，依旧半伸着舌头无助的喘息着，刚经历过高潮的身体敏感的可怕，当艾达再度凌虐的顶撞进他柔嫩的、装满了精液的生殖腔时，他射过两轮的阴茎又一次在颤巍巍的挺立起来，女间谍朝前伸出手捏上了他的胸肌，乳汁被轻而易举的挤出，喷溅在地摊上，「我想把你操的更糟……让你的乳汁四处飞溅，生殖腔只能在操弄中可怜兮兮的颤抖着，我会用精液把你属于Omega的生殖器灌满，直到它再也装不下的鼓胀起来，就像是我们先前的那次。」

艾达一挺腰不知疲倦的捣弄着他的内部，柱体摩擦着他红肿的穴口。她喜欢那一副场景，像是里昂疲软的倒在床上，白浊的精液泊泊的从他的穴口流淌出来，他的双腿会被她操的无法合拢，身体抽搐的抖动着。她往前顶撞着，迫使特工在她侵入的节奏中前后摆动着，他摇摆着他翘起的臀部，凌乱的金棕色发丝散落着。

她的手掌抚摸过他的整齐的、随着急促的喘息不断起伏着的腹肌，刻意绕过了他翘起的坚硬阴茎——她总能将他操射，操失禁。她一把扯出了他体内快要没电的跳蛋抛至在一旁，低下头舔吸着他的脊背，在他的背肌上留下清晰的青紫色咬痕。

「慢……啊啊——慢一点……」里昂趴跪在地上，呻吟逐渐变得失控，他疲惫的想要结束这场性爱，但酸软的腰却依旧随着女间谍的顶撞不断地摆动着，他的甬道正贪婪而又娴熟的吮着艾达的阴茎，红肿的后穴所升起的疼痛总是会变为令人骚动不已的麻痒，「停……哈啊……够了、艾达……够了……」

「够了？」艾达的语气中带上了一贯的嘲讽，她将挣扎着的特工拖入了另一个高潮，她的双手不断地揉搓着他的胸膛，不断拉扯刮搔乳尖的动作令其犹如被磨破皮一般的红肿，她收拢十指挤压着，喷涌的奶水让里昂恍惚的陷入了另一个饱胀难耐的胸膛被挤压倾泻的快感中，他浑身都湿透了，滑腻腻令他认为自己快要被干的融化了，「但你还把我咬的这么紧……你的腰还晃得这么愉悦，你还想要更多，对吧，里昂？」

他的股间湿的一塌糊涂，乳环与挺立在半空中的阴茎随着艾达的撞动而前后摇晃着，他张着嘴发出极近窒息的呻吟，他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，浑身瑟瑟发抖，泪水与唾液怎么也止不住的流淌至地毯上，他艰难的咳嗽着，声音沙哑，如果不是艾达扶着他，他早该瘫软在地板上了。乳汁随着倾斜角度流淌下来，划过他的脖颈消失在他抵在地毯上的下巴。他湿的更加厉害，被阴茎摩擦的有些疼痛的甬道依旧不断地紧咬着入侵者。

他已经很久没有这样过了，自从浣熊市之后——也许还能算上在西班牙那次，他就再也没有被女间谍操哭过了。但他没有办法，他在女间谍粗暴而拥有技巧的占有中呜咽啜泣，与疼痛交叠在一起的快感将他一次次的逼上高潮。他不太记得自己究竟被他的Alpha操射了多少次，或者是真的失禁而尿了出来，他只记得他最后是在小穴再也吃不下更多精液的时候倒在了艾达的身上，Alpha的信息素带有着令人安心的味道。他全身都是一塌糊涂的淤青与吻痕，汗水与乳汁让他变得黏答答，他被她收拢在怀中抱了起来，每一次挤压鼓起的腹部都会有泊泊的精液从操开的穴口中不断流淌出来。

「你想搭个便车和我一起离开，还是……」艾达注视着一副被操惨了的模样的特工询问道。

「搭便车。」里昂只来得及说出这句话，便重新失去了意识。


	14. Chapter 14

当艾达终于摆脱那些麻烦的任务与恼人的感染者，能够返回安全屋时已经是圣诞节过后的午夜了，她错过了圣诞节，但这并没有什么，她想，她对于节日向来不太感冒，但总有一名美国特工坚持不懈的试着与和她一起过节。

她想起了在任务途中收到的短信，而安全屋内与外部相比较较高的温度让艾达在取下围巾后舒适的眯起眼睛，壁炉燃烧的声响环绕在四周。她缓步走上前，不出意外的在沙发上见到了正搂着抱枕睡得迷迷糊糊的特工。他金棕色的刘海被炉火的暖光投下了一片阴影，脸颊被热度熏成了可口的潮红。

「你回来了？」Alpha近乎要实质性裹在他身上的信息素让半睡半醒的特工清醒过来，他歪歪斜斜的坐起来，打了个哈欠。这时艾达才注意到他面前空了一半的威士忌酒瓶，而对方带了些水色的眼眸也很明显告诉她他有些喝醉了，「圣诞快乐……」他瞥了一眼角落的座钟，有些懊恼的呻吟一声，「一点半，棒极了，所以圣诞节已经过去了？」

他看上去情绪有些低落，正在为了他没能够与她一起过圣诞节而感到耿耿于怀。艾达随手拿起了沙发旁边的驯鹿角头饰戴在了里昂的脑袋上，又从另一个抱枕下面抽出了带有着铃铛的项圈，在特工朦朦胧胧，还有些刚睡醒的恍惚时为他带了上去，她拨弄了几下铃铛，想着这样倒是与圣诞老人的驯鹿像极了——特别是在他鼻尖由于暖气的缘故有些红的时候——她还能让他的双眸也染上这样的色泽，她能够将他操的双眼因为哭泣而泛红。

Alpha厚重而又强势的信息素让里昂的呼吸有些急促，当她危险性十足的信息素蔓延开来的时候，Oemga的本能倒是令他想要就这么凑上前黏在艾达的身上，他能够拥抱着她的脊背，用手轻柔的抚摸过她曼妙的蝴蝶骨，随后将Alpha粗大的性器吞入自己的小穴内，跨坐在她的身上感受她不间断细密的顶弄，她能填满他的敏感柔嫩的生殖腔，在每一次粗暴的摩擦中令他止不住的颤抖。

他总是在渴望着她，毫无疑问。

「里昂。」艾达呼唤道，这让刚睡醒的特工揉了揉脑袋，用疑惑不解的目光注视着她，下一秒女间谍用手指沾了些放置在茶几上蛋糕表面的奶油，随后涂抹在了里昂的嘴唇上，她用手指轻轻地磨蹭着，直到对方伸出舌头卷上她沾满奶油的指尖。

他的舌尖在舔舐的间隙中时不时的探出口腔，仔细的磨挲过她的指腹，他吮吸着她的手指，直到奶油因为热度而逐渐融化。艾达挑了挑眉将食指与中指挤进了他的口中，夹起他柔软的舌头挑逗着，在他口腔中搅动着，屈起手指刮过他的上颚，直到那些粘腻的唾液顺着他的嘴角流淌下来，带着些渴望的味道。

「现在也不算晚，对吧。」她摁压着他的上颚迫使他抬起头，随后她弯腰凑上前亲吻过他的脸颊，另一只手缓慢的解开了他衬衫的纽扣。还带有着微微凉意的手指抚摸过他因为炉火的温度而带着红色的皮肤，手指在乳尖来回的推磨，她逗弄着他的乳环，满意于他敏感的乳头坚硬翘起。

里昂近乎是在艾达的指尖触碰上的一瞬间便喘了口气，他抬手抓住了对方的手腕，停顿的那一刻却不太清楚自己是想让艾达继续抚摸下去，还是阻止她的动作。「圣诞节？」他歪了歪头，乳头酥麻的胀痛令里昂控制不住的在艾达动作停止下来的时候，指挥着她的手摩擦着他的乳尖，「想……」他的声音变得有些沙哑，「来一杯威士忌吗……配、哈啊……」他让艾达的手指绕着他粉色的乳晕打转，酥麻让他轻颤着朝她靠去，「配蛋糕？」

「你确定你想吃蛋糕？」艾达的手随着里昂的动作揉擦着他挺翘的乳头，Oemga的气味犹如上好的圣诞大餐，她再又一次不经意的抚摸中用食指与大拇指捏住了他的乳尖，反复的揉搓着顶端，注视着美国人在她的逗弄下轻微的颤抖，「或者我能给你一些别的选择……」她偏过头舔吻过里昂通红的耳廓，轻笑道，「里昂？」

特工一时间愣在原位不知道该给出如何的反应，他发出了压抑着的呻吟，身体变得燥热不堪。他紧抓艾达手腕的手指带上了不自然的轻颤，视线又在桌面上的蛋糕与威士忌上游移一圈——他确实总会被艾达牵着鼻子走，但这并不代表他没有回击的机会。

里昂深吸一口气，他稍微拉开了与艾达之间的距离，在女间谍饶有兴趣的注视下伸手沾着蛋糕上的奶油涂抹在了胸膛上，他的手指在艾达的注视中缓慢的抚弄过自己柔软的胸肌，白色的奶油与圆润的指甲一起刮过他挺翘的乳尖，他的手掌顺着块状肌肉分明的腹部继续滑落，直到他来到了胯部，指腹摸索过那些皮肤上凸起的青筋。

「别的选择。」他朝女间谍得意的挑了挑眉，又软又涨的胸膛似乎在轻轻地挤压下便能溢出那些与奶油有着相同美味的乳汁。他的裤子紧绷，刚才的动作轻而易举的惹起了他的欲望，他朝艾达露出了一贯恳求的表情，皱着眉，就像是在要求她别利用绳枪离开那般可怜巴巴。

「驯鹿蛋糕？」艾达嗤笑一声，她俯下身用手指有一下没一下的拨动着特工颈间带着的铃铛，随后又漫不经心的抚摸过他凸显出阴茎形状的裤子，她低头舔上了他沾有着奶油的胸膛，柔软的舌尖在他的左胸肌上逗留。他的胸部柔软的有些过分了，并且被涨的鼓起更加圆润的弧度，她有时候甚至认为当他穿上他总是过紧而压迫胸膛的战术背带时，奶水总会因为挤压的力道而流淌下来，他会在战场上也露出这样的反应吗，像是奶水在战斗期间不断地从乳头溢出，浸湿他深色的衬衫，它们会与汗渍一起染湿衬衫，「圣诞夜的小游戏……像是为我发情的驯鹿挤奶？」

她啃咬上他敏感的粉嫩乳尖，将翘起的乳头纳入了口腔中，粗糙的舌头不断地反复挤压他的乳头，奶水又在她的吮吸间不断地流出来。她将手掌覆上他的胸部开始有节奏的挤压着，里面饱胀的的乳汁总是令她爱不释手。她收拢手指捏住了他软绵绵的胸部，乳汁在逐渐加大的力道中猛地从乳头中射进了她的口中。

「艾……」里昂为爱抚与挤弄的动作浑身颤动着，他低声的喘息着，从胸部所传来的酥麻快感将他的思维电击至停滞，他为对方拥有技巧性的咬啮与吸吮发出了舒服的呻吟，Oemga的信息素甜美的不可思议，他的腰有些发软，分泌液正不断地从穴口流淌出来，「唔——」

她细致的舔过那些里昂留下的奶油，用细滑的指腹搓着他挺立的乳头，再配合上时不时挤压的动作，奶水正一波一波的从他的乳尖喷射出来，它们坠落，流淌在里昂剧烈起伏，汗津津的胸膛，与白色的奶油混合在一起。里昂弓起了自己的脊背，躺在沙发上抬腿尝试着缠上艾达，他摇摆着自己的胯部，朝Alpha发出邀请。

「再……用力点，艾达……」他为依旧胀痛的胸部皱着眉，又朝动作慢腾腾的女间谍提出要求。他的双手正揪住对方的袖子，灰蓝色的眼眸微微的抖动着，他的乳尖在艾达的舔弄吮吸下更加的挺翘了，对方毫不留情的啃咬厮磨着他的乳头，加重力道变换着角度蹂躏着他的胸部，他流出来的乳汁湿哒哒的淋满了胸膛，通红的皮肤上逐渐浮现出青色的手指印，「好、好极了……舒……哈啊……」他在艾达捏着他柔软涨大的胸部时挺起胸膛，半张着嘴急促的喘息着，他浑身上下都抖得厉害，情欲将他的皮肤熏的通红，「舒服……」

他的呻吟在女间谍利用指甲刮过他乳尖的瞬间变得高亢，他扭动着尝试让胸部更加贴近对方的手掌，他的Alpha所拥有的，见鬼的具有魔力的手掌。艾达的手指在他饱满的胸膛上下陷，一部分的软肉从她的指缝中被挤出，乳白色的奶水在她的动作中流淌的更加欢快，几乎是以直线般的方式飞溅在了空中，淋湿了艾达的衣物。

他的胸部被对方挤得爽极了，奶水一波波的汹涌的流淌出来，将他的胸膛淋洒的一团糟。他在艾达的动作中挣扎着，对方粗暴的动作与啃咬带来了与痛苦交织在一起的快感，他的阴茎硬的发痛，浑身的细胞都为酥麻的电流而快乐的颤抖。艾达拉扯着他的乳尖，挤牛奶般的榨取着饱胀胸膛的乳汁，他偏过头断断续续的呻吟喘息，舌头歪斜的探出口腔，唾液在半张开的嘴中牵扯出粘腻的银丝，他的眼眶在胸部被挑逗爱抚的节奏中变红。

「你现在真像是一头奶水肆意的发情驯鹿了。」艾达试着去舔干净他胸膛上的乳汁，一路下滑亲吻过他微微起伏的腹部，她的舌尖逗弄着他的肌肉纹理，那些凸起的血管与青筋，他紧绷的身体令那些汗湿的肌肉性感的鼓噪着，她开始用舌尖戳刺着他的肚脐，随后又开始舔吻他腰侧的鲜红色蝴蝶纹身，「除了尾巴……我或许该为你找一条尾巴。」

她将他的乳头玩弄的又红又肿，转而又在他的皮肤上留下了青紫色的咬痕。她为对方被揉搓胸部挤奶的动作而深陷情欲的表现感到兴奋，Alpha的性器不受控制的释放出来，被困在紧致的皮裤中。

「唔——」里昂闭上了自己泛红的眼眸，他确实在对方的挑逗下气喘吁吁，胸部叫嚣着需要被更加粗暴的挤弄和爱抚，他的身体倒是爱惨了艾达榨乳般的动作，当那些奶水从他的乳头喷洒而出的时候，羞耻感连带着兴奋让他尾椎发麻，他摆着腰试图摩擦自己坚挺的阴茎，「艾达……哈啊……我需要……艾达、啊啊啊——」

这从来不会是他第一次因为喷乳而抵达高潮，他在艾达的身下瑟缩颤抖着，混沌的脑海无法分辨出自己在对方十几年来有计划的调教下变得多么敏感，他在裤子中射的一团糟，乳汁成两道水流被挤压喷溅出了乳头，他浑身发软的瘫倒在沙发上无助的喘息，高潮过后的脑海拒绝进行任何思考。

「你湿透了，帅哥。」艾达的手探入了他的休闲裤内，手掌抚摸过他沾满了分泌液的滑腻臀部，她将自己的手指挤进他的臀缝，摁压上了早已不满足开合着的小穴，她忽然间又把里昂的双腿抬了起来，她脱去了他的裤子，将他的臀部提至了自己面前，掰开他的臀瓣注视着他收缩着的粉嫩穴口，「你想让我操你，对吧，我可爱的……发情的小驯鹿？」

「你一定要这么说，对吧？」里昂沉重的喘了口气，又在艾达将手指插入他穴口时倒吸一口凉气，他的腰在此刻的姿势中被对方折了过来，这让他能够很清晰的看见对方的动作，他饥渴的小穴贪婪的将她的手指吞了进去，他条件反射收缩着甬道，却让感受更加的清晰。随后他注视着艾达侧头亲吻着他的大腿，在一连串湿漉漉的吻中抵达了湿软的穴口，她舔了上去，里昂则在瞬间瞪大了双眼，他在对方的舌头挤进滑腻的小穴时仰起头，脖颈的肌肉紧绷着，艰难的吐着气，「艾、哈啊——」

女间谍将舌头探入他的体内与手指共同翻搅着，她勾起舌尖舔弄着他的肉壁，手指则在一旁开合着刮搔，刺激着对方敏感的甬道。里昂为泛起的麻痒扭着腰，黏糊糊的分泌液在他穴口的一缩一收下不断地涌出，射过的阴茎又在她的舔舐下缓慢的抬起头，翘起的肉刃时不时的摩擦着他腹部的肌肤，他发出一声呜咽，眼角泛红。

艾达将他的穴口舔的更开，里昂咬紧了下唇才阻止了自己因为肠壁被她舔舐而差点发出的破碎的呻吟，她用灵巧的舌头配合着手指操着他的小穴，里昂的双腿打着颤，血液就像是随着快感涌进了他的脑海，他被对方舔的脊柱酥麻，甬道更加的湿软，她的双手不断地揉搓着他浑圆挺翘的臀部，随后又在抽出舌头后毫不留情的在他的臀肉上留下清晰的咬痕。

「单纯用手指就能够让你这么舒服吗？」艾达咬着他柔软的臀肉轻笑着说道，她塞入了三根手指，屈起不断地用指腹摩擦着他敏感的肠壁，她稍微往内部更深入一些，持续不断的摁压着他的前列腺，里昂在一瞬间收紧了括约肌，每一次的挤压与抠挖让他呜咽着挣扎，肉壁情色的紧咬着她的手指，「你把我吮的这么紧……摆一摆你的屁股，我欠操的小驯鹿。」

里昂在艾达的话语中不自觉的瑟缩了一下，他的喘息声逐渐变得粗重，显然也为此感到极为兴奋。他的阴茎在艾达手指的操弄下可怜兮兮的颤抖、上下摆动着，他扭过头，金棕色的过长刘海遮挡住了他的脸颊，汗津津的黏在他的皮肤上。

「够了……艾达……」他咬着牙关含糊不清的说着，从后穴中溢出的分泌液往下滑落至他的腹部，随后是胸口，淋上他沾有着乳汁、唾液与奶油的胸膛，他的甬道正为呼啸而来的情欲感到不满足，他正在艾达面前被她用四根手指干的扭动，但这并不够——里昂深吸一口气，用力眨了眨双眼，企图保持清醒，「快进……哈啊……进来……」

艾达猛地抽出手指将他翻了个身压在沙发上，她游刃有余的注视着趴在沙发上喘息的特工，他的刘海凌乱的交织着，他眯起自己充斥着欲望水汽的眼眸，胸部在少许的挤压力道下重新溢出了乳汁，那些奶水滴落在沙发上，留下一道道奶渍，随即汇集。

「你知道我喜欢听什么，里昂。」艾达让手指顺着他的脊背抚摸，她覆盖在他的后背上亲吻着他后颈的腺体，满意于对方的瑟缩与颤抖，他正前后摆动着胯部试图让勃起的阴茎摩擦在沙发上，艾达没有阻止他，她才是那个知道里昂需要些什么才能满足的人，她扶正了他有些歪斜的驯鹿角头饰，铃铛在他的摇晃下不断发出清脆的声响，「你想要什么，帅哥？」

她让Alpha的性器挤入里昂的臀缝中来回的摩擦着，炽热粗大的物体令被其操过数不清次数的特工有些食不知味的伸出舌头舔过自己的嘴角，他在对方的柱体磨挲过被手指操开的穴口时兴奋的呜咽着，又在它仅仅是擦过并非进入时不满足的轻哼着。

「艾达——」他语气颤抖。

「现在这个称呼可不太好。」女间谍很快打断了他的话，她环抱着他，双手继续摩擦挤弄着他的胸膛，她拉扯着他的乳环，为对方因为涨奶而更加柔软富有弹性的胸膛的触感愉悦的勾起嘴角，她挤出他的乳汁，加快节奏牢牢地捏着他的软肉蹂躏着，乳环在她的揉搓下不断地上下晃动着，里昂伸出舌头近乎窒息般的气喘吁吁，失焦的灰蓝色眼眸不知道该对准哪，「里昂？」她催促道，丝毫不在意对方在她又一次凌虐般的挤奶动作中抵达高潮的痉挛颤抖。

「我……啊啊啊——」他在对方用力掐着红肿，不自然涨大的乳头时发出了失控的呻吟，艾达咬上了他的后颈腺体，奶水喷洒的快感令他蜷缩起脚趾，绷紧、青筋鼓动的阴茎又一次射了出来，他不符合Omega特征的粗壮阴茎吐出了浓厚的精液，在翘起的情况下飞溅在了他的腹部与胸膛上。这令他的肠壁更加的因为空虚而瘙痒难耐，他需要艾达，他需要她的进入，她粗暴的摩擦，Alpha总会将他操的止不住翻起眼珠，哭泣甚至是失去理智只知道呻吟与欲望的阴茎，「我需要你，艾……」

奶水被挤出的快感让他说不出完整的话语，他挺翘颤抖的乳尖似乎在轻微的触碰下都能让他再一次勃起，再一次陷入高潮，他摆弄着自己的臀部，自发的摩擦她的阴茎，「操我……哈啊——」Alpha硕大的冠头在一次的挤压中刺入了他的穴口，被完全撑起的感触令特工浑身一颤，奶水似乎在后穴的刺激下喷的更加激烈了，里昂往后退了退，将她吮紧试图吞的更多，「艾达……操、唔——操我……主、主人……」他邀请般的摆动着臀部，晃动着的脖颈让铃铛响的更加欢快。

艾达奖励性的拨开他的发丝，轻吻了吻他的眼角，她甚至在还未插进去前就将他的双眼操的发红，她暂时结束了对于他产乳的胸部的挑逗，转而掰开他手感极佳，布满齿印的臀肉，猛地将肉刃顶撞了进去。她毫无预兆的捣入了Omega脆弱敏感的生殖腔，强烈的刺激让里昂瞬间瞪大了双眼，泪水随着他濒临窒息的呻吟一同溢了出来。

「好……好涨……」Alpha的阴茎轻松的将他的肠壁撑大至极限，完全的将其填满，里昂愉悦的伸出颤动的舌头，混乱的思维让他语句也变得胡言乱语起来，他的肉壁与生殖腔贪得无厌的咬紧火热的，翘起的阴茎，硕大的性器犹如快将他捅穿一般，「这太……」

艾达咬住他的腺体令里昂在一瞬间卸去了所有的力道，她将他摁在沙发上，深埋在他体内的阴茎先是缓慢的退出，下一秒又毫不留情的顶弄进最深处，将他贯穿。它粗糙的茎柱摩擦着他细嫩的肠壁，鼓起的冠头沉重的撞击着生殖腔的最内部，里昂抬起手在艾达下一次的撞击中挤弄着自己的胸部，奶水的喷溅与被干的愉悦令他浑身颤抖。

「给我……艾——主人……给我更多……哈啊……棒、棒极了……」里昂随着Alpha的律动而前后摆动着，他的铃铛不断地响着，与交缠着抽插的水渍声混杂在一起，他的体内被塞满不留下一丝的空隙，艾达每一次的顶弄都足以让他舒爽的浑身打颤，他的甬道依然贪婪而又不满足的紧紧吮吸着她，绞紧了入侵、青筋缠绕的肉刃，「太、太深了……主人……」

Omega柔嫩的生殖腔被艾达操的火热，不断厮磨着的阴茎让快感伴随着痛楚潮水般的向里昂淹没，他在一片混沌中胡乱呻吟着，双手捏紧了鼓胀的胸部随着对方强烈的抽插顶弄而挤压着，他收紧了颤抖火热的肉壁，清晰的感受到了将他填满的阴茎的粗大形状，他将脑袋埋在抱枕中，唾液随着他因为呻吟而张开的嘴中流出，双腿脱力颤抖。

「你真可爱，我的小驯鹿。」她抬手从后方掐住里昂的脖颈，不间断的撞击让他只能发出甜腻的呻吟，她操弄的幅度几乎要将里昂穴内的嫩肉也一起拉出来，她变换着角度顶撞着Omega的敏感点，猛烈的顶弄着他的深处，他被她操进了沙发中，摆动着腰兴奋的迎合着她的动作，他的臀肉在她的撞击中不断地颤抖着，「喜欢我这样操你吗，里昂？」

「我要、哈……唔啊啊啊——」他的呻吟夹杂了破碎的哭腔，整个人在艾达的冲撞中起伏着，他被干到勃起的阴茎晃动抽搐着射出第二轮，不断被操上高潮的快感令他视网膜前一片模糊，眼眸上翻，唾液滴滴答答的从嘴角流淌出来，他摇晃着脑袋，疲软的腰部令他没办法跟上艾达的节奏，他的穴口被Alpha的肉刃摩擦的红肿，却还是不满足的收缩着，黏答答的分泌液随着女间谍的动作被挤弄飞溅而出。

艾达熟练地将特工操上高潮，将他干的又酥又软，随即她环抱住对方将他整个搂了起来，她两只手与里昂一起捏住了他涨奶的胸部，让他坐在她的腿上，阴茎被牢牢地钉在了他的体内。她揉搓着他的胸肌，限制住他不断扭动着的身体，对方扬起脖颈在她的厮磨中发出粗粝的呻吟，浑身大汗淋漓。他半眯起眼睛，浓密的睫毛颤动着，伸出舌头喘息着的同时露出又酥又爽的愉悦表情，灰蓝色的眼眸中带着对生殖腔被持续不断刺激顶弄的快感的沉迷。

粘稠的水渍声显现出他究竟湿的有多厉害，里昂随着艾达的顶撞上下颠伏着，他被迫让阴茎从体内抽出，随后又落下，重新让被他的分泌液浸湿的滑腻阴茎捣入深处，他的呻吟逐渐变为窒息般的气音，颤动的甬道在不断地刺激下，与艾达揉压胸部的同一时间绞紧了在体内驰骋的肉刃。

「哈啊……够……够了——」他浑身都变得瘫软，阴茎在几次的抽动下又一次射了出来，他呜咽着喘气，全身在高潮中剧烈的抽搐痉挛着，他清晰的感受到Alpha的阴茎在几下的顶弄后撞进了生殖腔的最深处，它就像是再度胀大了一圈将他撑得快要裂开，奶水喷洒的从他乳头成直线射出，飞溅在一团狼藉的沙发上。他的肉穴在高潮时控制不住的将体内的肉刃死死地咬住，艾达被挤弄交缠的舒爽的发出叹息，略带沙哑的嗓音让特工忍不住再度呻吟出声。

Alpha的结鼓起将甬道牢牢地堵住，浓厚的精液灌在了他的体内，使里昂的阴茎抖动几下又射出了些白浊的液体。他无力的朝后倒在了艾达的身上，神情恍惚似乎还未能从强烈的高潮中回过神来。艾达舔弄过他被汗水打湿的脖颈，手指逗弄着他脖子上所带的铃铛。

「圣诞快乐，里昂。」


	15. Chapter 15

艾达用冰冷的皮质马鞭轻柔的划过里昂赤裸潮红的胸膛，后者正偏过头急促的喘着气，汗津津的金棕色刘海遮挡住了他的右眼。他被手铐锁在了床头，弯曲的双腿也同时被皮带捆绑，朝上推起固定，他被迫岔开腿，暴露出自己正不断随着收缩而流淌出白浊精液的、暂时无法闭合的穴口。

里昂为对方漫不经心的审视颤抖了一下，他微微移动眼珠试图让视线透过发丝对上艾达，唾液从伸出口腔的舌尖上滴落。皮鞭反复的摩擦着他还沾有白色奶汁的肿胀乳尖，朝两侧涂抹过被射在他胸膛上的精液，他带着些欲望在喘息的间隙中难带的摆动着腰，身体食不知味的表现惹来了艾达的轻笑声，她逐步往下移动手中的马鞭，摁压在了他由于被灌满精液而微涨起的腹部，液体随着她的动作从里昂的穴口中一波波的被挤出——他被她喂的很饱，Omega的信息素渴求并且迷人。

他布满了红色鞭痕的臀部粘腻湿滑，艾达用马鞭来回摩擦着他的臀缝，她触碰着他已经红肿的穴口，满意的注视着它像是在渴求着些什么而收缩着，处于发情期的Omega低沉的呻吟，浑身都在细微的抖动。很显然此刻的特工比起平时来说要饥渴的多，她可不会忘记刚才他湿软的甬道将她吮的有多紧，即便是被她翻来覆去的操晕几轮后，清醒过来时仍然焦躁难耐，情欲的热潮不断地上涌。

「糟糕的……发情期……」里昂垂下头粗重的喘着气，他半张开的口腔中粘腻着的唾液银丝与泛红汗湿、还沾有着精液的脸颊令他看上去情色极了，他嘀咕着抱怨，深吸一口气，蔓延开来的热度让他红肿敏感的甬道再度升起了无法忽视的麻痒，他在被捆绑的有限空间中动了几下，被涨满的腹部让人感到有些不舒服，「唔——」

他又为那些灌进Omega子宫中的精液因为无法承载而重新被挤出的触感皱紧了眉头，呻吟的腔调早已变得沙哑，他知道他想要什么——属于艾达的Alpha性器，毫无疑问，他需要让她的又粗又长的大家伙捅入他空虚饥渴的小穴中，只有他的Alpha才能够缓解他再发情期中糟糕的状况，他想让她犹如平时那般顶撞进他的最深处，操着他并不满足的生殖腔——老天——他发出压抑着的呜咽，失焦的灰蓝色眼眸颤动着。

「我说过你该耐心点，帅哥。」艾达凑上前低头亲吻着他挂着汗珠的胸部，咬住他红肿的乳头吮吸着，对方的阴茎在吸咬的刺激下颤巍巍的晃动着，她舔弄着他皮肤上的伤痕，为里昂摆动着腰的动作发出轻笑，「我会给你想要的，但不是现在。」

他可真没办法自如的应对总是游刃有余的女间谍，里昂为被吮吸至酥麻的胸口喘息着，分泌液与精液交杂在一起不断地从穴口流淌出来，乳头在艾达每一次的反复咬啮中燃起尖锐的刺痛，他挺起胸，又为与刺痛夹杂在一起的快感感到兴奋，他眯起眼睛，在那些乳汁被她的动作缓慢挤出的同时发出兽类般的呼噜声。

艾达结束了对于他胸膛的折磨，她湿漉漉的唾液黏在他通红的皮肤上，随后她抬起头，舔吻着对方同样汗湿的脖颈，轻咬着他上下滚动的喉结，最终吻上了他半张的嘴唇。里昂几乎是在彼此双唇相贴的下一秒便伸出舌头热情的凑了上去，他的舌尖与艾达的相互挤压摩擦，他迫不及待的进行着这个缠绵的亲吻，呼吸在女间谍强势的进攻中变得急促，他发出了甜腻的鼻音，Omega的本能令他愉悦的像是拼命呼扇着翅膀的鸟类。

他沉迷于自己的Alpha的气息，她的味道，她迷人性感的信息素，他可以毫不犹豫的朝女间谍展现出所有的一切，甚至是抛开那点可怜的自尊心在她瘫软在她身上，用双腿缠紧她的腰部嘟囔着他需要更多，他喜欢被她操到连脑海都一片空白的感受，那时他才会反应过来这名总是飘忽不定，神秘的女间谍才真正的属于他，他想他确实是可怜兮兮的爱着她，想用一切的方式将她留下来。

当然了，也许将她成功留下来的第一步并非是将自己准备的又湿又软，翘起臀部渴望的摇摆着，而是毁了那把该死的绳枪。里昂眨着双眼，在令人窒息的甜蜜亲吻中品尝着艾达的味道，承受着Alpha的索取，指挥着舌头与她紧紧纠缠在一起的间隙中不找边际的思索着与面前的情况毫不相干的事情。她的绳枪，上帝，那绝对是远超B.O.W.s，在他心目中能够排到厌恶等级第一位的玩意。

「嗯唔……」他在交换着亲吻角度的同时为自己寻找到了喘息换气的空间，他想他向来都这么容易被满足，像是一个缠绵的亲吻，一个可爱的小熊钥匙扣，亦或者是带有着唇印的纸条和她的粉饼盒，「哈……」他在艾达叼住他舌叶吮吸的动作中轻哼道，舌根都被对方吻的发麻。

里昂在这个吻结束后气喘吁吁的试图找回稳定的呼吸频率，他的眼角被吻的发红，口腔被对方的舌尖舔弄挑逗而产生的断断续续的颤抖也逐渐减弱，他用湿漉漉的灰蓝色眼眸注视着艾达，女间谍正细致的舔过他水润的薄唇，然后抬起头拉开了距离。她伸手抚摸过他满是胡茬的下巴，大拇指摩擦着他柔软略微肿起的下唇。

他的胸膛剧烈的起伏着，当艾达心不在焉的用马鞭划过他柔软的胸肌时，里昂忍不住打了个哆嗦。他有那么一瞬间感受到自己就像是被那双金褐色的眼眸所捕捉到的猎物，Alpha闻上去像是带了冷硬金属与惑人玫瑰香所交叠的信息素很好的朝他说明了对方所拥有的，诱人性感的危险性。里昂的身体兴奋的发热，他探出舌尖舔上了艾达抚摸他下唇的手指，冲她咧嘴露出了一个笑容，却在发情期与欲望的感染下显现出了与特工所完全不相符的挑逗。

「你该管理好自己的抑制剂，里昂。」她将大拇指伸入他的口腔，一边玩弄着他的舌叶一边说道，然后她让自己的额头抵住对方的，放柔的音调倒是像极了情人间的亲密细语，「我以为你并不喜欢发情期。」

「我以为你……近段时间没有任何计划。」里昂在舌头被艾达挑弄的情况下含糊不清的回答，他舔着她的指腹，口腔被搅动的粘腻水渍声在他喘息的间隙中格外明显。他当然不喜欢发情期，里昂皱着眉，动了动双手尝试挣脱捆绑的束缚，「你一定要在现在谈起这个？」里昂皱着眉，他正被艾达赤裸的捆绑在床上，因为姿势暴露在空气中的穴口还正在流淌出分泌液与Alpha灌入的精液。

「你说得对。」她重新抬起头，在特工未能反应过来的瞬间挥舞马鞭抽打在他的胸膛，这令对方猛地一颤，随后则是低沉的呻吟，「我们能够同时进行。」她用马鞭的尖端反复碾压着他可怜兮兮颤动的乳头，紧接着又是一鞭准确的抽击在他粉色的乳晕上，碰巧击打过他的金属乳环。

里昂在一瞬间咬紧牙咽下了一声突如其来的脆弱呜咽，火辣辣的疼痛从他被鞭打的皮肤上燃烧开来，他条件反射的挺起胸膛，腰部的肌肉紧紧地绷着。他的呼吸变得粗重，忽然间又有些期待的等待着她下一次的抽击。

「哈啊……」他尽可能的抿紧双唇，却还是在乳尖遭受抽打时发出了呻吟，他的胸膛在马鞭的挥击下又痛又涨，乳汁随着艾达的动作断断续续的从奶头溢出，他挺着胸有些挣扎的扭动着，鲜红色的鞭痕浮现在他的皮肤，那些湿漉漉的奶水流淌在让人疼痛的痕迹上，「唔——」

他的胸膛因为疼痛而来带的兴奋剧烈的上下起伏着，他在马鞭抽击在身上时倒吸着凉气，接着又变成了沉重的喘息，他的皮肤表面布满了晶莹的汗珠，奶水随着艾达鞭打他饱胀的胸部时飞溅而出，她在他胸膛上留下了纵横交错的鞭痕。

她总是能准确的击打在他敏感的区域，她就像是早就将他的身体了解透射，他在对方反复蹂躏着乳头的时候拔高了呻吟的音量，他摆动着自己的腰部，疼痛逐渐变为了扩散开来的热度，他被灼烧的大汗淋漓，被击打的胸部又酥又麻。他的穴口随着艾达的动作一开一合，女间谍挑起眉将另一只手的两根手指借着分泌液轻松的插了进去，瞬间便被里面饥渴高温的肉壁紧紧缠绕住。

里昂低着头发出呜咽般的呻吟，每一次所遭受到的重击都会变为快感窜上他的脑海，令他在鞭打的火辣疼痛中愉悦的浑身颤抖。他在艾达用手指翻搅着甬道，屈起刮搔着敏感的肠壁时狠狠的抽搐着，他在对方手指摁压上前列腺的瞬间弓起背几乎要弹起来，他张开嘴大口的喘着气，唾液不断地从嘴角滑落，他伸出舌头，蒙上了雾气的眼眸充斥着厚重的欲望。

「艾、哈啊……艾达……」里昂在马鞭落下是断断续续的呻吟着她的名字，不断地尝试着挣扎逃脱束缚。他的阴茎在被鞭打的快感与兴奋中高高的翘起，可怜兮兮的颤动着，随着艾达时不时用手指搅动他体内的动作而轻晃着，他变得更加湿了，分泌液就像是止不住般的从被对方旋转挑逗，甚至是不断抽插手指磨蹭内壁的动作中从穴口流淌出来，「嗯唔……」

他被抽打的又痛又爽，体内的媚肉死死地缠绕住艾达不断进出的手指，他蜷起了脚趾，在鞭打下扭动着腰。乳汁不断地从他涨满的胸部流淌出来，奶头被对方摩擦的又红又肿，上面沾满了水润的光泽。随后艾达下移了些许，让马鞭能够抽击在他被射满了精液而微微鼓起的腹部，她毫不留情的击打在他紧致的腹肌上，灌满了Omega的子宫与生殖腔的精液随着力道被挤压出来，白浊的液体在里昂的体内流动着，又在Alpha手指的操弄下一波波的被排出体外。

「你弄丢了你的抑制剂？我可不会相信这个傻透了的借口。」艾达眯起眼睛注视着在她的鞭打下不断扭动着的特工，他急促的喘着气，眼眶泛红，像是随时会被她的抽击的动作弄哭一般。她忽然转手将马鞭抽打在他柔嫩的大腿根部，有些凶险的摩擦过他鼓鼓的囊袋，「有这么舒服吗……你真该看看你的可怜挺立的乳头，别将奶水洒的到处都是，里昂。」

她再度抽打在他柔软，弹性十足的胸肌上，他紧绷的胸部随着她的动作颤抖着，里昂轻轻地摇着头，火热的温度几乎要将他的理智灼烧殆尽。他为艾达所给予的疼痛感到兴奋极了，他的阴茎坚挺刺痛着像是随时可能在对方的鞭打下射出来，他咬紧牙尽可能的压抑着呻吟，唾液却不断地从嘴角溢出，他又在艾达的击打中弓起了腰，奶水又一次从红肿的乳头中飞溅出来。

艾达抽出了被里昂的小穴紧紧含住的手指，她猛地一压对方的腹部，精液混合着分泌液一波一波的流淌出来，她低头亲吻着特工布满鞭痕的胸膛，啃咬上他的乳头，随即用手抓住他的胸肌，收拢手指用劲挤压着他蓄满了奶水，变得更加饱满涨起的柔软胸部，乳汁犹如细长的水柱般灌进了她的嘴里，她吞咽着，抛下马鞭开始揉压着另外一边，乳肉从她的指缝中挤出，奶水肆意的从他另一边未被含住的乳头中喷溅出来，飞溅随后落下，淋满了他的胸口。

「你想要我？」Alpha炽热的阴茎抵在了里昂一开一合的穴口，却没有立刻顶入。艾达吸食着他的胸膛，一些奶水滴滴答答的从她的嘴角滑落，「你不喜欢发情期……但你想要我。」她当然知道里昂究竟在想些什么，她太了解这名总是不停歇追在她身后的特工了，「发情期，这可是个好借口……让你能够毫不顾忌的、没有任何离场压力的，放荡的渴求着我。」

里昂发出一声呜咽，闭上了双眼。

「你不必这样。」艾达用舌尖轻柔的挤压着他的乳头，她耸动腰肢令阴茎硕大的冠头缓慢的挤进里昂收缩的穴口中，瞬间被缠绕上来的肉壁牢牢地包裹住，她为对方的柔软与紧密发出叹息，另一只手捏紧了他的乳头拉扯着，直到他为酥麻的胀痛瑟瑟发抖，「你是我的Omega。」

「那么……」里昂咬着牙，勉强找回了些许理智，「为了你的Oemga扔掉……那把该死的绳枪，怎么样？」他尽可能让自己的语气听起来不像是撒娇般的抱怨，但艾达紧接着的沙哑轻笑声让他知道自己的尝试失败了。

「嫉妒心强的肯尼迪特工？」她低声打趣道，抬起头凑上前亲吻着他的溢出泪水的眼角，对方在她的动作中睁开了眼，努力的蹙眉让自己显得严肃而非可怜巴巴。

「就……别总是在我面前飞走。」他嘟囔着，带了些沮丧，「我只是——」

他在艾达猛地顶入，熟练的操进Omega的生殖腔时瞪大了双眼，他只来得及咽下那声窒息般破碎的呻吟，兴奋的阴茎在下一秒射了出来，他的甬道绞紧了入侵的大家伙，被填满的触感令里昂浑身的细胞都感到舒爽。他被Alpha粗大的性器撑得又涨又满，酥麻令他的腰瞬间软了下来。

「或许我确实能够考虑一下，像是为我不满足的Omega预留更多的时间？」她顶弄着他的深处，往前贴靠在他的脖颈处，感受到对方沉重的喘息与急促的心跳，她用双手掐住他的腰，指腹陷入了他的皮肤，「你把我咬的太紧了，帅哥。」

里昂的穴口早已被女性Alpha在前几轮操的红肿不堪，粘稠的白浊精液随着艾达抽插的动作被‘噗呲’的挤了出来，滴落在床单上。特工重重的喘息着，他想要抓住些什么维持住平衡，却在被捆绑的情况下动弹不得。他岔开的大腿让艾达轻而易举便能够插入深处，她粗糙的阴茎厮磨着他柔嫩的肠壁，最前端的冠头不断地残忍碾压着他的深处，Omega又软又湿的生殖腔被摩擦的火热，她沉重的顶弄着他，Alpha充满魅惑性的信息素将他包裹住。

「太……」里昂呜咽着，对方的动作剧烈的近乎在瞬间就要夺走他的理智，太大了，他想，他被撑开到了极限，而女间谍似乎还在不间断的往更深的地方捣弄着，他在敏感点遭受摩擦的同时瑟瑟发抖着，体内被毫不留情的翻搅着，他的阴茎在被冲撞的愉悦中逐渐重新抬起头来，射过太多轮的小孔有些疼痛，他在艾达的律动中摆动着柔韧结实的腰部，生殖腔在对方的摩弄下越发的瘙痒，「不……哈啊……艾、艾达——」

他在她的抽插中颤栗不已，分泌液一股股的随着阴茎抽动的节奏从穴口被挤出，他收紧了自己的肉壁紧致的包裹住在体内驰骋的阴茎，紧密的贴合与摩擦令他健壮的双腿抽搐颤抖着，他绷紧了腹部，饱胀的胸肌又在对方抬起一只手的揉搓下变换着形状，他在女间谍的节奏中上下晃动着，奶水不断颤动着流出，他为生殖腔所能承受的强烈刺激与喷洒乳汁的奇异快感而断断续续、低沉的呻吟着，从尾椎顺着脊髓窜上脑海的快感让他微张着嘴唇急促的喘息。

「解开……」他艰难的吐着气，唾液不断地从舌尖滴落，他动了动双手朝艾达示意，摆动着臀部在对方的攻势下挣扎着，他要被她操穿了，太快了，他的甬道紧紧地吮着她的肉刃，耳边所能够听见的是属于女间谍性感沙哑的喘气声，「解开我……啊啊……艾达……解、解开……」

他想要拥抱住她，将彼此的距离缩减为最短，在赤裸的躯体相互磨挲时承受着这些，他将她吞的更深，呻吟像是怎么也止不住。他在对方的顶弄中来回的摇晃着，湿润的眼眸尽可能的对上艾达。女间谍发出了嘲弄的轻哼，倒也没有犹豫便解开了将他双手反剪在身后，扣在床头的皮质束具，里昂在双臂重获自由的第一时间搂住了艾达的脊背，打着颤的双腿也顺势缠上了她纤细的腰部。

艾达顺着里昂所示意的力道低下头，被特工粗暴的啃咬在了嘴唇上，她探出舌尖回应着来自对方急躁的亲吻，咽下了那些愉悦甜腻的呻吟，她为Omega足以令人疯狂的甜美信息素勾起嘴角，即便是在对方想方设法贴在她身上的同时也没忘记继续揉搓他的胸部，他随着她抽插撞击的节奏摆动着腰，尽可能配合能让她撞击在最舒服的位置，她收紧了自己覆盖在他胸部的手指，不仅将他的体内捅的一团糟，操的他的小穴可怜兮兮的红肿，还把他干的喷奶。

「唔嗯……」他张开嘴容纳着艾达的舌头，迫不及待的与她纠缠在一起，他们彼此的唾液混杂在一起，里昂咽下了足够多，但更多则是在无法承载的情况下从交叠的吻中溢出，顺着嘴角流淌下来。他晃动着臀将体内不断摩擦着的，让人又酥又爽的肉刃含的更紧，他收缩着甬道，满意的听见艾达的呼吸声也开始变得失控，他的呼吸间全是属于自己的Alpha的气息，这让里昂感到满足极了。

他被她顶弄的软成一团，只能凭借着本能的力气挂在艾达的身上，他随着她的冲撞起伏颠动着，小学被磨蹭的更加红肿了。他吮吸着对方的舌尖，在被操透，几乎要顶撞在内脏上的攻势中呜咽着带有哭腔的呻吟，他为那份强烈的快感气喘吁吁，浑身的细胞都快乐的颤抖，连骨髓都要被女间谍操酥了。

「艾达……哈啊……不够，这太……啊啊……」他含糊不清的嘟囔着，为像是被撑裂的顶弄胡乱的呻吟着，他混沌一片的灰蓝色眼眸带着渴求的欲望注视着艾达，自发扭动的腰摆的更加欢乐，他不断粗声的喘息着，「更……啊啊……更多……」他不知道自己在说些什么，他只知道只有面前的Alpha才能更好地缓解发情期所带来的饥渴，他想让她狠狠的操着他的生殖腔，捣进总让他会止不住酥麻颤抖的最内部，将精液灌满Omega的子宫，「舒服……这太……啊啊……爽……」

「如你所愿，甜心。」艾达轻舔着他的嘴角，不再蹂躏他的胸部转而抚摸过他光滑的脊背，她亲吻着他通红的脸颊，认为特工沉迷在欲望中的表情格外的可爱，她碾磨着他的深处，加大了抽插的幅度将他顶弄的胡言乱语，他飞溅的奶水沾染在了她的身上，饥渴的甬道总是在她退出是挽留般的死死吮吸着她的肉刃，又在她顶入时柔软贴合的将她包裹，他紧致的体内又湿又软，舒服极了。

Alpha每一下都捅的足够深，粗长的阴茎将特工插得双腿痉挛，瘫软在她的身下，他又被她操的射了几轮，最终转过身背对着她有些可怜巴巴的被摁压进了床单中，她的双手揉捏着他的臀肉，对方翘起的臀部令她能够更加轻易的撞进他柔嫩敏感的生殖腔。她啃咬上他的腺体，Alpha强势，压迫性十足的信息素让里昂的喘气变得艰难，几乎无法呼吸。

绵延不绝的快感让里昂在女间谍身下不断地挣扎着，他的唾液与眼泪湿漉漉的流淌在床单上，刺痛肿胀的乳尖还在不间断的滴落乳汁，他不知道他究竟被艾达挤出了多少，但总感觉自己像是快要被对方榨干。他翘着屁股趴在床单上随着Alpha的撞击前后摩擦着，她的肉刃被他贪婪的小穴一次次的吞没，犹如要将他贯穿般的顶入，他体内的媚肉被干的颤抖红肿，里昂揪紧了床单，在近乎窒息的失控呻吟中又一次射了出来，他绞紧了肉壁，这倒是终于令女间谍的喘息变得不正常的急促。

「够……够了……艾达……」他为强烈的快感摇着头，被撑胀的火热甬道因为粗糙的茎柱摩擦而泛着疼痛，他的生殖腔瑟瑟战栗着，像是不能够承受更多。他浑身上下都被对方干的又酥又软了，打上了Alpha气味的标记始终缠绕着他，「哈啊啊啊——」

他在高潮中剧烈的痉挛着，将他的后颈腺体咬的血肉模糊的女间谍也在几次的深深顶弄中射进了他炽热的生殖腔与Omega的子宫内，里昂被灌满的精液冲刷的失神的注视着前方，断断续续的呻吟抽搐，探出口腔歪斜着的舌头所沾染的唾液浸湿了所触碰到的床单，他气喘吁吁，汗湿的刘海粘腻在脸颊上，随后被艾达轻轻地拨开。

她低下头亲吻在他潮红的脸颊上，深埋在他体内的阴茎所鼓起的结还未完全消退，她用手擦去了对方奶头溢出的乳汁，惹来了他又一声呻吟与轻颤。Omega的信息素与Alpha的交缠在一起，使艾达忍不住深吸一口气——美味极了，她舔着嘴角，饕足的想。


	16. Chapter 16

「怎么了？」艾达朝像是突然间从噩梦中惊醒，用双手环抱着她的腰，将脑袋枕在她腹部的特工询问道，后者沉重的喘了口气，冷汗令他的发丝黏腻在一起。

「没什么。」里昂低声嘟囔着，他当然不可能真正的告诉艾达他梦见了浣熊市时的记忆，他的Alpha倒在他的怀中，流淌出的鲜血像是怎么也止不住那般。这个总是缠绕着他的噩梦在他发现艾达并未死去后逐步的消失，但此刻又重新席卷而来，让他感到窒息。

他将脸颊贴在艾达腹部缠绕的绷带上，她总有办法在那样的情况下逃出生天，甚至还救了他一命——像是完好无损的直升飞机，她习惯性的为他留下些小礼物，但他可没办法收藏那些载具，如果艾达能够给他更小些的物件，像是那个熊挂坠钥匙扣。

「做噩梦了，小男孩？」看穿自己Omega的想法对于艾达来说并不困难，她抬手漫不经心的抚摸上他汗津津的发丝，对方将脑袋往她的手心蹭了蹭，「你才睡了不到两个钟，肯尼迪特工。」

Alpha的信息素带着令人安心的味道，无论是在私下或是战场上。

「但我想我大概一时半会睡不着了。」里昂呼出一口气，他挪动了几下索性压在了艾达的身上，他将脸埋进女间谍柔软的胸口，环抱住她的背，Omega像是蜂蜜般甜腻，带着些冬日暖阳的气息的信息素弥漫开来，「所以你还活着。」

自西班牙那次相遇后已经过去了几个月的时间，里昂依旧感到些许恍惚，他还没能够反应过来，像是原本该死在浣熊市的女间谍突如其来的，带着与他对立的立场出现在了眼前，他想他在遇见艾达的那一刻大概是感受到了在浣熊市时被Alpha所打上的标记正在微微发热，他当然认出她了，只是有些不可置信，紧握刀柄的手指甚至有点颤抖。

他想那或许是他继浣熊市后第二次在战场上失控，熟悉的Alpha信息素让他的腰有些发软，抑制剂近乎是在极快的时间内失去的效用，他在艾达又一次的贴近时湿的彻底，直到被对方狠狠的压在石砖墙上，深深地挺入令他被欲望淹没。

「还没睡醒？」艾达终于放下了手头的工作，将手搭在他的腰部若有若无的抚摸过他的腰窝。她将特工搂起来，令他跨坐在她的身上，下身紧密贴合。她偏过头亲吻着他汗湿的脸颊，将他通红的耳垂纳入口中仔细舔舐着，里昂不自在的嘟囔了几句，脸颊上的温度持续上升，却也抱紧了她没有任何试图逃避的动作。

即便距离浣熊市哪会已经过了几年的时间，里昂在西班牙的表现也能够算得上是游刃有余，但他依旧像极了那时的小警察，一头没有长大的小奶狗。她将手探入他的睡衣中抚摸着他的腰侧，Alpha的信息素来势汹汹并且强势的缠绕着他，特工发出了一声细微的呻吟，扭动了几下胯部。

他总是没办法在艾达面前很好的控制住自己，像是总能够被这名强势的Alpha轻而易举的挑逗的浑身燥热，他加重了拥抱着她的力道，Omega的分泌液已经让他有些湿了。Alpha灼热的性器抵在了他的胯间，他为对方的手指抚摸过臀部的动作喘着气，穴口带了些饥渴的收缩着。

「我不介意用其他的方式转移一下你的注意力，牛仔。」她用舌头舔弄着他的耳廓，托住里昂的臀部将他往上移了移，她的指尖陷入了对方的臀缝中，触碰到了他湿润的穴口，「你湿透了，帅哥。」她轻柔的抚摸着他的小穴，感受着它敏感的收缩。

「见鬼，你一定要说出来吗？」里昂紧皱着眉，他为对方丝毫不加掩饰的嗤笑声羞赧的撇过头，他想他大概永远都没有办法习惯来自女间谍的调侃，她究竟是从哪染上了喜欢叫他‘帅哥’的习惯，自从在西班牙重遇后——

他为对方忽然探入上方，开始抚摸他乳首的手指喘了口气，艾达正用她的指腹来回摩擦着他的乳尖，随后则用大拇指与食指捏起摩擦，他揪紧了她的衣物，乳头在挑逗所产生的酥麻中逐渐变硬挺立，他不满足的扭动了一下腰，又在对方恶意的拉扯下浑身一震。

「等……等一下。」在艾达的手指轻而易举的借助着粘腻的分泌液探入他湿滑的穴口，摁压着他的肠壁时忍不住阻止道，但紧随起来的下一声则是在对方屈起手指刮搔肉壁时所发出的呻吟，艾达总是能够很简单的引起他对欲望的情欲，他在她浅浅的抽插利用手指翻搅的动作下细微的颤动着，触电般的快感窜上他的脊椎，「哈啊……」

他的甬道在手指侵入的瞬间贪婪的将它绞紧，他的胸部在艾达的挑逗揉弄下变得敏感胀热，他的阴茎早在对方的逗弄下兴奋的抬起头，正挤压在女间谍的腹部摩擦着。他为她揉搓胸肌，用指尖抠刮乳头的动作颤动着，他燥热难耐，在艾达试着用将更多的手指挤进他的体内，按压着他的前列腺时弓起了腰。

他不断地上下晃动着用挺立翘起的阴茎厮磨着艾达的，他低下头急促的喘息着，还没能够留的太长的刘海基本上没办法遮挡住他因为情欲而潮红的脸庞，他疯狂的……老天，他疯狂的想要属于Alpha的侵占，他想让对方用那根粗长的肉刃将他填满，顶撞着他的深处让他连一句话都说不出来，他想要她，想要热情而又贪心的缠紧她。

他想让他的Alpha操弄着他，用阴茎开阔着他同时将他完全的填满，他浑身都会被打下她的印记，柔嫩的生殖腔会为她的冲撞摩擦而愉悦的颤抖，然后她则会将精液灌满Omega的子宫。

「嗯……唔——」他侧过头带了些热情的亲吻上艾达，对方的手指正试着将他的体内翻搅的一团糟，他摇摆着自己的臀部，在这个令人窒息的亲吻中断断续续的呻吟呜咽着，他还想要更多。里昂在她搓捏着他红肿的乳尖时难耐的扭动着身体，对方挤揉他胸部的动作拥有着十足的技巧性，他颤抖着，阴茎在快感扩散开来时不断地抽动着，给予他一种单纯玩弄着双乳便能抵达高潮的错觉——见鬼，他之前可没有这么敏感，「啊……哈啊……」

他的胸膛在急促的喘息中剧烈的起伏着，艾达微微的勾起嘴角，专注的亲吻着特工柔软的嘴唇。她轻咬着他的唇瓣，舌尖探入了他半开着的嘴唇中，她有些粗暴的舔弄着他的上颚，用舌头纠缠住他的，她吮吸着他的舌叶，吞下了对方含糊不清的呻吟，她的手指持续不断的在他的体内翻搅着，仅仅用手指便将他操的又湿又软。压在她身上的特工随着她的动作扭动着，贪得无厌的小穴紧紧地咬着她。

他就快要被她吻的喘不过气了，里昂近乎就要在对方灵巧的舌头下节节败退，艾达用舌尖舔弄着他口腔中连自己都不太清楚的敏感处，他变换着角度凑近对方，眯起眼睛就像是沉迷在这个让人无法喘息的亲吻中。他用舌头与她相处摩擦着，口腔中一片灼热——或许他在下一秒就会因为欲望而燃烧起来，里昂忍不住这么想，甚至连尾椎都开始在对方顶弄他的上颚，吮吸他的舌叶时又酥又麻。

Omega柔嫩的生殖腔不满的的叫嚣着，他在这个交叠交缠的吻中呜咽着，无法吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角滑落，他半眯起眼睛睫毛轻颤，浑身因为她手指的抽插而上下小幅度摩擦着，他的乳尖在挑逗中可怜兮兮的挺立着，Alpha不断利用手指戳捣他前列腺的快感让他止不住的呻吟着，他的穴口被对方的手指彻底的操开，因为Alpha将他包裹住的信息素而不断流淌出来的分泌液令他湿的更厉害了。

「艾……哈……艾达……」他在这个吻黏着的搅动，亲吻的水渍声中断断续续的喘息着，生理性的泪水沾湿了他的双眸，不断随着手指翻搅涌出的分泌液淋湿了他的股间，他抬手按住对方的后脑好让她能够将舌头探得更深，他呜咽着，腹部的肌肉在浑身的颤栗中紧绷着，下一秒钟他在艾达收拢五只捏紧他的胸部，大拇指不断地拨动着他红肿的乳头，肠壁被不断地刮弄，狠狠摁压前列腺时猛的痉挛了几下，同时射了出来，「唔——」

他的精液将他们的腹部射的一团糟，高潮让里昂有些恍惚，挺立的阴茎颤动着，在不断遭受刺激，绵延不绝的快感的刺激下一股股接连的射着精，女间谍顺势结束了这个吻，让特工靠在她的肩头，半张着嘴无助的喘气。他的舌叶被对方吻的发麻，唾液从他无力探出口腔的舌尖缓缓地滴落，他浑身都颤抖的厉害，皮肤被欲望熏得红透了。

「甜心，你真的敏感极了。」艾达轻笑着抽出了自己的手指，她没有去理会对方因为不满足而收缩的穴口，转而用双手捧起了他的臀部，她捏着他手感极佳的臀肉将他缓慢的抬起，还在喘气的特工往后一仰，只能用手臂支撑着床铺，他偏过头，用带有着欲望而失神的灰蓝色眼眸锁定她。

她的Omega正沉重的喘着气，发软的双腿在他被抬起的瞬间条件反射的岔开着，艾达用Alpha的性器硕大的前端磨蹭着他不断收缩着的穴口，轻舔了舔嘴角，朝他露出了魅惑性十足的笑容，在里昂为此不断加速的心跳声中将冠头缓慢的插了进去，她几乎在一瞬间便被对方渴求多时的肠壁紧紧地吮住，「你把我吸的真紧，里昂。」她故意慢腾腾的推入，坚定不移的开阔着他的甬道，特工皱紧眉头在被逐渐充斥填满的快感中低沉的呻吟着，刘海凌乱的粘腻在额间，「我想我该好好地满足一下你，我欠操的大男孩。」

她凑上前亲吻着里昂扬起的脖颈，她咬啮着他上下滚动的喉结，在完全挺入他的体内，顺利的、犹如撕裂般的撑开他属于Omega的生殖腔，顶撞在最内部的时候，不出意外地注意到了里昂猛然间揪紧床单的双手，手臂上的青筋与血管清晰鼓起的纹路清晰可见，他弓起拥有着异常柔韧性的腰，胸膛剧烈的起伏着，汗珠随着他鼓动、能够望见肌肉纹理的紧绷胸肌滑落，他肿胀的乳头挺立着，腰腹还沾染着刚才射出的白浊精液，这令他看上去既性感又渴望。

艾达反复的舔弄着他脖颈处的皮肤，也只有里昂自己清楚他那一块究竟有多敏感。她啃咬着他的皮肤，大力的吮吸着他的敏感带，他不常触碰这里，里昂在瑟缩的颤抖中想到，温暖的甬道条件反射的绞紧了入侵体内，不断顶弄着的肉刃，他的阴茎在艾达不断的吮弄中翘得更厉害，即便是射过一轮还显得精力十足。

「哈……艾……艾达……这太……」他发出了低鸣的呜咽，支撑着自己的手臂有些泛软。当艾达开始缓慢的抽动，用Alpha粗大的阴茎摩擦着他柔嫩的生殖腔与肠壁时，终于有些坚持不住的抖动着，他仰起头气喘吁吁，失神的灰蓝色眼眸弥漫着雾气。他感受到她的肉刃正毫不留情的顶撞着他的深处，她的双手捏紧了他的臀肉，将其掰开好让他湿软的穴口完全暴露出来，他的生殖腔被粗糙的阴茎极限般的撑大，厮磨的动作带起了疼痛，但痛楚很快就转变为能让他浑身无力的酥麻，从尾椎向上蔓延的快感让他忍不住随着艾达的动作摆动起腰肢，「什么——」

他在下个瞬间被艾达推倒，他跌躺在床上，背部触碰到了柔软的床铺，艾达托起他的臀部将他的双腿抬起，Alpha粗长的阴茎终于能够以她想要的幅度与速度蹂躏着里昂紧紧吸附着她的肉壁，她朝前挺动自己的胯部，带着些凶狠的撞击在他的体内。

「所以你在发情期以外也会这样吗？」她凑上前亲吻着他通红的耳廓调侃道，性器在他粘滑的穴口中进出着，大幅度顶弄的动作甚至是挤出了Omega的分泌液，随着‘噗呲’的声响飞溅的流淌在床单上，「想要操射吗，你喜欢这个，对吧——来，用你的身体告诉我你有多喜欢——」她顺势往下让湿漉漉的吻落在他的脸颊，她吻着他失神的双眸，最终停留在了他半张开喘着粗气的唇边，他正紧致的包裹着她，这令女间谍感到舒爽极了。

里昂发出了羞赧的呜咽，他在艾达的撞击下上下起伏着，潮水般朝他涌来的快感让他没有多余的时间去思索回应艾达的话，他只能够遵从着本能晃动起臀部，用柔软的肉壁绞紧了入侵者，他的阴茎硬的发痛，健硕双腿交叠在艾达的纤细后腰，试图让彼此能够更加的贴近，「好……好极了……」他发出嘶声，后背在艾达的冲撞中不断地摩擦着床单，他紧闭着双眸，蹙眉像是随时会失控一般，「哈啊……」

他还想要更多，他敏感的肉壁不断地收缩着，被操弄的酥麻让他浑身都不断地痉挛着，他颤栗的双腿几乎要缠不住艾达的腰，他脑袋发热，认为思绪意识都在艾达摩擦捣弄着生殖腔的期间消失殆尽。他被干的爽极了，摆动着腰邀请般的想让女间谍能够更加的深入，他揪紧床单的力道撕裂了那些布料，忍不住夹紧了Alpha的肉刃，想将它永远留在体内。

他粗重的喘着气，阴茎在对方精准撞击在敏感点时兴奋的颤抖着，不少前液从小孔中溢出。艾达耐心的吻去了他鼻头上的汗珠，让舌头顺着他的脖颈湿漉漉的往下舔舐着，她在吻上他肩膀上陈旧的枪伤时顿了一顿，原本还算温和的动作忽然间变得粗暴起来，她加大了开合顶弄的力道，完全抽出带出少许红色的嫩肉后，又狠狠的重新撞进他的屁股里。她熟练的捣弄碾磨着他脆弱的生殖腔，熟练地将他填满操开，迫使里昂发出濒临失控，带着哭腔的呻吟。

「给我……老天——给我更多……艾达……」艾达紧扣住他的腰，粗暴的挺弄让他细嫩的生殖腔被摩擦的有些痛，但这很爽，非常爽，里昂压抑着的低沉呻吟倾泻而出，粘腻的分泌液随着抽插不断地涌出穴口，他坚挺的阴茎在来回摆动的抽插中轻晃着，女间谍总是能够找到令他无法承受的角度，顶撞着他，磨挲着他的肉壁，「我要……啊啊……」

他晃着脑袋在快感中挣扎着，艾达猜想他肯定不知道他自己说了些什么，她注意到了里昂不断地夹紧了双腿，他浑身在她的亲吻啃咬下泛着可口的红色，她将他挺立的粉色乳头纳入口中细细的舔弄着，思索着或许为他带上两个乳环会是个不错的选择。她用舌尖挤压着他的乳头，像是想要吸出什么般的吮着，她挺动着腰在里昂热情的包裹下捣弄着他的深处，她将他捅的更开，让头脑发晕的特工完全瘫软在了她的身下——她的Omega一如既往地令人食不知味。

「哈啊啊啊——」里昂绷紧腹部在艾达又一次的顶撞中射了出来，精液从他翘起的阴茎射在了他的胸口，他条件反射的咬紧了深埋在体内的肉刃，使艾达不得不皱眉深吸一口气，她抬起上半身拉开了少许的距离，一只手划过他满是吻痕的胸部，将白浊的精液涂抹在他红肿的乳尖上，「哈啊——」特工急促的喘息着，瞳孔微微的往上翻，他的双腿有些脱力。

Alpha抽出了自己的阴茎，她在里昂陷入高潮还未回过神来的时候将他调转方向翻了过来，直接从后压在了床单上，她伸手拍了一下他带有着青紫色指印的臀瓣，跪在床上迫使他翘起自己的臀肉。他被她操的失神，浑身止不住的痉挛颤抖，无助的张开嘴喘息着，唾液顺着他的嘴角情色的流淌下来。

艾达掰开了他的臀肉，让他被操开的红肿穴口暴露在了空气中，她用手指轻触着他一张一合的小穴，轻柔的动作让里昂打了个哆嗦。他太可爱了，艾达轻笑一声，又朝里昂的屁股拍了一下，对方饱满的臀肉在她的动作下颤了颤，让女间谍感到格外的有意思，再度让几个巴掌落在了里昂的臀部。

「艾……达？」臀部的痛楚让里昂习惯性的想要躲避，但在浑身酸软的情况下他被女间谍牢牢地禁锢住，他混沌一片的大脑还没来得及反应过来，两个巴掌又一次毫不手软的落在他的臀肉上，火辣辣的疼痛蔓延开来，里昂这时才反应过来，他正被艾达打着屁股，上帝——

他发出了一声羞赧的呜咽，在毫无办法逃离的情况下只能够承受着对方的巴掌。他还从来没有——从来没有被人打过屁股，他在对方的手劲下倒吸一口凉气，感受到那些火辣的疼痛很快在欲望中被转变为了酥麻的快感，他在她的巴掌下扭动着臀部，臀肉颤动，他发出了带有着对于疼痛的呜咽，但很快转变为了愉悦的呻吟，他在女间谍的动作下摆着腰，滚烫的快感一路燃烧到他的大脑。

「哈啊……唔——」他在舌头探出口腔的情况下含糊不清的呻吟着，开合着的穴口渴望着再度被他的Alpha填满，他最常做的大概就是与艾达举枪对峙，或是利用体术彼此交锋，但从未这样——他翘起自己的臀部被她拍打着，甚至还因为这一动作感到兴奋，他像是欠操的发情Omega那般摆动摇晃着屁股，为欲望和快乐颤抖着，唾液顺着他的嘴角与舌头流淌至床单上，兴奋令他的阴茎重新缓慢的翘起来，「啊啊……痛……哈啊……」

「你一脸享受的表情可完全没有说服力，帅哥。」艾达一巴打在了他的尾椎上，清晰的手指印浮现在他的皮肤，对方猛地弹动一下，分泌液正湿漉漉的从穴口顺着大腿流淌下来，「告诉我你究竟是感觉到痛……还是爽，里昂？」

「唔……哈……」他眨了眨眼想要找回些清醒的理智，但无法聚焦的灰蓝色眼眸还是迷惘一片，他朝她露出一抹带有着欲望的笑容，在她拍打臀部的节奏中发出愉悦而又挣扎的呻吟，他艰难地理解了艾达的那番话，热情的摆起被巴掌打红的臀部，只知道在情欲下将自己最直观的感受表达出来，「爽……艾……哈啊……这太……」  
艾达停下了自己的动作，用手指抚摸过他通红的臀瓣，她注视着里昂水润的灰蓝色眼眸，为Omega甜腻的信息素愉悦的勾起嘴角。她当然想继续下去，甚至是利用摆放在床头的皮带——但那或许能够留在下次，她摸索过他一开一合的穴口，将阴茎重新刺入的动作差点让浑身滚烫的特工软倒在床上，他双腿打颤，却又为重新被填满发出满足的呻吟。

「求你……艾达……」他在没能够等来艾达的任何动作后忍不住这么说道，他的声音有些沙哑，泛红的眼眶和气喘吁吁的模样让女间谍回想起了曾经在浣熊市拉着她的小手臂低声恳求的警官，「操……哈啊……」里昂深吸一口气，Omega没得到满足的麻痒生殖腔让他的脑海变得一团糟，「操我……艾达……请……」

也许她真该将这句话录下来，这样就能在播放给里昂听的时候欣赏他羞赧的模样了。艾达挑了挑眉，她用一只手划过对方的脊背，停留在他的腰窝反复抚弄着，她该抽个时间将他的表现录下来，她想，「你真贪心，我的大男孩。」

她重新沉重的撞入他紧致的体内，让特工在接下来的时间内除了呻吟承受她的入侵外什么也没办法进行思考，对方在情欲的刺激中饥渴的摇摆着腰试图跟上她的节奏，但在失败后只能单方面承受着像是快将他贯穿般的顶撞与捣弄，他的体内被她翻搅的一团糟，浑身的细胞都为快感而兴奋的颤栗着，他在快乐中不断的额挣扎着，被她操的瘫软在床单上，大汗淋漓。

艾达捏紧了他的臀部，弯腰试图亲吻他的脊背，她强有力的撞击让里昂无法克制的不断朝前耸动着，却又被她拽回再一次钉在了阴茎上，Omega半垂着眼眸，失焦的灰蓝色眼眸正尝试着望向她，他伸出舌头粗重的喘着气，性感沙哑的呻吟断断续续的从口中溢出，他绞紧了甬道，肉壁在亲密无间的厮磨中颤抖着，强烈的快感令他快要支撑不住自己的身体。

里昂最终在用带有着哭腔的音调低吼着她的名字时射了出来，艾达伸手赶在Omega瘫软在床上前一把将他搂抱住，在不断地侵占中与里昂无力像是快要窒息般的呻吟中挺入了他的深处，将精液灌满了Omega的子宫。Alpha为了确保受孕的结鼓起，完全不给于精液可能倒流出里昂体内的可能。

她将汗津津的特工搂抱在怀中，缓慢的抚摸过浑身止不住痉挛的里昂，她舔去了他后颈的汗珠，啃咬着他敏感的腺体，对方发出呜咽，精疲力竭的摇着头。

「我想这下你该能乖乖地睡着了。」艾达在他耳边低声的笑道，特殊的性感尾音令对方瑟缩哆嗦了一下，「我在这里，里昂。」她从来不知道她的特工会如此的缺乏安全感。

「我知道。」几分钟后，当里昂平复了剧烈的喘息，从让人失神的高潮中回过神来时，咕哝着回答。


	17. Chapter 17

里昂擦拭着自己还在滴水的发丝从浴室中走出来。

他简单地套上了一条内裤，犹豫半响后并未穿上其他的衣物。两道狰狞的伤疤正爬在他健硕的大腿上，皮肉朝外翻卷，泛着白色。他将毛巾抛至在一旁的椅背上，抓起角落中的医疗箱岔开双腿坐在了床上，试图找个好的角度缝合那两道伤口。

他低下头，同时望见了从腹部横跨至胸口的另外几道伤痕，没有腿上的那么夸张，可依旧不舒服的溢出着血珠。他叹了口气，双唇因为自己不顾伤势而冲了个热水澡所带来的痛楚而褪去血色显得苍白，随后他又为冷空气瑟缩了一下，浑身起了层鸡皮疙瘩。

里昂犹豫了几秒钟后决定先处理好他腹部的伤痕，索性被感染者持有的武器上并不具有任何的病毒，不然他大概没办法像是此刻般悠闲了。他进行了简单的消毒，然后是总让他的伤口产生火辣刺痛的喷雾剂，他擦拭着那些溢出的鲜血，开始笨拙的缝合他的伤口。

这很痛，他在针扎进皮肉的一瞬间皱紧了眉头，他想可能是双手的角度存在些问题，他的右手在动作中总能不断地摩擦到他带有着金属乳环的奶头，这让人不太舒服，他是指——里昂再又一次来回摩擦的情况下猛地颤抖了一下，伤口的刺痛与乳头被厮磨所产生的麻痒交织在一起，令他忽然间感到一股热流朝着下身涌去。

他深吸一口气试图让自己别去理会在摩擦中逐渐变硬的乳头，呼吸不自然的变得急促。他注意到了女间谍留在他胸口处还未褪去的咬痕，忍不住伸手摸了摸——他发出一声低沉的呻吟，手指无法控制的捏住了他挺立着的乳头，他有些粗暴的不断揉搓着，拉扯着他的乳环直到酥麻的快感触电般的袭上他的尾椎，他张开五指覆上自己的胸肌，捏挤着又涨又软的胸部。

里昂想起艾达曾经调侃过Omega的身体在她的调教下变得敏感极了，里昂皱着眉压抑着喘息声，胸部在揉搓下逐渐变得充血富有弹性，他拉扯挤压着自己的奶头，胸口的饱胀感让他加重了自己的力道。艾达总喜欢这让挑逗着他的胸肌，在他可怜兮兮颤抖，呻吟甚至是敏感的为其高潮的情况下嗤笑出声。

他绷紧了自己的胸部肌肉，在内裤束缚下的阴茎颤巍巍的抬起头来。他眯起眼睛，灰蓝色的眼眸充斥着些失焦的雾气，他低着头为揉压胸部的快感气喘吁吁，饥渴的肉穴在欲望的侵蚀下不断地一开一合，Oemga的分泌液湿润了他的股间。

见鬼，他必须先处理好伤口。里昂蹙着眉，强迫自己将手移开，他有些颤动的尝试缝合大腿处的伤势，疼痛稍微令他找回些许的理智。他熟练地将缝线穿过皮肤，为疼痛倒吸一口凉气，他的手臂无意间触碰到肿胀的阴茎，翘起的性器带了些兴奋的颤抖了几下。

现在他有些分不清楚究竟是痛楚占据上风，还是怎么也抑制不住的欲望。他尽可能的让手臂避开若有若无对于性器的触碰，但分泌液依旧是让他湿透了——他渴望着艾达的触碰，他想要被Alpha粗暴的插入，然后被精液灌满。艾达，他想，一个不下心使缝线在缝合间变得扭曲，他为疼痛发出一声压抑着的呜咽，不过这些却让他更加的兴奋了。

他用颤抖的双手为缝线打结，随后剪断了线头。他待在床上不断地喘着气，一只手抚摸过自己的大腿根部，将手掌探入了内裤中。他握住自己兴奋挺立的阴茎，用大拇指搓着茎头粗糙的磨挲着，他撸动着青筋鼓噪的茎柱，弓起了自己的腰。他需要艾达，他想，但他可没有办法去找她，只能够待在公寓中等待着她。

他挪动着张嘴咬上了属于艾达的枕头，残留着的Alpha信息素让他满足的眯起眼睛，他一把扯过她放置在床头换下的睡衣抱在怀中，手指缓慢的朝着早已变得湿软的穴口探去。他抚摸着自己的穴口，在深入一根手指的时候便能够感受到肠壁迫不及待的收缩，他试探性的屈起手指刮搔着肉壁，整个人为此颤抖着。

「哈啊……艾……艾达……」他呻吟着Alpha的名字，手指不断在开合的肉穴中进出，他想方设法的刺激自己不满足的敏感肠壁。里昂有些急躁的探入了四根手指，在呜咽声中不断地操着自己，他贪婪的肉壁将他的手指紧紧地吮住，他干脆趴卧在床上，翘起臀部将手指往内挤压着，他触碰上了前列腺，在不停歇的利用手指顶弄的途中快乐的颤抖着，「啊啊……好……好极了……是、是的——」

他呼吸着沾有艾达Alpha信息素的衬衫，在手指的抽插中摆动着臀部，他呼吸急促，透明的液体因为兴奋从小孔中滴落，他撸动着自己肿胀的阴茎，正想方设法的缓解自己被燃起的欲望。他用脸蹭着艾达的枕头，金棕色发丝凌乱的撒在上面。

里昂很清楚此刻的他究竟是一副怎样渴求欠操的模样，他没办法控制这个，女间谍总能够轻易的突破防线，令他所有被压制着的欲望在瞬间上涌，他用手指搅动着自己又湿又热的甬道，他的肉壁正情色的紧咬着那些手指，他的胸肌也变得胀痛，他轻舔过下唇，放弃安抚他坚挺的阴茎，转而往上揉捏着他饱胀了乳汁的胸部。

他半张开着红艳的双唇，失焦的灰蓝色眼眸对上了卧室的房门。他挤压着自己的胸部，拨弄着自己的金属乳环。他为蓄满了奶水的饱胀感断断续续的呻吟着，颤动的舌尖在喘息中微微的探出口腔，无法吞咽的唾液从嘴角滑落。里昂浑身都被情欲染上了潮红色，乳白色的液体在他的挤压中缓缓地从奶头中溢出，他加大了手指抽插捣弄前列腺的力度，双腿几乎要在自己的操弄中脱力发软。

他捏紧了自己红肿的乳头拉扯着，猛地收紧力道挤压着胀痛的胸部，他用四根手指翻搅着自己的体内，又酥又麻的快感令他感到恍惚，他粗重的喘着气，摆动着腰，在几次戳刺前列腺，以及揉捏胸部的刺激中绷紧了腹部，他痉挛呜咽着射了出来，白浊的精液飞溅在了他的胸口，怪异的胀痛也自他的胸口抵达了临界点，奶水在他的挤压中成一条线般的从乳头中喷洒出来，淋在了床单上。

里昂在高潮中浑身颤动，他的肉壁绞紧了体内的手指，Omega的生殖腔却在不满足的叫嚣着，他需要Alpha的肉刃躁进他的最深处，摩擦着他柔嫩敏感的生殖腔，他的深处又饥又渴——里昂深处柔软的舌头舔着艾达的衣物，他发出呜咽，摆动着柔韧精壮的腰——他需要女间谍干进他的最深处，缓解渴求般的麻痒，他必须被她填满，在她的撞击操弄下气喘吁吁，泣不成声的呻吟着。

「我记得距离你的发情期还有几天时间，对吧？」Alpha突如其来的嗓音让里昂浑身一震，他眨了眨布满水雾与欲望迷惘的双眼，朝我是房门的方向望去。女间谍正饶有兴致的注视着她，她舔弄嘴角的动作令她看起来像极了大型猛兽，而特工恍惚间则发现自己应该是她看上的那头猎物。

「艾达？」虽然他此刻无比的渴求她，但对方审视的视线还是让里昂有些羞赧的旺火缩了缩，他连忙抽出了还深埋在肉穴中的手指，为离去时所带来的刺激刮搔发出了轻微的呻吟。

「我错过了什么？」她缓步走上前，注视着脸颊通红的里昂，她伸手捏起他的下巴，强迫对方抬起身，里昂朝前爬了几步凑到她的身边，Alpha强势的信息素令他浑身发软。他仰起头，经历过一轮高潮，充斥着欲望的灰蓝色眼眸混沌一片。

他充满着欲望，渴求的表情实在是可爱极了，艾达弯下腰亲吻着对方的嘴角，他立刻伸出舌头贪婪的迎接上去，特工伸手揪住了艾达腰间的衣物，迎合着对方精准强势的亲吻。他在她的舌头缠绕上来时呜咽着颤抖，脊柱在她舔弄起他的口腔上颚时感到发麻。

她喜欢他的反应，Omega的信息素可口并且渴望。艾达吮吸着里昂的舌头，在特工满足的轻哼声中与他的舌叶相互磨挲，交叠在一起。唾液在他们的亲吻中发出情色的水渍声，她挑逗着他口腔中的敏感处，逼迫着他在她的吻中瑟瑟发抖。随后艾达抬起另一只手抚摸过他柔软的胸部，手指揉搓上他还在滴着奶水的乳头。

女间谍的手指具有技巧性的揉搓着他粉红色的乳晕，她收拢手指挤奶般的挤弄着他饱满胀痛的胸部，令对方发出模糊不清的呻吟，他摆动着腰部试图与她靠的更近，空虚的肉穴不断地收缩着，他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，奶水在艾达的挤压下一波又一波的从他的乳头溅射而出，乳汁被挤出的触感让里昂兴奋的发颤，他揪紧了艾达的衣物，挺立红肿的乳头在她的挑逗下敏感的一塌糊涂。

「哈啊……这很……涨……」里昂在这个吻结束后急促的喘着气，他半垂下眼帘在艾达挑逗胸部的动作中瑟缩抖动着，他涨奶的胸部在对方的揉搓下燃起止不住的酥麻，他挺起胸，肿大的奶头在搓弄下不停歇的溢出乳汁，白色的液体从他的胸口滑落，一条奶渍流淌在他汗津津的腹部，「艾……啊啊……艾达……」

他在艾达挤揉的动作中蹙着眉，张开嘴无助的喘息。唾液从他探出口腔的舌尖滴落，他抬眼试图注视着她，灰蓝色的眼眸却无法聚焦。他感受到湿漉漉的分泌液随着他一开一合的穴口不断地流下，他不满足的将被乳汁淋湿的胸部往艾达手中蹭着，那些奶水从乳尖中喷洒而出的倾泻感让他愉悦的轻晃着腰肢。

「艾达……哈……艾达……」他凑上前让自己蹭着女间谍软软的双乳，他贴靠在她的身上，用舌尖舔舐过她敞开的领口所裸露的皮肤，他试着在她的肌肤上留下印记，这一动作在艾达揉搓他胸部的挑逗中显得有些困难——这不够——他想，又在一波奶水挤压飞溅在Alpha身上时浑身颤动着想到，他需要更多，「艾达……求你……」他环抱住她的腰，让胸部蹭在她的身体上，他的体位刚巧让柔软，还在分泌着奶水的胸部蹭在了艾达的胯部，Alpha炙热的性器隔着裤子贴在了他的乳间。

「我从不知满足的小牛仔。」女间谍嗤笑道，伸手抚摸过他被吻的水润的红唇，将手指挤进了他上下颚与舌叶间粘腻着唾液银丝的口腔，她用手指夹住他的舌头逗弄着，感受着他舔弄她手指的节奏。

她抬手解开了自己的皮裤拉链，Alpha坚硬翘起的粗大阴茎拍在了他柔软的胸部，粗糙的肉刃摩擦着他淋满了奶水滑腻的胸膛，硕大的茎头上下拨弄着他挂有乳环的奶头。她的性器被他弹性十足的胸部挤压着，随后艾达开始了抽插的厮磨，布满凸起青筋的大家伙将里昂的胸口摩擦的通红，乳汁在她没停止的挤压下流出，洒上了她的阴茎。

里昂在女间谍的示意下低下头，这使对方的每一次抽插都能让她阴茎的冠头在挺撞的最后顶入他的口腔，沾有着特工奶水的阴茎戳弄着他红润的嘴唇，里昂皱着眉，倒也顺从的亲吻吮吸，张嘴让舌尖舔弄上肉刃的前端。他品尝到了她的味道，在她顶撞的途中舔吻着。

Omega的阴茎早在对方蹂躏他蓄满了乳汁的胸部，不断地挤奶时悄然的变硬挺立，他敏感的胸部被肉刃磨蹭的火热，他半跪在床上岔开双腿，手指忍不住在Alpha的动作间插入自己湿软的肉穴，粘稠的分泌液在他翻搅肠道的动作中顺势流出，他吮吸着艾达的肉刃，再度用手指操着自己不满足的甬道。

「唔……哈啊……」他在对方的节奏中吞吐着性器，随后女间谍像是终于放弃了用阴茎厮磨他的胸肌，转而揪紧他的发丝将他的脑袋整个下压，阴茎毫无预兆的顶入了他的喉腔，直接将口腔塞得满满，里昂呜咽了几声，生理性泪水顺着眼角流淌下来，「嗯……」

他运用起舌头舔舐着口腔中的巨物，唾液在无法吞咽的情况下从嘴角溢出，他的舌头在有限的范围内艰难的挪动着，亲密无间的、细细的舔弄着Alpha粗长，不断地顶撞中刺激着他喉间的阴茎，他发出了吮吻的声响，嘴近乎是张开至极限。

「乖男孩。」艾达低声喘息着，她眯起金褐色的眼眸注视着对方吞吐阴茎的画面。青筋鼓起的肉刃摩擦着他柔软的红唇撞入他的口腔，对方的舌尖在舔弄下不断地探出口腔，唾液粘腻在阴茎上，总在艾达退开时扯出情色的银丝。他的手指正不断地在自己的肉穴中进出，她拨弄着他的乳环，奶水依旧不停歇的在她揉压的动作中被挤出。

里昂就像是在舔舐着美味般吸着她的阴茎，眼眶在她不断地撞击中泛着红色，他嘟囔着她所听不懂的呜咽，口腔被肉刃操的一团槽。她深深地顶入他的喉腔深处，愉悦的听着对方的干呕声，他不断地收紧喉壁，紧紧地包裹住侵犯口腔的阴茎。艾达猛然增加力道挤压着他的胸部，她揉过他红肿疼痛的奶头，乳汁在她的榨取下一股股的喷涌出来，里昂发出了无助的呜咽，他的腰肢一软差点脱力，他奶水被榨出喷溅的快感中颤栗着，翘起的粗大肉刃在几下的晃动中射了出来。艾达揪紧了特工汗湿的金棕色刘海，几次的撞击后让自己顶弄进了他的喉腔深处，她将精液灌满了他的口腔，无法吞咽的甚至是‘噗呲’一声从他的唇缝中溢出。在高潮中低喘的Alpha往后退了退，持续射精的阴茎拍打在了里昂的脸颊上，白浊的液体射在了他的脸上。

「我喜欢你灵巧的舌头，帅哥。」艾达注视着对方挂着精液轻颤的睫毛笑道，他半张着嘴止不住的气喘吁吁，口腔中全是粘腻拉扯的白浊精液，一部分夹杂着唾液从他探出口腔的舌头上滑落，带着淫扉的色彩。艾达挑了挑眉，很满意自己的调教。特工正用失焦的灰蓝色眼眸注视着他，他舔了舔嘴角的精液，‘咕噜’一声将口中的白浊液体全部吞入腹中，「让我看看你是不是已经将自己准备的又湿又软了，我可爱的牛仔。」

特工的身体在她的蓄意调教下变得极敏感又淫荡，艾达敢打赌无论是谁都无法猜测到这名常年使用抑制剂，在战场上向来沉稳老练，甚至看上去有些性冷淡的肯尼迪特工会在她的身下如此的热情。他在她的信息素下就像是随时可能会发情，摇晃着自己饥渴的屁股恳求着她的进入和操弄。

「哈啊……」他靠在她的身上不断地喘着粗气，因为吮吸着对方的阴茎与喷溢奶水带来的高潮所产生的快感令他的大脑短暂的一片空白，他浑身上下的细胞都为剧烈的快感而愉悦的尖叫，他的甬道不满足的收缩着，渴望着阴茎操弄的生殖腔泛着麻痒，他凑上前舔弄着Alpha疲软的阴茎，仔细的吮吸着茎柱的皱褶，他含着她的囊袋逗弄吮吻着，直到女间谍再度揪紧他的刘海，肉刃在他的舔舐中又一次挺立起来，「我想要你……艾达……」

Alpha占有性十足的浓厚信息素令他感到十足的兴奋，后穴所流出的分泌液更加的欢快了，他抬起头眨着湿漉漉的金棕色眼眸注视着她，红了一圈的眼眸令他看上去像是被欲望折磨的可怜兮兮。艾达伸手抹过他脸颊上沾染的精液，将手指凑近他的唇边，注视着里昂缓慢的将其舔干净。

「告诉我你贪婪的肉穴是多么的……不知满足的渴求我，里昂。」她用她略为沙哑性感的嗓音低声说道，特殊扬起的尾音几乎要让酥麻了里昂的尾椎。特工沉重的喘了口气，趴倒在床上，他抬高臀部，用双手掰开自己臀瓣，空虚渴望着被填满的小穴一开一合的收缩着，汁水淋漓。

他能够感受到艾达压了上来，Alpha让人兴奋的信息素环绕着他，他急促的呼吸着，对方的阴茎在他的期待中缓慢的挺入，侵犯了进来。Alpha的肉刃强势的开阔着他的甬道，几乎是在要将他撑裂的情况下顶撞了进来，他湿软嫩滑的肉穴被开拓的很好，艾达注视着他湿漉漉阖动的粉嫩穴口将她粗长的性器缓慢的吞没，他紧致的肠壁包裹着她筋脉跳动，炽热的阴茎。

里昂在艾达进入后发出满足的叹息声，女间谍低下头亲吻着他汗湿的脊背，细细的舔过皮肤上的汗珠。「啊啊……」他在对方挺着胯部顶撞进他的体内时呻吟道，Alpha的阴茎轻车熟路的操进了Omega敏感的生殖腔，粗糙的茎柱摩擦着他的肉壁，冠头撞击在最深处，她抽插着开阔着他孕育的区域，同时不断尝试着加快动作，「好……好涨……哈啊——」

他被艾达死死地压住无路可逃，Alpha咬着他后颈的腺体，肆意的在他体内冲撞着。他被顶弄的不断起伏摩擦在床铺上，当她磨挲过他的前列腺，操弄着他柔嫩的生殖腔时，快感触电般的从发麻的尾椎一路窜入他的脑海，浑身泛着酥软。

「舒服吗？你真该看看你把我吮的又多紧。」她在他耳边故意喘息着说道，亲吻着对方通红的耳廓，将他的耳垂含进口中细细舔弄着，她耸动着胯部顶撞着他，刺激着他的敏感点，让他舒服的肉壁一吸一裹的收缩着。

「舒……哈……」他绞紧了在体内驰骋的肉刃，紧密的贴合甚至能够让他感受到对方过大的尺寸，他在她的冲撞中不断呜咽呻吟着，双腿因为强烈的刺激而痉挛颤抖着，滑腻的分泌液被大幅度的抽动不断地从穴口被挤压出来，他张开嘴气喘吁吁，唾液不断的从嘴角滑落，他热情的摇动着酸软的腰，双眼失神，「舒服……哈啊……好……艾达……好舒服……」

他弓起腰摆着臀部，肉穴在不停歇的抽插中变得通红，他在撞击中起起伏伏，脑袋磨蹭着床单。来自Alpha的操弄让他因为欲望而空虚的甬道舒爽极了，他被顶弄的摇曳在濒临高潮的边缘，几近窒息的断断续续的呻吟着。随后艾达伸手再度抚摸上他柔软的胸部，五只试着包裹住他大块饱满的胸肌，将他揉搓的又胀又痒，他的乳环在上下来回摆动中摇晃着，被女间谍拉扯住，她揉捏着他的胸部，乳白色的奶水在她的动作中从乳头喷出，淋湿了身下的床单。

里昂在快感的侵袭下恍惚间认为自己快要被对方的肉刃贯穿了，他浑身泛软的雌伏在艾达的身下，奶头不断地在对方的挤压下流淌出乳汁，Alpha用硕大的冠头碾磨着他的深处，令更多的分泌液从他的肉穴中流淌出来，翻搅抽插的水渍声环绕在周围，他绷紧了腹部的肌肉，臀肉在撞击下通红一片。

「我要……哈啊……艾……啊啊啊——」他在她咬上他的腺体，毫不留情的研磨顶弄中抵达了高潮，奶水随着他浑身的颤抖从乳尖直线的喷洒而出，他的甬道吮紧了对方的阴茎，肌肉在痉挛中鼓动着，他大汗淋漓，呻吟变得支离破碎，「哈……」他偏过头喘息着，脸颊潮红，泪水从眼角滑落，他呜咽了几声，双眼因为酥爽而失焦迷离。

女间谍在几次的顶撞中将他完全操透，她翻过正酸软无力喘息着的特工，抬起他的双腿从正面干进他的体内，他贪婪的生殖腔食不知味的将她缠紧，她再度小幅度的抽插，不断朝内顶撞碾磨过他的深处，里昂在她的动作中又一次断断续续的呻吟着，带上了细微的啜泣。她低头亲吻他沾染上精液，弥漫着情欲的通红脸颊，注意到对方在她的撞击中再度沉迷的摆动起腰部。

她吻上了他，吞下了那些带着哭腔的黯哑呻吟，在他越吮越紧的情况下舔舐着他的口腔，尝到属于自己的精液味道的同时顶入深处，将精液灌入了Omega的子宫中。她将他填的很满，以至于里昂都能够感受到自己的小腹发胀，像是鼓起了一块。他抬手抚摸上艾达汗湿的漆黑色发丝，迫不及待的张开嘴迎接着对方的入侵。

「嗯……唔——」他收缩了一下疲软的甬道，有些惊愕的发现Alpha深埋在他体内的性器又一次勃起肿胀。那些被灌入体内的精液还没有流淌出去，又重新被完全的堵住。他用双腿缠上了艾达的腰部，在对方不容反抗的Alpha信息素中毫无节制的，邀请般的摆起了臀。

「还想要吗，甜心？」她结束了这个令人气喘吁吁的吻，轻咬着他红肿的下唇询问道。她挺动胯部戳刺着他的内部，摩擦着特工刚经历过一轮高潮无比敏感的生殖腔，她往下亲吻着他有着扎人胡茬的下巴，然后下滑到他剧烈起伏，淋满了乳汁的胸部。她舔上他水润的乳头，用口腔包括主用力一吸，同时用手挤压着，带着甜味的奶水涌进了她的口中，她吞咽着，咬啮着他红肿的乳头，里昂沉重的喘息着弓起腰，阴茎在她的刺激下颤动着抬起头，「我喜欢你的味道，里昂。」

她的手摸索上他的腹部，刻意在他手上的位置短暂的进行了停留，她在一片淫扉的气味中问道了若有若无的血腥味，在抚摸中确认了他的伤口似乎因为刚才的动作被撕裂，她突然用力摁压着他的伤口，里昂短促的倒吸一口凉气，火辣辣的疼痛与奶头被对方啃咬吮吸的酥麻交杂在一起，让他的思维有些混乱。

「别、别停下来……」他发现艾达因为他疼痛的僵硬而有了一瞬间的迟疑，忍不住压下她的后脑，将胀痛的胸部往她的口中送，他被她吮吸的舒服极了，乳尖的来回刺激与逗弄令他感到舒爽，他为对方吞咽奶水的动作兴奋的颤抖，皱着眉像是在不该有的愉悦中沉迷，「还……还有另一……边……」他嘟嘟囔囔的呻吟着。

「我贪心的大男孩，嗯？」她吮咬着他的乳尖含糊不清的轻笑道，舌头不断地来回逗弄着他挺立的红肿乳头，她咽下那些被挤压涌入口中的乳汁，另一只手倒也是遵照里昂的要求揉搓上他被冷落的那边胸部，她毫不留情的挤压揉捏着，乳汁在特工兴奋的喘息声中被挤出了可怜兮兮肿胀着的胸部，一条白色的乳液溅在了艾达的身上，留下了一道水渍。

里昂在她的冲撞中浑身颤抖着，抽搐的肉穴依旧紧紧地咬着进出的阴茎。他被肉刃顶弄的又酥又麻，就连骨髓都像是被快感侵蚀，弥漫着被对方操透的愉悦。他的背在艾达的律动中不停歇的上下摩擦着床铺，他偏过头，金棕色的发丝散乱在潮红的脸颊上。他被撩拨的瘫软在艾达身下，体内灌满的精液与分泌液交缠在一起不断地被她的性器搅动着，他呜咽着，肉穴更加卖力的缠紧她的阴茎。

艾达加快了撞击的速度，她注视着里昂布满情欲的双眸在她的捣弄下溃不成军，他摆动的腰没办法跟上她的速度，翘起的阴茎在对方抽插的动作中不断地摩擦着艾达小腹的衣服布料。来自胸口与下方的双重快感令他剧烈的喘息着，Omega的信息素甜腻的环绕在四周，他发出了破碎的呻吟，当艾达用炙热又有粗大的肉刃抵着他的深处开始狠命碾磨时，他收缩着肉穴，却也不断为顺着脊柱爆炸蔓延的快感呜咽着，他偏着脑袋，失焦的双眸像是爽的往上翻起，他体内敏感的嫩肉被摩擦的火热发痛，甬道痉挛着。

「太……啊啊……太多了……唔——」他在艾达狠狠的吮吸中猛烈的抽搐着，精液从翘起的阴茎中一波一波的射了出来，他裹紧了体内不知疲倦的阴茎，不自觉的开始了挣扎——太多了——里昂摇着头试图躲开，他体内被对方搅得一团糟，细嫩的生殖腔在厮磨中火辣辣的疼痛着，他的穴口一定被对方操肿了，滚动着的精液与分泌液被她大幅度的抽插挤出，他被她顶弄上了又一个高潮，乳头被吮吸的疼痛，奶水因为从未停止的挤压不断地溢出，顺着艾达的指缝沾湿了她整个手掌，他挣扎着后退，却又被Alpha粗暴的拽了回来，沉重的钉在了对方的阴茎上，「不……艾达，够……哈啊……够了……」

他刚缝合的伤口又在艾达的剧烈动作下重新被扯开，鲜血伴随着密密麻麻的疼痛席卷着他混沌的脑海，痛感总会在艾达所造成的酥麻快感中逐渐被通化，他蹙着眉在痛苦与快乐中挣扎着，他就像是被操的失去理智一般不停歇的在声音的间隙中喘着气，骂着些美国国骂。艾达有些感兴趣的扬起眉毛，她还从未听见过这么多的咒骂不带重复的从总是极为注意的特工嘴里说出。

她顶撞着他，听着他在愉悦中模糊不清的嘟囔着些下流话，他收紧双腿的力道扣住她的腰，撞击感一次比一次要强烈。她在他的皮肤上留下了数不清的咬痕，熟练地将他的呻吟呜咽逼迫出哭腔，她将他的身体咬啮出了足够多青紫色的咬痕，舔过那些乳汁和汗渍。「你可爱的就像是一只发情的小公狗，里昂。」她知道太多的高潮已经让他的阴茎没办法泄出更多的精液，她在他脊背弓成极限，意乱情迷，贪婪的舔着嘴角，沉迷于快感般的摇动着臀部时嗤笑道。

「你……你的……」他抓住了艾达的手臂，有些忘乎所以，急促的喘息呻吟着说。

「什么？」她嘬着他沾有着乳汁的奶头，在对方越咬越紧的甬道中有些气息不稳。她忽然将躺在床上的特工抱起来，让她坐在自己的身上，让阴茎更加深入的钉入他的体内，她的律动足以让里昂随着她的动作上下颠动着，他扬起了脖颈，双手环抱住艾达的脑袋。

「我是你的……啊啊……艾……艾达……」他咬着牙，颠动的幅度不断加大让他被欲望淹没的思维运转困难，占据着他脑海百分之九十的都是Alpha那根捣入他体内粗长的阴茎和被操弄的快感，Omega的呻吟让他像极了被逼迫到角落，无法反抗的大型猛兽，他眯起湿漉漉的双眸，肉穴一次次的吞入她的阴茎，「你的……小公狗……艾达、哈啊啊啊——」

里昂在她猛烈的撞击中瑟瑟发抖，汗湿紧绷的肌肉不断地剧烈痉挛着，他朝前倒在了艾达的怀中，生殖腔绞紧了对方的阴茎。他听见了艾达的喘息和性感的沙哑呻吟，随后则是又一次射进Omega早已被灌满的子宫的精液，这下他倒是能够清晰的感受到被Alpha浓厚精液撑起的鼓胀，和隆起的小腹了。

「哈……」特工在她耳边粗重的喘着气，Alpha鼓起的结让他再度哆嗦了一下。他蹭了蹭她的颈窝，半阖着眼眸，沾有着精液的睫毛微微颤抖着。里昂嗅着Alpha熟悉的信息素，感到有点昏昏欲睡。当欲望缓慢的褪去后，大腿处与腹部的伤口的疼痛又变得明显起来——他需要重新洗个澡，然后拆线缝合伤口。

但压缩时间完成任务，从生化战场上赶回里昂这间小公寓的女间谍可不这么想，她吻了吻特工的嘴角，环抱着他的腰倒在了床上，扯过一旁的被子简单的将彼此盖上后，便抵着他的额头闭上了双眼。

「艾达……」里昂当然无所谓自己是否粘腻难受，但艾达看上去比他更加需要一次热水澡。

「先让我睡一觉，里昂。」她打断了他的话。

行吧——里昂耸了耸肩，小心翼翼的收拢双臂将女间谍拥抱在怀中。他试着动了动下身，Alpha还未消退的结依旧卡在体内，细微的摩擦引起了特工小幅度的颤栗。他或许该等待对方的结消退后再抱着她去浴缸中泡个澡，他想，柔和的Omega信息素裹上了他的Alpha。


	18. Chapter 18

里昂嘟嘟囔囔的发着牢骚，很好，他又一次和艾达走散了，他想，他很清楚对方作为一名实力强劲的Alpha并不需要保护，特别是一名Omega的保护，行吧、行吧，但此刻丧尸横行的浣熊市无论是对于谁来说都太过于危险，他们彼此结伴行动才是最能保证生存几率的。

他扯了扯身上穿着的蓝色警服，懊恼的耙了耙刘海，他此刻正站在分岔路口考虑着对方究竟会走哪条——艾达，他在内心重复着她的名字，她大概是他所见过最为美丽性感的Alpha了，她不经意间释放出的信息素直到现在还令他感到燥热。

在成功逃离浣熊市之后就向她告白怎么样？里昂眨了眨眼，为任何可能的细微动静绷紧了神经，但她太优秀了，他回想起了对方在战斗时所表现出的精准强势，以及突然间变得极度危险、却让人无意识感到兴奋的Alpha信息素——无论如何他总能争取一下，像是约会请求，戒指和标记……

「等一等，艾达！」红色的身影在走廊的拐角处一闪而过，里昂猛地回过神来，他加快脚步，一边习惯性的呼喊着她的名字，一边追在后头，「艾达！」

他转过拐角，却发现走廊上空无一物，他握紧枪柄警惕的朝前缓步前进，该死，她的速度太快了，里昂皱着眉，只能够小心翼翼的寻着还未消散的信息素走去，他的呼吸因为紧张而变得有些急促，他必须快点找到她，里昂抚上自己肩膀处持续疼痛的枪伤，有人正试图杀了她！

他跟随着熟悉的信息素来到了一间陌生的昏暗房间内，他找不到灯光的开关，只能够借助着走廊的灯光观察着内部。这看起来像是办公室，地板上还有着干涸的血液，没有敌人，他匆忙的环绕一圈后稍微放松了神经，也没有艾达，但这不正常，他确实能够嗅到属于艾达的Alpha信息素。

里昂认为他是时候离开了，却被下一秒沉重的关门声惊吓的寒毛直竖，他太紧张了，他想，但没有人能够在上班的第一天遭遇到相同的状况下保持冷静。浣熊市的新人警官深吸一口气，他咽了咽口水条件反射的压低了呼吸声，他攥紧了手枪，在内心秒数的倒数中试着迅速转身。

Alpha危险性十足的信息素在一瞬间将他包裹，浓郁而又冷冽的气息让里昂的双腿发软，他从未想过对方并未完全展示出来的信息素如此的具有压迫性，他被人从后方拥抱住，若有若无的亲吻贴在他的耳侧。

「艾达？」他很清楚是她，但又感觉到有些不太一样，他低头看了一眼对方环绕在他腰部的双手，红色的衬衫？她刚才穿的可不是这件衣服，对吧……里昂有些犹豫的思索到，「唔——」他为她含住他的耳垂，细细舔弄的动作发出呜咽。

「我都忘记你还有这么可爱的时候了，里昂。」艾达的嗓音令年轻的警官不自觉的轻颤着，一样的声调，仔细聆听时依旧能发现细微的不同，她带了些许的沙哑，倒显得魅惑性十足，她又在他耳边低声喘着气，一只手缓慢的抚上他的胯间。

「等等，艾达……」现在显然并不是做这件事的时候，里昂在她的手指揉搓上因为Alpha占有性十足的信息素而半勃起的阴茎时震了一怔，转身试图阻止她。艾达倒是没有终止他的这一动作，这也致使了里昂在下一秒对上了与他脑海中的画面有所不同的女间谍，他愣了愣，忽然间又有点不太确定了，「艾达？」

她穿着一件红色的衬衫与漆黑的皮裤，就连发丝的长度都与他不久前所遭遇的‘艾达’有所不同，他注意到那双带有着审视意味的金褐色眼眸，他为对方舔弄嘴角的动作感到口干舌燥，心脏正因为兴奋而猛烈跳动着。她看上去很不一样，轻佻的笑容中带着游刃有余，那股他所喜爱的异国风情变得更加明显——里昂不知道该如何形容，神秘性感同时具有危险性十足，他现在终于知道‘间谍’这个词如同怎样的出鞘利刃了。

每个人的信息素都是独有的，但他依然不自在的后退了一步。Alpha近乎要变为实质性的信息素灼烧着他的理智，热流在他的呼吸间往下腹涌去，他从未经历过这个，里昂想，有些羞耻的发现Omega的分泌液正从他的穴口流淌出来。

很快他就在她的信息素下湿透了，他有些燥热难耐的在后退的间隙中假装无意的摩擦着双腿，握枪的双手有些颤抖。里昂急促的呼吸着，在不断燃烧起来的欲望中无处遁形，他无比的想要触碰跨前肿胀的阴茎，余光中他发现他的警裤已经被勃起的阴茎顶出了一个小帐篷，滑腻的分泌液顺着他的大腿下淌。

小警察的脸颊被欲望熏得潮红，从未经历过这方面性事的年轻人正为了身体的变化而手足无措。他为勃起的阴茎与粗糙的布料相互摩擦所产生的快感粗重的喘着气，抑制着自己想要贴近艾达，在她身上厮磨的想法。他想让艾达来摸一摸他——他的思维有些混乱，他想要嗅着她令人躁动的信息素，呻吟着撸动坚挺的阴茎。

「你看起来就差呻吟着恳求我进入了，里昂。」年轻的警官很快就无路可退，他背靠着墙壁，只能够承受着艾达的接近，他在对方偏过头亲吻着他汗湿的脖颈时忽然软了腰，「就和他一样……既敏感又可爱。」

温热的物体缓慢的缠绕上里昂的脚踝，他有些惊愕的瞪大双眼，这才在光线的帮助下看清了从对方的后腰所生长出来的暗红色反光的尾部——她受到感染了吗？里昂的身体在一瞬间因为担忧而变得僵硬，但那看起来很光滑，倒也没有像是普通的感染者那般令人难以忍受。

艾达将他轻松的压制住，她脱去了他蓝色的警裤，掀开了他的警服，他兴奋昂扬的勃起一下就从内裤中弹了出来，在空中晃荡了几下。里昂发出一声羞赧的呜咽，任由对方的手掌揉捏上他的冠头。

「不……艾达……」她的尾巴——或许能够称之为触手会更加的准确，那太粗了，当它们蜿蜒的从他光裸的双腿缠绕上来的时候，里昂有些混乱的想，那些触手摩擦着他的大腿根部，缓缓地圈上他两边的臀肉，它们轻易的将他提起，这致使他不得不在触手的摆弄中翘起臀部，它们扒开了他的臀瓣，将他不断溢出分泌液，不自觉收缩着的肉穴暴露在空气中，「我们必须……哈啊——」

他在她舔弄让他的胸部时发出呻吟，女间谍含住了他的乳头用舌尖来回的拨弄着，她开始咬啮着他在她的挑逗中逐渐变硬挺立的乳首，舌尖打趣般的划过他粉色的乳晕，她将他的胸部舔弄的又涨又热，不断传来的麻痒让里昂难受的扭了扭腰。

艾达指挥着一条触手挤进他的臀缝间，上下厮磨着他粉嫩的穴口，她熟悉于那个未来的里昂的肉穴贪婪的吞吐她阴茎的画面，为面前从未接受过进入与调教的小警察感到兴奋。触手不断地摩擦着他敏感的肉穴，在对方邀请般的一张一合下就是没有进入，里昂发出了不满足的呜咽声，难耐的晃着屁股。

她在小警察粗重的喘息声中吮吸着他挺立的乳头，触手捆绑在他的腰部轻松的遏制住他挣扎躲避的动作，她抬手挤压着他的胸肌，啃咬着他的皮肤留下清晰的印记，她总能够轻易的寻找到连里昂自己都不太清楚的敏感点，她收紧手指挤捏着他的乳尖，奔涌而来的快感让里昂挺起了胸部，好将酥痒难耐的乳头送入艾达的手中，他的皮肤在她的挑逗下泛起可口的红色，呼吸逐渐变得絮乱。

「啊啊……别……别吸……」快感蚕食着里昂的理智，并未遭遇过这样状况的小警察呜咽着拒绝，他灰蓝色的眼眸因为泪水蒙上了雾气，乳尖在女间谍不断地舔弄下敏感的红肿，他被触手磨蹭的穴口收缩着，麻痒空虚的肠道提醒着他需要被填满，「哈啊……艾达……我们必须……唔——」他在艾达的舌头围绕着乳头舔舐时咽下了一声破碎的哽咽，他的胸膛剧烈的起伏着，胀痛的胸部需要她的揉搓来缓解。

他低着头粗重的喘息，浑身颤栗着，他试图如抚摸自己坚硬翘起，甚至是快要触碰到腹部的阴茎，却发现双臂被对方的触手牢牢地捆住。那些挪动着的家伙揉捏着他的臀肉，它在它们的挤压下不断地变着形状，他的肉穴不满足的蠕动着，空虚的肠道近乎要让他所有的理智消散殆尽，粗大的触手正有一下没一下的戳刺着他的穴口，轻轻地围绕着周围打着圈，他难耐的扭着臀部，分泌液在刺激下不停的涌出小穴。

「艾……艾达……」小警察的鼻音比未来的他要软的多，Omega的信息素在情欲的包裹下散发的更加浓厚，一波波流淌出的分泌液令他的股间变得湿滑一片。他在艾达吸吮乳头的间隙重发出模糊细碎的呻吟，双腿时不时的颤抖着，他的胸部在欲望的堆积下饱胀的令人疼痛，女间谍将他的胸舔的湿漉漉，饱胀感使他难受的呜咽着，「好……难受……哈……艾达，求你……」

他的胸部憋涨的难受，而年轻的警官却不知道究竟该怎样才能够缓解，他条件反射的朝女间谍求助，一双布满了雾气，红了一圈的灰蓝色眼眸可怜兮兮的眨着。熟知他身体情况的艾达啃咬在他红肿的乳头，配合着收拢五指的力道狠狠的用力一吸，里昂在她的手中忽然间弓起腰痉挛着，发泄般的触感聚集在了他的胸口，他绷紧了肌肉，液体在艾达又一次的吮吸下肿胀的乳头中倾泻而出，奶汁被挤压出的酥麻让他神情恍惚，在回过神来究竟发生了些什么后，里昂的脸颊涨得通红，他加剧了挣扎的力道，却在艾达的另一只手恶意的收拢挤压下，更多的奶水从乳头中飞溅而出中瘫软了腰。

「见……见鬼……这是什么……」他咕哝着咒骂，胸部在艾达持续不断的舔弄吸食下变得酥麻，快感在反复被吸吮，奶水源源不绝被挤压喷洒出来的时候触电般的扩散至全身，他望着那些奶水像是一条线般的在艾达一下又一下的揉捏下滋出乳尖，在溅奶的羞耻中感到兴奋，他翘起的阴茎疼痛的颤抖着，青筋鼓动，「别再……唔……啊啊啊——」

他轻而易举的在艾达同时挤压两边胸部，让那些乳白色的奶水喷射而出的时候抵达了高潮，他跳动的阴茎在喷奶的诡异愉悦下射了出来，精液飞溅，粘腻的沾满了他与艾达的小腹，里昂低着头双眼恍惚的气喘吁吁，浑身都在高潮中止不住的颤抖。奶水从他肿胀的胸部被挤出时让他又酥又爽，他半阖着眼，如果不是有着触手的支撑早就发软倒在了地上，他张开嘴急促的喘息着，唾液无助的从他探出口腔的舌尖滴落。

他从未感受过这样剧烈的高潮，也从不知道喷射奶汁会令他舒爽的全身瑟缩着发颤，他恍惚间听见了艾达在他耳边的轻笑声，对方再度含上了他肿胀的乳头，她揉压着他经历过高潮而极为敏感的胸部，乳汁在他的呜咽声中涌入了艾达的口中，她搓揉着他依旧饱胀柔软的胸膛，榨取着更多白色的液体。

「你的味道就和他一样好，里昂。」无论是未来的里昂或是现在这名年轻的警察，当他在她榨乳的动作中兴奋的瑟瑟发抖着，乳白色的奶水随着她的动作从脚软的胸部溢出，淋洒满了她的双手时，所露出的一副陷入高潮而射精的摸样实在是可爱极了，「告诉我，甜心，还想让我这么吸你吗？」

「我还……还要……艾达……」初尝情欲小警察近乎没办法控制住自己，他半张着嘴气喘吁吁，整个人愉悦的发颤，他往前凑近试着用饱胀了乳汁的胸部蹭着她，可能是朝她露出了充满了欲望，贪婪的恳求，淌满了汗水与乳汁的胸膛又滑又湿，「别……别停……」他在艾达抠刮他乳尖的同时打了个哆嗦，对方的吮吸让他像是个被欺负的小奶狗，他无力的低喘，身体诚实的为她所打开，被触手磨挲的通红的肉穴不满足的开合着，「艾达……我还想要……啊啊……更多……」

他被蹂躏的红肿的乳头时不时的滴落着奶液，细微的舔弄和触碰都能让他颤个不停，她吸食的力道让他头皮发麻，渴求在体内不断的翻涌滚动，他饥渴的肉壁叫嚣着需要被填满，他开始不满足于艾达对于他胸部的揉捏与挤压，奶水的喷洒确实让他射过一轮的阴茎再度缓慢的硬起来，但这不够，他发出呼噜般的呜咽，不断地摇摆着自己的臀部，深红色的触手蠕动的揉着他饱满的臀肉，湿漉漉的股间带出了淫扉的色彩。

「那么接下来要看你自己的了，帅哥。」她亲吻着他的嘴角嗤笑道，满意于对方摇动着屁股渴求的画面。她将大拇指伸入了里昂的口中，捏住他的下巴将他示意他往下，触手顺势抬起了小警察，令他双腿岔开大腿向下挺腰，翘起被触手缠绕，密密麻麻挤压着的臀部，他的脑袋在艾达的带领下凑近了她的胯部，Alpha的性器正愉悦的彰显着存在感。

两条触手蜿蜒着朝前一边一个捆住了里昂湿透的胸部，它们在不断放松蜷紧的节奏中挤榨着他蓄满奶水的胸肌，乳汁从他粉色红肿的奶头中不断地被滋出，呈弧线一股股的落在了地板上。里昂颤抖着伸出舌头舔上了贴在他脸颊边上的阴茎，他用舌尖反复舔弄着顶端，尝到了属于Alpha那令人兴奋的味道后，像是亲吻般的撅起嘴唇含住她硕大的冠头，唾液顺势流淌在她的阴茎上，艾达动了动手强迫小警察张开嘴，摆动了几下胯部捣进他的口腔中。

「仔细的舔它，里昂。」她揪住对方金色的发丝低声说道，他已经将双唇开合到了极限，这依旧难以吞咽下面前的阴茎，他发出了难受的轻哼，舌头舔弄摩擦着坚定捅入口腔的入侵者，他的舌尖在舔舐的途中不断地探出，随后又亲密无间的卷裹住茎柱，他吞咽着那些分泌出来的唾液，紧窄的喉腔在动作中挤压着已经顶入深处的冠头，艾达发出了叹息声，布满筋脉的粗糙肉刃厮磨着他的口腔，「好极了……肯尼迪警官……」

她的称呼让里昂发出短促的，含糊的呻吟，他吮着那条将他口腔填满的阴茎，紧抓他发丝的女间谍在几秒钟的等待后按住他的脑袋，猛地顶入了他的口腔深处，他的喉壁条件反射为了排出异物而蠕动挤压着，这倒是让口中的阴茎兴奋的跳动了几下，变得更大了。他发出黏糊在一起的干呕声，原本想要顶弄挤出阴茎的舌头也在一团糟的大脑中艰难的挪动着舔舐，里昂在几乎没有的空间中由下至上磨挲着阴茎的柱体，细细的舔过那些皱褶与筋脉，他吸吮着女间谍的肉刃，在喉壁排斥异物的挤压下闲的难受，却又舔舐的很专注。

「好男孩……」艾达奖励般的赞叹着，里昂笨拙的舌头将她舔弄的愉悦极了，她让原本一直上下摩擦着他穴口的触手试探性的戳刺着他的内部，他被磨红的小穴因为疼痛而收缩着，但粗大的触手可不会理会太多，它将前端朝着他的肉穴中挤入，前端的一小部分刚进入没多久，便被他敏感饥渴的肠壁紧紧地裹住，「放轻松点，里昂。」

「唔——」里昂感觉到她扶住了他的脑袋，将阴茎从他的口中抽出，艾达愉悦的注视着自己的肉刃脱离的画面，茎柱触碰到了他的红唇，而对方的舌头也顺势追了上来，不断地舔弄着她。她在下一秒猛地挺弄胯部将阴茎撞回了里昂的口中，触手也在同一时间捣入了他又湿又滑的体内，柔软的肠壁谄媚的将它吮紧，里昂瞪大了双眼，在那条触手不断地往内钻去，像是要将他贯穿时摇动挣扎着，「嗯唔……」

触手在他体内不断的抽送着，尖端每次都能准确的碾磨在他的前列腺，他的呼吸粗重絮乱，被粗大的触手顶弄的眼前发花，它的他体内翻搅着，将他的穴口完全的撑开。他健硕的双腿被牢牢地控制住，整个人在触手强烈的冲撞下往前耸动着，他呜咽着些听不清的呻吟，为那些密集的酥痒所发出了哭腔，他柔软敏感的肠道接受着反复的厮磨，被完全填满的巨大满足和快感顺着脊椎钻入他的脑海，灰蓝色的双眸混沌失焦。

里昂的肉穴不断的反反复复吞吐着触手，他的口腔也正忙着吮吸Alpha的阴茎，女间谍总是在他被触手顶撞的前倾时找准机会同时捅入他的喉腔，他柔嫩的喉壁被摩擦的燃烧起火辣辣的疼痛，他浑身的肌肉都在止不住的颤抖，布满了一层薄薄的汗珠。挤压着他胸部的触手同时不停歇的动作着，乳汁随着肉壁被捣碾的节奏从奶头喷洒而出，他兴奋翘起的阴茎随着他前后来回起伏的节奏晃动着，小孔一张一合。

艾达与他交融的信息素让里昂更加的愉悦，他的双腿逐渐被触手拉开至最大，柔韧度让女间谍忍不住轻笑出声，她喘息着将阴茎一次次的顶入里昂的口腔，她被他不自觉的紧紧吮吸着，舌尖反复舔弄过敏感的柱体。她松开了钳制住小警察双臂的触手，后者在获得自由后立刻拥抱住了她的双腿，他的手掌覆盖在她的臀部，紧密的动作让他将阴茎含得更深。他努力的克服那些犯呕的本能，利用喉咙不断地刺激着她，他吞舔着捅进他喉腔的肉刃，唾液在抽插间不断地从嘴角溢出，一部分银丝情色的牵扯在阴茎与他的口腔之间。

反转搅动的触手将他干的浑身颤栗不止，他的双腿抽搐痉挛着，被掰开的臀瓣让暴露着的肉穴毫无障碍的吞吐着它，他的内壁紧紧地包裹着入侵的大家伙，恍惚间里昂认为快要被捅穿涨裂。他在触手的进出中扭动着腰部，试图变化着角度让对方能够在顶撞时更加沉重的碾压着他的敏感点，他快乐的摆臀呻吟，整个人被操的又爽又麻。他的肉壁不断地收缩绞紧，体内被翻搅的一团糟，分泌液随着触手的进出被干的挤出穴口，‘噗呲噗呲’的与奶水重叠了相同的节奏飞溅而出。

艾达在他不间断的吮吸中皱着眉，年轻警官的热情总是超乎预计，她让触手缠紧了他的胸部，不断用前端挤弄着他肿大的乳头，随后在她的抽插中逐渐收紧力道，她进行了几次猛烈的顶撞，将跳动着的阴茎塞进了里昂的喉腔，她揪紧了他的发丝呻吟着射了出来，涌出的精液在瞬间灌入了他的喉咙，小警察被呛得咳嗽，随后她将还在持续射精的阴茎抽了出来，白浊的液体一波波的射在了里昂的脸上，触手缓慢的松开，让另一部分精液飞溅在他的胸膛。

里昂微张着嘴唇颤抖着，口腔中粘腻着的全是白浊的精液，艾达勾起他的下巴将他整个抬起，面对面的注视着他。他的双腿依旧被控制的岔开，触手不间断的进出起伏，他双目无神的喘着气，舌叶上淋满了精液，缓慢的从舌尖滴落。她抬手将气喘吁吁的小警察环抱住收拢在怀中，对方在身体相触的一瞬间便抱了上来，他偏过头枕在她的肩膀上喘息着，为依旧在尝试着将他的体内翻搅的一塌糊涂的触手呻吟。

「不……艾达……我要……啊啊……」他紧贴在女间谍的身体，被触手干的起伏颠簸，他溢奶的胸部挤压在艾达的胸口，很快将她的衬衫湿润上一片乳白色，他在愈来愈强烈的快感中震颤着，触手正将他操弄的浑身发软，奶水肆意，他从未想过自己会在这样的情况下被他一见钟情的Alpha顶撞的连话都说不清楚，「舒……哈啊啊……舒服……」他被她玩弄的浑身都透露着愉悦的气息，情欲让他的皮肤变得潮红，快感冲击着他的大脑，他紧绷着腹部的肌肉，翘起的阴茎随着触手的撞击上下摩擦着艾达的腹部，「慢……啊啊……艾达……」

正准备抓住他的发丝迫使他抬起脑袋给出他亲吻的女间谍忽然间停顿下来，她听见了脚步声与开门声，随后是高涨的，与她一模一样的信息素。她转身对上门口的方向，过去的她正举枪瞄准了他们，艾达朝她嗤笑一声，触手在她的控制下将身上挂着松松垮垮警服的里昂调转方位，以正面的姿态对上了惊愕的、过去的她。

「这个时候的他很可爱，对吧？」艾达让触手将里昂举起，岔开的双腿与角度刚巧让过去的她能够清晰的望见被操至汁水横流，红肿的肉穴正以怎样的方式吞吐着那些触手，她抬手环绕过他挤压着他的胸部，奶水在对方紧蹙着眉，充斥着欲望的视线中被挤了出来，他正被抽插的上下颠动，精液缓缓地从他脸颊滑落，他喘着粗气，口腔中充斥着若隐若现的白浊精液。艾达缓步的走上前，她在她自己变为急促的呼吸声中将不断翻搅小警察肉穴的触手抽了出来，他操红穴口没办法闭合，只能不断的收缩着，「我想你能让他更舒服。」

里昂在恍惚间攀上了另一个人的身体，相同的信息素并未让他反应过来刚才究竟发生了什么，他感受到那些触手就那么后退着离开，终于能够让他动一动疲软的双腿了，他习惯性的将双腿缠绕上了另一名艾达的腰部，粘滑湿热的肉穴正不断地摩擦着她勃起的阴茎，Alpha双份重叠的信息素让他浑身发软。

「艾达？」他凑近她有点疑惑的眨着眼，现在他倒是分辨出面前这名女性是他所熟知的那个了，他不解的歪了歪头，疲顿的大脑令他没办法很快的反应过来，「艾达……」他用汗湿的脑袋轻蹭着她，摆动着臀部试图将她的阴茎含入体内。

十几年前的女间谍深吸一口气，在Omega不自知的诱惑下将那些该死的任务抛至脑后，她现在最需要做得并不是夺取G病毒的样本，而是把这名散发着淫扉欲望、总是跟在她身后的警官干到无法思索，她会操进他属于Omega的生殖腔，用精液灌满他的子宫，在他体内成结，咬着他的后颈标记他。

艾达猛地抬起头，发现那名在不久前突如其来出现在她面前的、未来的她早已消失不见，她皱了皱眉，双手捏紧了里昂的臀肉，没再去管其他的事情，转而将粗大跳动着的阴茎抵在了他一开一合的穴口，猛地顶撞干进了他湿热的内部，他的肉壁贪婪的包裹上来，小警察因为她的动作愉悦满足的呻吟出声。他被触手反复蹂躏过的甬道绞紧了入侵的阴茎，他夹紧了艾达的腰，在对方顶弄中为比起刚才更加密集的酥麻抖动着，快感侵袭着他的全身细胞。

他的甬道被Alpha的阴茎填的很满，撑裂的感受比先前要更加的明显，他能够感受到她跳动的炽热阴茎上的脉络，她的形状，而她正在不断地撞击着他的腔口，寻找着属于Omega更为隐秘的私处。当艾达成功挤进了他的生殖腔时，硕大的冠头碾磨在他柔嫩的、极为敏感的Omega生殖器，里昂的呻吟克制不住的变得高亢，他有些瑟缩，陌生的触感席卷着他。

「别……哈啊……别进去……」里昂为艾达每一次的牵扯所带来的完全不同，强烈的快感挣扎着，他感觉他自己被Alpha操的更开了，几乎是无处遁形，「啊啊啊啊——」当艾达粗长的肉刃完全的挤入那片隐蔽的区域是，巨大的快感销魂蚀骨，他深处最柔软嘴隐蔽的部位正被对方的阴茎不断地捣弄磨挲着，每一次的翻搅顶撞都让他感受到自己正被她渗透，她强势的开阔着他，被操透的舒爽冲刷着他的每一处，就连骨髓都透漏着愉悦。

他猛地射了出来，精液又一次沾染在了艾达的腹部，女间谍改变了姿势将他压制在地板上，低头含住他滴着奶水的乳尖狠狠的吮吸着，她用手粗暴的挤弄着他的胸部，令乳汁不断的涌入她的口中，她将那些液体吞入腹中，随后再度榨取般的索求更多。她没忘记持续刺激他敏感的生殖腔，他为她而整个打开。她操进操出的力道与速度让被满足的饥渴小穴淫水肆意，分泌液随着她的挺撞黏糊糊的顺着大腿流淌，汇集在地板上，只能够承受操弄的里昂发出断断续续，抽泣的呻吟。

「这太……哈……太快了……唔——」他在艾达的动作中挣扎着，生殖腔被对方摩擦的火热，他感觉自己就快要在欲望中燃烧起来了，肉壁不知节制的吮紧了她的阴茎。他没办法承受更多了，里昂呜咽着摇头，半张开嘴急促的喘着气，唾液基本上无法被咽入，不断地从他的嘴唇与歪斜的舌头上滑落，「不……艾达，好……好深……啊啊……」高潮过后的体内更加的敏感，他的生殖腔被干的汁水泛滥，剧烈的抽送让他的脑海一片空白，他眼神涣散的面前注视着艾达，眼珠被她操弄的微微上翻，「够了……啊啊……够——」

他又被操的射了出来，浑身敏感的瑟瑟发抖，他呜咽着哭泣，挣扎着乞求，诉说自己无法承受更多的快感。下一秒他被艾达猛地翻了过来，她掰开他的臀部从后面操弄着他，低头亲吻着他后颈的腺体。里昂的双手抠进了身下脏兮兮的地毯，泪水不断地从他的眼眸中溢出，他的舌头无力的垂落晃动，破碎的呻吟在女间谍狠狠的抽插中被逼出，他瘫软在她的身下，酸软酥麻，穴口被阴茎摩擦的肿起。

「够了？但你的腰还摆动的这么欢，里昂。」她轻轻地咬啮着小警察的腺体，听着对方断断续续的抽噎声，操哭这名总是执着的跟在她身后的小警察格外的令人兴奋。艾达为他的肉壁紧紧地吸含而喘息着，双手揉搓着他通红的胸部，指甲刮过他红肿破皮的乳头，「你把我咬的这么紧，你的生殖腔……又热又湿，不肯让我离开。」

她将她的Omega，她的小奶狗撞不断前后起伏，不知道几次在熟悉后操弄着他的生殖腔将他逼上了高潮。他的穴肉不知满足的包裹着她，湿漉漉的灰蓝色眼迷离的注视着前方，他沙哑的呻吟逐渐变弱，最终只能在她的进出顶撞中大口极近窒息的喘着气，湿滑的分泌液将他的股间淋得透湿，肿起的通红肉穴还在不停歇的侍者阖动收缩，绞紧Alpha的性器。小警察的哭泣近乎是停不下来，他金色的发丝凌乱不堪，臀部随着抽插的动作放荡的扭动着。

「好……哈啊……艾达……艾达……」他意识模糊，伸手在几乎要将他逼疯的快感与贯穿的抽插中抓住了女间谍的手腕，他甜腻的信息素与她纠缠在一起。他剧烈的起伏着，努力了好几次才让话语在止不住的带有着哭腔的呻吟中表达清楚，「标……啊啊啊……标记我……唔——」

他往前挺身，翘起的阴茎又被她操的射了出来，他感受到在生殖腔内驰骋的阴茎像是更加的胀大了，艾达几乎是用刚才所不能相比较的，更加强烈的速度与力道往深处撞去，她拥抱着他，咬住了他后颈的腺体，她在几次深深地顶弄后射了出来，Alpha的结牢牢地堵住了他的甬道，精液一股股的全数灌进了Oemga的子宫中，将他填的又胀又满。里昂剧烈的抽搐了几下，再度的高潮让他浑身瘫软，被标记的愉悦与快感冲刷着他的每一处，信息素染上了她的味道。

——

「所以那天并不是我被你操的记忆错乱，而是你真的出现在了浣熊市？」十几年后，正站在书房内整理文件的特工察觉了短暂消失，又重新出现的Alpha信息素后，侧身询问着倚靠在门框边的女间谍。

「那个时候的你比现在可爱多了，帅哥。」艾达舔了舔嘴角，朝他露出一个挑逗的饕足笑容，红色的衬衫上还沾着过去那名小警察的乳汁。

「什么？我以为你更喜欢现在的我。」里昂皱了皱眉假装抗议道，目光在对方身上环视一圈，回想起了当年的经历后有些不自然的撇开了视线。他扯了扯领口，努力忽视着发热的身体，「还有一件事，你今天的病毒疫苗……」他恍惚间在记忆中像是找到了些不同寻常的画面。

「别担心，我可是在你的监视下谨遵医嘱，里昂。」她走上前，捏着特工的下巴在他的唇边落下了一个吻，胡茬的熟悉触感令她感到愉悦，「还想像当时那样来一轮吗？」艾达朝他挑起了一边眉毛。

「棒极了，但现在的我可没有那么容易被你操哭。」里昂回吻她，在舌尖轻触的瞬间缠绵的摩擦在一起。

「或许我们能尝试一下。」艾达轻笑道。


	19. Chapter 19

「你认为这会持续多久？」里昂面无表情的皱着眉，干巴巴的询问道。他的手正小心翼翼的摸索着脑袋上所生长出来的，几乎与他完全不相符的兔耳朵，温热柔软，假使这玩意没有长在他的脑袋上的话，他想他会更喜欢它，「好极了，如果世界上只剩下这样的病毒，我想我也能退休了。」他遭遇的够多了，里昂叹了口气，天知道他们这次又在病毒中加入了怎样的基因，但——「这不公平。」他抬头望向正半躺在沙发上的女间谍。

在他控诉的目光下，他的Alpha终于将视线从电脑屏幕上移开，她勾起嘴角朝他露出了挑逗的笑容，向来强势的信息素丝毫不加掩饰的朝他袭来，他被逐渐变为浓烈的信息素裹得有些透不过气，热潮不自然的朝股间涌去。

见鬼，他只想在周末好好地与艾达一起窝在沙发上看个电影，而非既放荡又饥渴的朝她摆着屁股乞求她的阴茎。里昂深吸一口气，试图压下那些令他腿软的燥热。在生化战场上不眠不休的工作已经让他们彼此都感到疲惫了，更别提这些见鬼的、儿戏般的感染，他只想抱着艾达休息一会，并不是想要抱着她让蠕动的空虚肉穴吞吐着能将他操穿的阴茎，在颠簸的抽插中起伏。

「这可能没有固定的变化选择，我对于你的脑袋上究竟长着兔耳朵还是狗耳朵都没有太大的意见。」艾达陈述着事实，她朝不自觉开始散发着Omega信息素的里昂招了招手，从黑色的发丝中探出的斑纹虎耳左右抖动了几下，「让我看看你的尾巴，里昂。」

「什、什么？」里昂条件反射的伸手捂住了尾椎，带有着热度的绒球正时不时的颤抖着，这太丢脸了，他想，视线从艾达缓慢摇晃着的虎尾上一扫而过，这很不公平，他在内心又一次抱怨，如果他当时与艾达能够稍微的调换下角度，说不定这个可爱的毛球就该出现在女间谍的尾椎处了，然后……里昂为自己的幻想不好意思的摸了摸鼻子，他总感觉脸颊的热度升得更高了。

他想他可能永远都改不掉艾达摆一摆手就会凑上去的习惯了，他挪动了几下屁股朝艾达的身边靠的更近，女间谍挑了挑眉伸手揽住他的腰将他往身边收拢，她的手掌顺着他深灰色的睡裤边缘探了进去，抚摸过他结实挺翘的臀部，最后覆盖在了他毛茸茸的尾部，里昂扶着沙发像是想撑起自己的体重避免压到了艾达，但在对方不经意开始揉搓他尾椎处生长出来的兔尾时自暴自弃的低下头，将脑袋埋在了对方柔软的胸口，他的脸颊贴着她的乳房，Alpha的信息素带着些撩人的玫瑰花香，以及他熟悉的冰冷金属，危险性十足，却如同香醇的红酒般令人上瘾。

热潮再度朝他袭来，里昂在对方的揉捏下嘟囔着些呻吟，索性放松力道趴靠在了艾达的身上。她的手指熟稔的摩擦着他逐渐变为湿滑的股间，指腹来回的揉弄着他的臀肉，里昂脑袋上的兔耳微微颤动着，粗重的喘息声连带着炽热的吐息洒在了艾达胸前的皮肤上。女间谍轻笑一声，屈起中指围绕着他溢出滑腻的分泌液，早在十几年的调教中变得极为敏感的肉穴打转。

「哈啊……」里昂在她的抚弄中情不自禁的翘起臀部，他坚硬的阴茎随着他上下厮磨的动作在艾达的身上挤压摩擦着，他喘着气，美妙的Omega信息素逐渐地膨胀充斥着四周，他揪紧了她的衣物，灰蓝色的眼眸染上水色，燥热的浪潮让他有些难耐的轻摆着腰，「等等，我记得我的发情期在一周前就已经结束了？」

他试图阻止艾达的动作，她的手指在她的股缝间摩擦的动作每次都惹来了他的轻颤，他绷紧了浑身的神经，不断从收缩的穴口中溢出的分泌液几乎要将他的下身完全浸湿了，他呼吸着Alpha的信息素，整个人都有些晕乎乎的。这不太正常，他的发情期应该已经结束了，在艾达将他翻来覆去的操透之后，灌进Omega子宫的精液几乎是将他的腹部撑得涨起，奶水、精液与因为快感而失禁的尿液将床单弄得足够糟，而他则神情恍惚，大汗淋漓的躺在上面，吃的满满的红肿肉穴不断地溢出再也无法承载的精液。

Omega的信息素显得无比诱人，阳光、暴风雨离去后的海洋，再加上热乎乎烤松饼上的枫糖浆，艾达托起里昂的臀部将他往上挪了挪，她低头将脸埋在他的颈间嗅着她所喜爱的甜腻香气，在微微偏移眼珠的情况下视线依旧停留在了面前的笔记本电脑屏幕上，她将揉搓着里昂臀部的手挤进他湿滑的臀缝中，食指与中指并拢试探性的插入他一开一合的穴口，他温暖而又紧致的肠壁在她进入的瞬间将她包裹住，柔软的肉壁紧紧地吸附着她。

「或许是因为你感染的病毒。」她用舌头轻舔着他浮现一层薄汗的脖颈，粗糙的倒刺让里昂不自觉的哆嗦了一下，他半攀在艾达的身上，岔开大腿，身体习惯性的为她打开。她的两根手指在他的肉穴中浅浅的进出，翻搅屈起，刮搔刺激着他异常敏感的甬道，很快他就在她手指的挑逗中低喘着，甬道又湿又软，分泌液淌满了女间谍的手掌，「毕竟兔子每时每刻都处于发情期。」

她用另一只手敲击着电脑屏幕，游刃有余的用手指操着趴在她身上的大型兔耳特工，她咬啮着他脖颈处的皮肤，尖锐的犬齿在上面留下了通红渗血的咬痕。里昂收缩着甬道含紧了在体内抽插，磨挲他肉壁的手指，整个贴着艾达的身体上下厮磨着，他坚挺的阴茎胀的又大又硬，胸前的乳头也在逗弄中变硬，将白色的衬衫微微顶起。

「唔……」他的肉穴一阵紧缩，里昂皱着眉，咽下了自己试图乞求被更大的物体填满顶弄的话语。他急促的喘着气，胸部胀痛的让他有些难受，他知道这是什么，但却不清楚自己为何会拥有这样的体质，「艾……艾达……」他忍不住催促道，敏感肿胀的乳头摩擦在衬衫布料上泛起了密密麻麻的瘙痒，他的甬道被她的手指满足着，但胸肌却涨的让人难以忍受，「别再管你……操蛋的电脑……了。」他有些粗暴扯过艾达依旧漫不经心打字的那只手，将她带有着凉意的手指覆在自己胸部，翘起的奶头连同上面穿挂着的乳环在衬衫上勾勒出明显的形状，「揉一揉我……艾达，求你……」

憋涨感让他难受的扭动着腰，他在注意到艾达并未有任何的动作，依旧将一部分注意力放置在屏幕上时忍不住皱了皱眉。他深吸一口气，在女间谍饶有兴趣的注视中猛地阖上了笔记本电脑，他跨跪在她的腿上，一只手撑着沙发靠背，一只手依旧抓握着艾达的手腕企图让她揉弄自己蓄满奶水的胸肌。

「迫不及待，嗯？」艾达挑了挑眉，终于按照他的要求抚弄起他的胸部。她用大拇指和食指捏紧他过于敏感的乳头开始揉搓着，她轻扯着他的乳环，连同着他肿起的乳头一起往前扯动，她另一只手缓慢的揉搓过他的胸部，注视着里昂在胸部被挑逗的情况下喘着粗气，脸色潮红。

憋涨感不断地聚集在他的胸口，他的奶头在艾达有技巧的揉捏下挺翘坚硬，酥痒的快感在她每一次的搓动下电流般的传遍全身，他不自觉的弓起腰，低着头在对方一次次的揉抓中喘息着，脑袋上白色的兔耳止不住的颤抖，眼眶在艾达屈起手指隔着衬衫布料抠刮他乳尖的时候泛起红色，他舒服的低沉呻吟着，在艾达猛然收拢五指时呜咽出声，液体顺着他被把玩的红肿的乳尖流淌出来，浸湿了他白色的衬衫，令胸口乳尖的那部分变得半透明。

里昂的阴茎硬的发痛，将他宽松的睡裤高高的顶起，顶端湿润一片。他双手扶着沙发的靠背近乎是将女间谍笼罩在身下，奶水还在随着艾达的动作持续不断的涌出，「再……再用力一点，艾达……」他挺起胸尝试与对方贴的更近，胀大的胸部随着他的喘息声而起伏着，他在艾达挤揉的动作中愉悦的颤抖着，低下头亲吻艾达脑袋顶上的虎耳。他不该这样，他想，含住了对方的耳尖，他浑身的细胞都在为了乳汁被挤榨出的诡异触感兴奋的尖叫，当那些奶水不断地随着揉捏的动作喷涌而出时，他总是为喷乳的快感而止不住的颤栗。他在艾达的蓄意调教中变得极为敏感，并且染上了些本不该有的嗜好，「唔——」

艾达挤弄着他柔软的胸部，用上了压榨般的力道，对方的乳肉在她的双手下变换着形状，她不断地重复着放松收拢的动作，奶水一波又一波的被挤压飞溅出来，它们缓慢的下滑几乎浸湿了里昂的衬衫，特工无助的呜咽着，颤抖的舌尖舔弄着她虎耳的耳廓。她真想将这只会产乳的兔子拆解吞入腹中，艾达拨弄着他的乳环，注意到他打颤的双腿与不断顺着大腿流淌下来的泛滥淫水，指挥着身后拥有着斑纹的尾巴摩擦过他湿漉漉的股缝。

「艾达……」他为虎尾若有若无的逗弄浑身一僵，Omega信息素变得更加甜腻厚重，呼吸间全是情欲的味道。他的双颊绯红，兔耳软软的耷拉下来，他的乳头在艾达的跳动中越发的挺翘肿胀，奶水止不住的从红肿的乳尖溢出，「哈啊……啊啊啊啊——」里昂在艾达用双手握住他两边因为涨奶而更加饱满的胸肌，猛然狠狠的揉挤时绷紧腹部，挺着腰射了出来，他把睡裤射的一塌糊涂，大量的奶水也顺势从乳尖喷涌而出，他在高潮中瑟瑟发抖，为喷射奶水的快感感到恍惚，他的胸部在对方的蹂躏下又软又酥，双腿突然有些脱力，坐倒的瞬间被艾达扶住臀部，平稳了重心。

「我真喜欢你这副模样，里昂。」她抬起头亲吻着气喘吁吁的特工，注视着对方被情欲熏红的脸颊，他混沌的灰蓝色眼眸无法聚焦，像是还未能从高潮中回过神来，「单纯的挤奶就能让你爽的射出来……」她嗤笑道，用一只手缓慢的解开了他的衬衫纽扣，让他饱满水润的胸部从领口挤出来，她重新低头凑上前亲吻着他溢出乳汁的挺翘奶头，用舌尖舔弄着他粉色的乳晕，「你真该看看你喷泄了多少奶水，帅哥」

「别……别再说了……」里昂皱着眉挣扎在喷乳的快感与羞耻中，他有些脱力的环抱住艾达的脑袋，白色的兔耳瑟瑟颤抖着，他忍不住将柔软涨奶的胸部往艾达的口中凑去，不自觉的催促着她继续动作。

艾达慢条斯理的来回用舌尖挤弄着他敏感的奶头，卷起舌头试着将溢出的奶水舔舐干净。这有些困难，那些乳汁总会在她轻微的挤压中便从红肿的乳尖中溢出，她抬起一只手揉捏过里昂的另一边，滑腻的奶水湿漉漉的淋洒在她的手掌上，顺着手臂不断地下滑。她维持了漫不经心的逗弄，这让憋涨想要继续获得喷射乳汁快感的特工有点难耐。

「挤一挤它……艾达……」他控制不住呜咽着恳求，阴茎在对方舔舐的动作中重新缓慢的挺立起来，奶水顺着他的腹部下滑形成出白色的奶渍，他沉重的呼出一口气，胸膛所升起的麻痒让他燥热不安，「吸一吸……求你了，艾达……」他想要伸手自己揉弄不满足的胸部，却又在艾达指挥着她的虎尾轻轻的刮过他的空虚收缩的穴口时一软，重新抱住她的脑袋，Omega的分泌液流淌的更欢了，而现在里昂已经恍惚的并不知道该让对方先解决自己需要被填满的甬道，还是将胸部蓄满的奶水挤出，「艾达……」

「告诉我你想要什么，里昂？」她带有着倒刺的舌头刷过他红肿胀痛的乳尖，带来了特工细微的颤栗。

「吸……唔——」倒刺所造成的麻痒与疼痛让他哆嗦着发出更多呻吟，急躁的蹭着总是以戏耍他为乐趣的女间谍。

「你必须表述清楚，帅哥，吸什么？」艾达近乎是不为所动，她的虎尾有一下没一下的戳刺着里昂阖动的穴口，瘙痒的感觉令他体内的空虚不断扩大，他的脸颊热的厉害，渴求与羞耻感几乎要将他淹没。

「吸我的……」他发出了懊恼的呻吟，女间谍总是擅长将他逼迫到角落，占据主动权，他很清楚这点。里昂深吸一口气，嘴角忽然扯出一抹笑容，反击，他想，就像是之前无数次曾尝试过的那样，他舔了舔嘴角，低头含住了艾达抖动的虎耳，他不知道是否是因为天敌物种的关系，对方Alpha的信息素从来没有这么的具有侵略性，将他烧的够呛，「吸我的乳头，将里面的奶水挤出来，艾达……嗯哼、我喜欢你这么做。」

老天，他宁愿与对方在战场上相遇，然后得意的挑一挑眉赶在艾达开口前率先调侃一句‘想我了吗’。

「如你所愿，里昂。」艾达短暂的沉默让里昂以为自己终于扳回一局，他可不能够总是在艾达的戏弄中甘拜下风，他想，随后又为对方贴上前含住他的乳首，带有着粗糙倒刺的舌头几乎是碾磨般的挤压过他肿胀的乳尖时倒吸一口凉气。艾达用手托住他饱满的、沉甸甸的胸部，在用牙齿咬住他奶头左右的厮磨着，随即猛地一吸，甜美的乳汁争先恐后的被吮吸出他的乳头，涌入女间谍的口中。

「唔……」里昂咬住了她的兽耳浑身止不住的颤抖着，找回一点力量的腰瞬间又有些发软。他感受到艾达毫不留情的揉压着他的胸部，一次又一次的深深吮吸让那些奶水喷洒进她的口腔中，他抱紧了艾达挺着胸发出断断续续的呻吟，另一边并未被含住的乳头也得到了她完美的照顾，她用五指收拢紧捏，中指穿过她的乳环前后拉扯着，她将他的胸捏的变了形，乳汁呈直线般的喷射出来，「啊啊……哈啊……」

他在艾达榨乳的动作中扭动着身体，奶水被吸食挤出的快感令他神情恍惚，呻吟不断地随着艾达揉捏的动作从他口中荡出，沙哑而又低沉，他的白色兔耳在被挤奶、喷射乳汁的感受中兴奋的乱颤，绷紧坚硬的阴茎跳动着，喷洒而出的奶水落在了艾达的衣物与沙发上，留下了乳白色的痕迹。

「你尝起来就和你的信息素一样甜，帅哥。」艾达咽下口中的乳汁，咬啮着他的乳头，她在他的胸部留下了清晰的青紫色齿印，丝毫不在意自己被他乱溅的奶水喷的浑身都是。女间谍控制着挤压的频率，越来越大的力道让里昂仰起头，大口大口粗重的喘着气，她用虎尾挤入里昂贪婪开合的肉穴，特工肆意的分泌液沾湿了尾部的毛发，「你的奶水要把沙发淋得一团糟了，里昂。」

「够……够了……」里昂为艾达的话语呜咽颤抖，他皮肤潮红，看上去美味极了，「不、哈啊啊——」当对方粗长有力的虎尾猛地捅入他的体内时，特工浑身一震，在女间谍加重力道狠狠的吮吸他又红又肿的乳头，死死地握紧他的乳肉挤压时射了出来，精液几乎是与奶水同时一波波的飞射而出，他倒在了艾达的身上，急促的喘着气，被奶水淋湿、印满了咬痕的胸膛剧烈起伏着，他肿胀的乳头燃烧着酥麻与刺痛，每一次的轻抚都能带起浑身的颤栗，「啊啊……哈……」

里昂的眼眸蒙上了一层雾气，生理性泪水从眼角滑落，他半张着嘴大口的喘着气，唾液顺着舌尖滴落。他的眼睛泛起的红色倒是令现在的他像极了一只兔子，在加上他颤抖的兔耳和兔尾。艾达轻笑道抬起头亲吻着他胡子拉碴的下巴，双手缓慢的摸索着他的腰，划过他浑圆的臀部曲线，最终握紧了他的臀肉。她将他的臀部掰开，虎尾从他的甬道中抽出。

「还想要吗？」艾达将他的臀部托起，让特工的穴口对准自己早已勃起展露出的Alpha性器，低声的询问道。她用阴茎的冠头若有若无的摩擦着他开合湿滑的肉穴，强势具有着占有性的信息素包裹着他，里昂发出一声细微的哽咽，揪住艾达的发丝迫使她抬起头，嘴唇与她相贴厮磨。

「要……」里昂轻咬着艾达的下唇嘟嘟囔囔的说着，他扭动着臀部朝对方发出了邀请般的渴求。老天，他实在是太想要她了，他想要她的阴茎插入他饥渴的甬道中，将他顶弄的说不出话，她能够仔仔细细的将他的Omega生殖腔操透，用她像是被病毒强化过一般的硕大冠头撞击着他的内部，然后用厚重的精液灌满子宫，「见鬼，我已经……又湿又软了、哈啊——」

艾达没等他说完就松懈力道让他落在了她勃起的阴茎上，敏感柔软的肉壁被密密麻麻的尖刺从穴口到内部被狠狠刮过的刺痛让特工闷哼一声，他条件反射的加重力道咬破了艾达的嘴唇，血腥的气味在口腔中蔓延。

什么……？

对方丝毫没有给予他适应的时间便整根没入，他的甬道强行被粗暴的撑开，酸软酥麻像是电流般的在艾达熟练的操进他的生殖腔时顺着脊椎猛地流窜向上，他痉挛着瑟缩，白色的兔耳都被满足的染上了红霞。艾达抬起头迎合着他的亲吻，连带着血腥味的舌头探入了他的口腔中，带有着倒刺的舌尖刮搔过上颚，与他凑上来的舌叶纠缠在一起。被软刺所划过细微的麻痒刺痛让里昂回过神来，他想他可能知道肉壁在艾达顶撞侵入的瞬间感受到了什么。

「等……哈啊——」他还没来得及开腔，艾达就已经捧起他的臀部开始了律动。带有着猫科动物倒刺的阴茎强势操开他敏感的肠壁与生殖腔，在他的体内横冲直撞。他的肉壁被倒刺摩擦的生痛，每一次的密集刮搔都让火辣辣的疼痛刺激着他的甬道，「不、唔……嗯……」他的舌头被艾达叼住吮吸，含糊不清的呻吟伴随着呜咽从交叠的深吻中溢出，他被女间谍干的上下颠动起伏，私密的生殖腔几乎要被操成她阴茎的模样，「唔……」

他体内的肉壁被阴茎顶撞厮磨的发麻，疼痛在持续不断的挺撞中逐渐转换为了令人脊柱发麻的快感。里昂拥抱住艾达的脑袋忘乎所以的亲吻着她的，对方的动作在血腥味中变得粗暴且不受控制，他扭动着臀部试图跟上她撞击的速度，他的臀部被囊袋拍击的啪啪直响，柔嫩的生殖腔一缩一吸的包裹住驰骋的肉刃，穴口贪婪的吞吐着。

艾达将他的臀肉掰得更开，以此令他被阴茎撑大的穴口完全暴露出来，他的体内被塞得很满，而女间谍每一次的捣弄都使倒刺不留一丝缝隙的刮搔过他的肠壁，粘腻交叠的水声带出了情色。她不断地朝上顶弄着胯部将他撞的上下颠簸，她粗长带有着倒刺，青筋鼓动的阴茎在他的体内进进出出，甚至是在退出时牵扯出了一部分媚肉。里昂随着艾达的挺动摇摆着臀部，被抬高随即又重新下落钉回了阴茎上，他的生殖腔被她操弄的又酥又麻，淫水横流。

「哈啊……啊啊……」里昂在这个让人窒息的吻结束后等不及的喘着气，随即又在艾达的撞击中发出断断续续带有哭腔的呻吟，他的肉壁在倒刺的摩擦下又肿又涨，却又贪婪的将体内的肉刃不断地绞紧，他被她变换着角度的捣弄着，臀肉随之不断的颤抖着，「太……太深了，艾……艾达……」他张着嘴无助的喘息，无法吞咽的唾液从嘴角滑落，他的舌头探出口腔颤抖着，浑身大汗淋漓，乳头甚至不需要任何的挤弄，仅凭着他颠动起伏的动作而上下摇晃的胸肌便能够不断地溢出少许的奶水，「不、啊啊啊……」

他被她操透了，浑身就连骨髓都泛着酥麻的愉悦，他仰起头极近窒息的喘着气，灰蓝色的眼眸被欲望充斥，失焦无神。他摇摆着酸软的、健硕的腰肢，沉迷于上下的律动与艾达总是会在下落时往上的顶撞，他激烈的喘息着，Omega信息素诱人可口。他的身体湿滑一片，被操弄的红肿的肉穴噗呲噗呲的朝外溢着粘滑的分泌液，粗壮的肉刃来回磨挲，抽出，随后是完全的吞没。

「棒……啊啊……棒极了……哈啊……」他不断地扭着臀部，试图将艾达的肉刃吞的更深。被满足的肉壁愉悦的将她吮的更紧，每一次的搅动顶撞都能让里昂清晰的感受到阴茎的形状，他被倒刺折磨的浑身止不住的痉挛，坚硬翘起的阴茎随着颠动的节奏而上下摇晃着。她将他干的太爽了，甚至是头皮发麻，「好、好……舒服……艾达……唔、哈啊啊——」

他的腰弓成了极限，艾达猛地顶入了最内部，一只手往上抓握住他的胸部用力的捏揉着，里昂绷紧了腹部猛烈的抽搐着，在Alpha不断地操击生殖腔，将他完全开拓时射了出来，飞溅的精液一股股的射在了他与女间谍的腹部，随后是被对方收紧力道挤压的胸部，奶水猛烈得票喷洒了出来，又在颠簸中溅射的到处都是。他双腿不断颤抖着，终于软倒在了艾达身上，女间谍的阴茎撞入了生殖腔的更内部，硕大的冠头抵在了Omega的子宫口，他又在那些浓厚的精液涌入体内，将他的子宫灌满的撑胀触感中瑟瑟发抖着，他发出断断续续的破碎呻吟，又在Alpha的结涨起时呜咽着。

当为了确保Omega受孕的结消退后，艾达将阴茎从里昂的体内抽了出来，这一动作惹来了特工低沉的喘息，精液混杂着分泌液从他收缩着的红肿肉穴中流淌出来，他灰蓝色的眼眸中还带着泪水与雾气，一双兔耳可怜兮兮的颤抖着。当热潮再一次翻涌上来时，里昂忍不住呻吟着，他无力的摩擦着艾达，阴茎又在发情期与Alpha的信息素下颤巍巍的抬起头来。他的甬道饥渴的收缩着，已经准备好了等待更多的入侵。

「我喂不饱的小白兔，嗯？」艾达轻柔的抚摸过里昂汗湿的金棕色发丝，随后在特工来不及反应的情况下猛地改变彼此的姿势，将瘫软的Omega压在了沙发上，她重新掰开了他的臀肉，让不断溢出精液，被操开的红肿穴口暴露在她的面前，白浊的液体与不知满足收缩开合的肉穴形成了淫扉的画面，艾达晃了晃身后的尾巴，抬手揉上了里昂尾椎上方的白色绒。

「哈……啊……」他摆动着腰在艾达的揉弄中急促的喘气，溢奶的胸部上下剧烈起伏着。欲望的燃烧令他想要更多，他眯起失焦的灰蓝色眼眸，偏过头试图注视着居高临下审视着他的艾达。他趴在沙发上翘起臀部，岔开双腿令一开一合的穴口渴求的朝艾达表达着想被更深的操弄的想法，「给我……艾达，用你的阴茎插入我……干我……艾达，用你的精液灌满你欠操的小白兔……」

艾达想里昂大概已经不知道自己在说些什么了，情欲让他的思维变得混乱，她沉稳严肃、有时候在战场上表现的苦大仇深的特工会在发情期脱口而出些意想不到的话，这点实在是可爱极了，艾达弯腰亲吻着他颤抖的白色兔耳，舔弄着他的耳根与绒毛，令他气喘吁吁。随后她亲吻过他的发丝，抵达他的后颈处咬啮着他的腺体。

她猛地向前挺动胯部，在里昂放荡的摇摆着屁股的时候顺势干入他饥渴的肉穴。经历过一轮高潮无比敏感的肉壁贪婪的包围上来，热情的吮住她的阴茎。他紧致的体内又湿又热，实在是舒服极了，而她也确实很喜欢将这名特工操弄的失去理智，只知道摇晃臀部，呻吟喘息，在被干的又舒又爽的时候咕哝着些含糊不清的下流话。

「掰开你可爱的屁股，里昂。」她说道，特工听话的抬手捏紧了自己的臀肉，她揪起了里昂金棕色的发丝，强迫他微微的抬起脑袋后开始了律动。Alpha的气息压迫并且占有性十足，侵占他生殖腔的阴茎沉稳有力，每一次都凶狠的撞击在他的敏感点，「让我看看你有多贪婪的渴求着我，甜心。」

Omega放荡的扭动与甜腻的信息素几乎要击散艾达的理智，向来都游刃有余的女间谍在阴茎被他的肉壁紧紧吮吸时低沉沙哑的喘着气，不停歇的挺动撞击着他欠操的肉壁，里昂在她的撞击中上下摆动着，发出湿软的呻吟，他捏着臀部的手指愈发的用力，指节为此变得苍白，他的穴口红肿的厉害，白浊的精液与他分泌的淫水不断噗呲的随着阴茎顶撞的节奏被挤出穴口，滴滴答答的落在沙发上。

里昂被撞击的浑身颤抖，舌头歪斜的探出口腔，他在胸部在艾达的挤弄中奶水四溅，他在对方用拥有着倒刺的冠头仔细碾磨着生殖腔时呜咽着抽泣，唾液不断地从嘴角滑落，泪水将他的双眸染得通红——这下他倒是更像是一直小白兔了，艾达张嘴用尖锐的犬齿咬上了他的背肌，兽般的力道在他的皮肤上留下了冒着血珠的咬痕。他浑身潮红，痉挛颤抖着，早已灌满了精液的肉穴在阴茎又一次的搅动下发出情色粘腻的水渍声，艾达的冲撞将他的臀部拍击的一片通红。

「好……好涨……哈啊……」Alpha粗暴的力道就像是要将他操穿，粗大的阴茎每次都能够精准的顶撞到令他颤抖不止的敏感点，他的肉壁被倒刺粗粝的刮过，快感不断地随着艾达的动作窜入他的脑海，将他的思绪翻搅的一团糟，就像是他的体内，「我要……啊啊……这太、啊啊啊啊——」他瘫软的像是被女间谍操进了沙发中，体内驰骋的阴茎让他爽的眼泪朦胧，他又一次被干的射了出来，白浊的精液洒在了淋满奶水的沙发上。

「还不够……帅哥……」艾达在他耳边吐着气，戏弄的嗤笑着。她环住里昂从背后将他抱起，随后接手了里昂掰开他臀部的工作，低声要求对方用手不断地揉搓着他自己红肿的乳头与涨满了奶水的胸肌。她将他对准了漆黑的电视屏幕，掰开的臀肉让她的进入变得更加容易，也更加的深入，「你的奶水溅的到处都是，里昂。」

里昂揉搓挤压着自己的胸肌，他粗糙的手指粗暴的揉捏着红肿的乳头，奶水在他的动作下喷洒出去，随着艾达将他抬起落下的颠簸节奏上下洒弄着，很快飞溅的乳汁便将面前的茶几淋得一团糟。他绒球般的兔尾在艾达的捣弄下颤抖的厉害，不断颤栗着的兔耳让他看起来被操的有些可怜兮兮。里昂仰起头，肉穴愉悦的吞吐着Alpha粗大的阴茎，他的生殖腔被倒刺摩擦的疼痛红肿，臀肉在对方的顶撞中挤压抖动着。

「啊啊……艾达……哈啊……我还要……」他尝试着扭动被淫水与精液淋得湿透的臀部，臀肉以以为色情的方式收缩颤动，他的肉穴吞吐着阴茎发出湿粘交叠的水渍声，被完全撑大的穴口依旧在努力开合吮吸着她布满青筋的阴茎，「啊啊……给我……啊……更多……」他在臀肉与囊袋的拍击声中艰难的喘息呻吟着，他浑身的肌肉正为了强烈的快感而紧绷鼓动着，他将她的阴茎含得更深，每次捣碾过生殖腔都使他愉悦的发颤痉挛，「哈啊……啊啊……」

他的呻吟在艾达加速的顶撞与颠弄中变得急促，他挤揉着自己的胸部为喷射奶水的快感呜咽着，女间谍用几乎要将他操坏的频率与力道搅动碾磨，丝毫没有停歇反而更加快速的操弄着他，让她的特工被操的胡言乱语，脑海一片空白。他不知道第几次被操弄、顶撞着生殖腔就这么射了出来，飞溅的精液与喷涌而出的奶水很快将茶几地毯都沾染的糟糕透顶，他的肉壁食不知味的绞紧Alpha的阴茎，壮硕的腰在摆动的途中尝试着跟上艾达律动的节奏。

里昂不太记得自己被翻来覆去操弄过多少次了，他趴在木质茶几上被艾达干的呻吟，又被压在地板上折过腰操的哭泣，他挣扎着在肉壁甚至被操的痉挛的情况下挣扎着逃离，但像是一头大型掠食动物般的女间谍完全不给与他逃跑的机会，她抬起他的一条腿将他摁压在墙壁上抽插着，被挤出喷洒的奶水几乎要淋在了每一处，她狠狠的咬着他脑袋上的兔耳，让他像是被老虎叼住脖颈的兔子般动弹不得，只能接受着她的阴茎。

他被自己的Alpha操的惨不忍睹，浑身上下都是青紫色的咬痕与手印，他的后颈被啃咬的血红一片，红肿的乳头像是不能够再接受任何的抚弄与挑逗。他在沙哑的已经没办法发出呻吟的情况下啜泣着被干到失禁，艾达在他的尿液滋出的情况下依旧没有放过他，他使用过度的穴口红肿的厉害，双腿犹如他被操开的肉穴般需要比平时还长的时间才能恢复闭合。

里昂在艾达咬住他的脖颈，用犬齿挤压着他的气管，让他在濒临窒息中高潮时差点昏迷过去，他乞求着自己没法承受太多——他最终还是被操的昏迷过去，双腿剧烈的痉挛，就像是遭到了野兽般性爱的凄惨。他的生殖腔像是被操成了艾达阴茎的形状，腹部因为过量灌入的精液而隆起。他恍惚间认为这不应该是他的发情期，而是Alpha的发情期，他喘着气，金棕色汗湿的刘海凌乱的遮挡着他的脸颊，最后的画面定格在艾达蓄满了欲望有些失控的金褐色眼眸中，和她粘腻温暖的柔软怀抱。

真希望他能在清醒后正常的走路，里昂在昏迷前忍不住这么想，也许还能趁着他们因为工作而分开前再来一轮——或好几轮？


	20. Chapter 20

老实说将一头野兽制服可不太容易。

艾达舔了舔嘴角尚未干涸的血迹，用复杂的皮质绑带将里昂的双手并拢束缚在身后，她注意到了特工手臂上分裂生长出来、下部分被裸露在外的肌肉纹理所包裹住的骨刃，以及曲折处不断转着的眼珠，嗤笑一声。

她将寄生虫病毒发作的特工牢牢地捆绑住，令他趴跪在床上，朝她翘起自己饱满浑圆的臀部。皮质绑带同样将里昂的双腿由膝盖处弯曲紧扣，他浑身伤痕累累，肋骨与脊背多处被女间谍揍得乌青，他侧过头枕在床铺上，金棕色的发丝凌乱的摊撒着，从额间不断流淌出的血迹蜿蜒的穿过他的眼眸，顺着嘴角从下巴处滑落。他发出了低沉的咆哮，变为通红的眼眸夹杂着愤怒与杀戮——他看起来像是下一秒就能挥舞骨刃割破艾达的咽喉，但却被女间谍紧紧的束缚着，动弹不得。

Omega的信息素第一次变得像是这般尖锐，危险性十足，这成功的令Alpha与生俱来的侵占性与施虐欲不受控制的躁动，燃烧起来。艾达的视线由上至下的扫过里昂的赤裸的身体，她注意到了对方血红色双眸中短暂快速的划过的一丝痛苦，这才想起来在刚才激烈的战斗中她似乎是折断了里昂的小手臂，同时将他的右手整个卸下令其脱臼。

无论如何，她想，被寄生虫病毒控制住的特工基本上没有任何的理智，他正试图杀了她，但这没有关系——艾达摁下了手中的开关，让两枚被胶纸紧贴压迫在里昂乳头上的跳蛋震动起来，对方颤抖了一下，发出了粗粝的呻吟——她会让他那双通红的眼眸被驯服充斥，乖巧的只知道朝她摇摆着自己饥渴的屁股。

「嘘……里昂，冷静点。」她俯下身伸手揪住了特工金棕色的发丝，她猛地一扯将他微微的拽起，这一动作令他原本就血流不止的伤口溢出了更多的鲜血，滴滴答答的从他的颧骨上滑落。对方低吼着试图反抗，他剧烈的挣扎着被钳制住的双臂，充满着野性的鲜红色眼眸看不清任何的理智，艾达歪了歪头饶有兴致的轻哼一声，她将另一只手覆上里昂的肩膀，猛地一捏，缓慢收拢的手指陷入了他肩膀处的刀伤中。

指尖刺入血肉模糊的伤口令里昂倒吸一口凉气，他浑身因为疼痛颤抖的厉害，原本躁动的寄生虫病毒也像是被痛的忽然没了精神，他眯起一只眼，脸色在对方将手指刺入的更深，触碰挤压着他的血肉时痛的苍白，艾达等待着他的挣扎的力道逐渐变小后满意的点点头，低下头奖励般的亲吻过他被冷汗浸湿的脖颈。

「哈……啊……」跳蛋持续的震动刺激着他敏感变硬的乳尖，它们与乳环相互间撞击着，高频率的摩擦让里昂乳头升起无法忽视的瘙痒，来自伤口处的疼痛与摩擦的红肿的翘起奶头所带来的电流般的酥麻交织在一起，让他的思维变得混乱。当艾达压迫他伤口的手指离开后，胸部的燥热变得更加明显袭来，他发出了喘息般的呻吟，柔软的胸部又涨又痛。

Omega的信息素逐渐从像是想与她进行抗争的尖锐变得甜腻，艾达当然知道他发生了些什么，即便是他被寄生虫病毒所控制，经过她调教的敏感身体淫荡的一如既往，她让自己沾有着里昂血迹的手指往下，轻柔的揉捏上他的胸部，他的胸肌异常的柔软，饱胀的鼓起。她挤压着他的下乳，对方的胸肌轻易的在她的手指间变换着形状，她注意到里昂的呼吸声随之变得沉重，并不是因为疼痛，而是由于胸口所蔓延开的快感，她用力往中间收拢着一挤，涨满了他胸部的奶水缓慢的溢出，弄湿了震动着的跳蛋。

「啊啊……」被病毒控制的特工根本不知道压抑自己的呻吟，他在奶水终于从胀大的胸部中被挤出来时愉悦的喘着气，他蓄满奶水的胸肌被涨的又软又痛，轻轻地挤弄便能让乳汁从饱胀红肿的奶头中溢出，艾达让自己的手指围绕着他紧贴跳蛋的粉色乳晕逗弄着抚慰，迫使特工鲜红色的眼眸中染上一层情欲的雾气，「哈啊……」

艾达收紧了他胸部环扣的皮质绑带，紧勒的力道让特工原本就发达的、因为涨奶而变得更加饱满的胸肌挤压在一起，他挺翘的坚硬乳头不停歇的被跳蛋所摩擦拨弄着，他在快感中弓起腰，被绑带束缚着的胸部向前挺起，艾达稍微移动了下跳蛋，使它们不再能遮挡住他挺翘的粉色乳头，奶水正因为束带的捆绑从乳尖溢出。Alpha的信息素在面前情色，以及他的伤势所带来的暴力施虐变得浓厚，占有欲十足的信息素让里昂的喘息变得断断续续，他被她强势的包围着无处可退，半勃起阴茎因为艾达令人着迷的信息素而变得坚硬，与Omega所不符合的粗壮肉刃直挺挺的胀大翘起，青筋鼓动。

「你看起来真不错，里昂。」她的指腹涂抹过里昂脸颊上的血迹，特工发出一声呜咽猛地抬起头试图咬上她的手指，艾达迅速的反应过来，收拢手指握拳，顺势重击在了他的下颚，里昂又重新倒在了床铺上，口腔中粘腻着的血腥味夹杂着疼痛却让他条件反射的感到兴奋，「如果你不能表现的更加乖巧……」艾达伸手掐住里昂的后颈，将他死死地摁压在床上，手指将他的脖颈挤压的发痛，她俯下头，伸出舌尖轻舔过他通红额耳廓，「我不介意将你的下巴卸下来。」

她不知道此刻的里昂是否能够理解她的话，她总不能对被寄生虫病毒控制的特工要求太多。他粗重的喘息着，持续被挑逗的胸膛剧烈起伏着，奶水顺着震动的跳蛋滴滴答答的落在床单上，他浑身起了一层薄汗，肌肉蓄势待发的鼓起，却再也没有试图继续刚才的袭击。艾达满意的点了点头，顺着他的后颈亲吻下来，舌头湿漉漉的舔舐过他的背肌，她张嘴啃咬上他的皮肤，收紧的牙关令她咬啮的力道变得毫不留情，她几乎像是要从他脊背上咬下一块肉般的留下青紫色的齿印，犬齿磨破了他的肌肤，让那些血液缓慢的溢出。

里昂在她的身下喘息颤抖，逐渐变暗的失焦红色眼眸所充斥的不知道是痛苦还是愉悦，他紧紧地皱着眉，鲜红色的鲜血与汗渍粘腻在他金棕色的发丝上，他微张着嘴，舌尖抵在唇边若隐若现。他就快要被不断升起的热潮淹没了，Alpha强势的信息素惊呼令他浑身的细胞都燥热不堪，冲动在他的血液中流窜着——病毒正告诉他杀了艾达，而又痛又涨无法发泄的胸部让他异常难受，跳蛋正紧贴着他翘起水润的乳头，酥麻的快感一波接着一波窜上来，令他脊背发麻颤栗。

「唔——」他原本以为身上的淤青咬痕与肩膀的刀伤已经足够疼痛，但当艾达手持皮带抽击在他的臀部时，里昂还是忍不住弓起了脊背，浑身一僵。随后又是下一鞭，女间谍将皮带对折叠在一起，沉重的击打在他的臀部，他弹性十足的臀肉为此颤抖着，红色的鞭痕伴随着火辣辣的疼痛浮现在臀瓣上。

皮带变换着角度抽击着他，里昂扭动着臀部试图躲避那些鞭打，但这会牵扯到他身上的其余伤痕，扭曲的疼痛让冷汗不断地冒出。女间谍为他的挣扎与躲避发出嗤笑，扭转手腕又狠又刁钻的鞭击在他的臀肉，甚至是挤进了他早已淫水蔓延，被分泌液淋得透湿的臀缝，抽打在了他收缩的肉穴。

「不……」敏感的肉穴被粗暴的鞭打刺激，这令他顾不上疼痛的伤势，开始了剧烈的挣扎。但这基本上是徒劳，皮具的束缚让他动弹不得，就连挪动都不太可能，皮带依旧狠厉的鞭打在他的臀肉上，令翘起的臀部颤的厉害。艾达每一次的抽击都会逼迫里昂发出沉闷的呜咽，他左右扭动试图躲避的动作变得更像是热情的邀请，很快这些火辣的疼痛转变为了异样的热流，「哈啊……」里昂认为自己就快要烧起来了，袭遍浑身的不自然热度让他躁动不安的摆动着腰部，他的脸颊蹭着床单，麻痒令他的肉穴饥渴难耐。特工的阴茎在艾达的鞭打下高高翘起，他紧绷着腹部，Alpha肆意的鞭打让他的大脑一片空白，泪水从他的眼角流出，不断跳动着的阴茎叫嚣着想要射出来，「啊啊啊啊——」

艾达的最后一鞭抽打在了他红肿的穴口，女间谍用另一只手猛地扯紧了捆绑在他胸部的皮质束具，突然的紧收让奶水被挤压的从乳头中喷洒了出来，他半抬起上身挺着胸，乳汁呈两条直线般的喷射在了床单上，他为大量的奶水喷涌的快感剧烈的抖动着，大腿发颤痉挛，强烈的快感让他提高了呻吟的音量，里昂哆嗦着，阴茎在几下的抽动后猛地射了出来。

持续的射精结束后，特工脱力的倒在了床上，他依旧翘着自己布满了纵横红肿鞭痕的臀部，张开嘴气喘吁吁。他因为快感而失神的双眸对不上焦，鲜红的瞳孔像是微微的往上翻，他的舌头探出口腔歪斜的搭在床单上，唾液从嘴角流淌下来。

「你喜欢这个，对吧？」艾达皱着眉深吸一口气，她的呼吸也开始变得沉重，Alpha的信息素忽然变的压迫感十足，她用手指轻抚过里昂红肿的臀肉，感受着鞭痕所留下的凹凸触感，她伸出舌尖轻舔过嘴角，恍惚间认为自己也快在这样的状况中感染上不该有的疯狂。她将皮带扔在一旁，低头舔吻过里昂汗湿的背肌，她覆盖在他臀部的五指突然间收紧了力道，随后则是压抑着的低沉喘息与布料被撕裂的声响，「你喜欢疼痛，喜欢我鞭打你……你甚至是兴奋愉悦的射了出来，里昂……」

暗红色的触手从Alpha的后腰生长出来，撕裂了她的衬衫，她捏紧里昂臀部的手指颤抖着。她以为疫苗早已经起作用了，并且成功的解决了她感染的病毒，而现在看来似乎有些不太一样，又或者是它们仅仅被压制住，却又在感应到另一名感染者时重新复发，她眯起眼睛，现在的她开始有些分辨不清究竟里昂是一头野兽，还是她。

在清醒的情况下控制住触手不是一件难事，毕竟每一根神经都连同她的大脑，但这依旧有些奇特，或许这就是所有并未失去理智的感染者所能够感受到的。两根粗壮的暗红色触手蜿蜒着向前，它们磨挲着里昂布满鞭痕的臀部，随即卷起了他的臀肉，它们蠕动挤压着，将臀瓣掰开，直到他汁水淋漓，不断收缩着的粘滑穴口暴露在艾达的面前。

「唔……」里昂摆动着自己的臀部，他浑身被欲望熏得潮红，烧得厉害。他饥渴的甬道需要被很好的填满，他想让艾达用Alpha的性器摩擦着他不满足的肠壁，他想让她操他，将他捅串，让她用她的阴茎好好地疼爱他麻痒、空虚的快要让人疯狂的肉穴——他体内的寄生虫病毒一方面想让他杀了她，另一方面贪婪的渴求着她，「艾……达……」他勉强叫出了她的名字，即便他被病毒控制，他也很清楚他需要谁才能满足。

「别着急，里昂……做个乖孩子。」她告诫自己必须控制住自身，而非在里昂放荡的渴求与扭动屁股的动作中将早已变硬炽热的阴茎挺入他的肉穴中，她想要被他紧致的肠壁包围吮吸，操进他欲求不满的敏感肠道中，她能够在顶弄着他的前列腺让他再度高潮，甚至是操弄他隐秘的生殖腔，Omega的孕育区令他高潮不断——但她必须冷静。

更多的两条触手蜿蜒上前圈住了里昂的胸肌，她不再满足于用束具束缚他，而是控制着触手揉捏挤压着他饱满涨奶的胸部。她小心翼翼的避开了依旧在震动的跳蛋，缠绕着他弹性十足的乳肉，触手在艾达的控制下有技巧的按摩疏通着他的奶道，里昂为胀痛的胸部被挤压的愉悦呻吟着，射过一轮的阴茎又在触手裹住胸部，用力挤压，溅射出奶水的喷涌感中挺立翘起。

「哈……啊啊……」他在她细密的揉搓中扭动着，湿漉漉涌出的脑水流满了暗红色的触手，随后她又开始一缩一收的挤弄着他涨满的胸部，乳汁随着挤奶般的动作一波波的从敏感红肿的乳头的奶孔中喷洒而出。他全身为了射乳的强烈快感颤抖着，激烈的愉悦让他绷紧了浑身的肌肉，就连原本应该疼痛的伤口都显得无所谓了，「是……啊啊……是的——」他为揉弄挤压呜咽呻吟，探出口腔的舌尖都在颤抖，唾液不断的滑落，他猛地挺起胸部，饱胀在胸肌的奶水就像是快要被触手完全榨出来般一股股的喷射在床上，他止不住剧烈的喘息着，鼓起的肌肉上青筋的脉络凸起的更加清晰，「我要……唔——」

他被喷奶的怪异快感爽的射了出来，飞溅的乳汁将床铺淋得一团糟，他抽搐痉挛的，在没有触手支撑的情况下倒了下去，他翘起的阴茎将他的腹部与胸膛射的一塌糊涂，白浊的精液与乳汁混杂在一起顺着他的肌肉纹理缓慢的流淌，它们带着鲜血浸上他肩膀的刀伤，刺痛本该让他皱起眉，而实际上密密麻麻的疼痛却让里昂爽的蜷起了脚趾，他茫然的注视着前方，瞳孔晃动着。

「什——」他沉静在喷乳与射精的快感中，浑身哆嗦颤栗，他还未能从头皮发麻的愉悦中回过神来，滚烫的刺痛又一次席卷了他。他发出嘶声的呻吟，疼痛迫使他的身体条件反射的躲避着，除去束具外他还被触手牢牢地捆住，当又一滴热辣融化的蜡油滴落在他的尾椎上时，里昂攥紧了双拳瞪大双眼，眼泪伴随着鲜血滑下。他低声的咆哮着，犹如一头困兽。

艾达举着蜡烛让蜡油滴在了里昂的后腰上，她耐心的让它们浸在他皮肤上被她留下的蝴蝶纹身，随后缓缓地往下让滚烫的蜡油落在他的尾椎。针扎般的疼痛让里昂咬紧了牙关，他扭动臀部躲避着，却让碰巧让蜡油不小心的滴落在他被触手掰开臀肉，所露出的穴口上方，敏感的肉穴被烫的一缩，里昂的扭动变得剧烈，哽咽从他的喉咙泄出。

他眼神涣散，由于寄生虫病毒所生长出来的骨刃嘎吱作响，关节处犹如B.O.W那般的眼珠疯狂的转动着。他像是为了冲破牢笼的野兽般挣扎着，束具逐渐出现了即将要被撕裂的脆弱声响，他像是猛兽般低吼着，但在鲜红色的眼眸被情欲染得水润的情况下并没有任何太大危险性的说服力。艾达发出一声冷哼，触手在她的操控下猛地死死捆紧里昂的胸肌，它近乎是极限的挤压着他的乳肉，奶水像是止不住那般喷涌着，乳白色的奶水随着触手上下摇摆他胸肌的动作而乱洒着，里昂瞬间便在喷射乳汁的舒爽中软了腰，他呻吟着，就连身后滚烫的蜡油都像是灼烧起了他的欲望。

连绵的烫痛让他既难受又愉悦，他的臀缝被蜡油烫的一片火红，开阖的穴口不断有着分泌液的溢出，他在痛楚中变得又湿又软，麻木的疼痛转变为快感蚕食着他的理智，他的脸颊早已被性欲激的通红，迷离失焦的鲜红色眼眸带着情欲与贪婪，魅惑性十足。艾达索性让触手顶去了他奶头旁已经被乳汁浸湿，粘不紧的跳蛋，让触手的尖端揉压，来回拨弄着他挺翘的红肿乳头。

艾达又抬起手让那些炙热的蜡油滴在里昂背肌的咬痕上，原本就刺痛的伤口经历着第二轮的折磨，让里昂的腰部不断地抽动着，他被和疼痛交织在一起的强烈快感刺激的神志恍惚，呼吸急促且粗重。他想要更多被榨乳的快感，也想要更多来自于艾达的凌虐——他喜欢她的鞭打，将他烫的又痛又爽的蜡油，还有她捆绑挤压着他的臀肉与胸部的触手。

但这不够。

他饥渴的肉穴一开一合，肉壁也空虚的抽搐，他体内麻痒的厉害，分泌液因为缺乏爱抚而不断地从收缩的穴口中流淌出来——他想让更加粗长的东西操进自己的深处，像是每一次都能够在艾达这里得到的那样，她的阴茎能够顶撞进他渴求的生殖腔，他会被她干的又酥又软，但那比任何的挑逗都要棒，他想要被她操透，操的肉壁红肿，失禁，双腿合不拢，Omega的子宫被精液灌满，他的腹部被灌得鼓起撑胀，无法承载的那些精液缓慢的流淌出他被操开的穴口——

他体内因为欲望与饥渴而翻涌鼓噪的寄生虫病毒像是与他达成了一致，他勾起了一抹贪婪的，本不应该属于他却在病毒的侵染下出现的笑容，他发出了咆哮，挣扎变得更加激烈，他紧绷着浑身的肌肉，青筋脉络因为用力过猛而鼓起，持续生长着的骨刃改变着他的小手臂，直到他将脆弱的束带完全的撑裂，他划裂了那些该死的皮制品，在艾达还未来得及反应过来的同时将骨刃的尖端插进了她的肩头——与他所遭受女间谍攻击的相似的位置——随后改变彼此的位置，他掐紧了她的脖颈将她从正面压倒在床上，Alpha与Omega的信息素在一瞬间暴涨涌起，争锋相对。

艾达抬手抓上里昂的手腕，她的视线对上了特工猩红色的眼眸，恍惚间认为自己下一秒就会被他折断脖颈，犹如他们在西班牙时的那次对峙。她收拢手指钳紧了他的手腕，但依旧能逐渐的感受到被压迫的气管与减少的氧气。她被他骨刃刺入的肩膀痛的厉害，她皱着眉指挥着粗长的触手，猛地抽打在里昂的腰背，其中一条做出了与他相类似的动作，蜷紧了他的脖颈。

下一秒跨坐在她身上的里昂呼出一口气，他用那双充斥着情欲的猩红色眼眸紧盯着她，缓慢的用双腿将自己撑起，他朝前挪动了几下，直到艾达坚挺的阴茎，硕大的冠头抵在他红肿的穴口为止。鲜血穿过特工的眼眸自他的下巴滴落，他过长的、沾染了血迹与汗水的金棕色刘海凌乱的黏在脸颊上，他忽的放松了钳制住艾达脖颈的力道，顺势坐了下来，Alpha粗长的阴茎在瞬间毫无障碍的将他填满贯穿，他饥渴的肉壁在瞬间吮吸缠绕上来。

「啊啊……哈……很好……」他的肉穴贪婪的将艾达整根粗长的阴茎吞没，包裹着她的肠壁让里昂能够清晰的感受到她肉刃的筋络与跳动，他的体内被涨的慢慢，几乎要撑裂的触感让里昂歪着脑袋不断地喘息着，他一只手扶在了艾达柔软的乳房上，所感染的寄生虫病毒正愉悦的为了将艾达吃入体内而尖叫着。他开始扭动着健硕的腰部，汗水、乳汁与鲜血混杂的液体流淌过他整齐块状分明的精致腹肌，「我要……更多……艾达……」他偏过头亲吻着女间谍暗红色的触手，沾满唾液银丝的舌尖舔弄着它的表面，Alpha的阴茎撞进了他属于Omega私密的生殖器官，他柔嫩敏感的生殖腔正被她粗糙的硕大肉刃细密的摩擦着，里昂急促的呼吸着，湿润的糟乱胸膛剧烈的起伏着，「操……操我、哈啊啊啊啊——」

她的特工在寄生虫病毒的感染下既贪婪又淫乱，他伸出舌头轻舔过嘴角滑落的唾液，肉穴贪心的吞吐着她的阴茎。他朝后仰起头，在Alpha尺寸惊人的性器强势的整根没入，粗粝的摩擦过他的肉壁与前列腺时射了出来，她又耸了耸胯部将肉刃往他的生殖腔内部顶了顶，又酥又麻的碾磨让他的腰一软，半抬起的臀部结结实实的坐在了艾达的身上，阴茎钉入了他的体内。

他的精液落在了他与艾达的小腹上，里昂喘着气，手指缓慢的划过女间谍紧致的小腹，涂抹开那些白浊的精液，他在对方操控着触手磨挲他下唇的时候张开嘴，伸出的红嫩舌叶舔舐着她的表面。艾达挑了挑眉，触手厮磨着他的舌头，随后挤进了他微张的口中。不断深入的触手近乎是一瞬间便将里昂的口腔填满，他偏过头，随着触手顶弄口腔上颚的摩擦闷哼一声，猩红色的眼眸却是将视线落在了艾达身上。

「嗯……唔——」另外两条触手紧贴着他整齐的腹肌磨蹭着，缓慢的向上继续缠绕上他的胸部。他的胸肌在不懈怠锻炼的情况下有着极佳的手感，而在产乳时便会胀的比平时要更大一点，她圈起了他的乳肉蹂躏挤压着，里昂的舌头顶弄舔过往口腔中不断钻磨的触手发出含糊不清的呜咽声，他近乎是极限的挺起了自己的胸膛，奶水随着挤弄的动作一波又一波的喷洒在了艾达的身上，「哈……」

艾达微微撑起身体，抬手摸索上他被触手蜷起揉搓，挤压在一起胸肌，她用指腹反复摩擦着他溢奶的挺立乳头，拨弄着有着她署名的乳环，食指与大拇指捏紧了他的乳尖拉扯着，她将他的奶头逗弄的发痛，拉扯的力道令酸麻的电流流窜过他的脊椎。他哆嗦了一下，肉壁条件反射的将Alpha的阴茎含的更紧。艾达在拉扯到一定程度的距离是松开手指，饶有兴致的同时操控触手挤弄着，注视着他穿有乳环的奶头在喷乳的情况下弹回去。

乳汁随着触手与他的皮肤缓慢的流淌下来，划过他的腹部沾湿了他金棕色的耻毛。艾达挺动着胯部提醒里昂别忘记了动作，里昂运用起舌头舔吮着在他口腔中翻搅的触手，终于开始摆动起自己的腰肢。他前后晃动着臀部，将艾达的阴茎一吞一吐的进行着律动，他用手臂支撑着自己的体重，好让她能够以最亲密无间的方式操着他的内部。阴茎在里昂湿软的肉穴中不断的搅动着，粘稠的水渍声情色的回荡在四周，他穴口的括约肌收缩着，生殖腔一吸一裹的含着进入深处的肉刃。

艾达被他含的舒服极了，她一边揉捏着对方溢奶的乳头，一边注视着他以极度色情的方式摇摆着柔韧健硕的腰，她的视线稍微的扫过他重新挺翘起的阴茎，随后落在了他吞吐着阴茎的穴口上。她能够清楚的观察到自己的肉刃是如何缓慢的推入他的体内，又是如何带着那些粘滑的分泌液从中退出。她的阴茎在里昂愈来愈快的上下运动中进出着他的肉穴，她每一次的顶撞与摩擦都使特工浑身战栗不已。

「哈啊……唔嗯……嗯……」他的阴茎在肉穴不断绞紧体内的入侵者，贪婪的吞吐着她时翘的老高，他被鞭打的臀部还带了些疼痛的火热，乳头被艾达捏的红肿胀痛。女间谍就像是找到了他摇摆着腰在她的阴茎上运动起伏的节奏，配合着每一次的深深插入拧过他的乳尖，触手也适时的压揉过他的胸部，奶水源源不绝的经过细窄的奶孔喷洒出来，配合着生殖腔被碾磨顶弄的快感让他整个人又爽又酥，「唔……哈……」

艾达控制着触手就像是挤着牛奶般的榨取着里昂的乳汁，她为对方的动作感到不耐烦，看着里昂扭动着臀部确实是个不错的体验，但——女间谍挑了挑眉，触手顺势捆绑上了里昂的大腿，将他双腿开岔折起，令他红肿的穴口完全的暴露出来。她挺弄这胯部不断地迅速进行抽插，突然加快的速度与深度让里昂仰着头断断续续的发出呻吟，被他的嘴巴含住的触手不断尝试着钻入他的喉腔，随即也开始了与身下阴茎抽插的相同动作。触手顶撞进他的喉腔，将他的口腔里里外外的操了个遍，而Alpha的肉刃也不停歇的撞击着他的生殖腔，粗大的阴茎发狠的刺激着他的敏感点，他柔嫩的生殖腔被摩擦的疼痛，分泌液随着快速进出抽动的节奏不断从肉穴中被挤出，淋湿了艾达的阴茎与胯部。

很快里昂便在触手的钳制下颠动起伏着，女间谍的阴茎像是不知疲倦般的干着他，不断沉重而又凶狠的捣弄着他的生殖腔，她将他的肉穴操弄的更加红肿，微微阖动的穴口淫水肆意，粗长的性器翻搅顶撞的幅度逐渐变大，这也是粘腻淫扉的水渍声更加的明显起来，里昂像是不能够承受这份玩弄般的急促的喘息着，就连呻吟都带上了哭腔。

「唔——」他在乳头又一次被艾达扯长，奶水喷洒的时候呜咽着，艾达的阴茎在‘噗呲噗呲’将他顶弄的淫水横流，里昂的双腿止不住的痉挛着，他的腹部肌肉硬邦邦的紧绷着，跳动上下晃动的阴茎在女间谍同时将她猛地下压捣入最深处，乳汁被玩弄的喷涌不止，触手探入他喉腔的时候颤抖着射了出来，持续的射精让他的腰弓成极限，全身在高潮中爽的抽搐，红眸迷蒙潮湿。

里昂终于脱力，浑身的体重全靠着艾达的触手支撑。他低垂下头，口腔在触手退去后粘腻一片，唾液不断顺着他无力歪斜着探出口腔的舌尖滴落。艾达又一次将他抬起，她重复着完全将阴茎‘啵’的一声抽离的动作，随后在瞬间整根没入，里昂被顶撞的瑟缩颤动，直到女间谍终于满足于他痉挛吮紧她的肉壁，紧扣着他挺胯，低喘着将精液全数灌进了Omega的子宫中。他被大量精液的冲刷爽的双眼失焦，沙哑的呻吟像是接近窒息的极限，里昂在触手缓慢的离去倒趴在了艾达的身上，他用脑袋轻蹭着她，沉迷般的呼吸着她特有的信息素。

她的信息素让人上瘾，里昂咬啮着艾达的锁骨，湿漉漉的舌头小心翼翼的舔舐过他在她肩头造成的伤口，他以及他体内的寄生虫病毒都为此而上瘾。

艾达抬起手抚摸过里昂的脊背，几秒钟的蛰伏后猛地暴起，将身体还在泛软的特工翻转过来，摁压在了床上。她一口咬上他后颈的腺体，再度兴奋起来的阴茎又一次激烈而又凶狠的撞入了他的肉穴。里昂为突如其来的刺激呻吟出声，体内的病毒不顾他的疲惫兴奋的鼓噪着，他翘起了屁股淫扉的摆动着，双手紧紧地揪住了床单。

他被操开的穴口很好的容纳了重新勃起的阴茎，在生殖腔被顶撞碾磨的间隙重愉悦的呻吟着，他结实饱满的肌肉大汗淋漓，猩红色的眼眸被操的泪光闪烁。他在艾达的撞击中前后起伏摇摆着，肉穴将她的阴茎吞的又紧又深。他的肠壁在对方的厮磨下像是要燃烧起来那般，分泌液与精液交融在一起被Alpha强势的撞击挤出红肿的穴口，他的甬道被对方的阴茎撑的很满，里昂满足的弓起腰，他挺胸试着让依旧被触手揉捏的奶子能够摩擦在床单上，他翘起红肿的乳头需要这个。

「等……哈啊——」里昂在艾达的冲撞中震颤着，直到女间谍指挥着触手的挤入才有些慌乱的挣扎着。他红肿的穴口原本就泛着疼痛，根本不可能容纳下另一个粗长的物体。但艾达像是并没有感受到他的抗议与挣扎那般，她的双手揉捏过他的臀肉，触手在她连绵不绝的撞击中不断地试着挤入，「不……太……啊啊……」他撕裂了紧攥的床单，但里昂更能够感受到的是他自己快要被撕裂了，触手终于在不懈的努力中钻进了他的肉穴，他被撑得太满，涨裂的触感让泪水顺着特工的眼角不断地滑落，艾达轻舔上他的背肌，与触手控制着节奏交替的操弄着他湿润黏糊的肉穴，「哈啊、啊啊啊——」

他在Alpha的阴茎与她的触手飞快的操进操出的途中沙哑的低吼着射了出来，他喘息着几乎没有更多的心神分给除了感受操穿他身体的阴茎与触手之外的事情了。他体内的细胞连带着寄生虫病毒都一起为双份的摩擦和快感而愉悦的剧颤尖叫，他摆动着腰，分泌液不断地被干的四溢涌出，艾达俯下身将他紧紧地拥抱住，双手抚弄着他的乳尖，让他不仅被是肉穴被干的淫水四溅，胸部也没蹂躏的奶水喷涌。

里昂发出野兽般粗重的喘息，被快感逼迫到绝境的困兽哭泣呜咽着，Omega的信息素早已没有了先前的争锋相对，它甜腻的与Alpha的信息素交织在一起，可口诱人。他的穴肉被艾达操的火热敏感，被她的阴茎抽插所带出的嫩肉又被触手挤入，来来回回的近乎要将里昂逼疯。他瘫软在她的身下无助的喘息着，原本躁动凶狠的寄生虫病毒早就被对方从裸露獠牙的雄狮操成了乖巧顺服的猫咪，他被她顶弄的颠动起伏，爽的几乎要失去意识。

「够……哈啊……够了……」交替在他体内进出的阴茎与触手不知何时同一了节奏和动作，他被操的发烫，开合的超出极限的穴口抗议着，剧烈的快感让里昂不能够承受更多般的摇着头，他嘟囔着些胡言乱语，不同于以往射精的憋涨感让他猩红色的眼眸止不住的往后翻，「啊啊……我……我要……唔——」

黄色的尿液再也止不住的从他的小孔中洒了出来，滴滴答答的落在了床单上，他呜咽着抽搐，却又在被操到失禁的时候浑身痉挛着陷入高潮，艾达用双臂将他拥抱起来，死死咬住他后颈的腺体。黄色的尿液随着里昂被顶撞颠簸的节奏晃动的阴茎而上下晃着射出，她收拢触手与五指，让里昂的奶水形成一条直线喷溅而出，淋在了更远的地方。他在高潮中剧烈的抽搐着，肉穴猛地绞紧了体内的阴茎与触手，艾达将它们顶入了Omega脆弱的生殖腔，特工在像是被撕裂穿透内脏的痛感与强烈的舒爽快感中战栗着，感受到精液的灌入又一次将他撑得更满。

里昂在Alpha的结消退后转身牢牢地拥住艾达，他眯起眼睛嗅着她的气味，体内的寄生虫病毒饕足而愉悦。他伸出舌头反复上瘾般的舔弄着她汗湿的肌肤，心满意足的用牙齿留下属于自己的印记。

——

「你醒了？」里昂迷迷糊糊的抬起头，视线对上了近在咫尺的金褐色眼眸。他正躺在艾达的怀中，浑身像是被拆卸重组般的酸痛，他有点迟钝的思索了一阵，条件反射想要抬腿缠上她时，温热的精液从他被操开红肿，无法闭合的穴口中泊泊流出。

「什么？」他浑身一颤，这才发现他被他的Alpha灌得很满，几乎是每一个细微的动作都能将那些在体内流动的精液挤压的从穴口流淌出来。好极了，他可不记得自己什么时候被艾达这么由内至外的操了一顿，他最后的记忆还停留在结束任务返回美国，刚打开公寓防盗门的时候。

「你清醒过来了，这很好。」艾达抬手漫不经心的揉了揉里昂金棕色的脑袋，对方发出一声兽般的呼噜，在她的颈窝蹭了蹭，这个动作牵扯到了特工身上的伤势，令他倒吸一口凉气。

他的肩膀和肋骨都痛得厉害，手臂还像是脱臼了重装了那般，等等——里昂摸索着自己肩膀处被缝合的伤口，以及手臂上绑着的夹板——他可不记得他在任务中受了伤，更别提骨折了。

「这是怎么回事？」里昂有些头痛的揉了揉太阳穴，严肃的询问道。

「没什么。」艾达环视了一眼被破坏成一滩狼藉的卧室，捏住他有着扎手胡茬的下巴迫使他抬起头，她仔细的望进那双熟悉的、充满困惑的灰蓝色眼眸，注意到了其中的疲顿，「你能够先睡一觉，等你睡醒后我再解释。」她凑上前吻了吻他的嘴角，Alpha常用的安抚方式。

感觉自己被敷衍的特工皱了皱眉，还打算说些什么，却又被女间谍落在嘴角的另外两个吻很好的安抚了。他叹了口气后将脸埋进艾达柔软的胸口，很没骨气的被对方三个亲昵的吻打发了。

「行吧。」里昂做出让步，他也确实有些困了，他打了个哈欠，调整姿势，不顾那些从穴口溢出的精液就这么将腿横跨在艾达的腰上，将她牢牢的扣在自己的怀抱中，「好梦。」他嘟囔着，在Alpha令人着迷性感的信息素中陷入梦境。

艾达偏过头将脑袋与他贴靠在一起，也同样闭上了双眼。


End file.
